Stuck On You Pt II
by LivandDeanshipper4ever
Summary: It's five years later and the Porter family now resides in Santa Monica, California where Dean is head of the CA witness protection program and Olivia is loving her life as a stay at home mom. Life seems like paradise until tragedy strikes Olivia. Rated M for strong sexual content. Enjoy the read!


June 14th, 2017-

Calvin was officially graduated from high school and in two weeks the Porter family would be on a plane bound for California to start their west coast life.

June 29th, 2017-

Calvin returned home after dropping off his girlfriend or soon to be ex-girlfriend. Olivia heard him come in so she went to him. He spied her as he came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water. She joined him on the couch.

"You ok," she said in an almost like whisper.

"I will be," he said staring at the half drunk bottle of water sitting on his knee.

"How bad is Nicki taking it?"

"Pretty bad," he said taking a long drink of his water.

"Mom I don't know what to do. I feel as though I should be in two places at once, here with her and there with you all." he said turning to face her. She placed a hand on his knee.

"I know sweet heart. Long distance relationships almost never work out. Calvin I know this is no consolation but you both are young and you will find other people and find happiness again."

"Yeah so I hear." He stood up and walked into the kitchen to throw away his water bottle. Olivia's heart was breaking for her son. She could comfort her victims with ease but this time no words she could say were going to heal his broken heart. Only time would be the one to do so. When he walked back out to the living room he had tears in his eyes. She came over to him and kissed the top of his head. He was taller than her now so he had to bend down an inch or two. He was all of seventeen years old and so handsome. How the little boy who had come to live with her at the age of eleven grew up to be a responsible loving almost man now. In two months he would celebrate his eighteenth birthday.

June 30th, 2017

The plane landed at Los Angeles International Airport. The moving van that left NY was due to arrive that evening between five and six p.m. Dean carried a sleeping Ben and Olivia carried a sleeping Kat through the airport. Calvin towed behind, his earphones imbedded deep oblivious to the throngs of travelers coming and going. The family gathered their luggage at the baggage carousel.

"That was Rob Liv." He said he's about three hours out. The movers are not far behind either."

"Oh good, how are the dogs?" Olivia asked her husband.

"Doing well but ready to be rid of the three day car ride," Dean said laughing.

Olivia asked Calvin to grab her red tote bag as it came around the conveyer belt because she still held her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Calvin, grab that red tote coming around for me please?"

"He can't hear you mommy his music is too loud," Ben said. Olivia looked quite flustered at the moment and looked over at Dean who was watching for their luggage.

"Honey grab my tote for me please," she asked her husband. Dean looked over his shoulder at where Olivia was standing with Kat still sound asleep in her arms. He saw the look on her face and he needed to see no more. He walked over to Calvin and pulled out his earphones. Calvin showed signs of life as he looked startled at Dean who didn't exactly have his usual happy face on.

"Your mother just asked you to grab her bag but I guess you missed that part huh? Come on son help out ok?" Calvin looked sorrowfully at Olivia.

"Sorry mom," he said as he tucked his ipod away in his shorts pocket.

"Were all tired love, I just want to get our luggage and get home." She said.

"Can we get something to eat I'm hungry?" Calvin asked.

"Me too," Ben said. Dean unzipped Ben's back pack and asked if they wanted fruit snacks, raisins, animal crackers or granola bars.

"I want real food," Calvin said.

"Thank you daddy," Ben said as he struggled to tear open his fruit snack bag. Dean took it from him and opened it.

"Here daddy you want one for opening my bag?"

"I'll have a red one, thank you son."

"We don't have time to sit down to a meal honey. We have to catch the shuttle. The movers will be here in a few hours and your uncle may already be there with the dogs and if we're lucky the movers will arrive early with our stuff. Will get something as soon we arrive at the house," Olivia said.

In the meanwhile, Ben started in on his fruit snacks. Kat was still sacked out in Olivia's arms and Dean came over to relieve Olivia as he took Kat from her. She said her right arm was starting to go numb from carrying her since deplaning. A baggage handler offered to take their things to the shuttle van and Olivia and Dean gladly accepted.

"You did confirm with the shuttle service right?" Olivia asked worried that maybe he forgot because he worked right up until the day the moving van arrived to gather their things three days ago.

"Yes honey I did. You've asked me twice now."

"Just making sure because you've worked right up until this move." Dean looked a lil flustered with what seemed her lack of confidence in him. This move was stressful on everyone.

"Liv I told you that I had to fly OK City last week. There was a problem that we couldn't avoid. I had no choice."

"I know I was just merely stating a fact that you have a hard time separating your work load when other people could have gone in your place." He gave her a look of I'm not arguing about this with you all over again. He pulled out his cell and called the shuttle service.

"They're out front waiting for us," he said sort of smug like.

"Good," she said giving him a slightly cold stare. Thank you, let's go kids." He truly loved his wife dearly but at times like this he wished he could just turn off the world for an hour or a day

After getting the kids buckled in they took the shuttle van to their new home in Santa Monica. Olivia sat between the twins; Calvin sat in the very back and Dean up front with the driver.

"Momma can I have something to eat please, I'm hungry?" Kat asked.

"Were not allowed to eat anything in the van," her mother told her. "As soon we get home we can eat ok sweet heart." The driver looked at Kat and couldn't resist how cute she was so he made an exception to the rule and told Olivia she could eat.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," she told the man.

"Mommy, look at that girl she has rainbow hair, Kat said staring at the girl with prism colored hair standing on the corner waiting for public transportation. Her brothers found her colorful remark to be amusing. She continued to eat her animal crackers giggling at her brothers laughing over her remark of the girl with multi colored hair. The crumbs from her cookies were collecting on her dress now.

"Be careful sweet heart don't make crumbs in the van because mommy doesn't want to have to vacuum out the nice man's van." Kat smiled toothily and giggled at her mom while shoving another cookie in her mouth then grabbing her mom's arm and kissing it.

"Mommy this car seat is hurting me," Ben said as he tried to adjust himself. Olivia tugged at the arm that lay across his lap then she readjusted the belt but it did no good to make him feel comfortable. Olivia tapped Dean.

"The seat is hurting him can you ask the driver to pull over?"

"It's different than then the ones we have in our car pal but will get it fixed for you ok?" Dean said looking back at his son who nodded back to him in relief.

"Can you pull over so we can adjust his booster seat?" Dean asked the driver. After a brief pit stop Ben's seat was adjusted and it made him feel better. He actually was a lil bigger for the size of the booster seat that the shuttle van provided. The driver chided Ben that for five years old he was a big boy and would most likely exceed his father in height after he's finished growing.

"Next year Ben or probably sooner than that you won't have to sit in a booster seat, you'll just need the seat belt buddy."

"Ben was happy to hear that because CA car seat laws say any child at the age of six or sixty pounds, whichever comes first is not required to sit in a child safety seat.

"What about me daddy? Do I have to sit in one of these too?" Kat asked.

"You're a special case sweet heart because even though you don't weigh the same as your brother but you're the same age next year, your mom and I are going to see if it's safe enough to let you sit with just a seat belt but if we think it's not safe then you're going to have to wait until you reach the appropriate weight ok honey?"

"Yep, I like my booster seat. I see up high when I'm in it," she said smiling.

As they got closer to their destination Dean asked what everyone would like to have for dinner but just then his phone rang. It was his sister Angela. She offered to bring take out over since they had no furniture to sit on or flat ware to eat off.

"Santa Monica Pizza Kitchen, next best thing to California Pizza Kitchen and yes they do deliver," the driver said.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza!" The twins barked in unison. Dean turned around to Olivia and the kids.

"Your aunt Angela wants to know what you guys want to eat for dinner, pizza, pasta, subs or Chinese?"

"Pizza," the twins bellowed. Chinese was Calvin's vote.

"One or the other so do we flip for it?" Dean said. The twins continued to chant pizza.

"We had pizza the other night at home!" Calvin said very blunt like. Dean put the phone back to his ear.

"Ok listen up," Dean said. "Aunt Angela will bring you Chinese and you guys can have pizza."

"Yay the twins echoed." Kicking their feet and raising their arms in celebration. It's funny how twins just know exactly what the other is going to say or do.

"No that's too much for her to do. Pizza's fine but can I have wings too?"

"Yes you can have wings too," his mother said. Dean told his sister that pizza and wings were the order for tonight. Olivia wanted a cobb salad and Dean wanted a steak and cheese sub with extra hot peppers.

"Dad you want to have a wing eating contest?" Dean chuckled at Calvin's offer.

"Not tonight son, we have too much to do when the movers get here but you and I will go out sometime and eat some wings ok?"

"I want to go eat wings too," Ben chimed in.

"Yeah right Ben all you eat is animal shaped chicken nuggets or tenders," Calvin teased his brother.

"Daddy I want to go too," he said to his father pouting.

"Will talk about it later ok son." Calvin crossed his arms and uttered under his breath, "That's me and dad's thing to do, not his!" but loud enough for Olivia to hear and she turned around at looked at him. She mouthed to him…"Stop…please, thank you." It wasn't five minutes later when Calvin piped up.

"Did we drive through Hollywood yet?" Calvin said admiring all the tan, half dressed and very voluptuous girls sauntering up and down the sidewalks. Calvin let his mind drift back to his then girlfriend back in NY.

The driver looked in his rear view mirror at Calvin. "No Hollywood is south of us," the driver told him.

{Flashback} May 7th 2017 Calvin's senior prom.

_"Oh you two look so gorgeous," Olivia said as she snapped away at the two of them in different poses._

_"Mom we gotta go they're waiting for us," he said._

_"Wait I want a group pic of all of you in the limo." Olivia said with much excitement. She snapped pictures a sfast as her finger would allow and with that all done Calvin and his date got into the limo. _

_"Have fun you all, son we'll leave your mom's car keys in the kitchen in case were not up when you get back." Dean said as he was shutting the door._

_"I won't need them, we got to ride to the after prom party. See you in the morning bye." Dean shut the door as he Olivia peered into the darkened window._

_"Damn Calvin, dude your mom is fucking hot as shit!"_

_"Yeah ok dumbass… we're not acting out American Pie here."_

_Marriott Hotel Times Square-11:30 p.m. He was buttoning up his shirt and tucking it in when he looked back at the bed where his girlfriend lay sobbing. He went over to the bed and sat down beside her._

_"Please don't cry Nicki, this is hard for me too." He said holding her hands in his._

_"It's just not fair you moving away. We've only been together for six months and I love you Calvin."_

_"I love you too. I thought I was being fair to you by telling you when we first met that I was moving after graduation."_

_"You were but six months crept up on us too fast." Calvin pulled her closer and lowered his head onto the side of hers and tightened his grip around her. She sobbed heavily into his shoulder._

_"I wish your dad would have turned down his job offer so you could stay here with me."_

_"I know but this is really important to him." They sat on the bed in the hotel room for a long time both knowing that once he left for CA next month they would begin moving on in different directions and communication would dwindle within a few short months._

_"We better hurry and get downstairs cause prom is over and we gotta catch our ride."_

_"How did you manage to get this room? You're not eighteen." she said getting out of bed reaching for her bra._

_"What can I say, I got connections."_

_"Seriously Calvin how?"_

_"A senior in my tech ed class, we're pretty close so he did me a favor because I wanted tonight to be special. You did too didn't you?"_

_"Yes of course but it doesn't make me feel better that your moving three thousand miles away."_

Olivia looked back at Calvin who was staring out the window and she saw him wipe at his eyes. She leaned back over her seat and gave his knee a few pats of support.

"It's going to be ok honey; I've been where you are. It hurts but it does get better with time."

"What gets better mommy?" Ben asked watching the interaction between his brother and mother. Olivia put her arm around Ben.

"He misses Nicki so his heart is really sad now."

"Why don't you invite her to our new house? Then your heart will be happy again Calvin." Ben said.

"It's not the same, she can't live in CA she would just come to visit then go back to NY. I don't want a part time girlfriend." Ben turned around as far as he could in his seat to look at Calvin and ask….

"What's a part time girlfriend?" Ben asked bewildered. Calvin looked as if he didn't want to explain it so he just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"What's a part time girlfriend?" he asked again.

"Mom would you explain it to him please?"

"Calvin would prefer to have a girlfriend who lives close by so he could see her every day. He doesn't want to live so far apart from Nicki. It's not fair to be separated and still date one another so with time they'll both meet other people and his heart will be happy again, ok?" Olivia said as she looked into his eyes and rubbed his head.

He nodded smiling up at his mother

The taxi pulled around the cul-de-sac to their new house.

"Wow," all three kids said in unison

"Are we rich? That's a mansion compared to the apartment," Calvin said wide eyed at his new home.

Dean turned around from the front seat and looked at Olivia and they both smiled knowing that the house hunting they endured months ago wasn't as exciting as the kid's expression upon seeing the house. The home was a two story ranch style with five bedrooms, three and half baths and two car garage.

{Flashback} January 2017.

"_This is it on the right." Olivia said reading the directions. They exited the car to get a better look at the house while they waited for the realtor to arrive._

"_Thirty degrees back home vs. ninety five out here, not a hard decision to make huh dear?" Olivia said slipping her hand into Dean's as they walked up the driveway._

"_This is the sixth house in two days we've seen and I like this one so far. Just the drive here was enough to sell me plus it's a cul-de-sac and with two young kids that's a huge plus for me."_

"_Me too. Let's just hope it looks as good on the inside as it does on the outside," she said half smiling at her husband._

"_I love this kitchen, it's so huge," Olivia said as she checked every nook and cranny especially honing in on the double wall oven and gourmet island. And so rustic looking even though the home is only four years old."_

"_This is actually a Tuscany model as are the last two on the sac and you two are lucky that this is a foreclosure. This kitchen reminds me more like how an old European kitchen looked back in the day but now has infused with American kitchen technology."_

"_I love this color tile too," Olivia said._

"_Liv look at this," Dean said._

"_A wine cellar slash pantry?" she said looking at him questionably. _

"_I think it's more of bottling the wine here and storage on this side where some are refrigerated and others are not." The realtor told them._

_They made their way upstairs and were impressed with the bedrooms and the sizes except for the paint job in one of the bedrooms. Avocado green didn't sit well with either of them. The previous owners obviously didn't have children. Olivia liked the sitting room off the master bedroom with windows on each side of the bump out plus the oversized walk in closet. Dean was impressed with the Jacuzzi tub adjacent to the double door glass enclosed shower with a tiled bench seat. He walked over to Olivia and whispered in her ear._

"_If we decide on this house I can't wait to christen this room with you," he said coming up behind her sliding his arms around her and burying his nose in her hair and neck._

"_Stop, she's in the next room," she giggled as she freed herself from his hold._

_Back at their hotel they were comparing and narrowing the choices of homes they had seen._

"_House two is the cheapest and it has a huge back yard with built in bbq stone oven but I really liked the cul-de-sac one. It's half the acres of house two but it has more square footage plus two bedrooms and a full bath in the basement and a gourmet kitchen plus it's a foreclosure." Dean said yawning._

"_Ugh I'm so tired this is all so draining. Let's sleep on it," she said. _

"_It's pretty much down to house number two, three and the last one we saw today," she said shuffling the papers as she lay across the bed. _

"_The cul-de-sac rooms are a good size and Calvin is going to love his bedroom in the basement," he said going from his sitting position on the bed to stretching out across the bed. _

"_How do you know Calvin would want one of the basement bedrooms?" she asked._

"_He's a guy Liv and he's almost eighteen. He doesn't have much privacy now in the apartment having to share a bedroom with Ben."_

"_No girls downstairs Dean, I mean it. If he's gonna have sex then it's not going to be in our house while were home or not."_

"_Liv I don't think he's a virgin anymore."_

"_How do you know, did he tell you?"_

"_Not in so many words but I think it happened last summer with Cheryl."_

"_He's only seventeen for God's sake! Great you're always the first to know everything with him." _

"_He didn't tell me Liv, guys just know this with each other after it's happened and how old were you when you told me you lost your virginity?" Dean asked her. _

"_That's different I was fifteen, well almost sixteen a week later." She looked at Dean with a scowl on her face._

"_Different how? Sex is sex honey," he said laughing cutely at her._

"_There wasn't all the pressure back then to just do it so you can be cool and all with your peers. Sex to teenagers today is like having dessert after dinner. It's expected. So what, you two have a secret hand shake or hand signals?"_

"_No we act different, like as in not focused," he said smiling at her. It sunk in with Olivia now remembering how awkward Calvin was for a short period of time last summer always sleeping with his cell phone next to his ear or constantly checking his phone and forgetting to do the simplest of tasks._

_Dean moved closer to Olivia putting the papers on the floor in a neat pile. _

"_Enough talk about homes because all this talk about sex is making me want to have sex with you right now," he said laying his head down on her lap and running his finger along the inside of her thigh. "No kids and three thousand miles away for the next twenty four hours," he said looking into her eyes lovingly _

"_I like the way you think." she said moving his hand off her leg and lying down next to him. He began to stroke her hair then her face. She rolled on top of him kissing him fully open mouth. She immediately felt the heat rush from her loins all the way to her face in a matter of seconds. They gazed sweetly into each other's eyes for a moment then after pulling apart Dean slowly lifted up his face to meet hers again and they continued with short sweet kisses. After almost six years of marriage and three kids later the passion was still a blaze, they both thought independently as they continued to kiss passionately._

_Dean began to put his hand under her shirt and smooth her back before his hand made its way to where her bra hooks. They both sat up and she lifted up her arms as he lifted her shirt over her head. She unhooked her bra and peeled it off watching her husband's eyes happily fixate on her perfectly round plump breasts. He lowered his mouth onto one and massaged the other then began to suck and nibble very gently going from left to right. Olivia moaned in ecstasy at the job his mouth was doing. He rolled her over onto her back where he continued to shower her chest with attention and she felt his stiffness against her thigh. She raked her hands through his thick black hair then managed to pull his polo shirt out from the waistband of his jeans as she ran her fingers up and down his back then stopping to push her hands downward to squeeze his ass._

_His hardened cock ached to be free and her heat was nearing the boiling point in her loins as she pushed her body hard against his. He let go of her breasts and hoisted himself up to give her a long wet kiss. His breath was soft and warm as he whispered…_

"_I love you Liv, you're so beautiful and I'll always crave you."_

"_The feeling is very mutual," she whispered sexily as she cupped his face and kissed him. He then slowly slid down her torso kissing her breasts then stomach as he headed south to her pelvic area. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them. She arched her hips to help him pull them off. Once discarded onto the floor he traced the top of her panties then slipping his fingers inside, he twirled her pubes sending shivers all through her body. He felt her shift her weight then opened her legs inviting him in. _

"_You're so wet baby," he said as he pulled her panties to the side and inserted two fingers and slowly fingered her. It didn't take long before Olivia spilled her juices all over his fingers after he massaged her sweet spot. Her panties came off and his mouth replaced his fingers as he slowly and gently tongued her clit and all around. _

"_Mmmm your mouth feels so good there," she moaned as she closed her eyes and gently bit down on her bottom lip. He looked up at her but her head was tilted back and she was cupping her breasts enjoying the job his mouth was doing on her womanhood. He placed one of his hands over top of hers as he continued to lick her and together they massaged her breasts until she took her hands away allowing him to finish kneading. When she released herself for a second time, this time in his mouth she shuddered and closed her legs against his head as her center of being was swollen and sensitive to his touch. He patiently waited for the sensation she was feeling to pass then he softly kissed her swollen folds and stood up and she immediately was at his belt undoing it as fast her hands would allow. She squeezed his dick through the huge imprint it left behind his jeans and he groaned smiling at her._

"_You seriously need to go back to zippered jeans," she said having slight difficulty at undoing the buttons. With his jeans pooled at his feet she massaged him through his boxer briefs as he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Off came his underwear and she fondled his shaft much to his delight. She sank to her knees taking all of him as he tilted his head back in sheer pleasure. He held her face and exhaled deeply every time she went down to the base of his shaft. She managed to outdo herself each time she performed orally on him he thought to himself as her mouth worked warm magic all over his thick rod. He could feel the sensation as his cock throbbed in the inner recess of her warm mouth. He gently took her face and brought her upright kissing her deeply. He moved her backwards onto the bed as he climbed on top of her and entered her slowly. They stayed like that for a while before shifting positions as Olivia straddled his lap. She rode him until she felt herself soon climaxing. _

"_Ohhhh I'm gonna come….mmmm, yeahhhhhh," Olivia cooed as she released herself all over his cock. They locked eyes and smiled as Dean put her legs over his shoulders and continued to thrust in and out of her soaked hole. Several minutes later he was releasing his load into her._

_He gritted his teeth as he felt his warm seed shoot into Olivia's womb. He groaned loudly as he pushed himself in one last time as the last of ejaculation squirted into her. He collapsed on top of her all sweaty burying his head into the side of her face as they lay their not able to move for a while._

Dean tipped the shuttle driver and into their new home they went. Since their bodies were still on east coast time it was dinner time to them even though it was 3:00 p.m. pacific standard time. Thank goodness for his sister offering to bring dinner and two folding card tables with enough chairs for her family of five plus theirs. The kids grew excited in anticipation of seeing their cousins.

After they ate and cleaned up Dean's sister asked, "Are you sure you don't need any help putting away things after they get here?"

"Positive sis, were getting the kids beds together and a few staples in the kitchen put away then that's it. You did enough by feeding the hungry pack. Can't thank you enough but tomorrow if you wanna come by I'm sure Liv could use the help in the kitchen. Oh and how much do we owe you for getting Kat's room painted and decorated?"

"Consider it a house warming gift. She loves it doesn't she?"

"Oh very much so. She says her Prince Charming is going to marry her and they're going to live in her room happily ever after." Olivia chuckled at the thought.

"Cinderella huh? It's nice to see the fairy tales we grew up with are still very much a part of this generation's imagination."

"I wanted to marry Frank Hardy of the Hardy boys." Olivia said but I settled for something better," she said wagging her eyebrows at her husband and sliding her hand down his chest and playfully patting his stomach.

"I wanted to marry Andy Gibb and I was so jealous of Victoria Principal. I just wanted to slap her." The foursome laughed then Angela and Rob headed for the door. She turned and the two sisters in law hugged and Angela turned and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Alright guys and gals I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you again for bringing over the food," Olivia said to them.

"You're so welcome sweet heart. I'm so glad you guys are out here."

"Hey Ang is Vann's still on Willow street?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and they opened up a Harris Teeter on 5th and Baker."

"Were going to miss Wegman's right Liv?"

"Already do," she said.

"That is a store inside of a store. Maybe they'll venture out here," his sister said.

"Would be nice," both Dean and Olivia said at the same time. Olivia reached out and gave her sister in a law a hand squeeze then lightly brushed her cheek against Angela's. She loved his family. They were so good and generous to her. She never had this growing up so she cherished all the times they have gotten together.

"Love you Ang. Bob, good to see you again man and your hockey, baseball and basketball teams all suck just so you know," Dean said shaking his brother in laws hand. Both men enjoyed a good laugh.

"And your NY teams need young and fresh talent since most of their players take Geritol. There was laughter again form both men. As Angela was leaving down the walk way she turned and asked Dean before he closed the door if they wanted to come over and bbq for the 4th then go see the fireworks at the pier. Olivia and Dean happily accepted on behalf of the kids as well.

It was nearing 6:00 p.m. and Olivia asked Dean to call the moving men to see how close they were since they were an hour late so far. The twins were tired and getting cranky so Olivia bathed Kat and Dean bathed Ben while on the phone to the movers. Ben was finished with his bath first.

"Son go downstairs with your brother I need to talk to mommy ok."

"Why does Kat take so long in the tub?"

"Girls like to get extra clean I guess, go on downstairs with Calvin alright." He motioned to her to come to the door while Kat splashed in the tub and sang her favorite song.

"There was an accident on the interstate so they said they will be here by 7:30 or before according to their gps."

"Great just great," Olivia said disgusted.

"What did you want them to do honey reroute so it would take them longer to get here?

"Use common sense maybe and have a plan b in case incidents happen like the one happening now. This isn't NY City Dean!"

"I know Liv, just calm down ok, they'll be here. They're extremely sorry they're late."

"Don't make excuses for them you men are all the same. You all never think of alternate plans when you come to a snafu. You just trudge on." She was angry now.

"We men? Olivia you know me and I always have a backup plan."

"In the meantime the kids are tired and it will be late when they go to bed and they'll be up at the crack of dawn." Dean was slowly losing his patience with her. The ringing of the doorbell interrupted them.

"What do you want me to do Olivia just snap my fingers so they'll appear out of thin air?"

"Oh never mind I'm not talking to you about this!" She shut the door with him standing in the doorway. After Kat was finished with her bath she and Olivia came downstairs. Her brother-in-law had arrived from NY with the family's two dogs Venus and Starr. The dogs were overly excited to see Olivia and Kat coming into view.

"Hi my babies, we missed you." Olivia said giving them both a good rub down and plenty of ear scratches while they lavished Olivia and Kat with whimpers of love, tail wagging and licks.

"Sabrina!" Kat said excitedly as she ran over to the cats cage.

{Flashback summer 2014}

_Calvin had befriended a stray cat that hung around the apartment building and begged Olivia and Dean to keep her. He secretly fed her after being told no that they were not taking the cat in. He promised he would use his part time job money he earned from sitting and walking neighbor's animals to pay for a checkup. After a lengthy discussion with him about feral cats possibly being terminally ill or other illness's wrong with it, Calvin accepted it._

_"But you guys said that we could get an animal after Ben & Kat got a lil older."_

_"Tell you what pal, we'll go check out the retired dogs that the FBI academy puts up for adoption and will get a dog, sound good?"_

_"A dog for each of us?" Calvin asked._

_"How about we start with one ok?"_

_"Really?" Calvin asked surprised and also overly joyous at the news._

_"Really," Dean said putting his arm around Calvin as they walked into the room._

_"Remember your mom and I told you we would take it under serious consideration a while back ago?"_

_The family picked out a Siberian Husky with vivid blue eyes who had been shot when she was two years old that caused problems in her right hip. Her name was Venus and the family happily adopted her. When they were on their way out they passed a new shipment of dogs coming in for adoption. Olivia saw the yellow Labrador that reminded her so much of Ella. She took one look at Dean and knew they needed to take that one home as well. His name was Starr. Starr was injured in the line of duty and it was discovered he was also deaf in one ear from the bomb explosion and he too became a beloved family pet of the Porters._

_Olivia and Starr bonded well as she took him on her morning jogs. A year later they took in a kitten from Calvin's part time job at a Veterinary Hospital. Her name was Sabrina and Kat took a liking to her because she was easy to handle and small like her._

"Hi Rob," Olivia said coming over to hug him and thank him for helping out so much with transporting the animals. The family weighed the options of having the animals fly with them but had great reservations about animals being held in the cargo area and past horror stories of animals not surviving the plane ride. Kat immediately went to Sabrina, the cat in its cage and started to unlock it allowing her kitty to be released.

"No no sweet heart," her dad told her.

"Honey the movers are coming and the front door will be open so we don't want her to run away. We'll put her in the bathroom ok?" Kat followed her daddy to the bathroom where they set up her litter box with food and Kat squealed with delight when Sabrina was let out of her cage.

"Honey I know you missed your kitty but don't squeeze her too tight because she can't breathe." Dean told her.

"Rob we have some pizza left over that your sister was so kind to come and feed us. Can I heat some up for you?" Olivia asked.

"Uh no thank you we stopped to eat just before we got here."

"We?" Olivia asked not wanting to hear what her brother-in-law was going to say next. Rob looked at her with a semi guilty conscious.

"What?" he said pleadingly with wide eyes. "How was I supposed to refuse their slobbering whimpering ways as I ate my fries? Besides it got them to close their mouths and it made their breath smell a lil fresher," he said amusingly. Olivia shot him a playfully scorned look.

When Kat returned to the living room, she asked the children to get a book from their suitcase and she would read to them.

Dean stood at the front window on his blackberry and Olivia would occasionally glance over at him getting madder by the minute but she did a good job masking her anger so the kids wouldn't detect it.

Calvin and his uncle came up from downstairs. "Hey we can turn the extra room down there into a media room?"

"No son it's going to stay a spare bedroom for any guests we have over," Dean said.

"Aww man but that would be so awesome to have a media room. All the new houses today are built with game rooms and such."

"We can make the rec room into something like a media room after we get settled."

"Where's our stuff. Shouldn't the movers be here by now?" Calvin asked looking over at Olivia then back to Dean.

"They got stuck in traffic but they will be here soon." Dean assured him.

"Good cause I'm tired as hell and I just want get my room set up."

"Excuse me young man what did you just say?" Olivia's eyebrows were raised. His eyes grew wide at her expression.

"I meant I'm really tired," he said.

"You do know that you're gonna help me put your brother and sister's beds together right?" Dean looked at him squarely.

"Yes I'll help you."

"Good man," Dean said as he laid his hand on his shoulder and softly tugged on him.

"Nice house bro," Robert said.

"Thanks," Dean said.

The movers arrived shortly before 7:30 p.m. and Dean asked if they could do him a huge favor and get the kids beds out pronto. They were more than happy to assist knowing two young kids were way up past their bedtime being on east coast time still. After the movers constructed the kids beds Olivia made them up then put a very sleepy Kat and Ben to bed while Dean instructed the movers where to put his and Olivia's bedroom things. Calvin was busy in his own room. The movers were quicker than normal having everything inside in less than two hours including putting beds together and their car unloaded off the auto carrier as well. Dean went out to the store to get a few things for breakfast in the morning. Olivia and her brother-in-law unpacked a few things that were of importance for the kitchen such as the coffee maker, silverware that she first ran through the dishwasher with a few plates, cups, pots and pans. The rest would wait until tomorrow.

"So how goes it with the new lady friend in your life?"

"Lady friend?" he asked his sister-in-law with a chuckle.

"Is that what my brother calls her?" he said unpacking some dry goods giving her a sideways smile/smirk.

"Actually it's going well. The kids like her a lot, she's great with them."

"That's great Rob. So I guess it's safe to say your girlfriend huh?" she said smiling back at him.

It was nearing midnight when she finally finished her nightly bathroom ritual. All she wanted to do now was crawl in bed and not wake up until the sun rose. Dean entered the bedroom just as she emerged from the bathroom. She always seemed to take his breath away. According to him and only him she was thee most beautiful woman on planet earth.

She smiled at him as she made her way to their bed and turned down the covers then crawled in. He was just as handsome as the day she met him she thought to herself. She watched him pull his shirt up over his head. He was a good man, a loving husband and wonderful father.

"You gonna take a shower?" she asked him as he put his keys, wallet and watch on the dresser then proceeded to undo his jeans.

"Yeah," he said arching his back trying to crack it. He scratched his head looking at the floor as if he was forgetting to do something.

"Did you lock up?"

"Yes and I put the new code in. It's your mom's birthday." She nodded.

"I'll change it if that bothers you hon? I just figured you would have part of your mom here with us."

"She would have loved this house," Olivia said tucking her hands behind her head. They locked eyes and raised their eyebrows.

"The refrigerated wine cellar," they said unison. It was silent for a moment between them.

"Ahhh this bed feels like heaven cause my body hurts and is so tired right now." He smiled at her then went in to take his shower. When he came to bed he saw that she was still awake.

"You're still up? I thought you would be asleep by now. You look exhausted Liv."

"I am but I wanted to wait for you," she said very melancholy. She looked at him and knew what she needed to say.

"I'm sorry honey for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean it. I love you." and with that said she leaned over and kissed him goodnight then reached for his hand and draped it across her stomach intertwining her fingers with his as she turned over and backed up closer to him.

"I love our house," she said.

"Me too and I love you too, goodnight baby." It was about four a.m. when Kat came into her parent's room quite upset with her Teddy Ruxpin bear dangling at her fingertips.

"What's the matter baby?" A sleepy Olivia said picking her up. Dean stirred hearing the talking going on.

"That isn't my old room and I'm scared," she said pointing to her room.

"I know baby, we all have new rooms now. It's just gonna take some time getting used to sleeping there." Olivia kissed her daughter's forehead and cradled her in her arms. Dean was sitting up now yawning. He rubbed Kat's back and told her it was going to be alright.

"Can I sleep here tonight with you and daddy? Please mommy please."

"Yes love you can sleep with us." Dean shifted over and Kat crawled in beside them. Dean leaned down and kissed his daughter's head. A few hours later Olivia was up fixing breakfast. Dean had bought cereal, eggs, bread, milk, oj, butter and bacon so Olivia made French toast, bacon and eggs. It was their first meal sitting down together in their new home so they raised their glasses and toasted. Olivia gave her husband an extra good morning kiss when she discovered that he picked up her favorite Archway cookies, dutch cocoa with almonds. He said he was surprised when he saw them in the cookie aisle last night.

They spent the greater part of the day unpacking. Olivia and her sister in law spent most of their time setting up the kitchen and shuttling back and forth between the twins room's as they were more in a play mood than an unpacking mood. Dean and Rob rearranged the furniture under Olivia's direction. The family took a late lunch break and went out to somewhere halfway healthy. It was CA so health food places were among the plenty. They settled on Applebees.

"Table for seven?" the hostess asked.

"Yes please," Olivia said.

"Will the children need booster seats?"

"Daddy you said I don't need a booster seat anymore," Ben said patting on Dean's thigh.

"This is different son, you'll need it so you can sit at the table comfortably."

"And if I sit comfortably then I won't need it right daddy?"

"Right pal." They ordered lunch and Dean noticed Calvin eyeing a very young waitress. He gave Calvin a look of, anything interesting?

""She's too thin, but she's pretty though." Olivia looked at Calvin then at Dean from the top of her menu shaking her head silently laughing. The kids finished eating first of course and wanted to go up front to see the colored fish pond with lights.

"The adults aren't finished eating so please be patient ok," thier father said. "Why don't you both finish coloring what you started?"

"I'm all done coloring daddy," Ben said.

"Remember the rules when we go out to eat?" Calvin reminded the twins with some assertiveness in his voice.

"Yes, wait until all the adults are finished," the twins said disappointed.

"Mommy I want get down," whined Kat.

"You want me to take them to see the fish?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah Calvin can take us," Kat said.

"No that's ok were going to leave, I'll get a box to go," Olivia said. Dean reached over and put his hand on her arm.

"Honey no finish your lunch. He can take them," Dean said. Olivia hesitated and Dean nodded his head in support that Calvin was mature enough but that over protective motherly instinct with Olivia was always on guard of strangers no matter what age her eldest son was.

{Flashback-}

_Calvin was fourteen and entering the ninth grade. He joined a cartoon animation club and started to form friendships with the wrong crowd in Olivia and Dean's opinion._

_"Why can't I dye my hair whatever color I want? It's my hair."_

_"Listen honey, I know you're going through some changes right now with a new school and new friends but your dad and I are not real fond of these new friends you have."_

_"There's nothing wrong with them, just because they're hair is a different color than yours or dads that makes you not like them?"_

_"It's not about the color of someone's hair or their skin or where they were born but we just feel they have different ideas of fun and two of them are not even old enough to smoke."_

_"How do you know they smoke?"_

_"Just because I'm no longer a detective doesn't mean I can't detect things right away and I don't want you to start smoking from peer pressure. I'm not going to give you the old speech most parents give their kids about this is our home and you will abide by our rules but I will you tell you this Calvin. If you break any of the rules your dad and I have set for you to follow, then you will have to face the consequences and I don't think you'll like the punishment."_

_"What's the punishment?"_

_"You want to break a rule and find out?"_

_"No."_

_"Alright, then you and I understand one another. Calvin we only want you to make good choices for yourself and so far you have done a great job despite growing up in the manner you did. You're well on your way to being a fine young man who people will respect and admire and that's one of the most important things in life is respect from your family and your peers."_

_Two months later Calvin was caught sneaking out of a friend's house he was spending the night at. A local Bodega owner called the police when he spotted the teens hanging around the store and when he told them to go home they laughed at him and mocked his accent. He and his friends were hauled in by the police and the friend was all too happy to blame Calvin that it was his idea to sneak out and steal candy and soda. When Dean picked him up at the police station Calvin wished he hadn't by the expression on Dean's face. The car ride was dead silent on the way home. Olivia was up waiting for them._

_"Ok Calvin now is your opportunity to tell us the why you did it and we want the truth," Dean said taking his place next to Olivia on the couch. Calvin played with his watch and looked at the floor._

_"We were bored, I guess."_

_"You were bored?" Dean said trying to make eye contact with him._

_"Yeah."_

_"Yes." Olivia corrected him._

_"Yes." Calvin repeated._

_"Calvin you do know that your mom and I have a wealth of knowledge in law enforcement right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So can you imagine what was going through our minds when the phone rang in the middle of the night and we were told to come pick you up? We don't have to warn you what can happen to young kids out on the streets in the middle of the night right?"_

_"I know it was stupid and I won't ever do it again."_

_"Well were relieved to know that because if you had been successful in stealing candy you would have started your high school career off with a juvenile record. Is that what you want Calvin, a record of petty theft?"_

_"No I don't." His voice started cracking and they could tell he was upset and scared by having been picked up by the police and second having to face his parents which he thought was worse than the first._

_How can we be sure of that?"_

_"Because I learned my lesson and I know the dangers, really I do."_

_"You haven't learned a lesson yet because you haven't faced your consequences," Olivia said frankly. Calvin looked at her and his face immediately became one of shock remembering back to his and Olivia's conversation about him not liking his punishment if he broke a rule._

_"You're grounded young man for a week. I'll pick you up after school and no electronic devices and I don't think we need to explain which devices. They will be used for school purposes only and your dad and I will monitor that. Next week at the conclusion of your punishment is that animation convention you wanted to attend right? Well it isn't happening. I hope next time when you think you're bored you will remember the consequences. We love you Calvin and we only hope as most parents do, that you have truly learned your lesson. It's late so we all need to get to bed. The sun will be up in three hours._

_When Calvin discovered that one his friends who was over visiting at his home had stolen money from him was all the reason he needed to end his friendship with the group._

_One day while Olivia was baking holiday treats for the homeless shelters she asked Calvin who was eating more cookies than he was bagging…_

_"You don't talk or hang out with your friends in that club anymore?"_

_"No, one of them stole some money from me."_

_"How much?"_

_"All of my allowance for that week plus what Mrs. Avery downstairs gave me for walking Pippin."_

_"I'm sorry that happened Calvin."_

_"Yeah me too," he said with sad eyes. Next week when he received his weekly allowance he noticed he had more money in his box with a note wrapped around the bills._

_Sweet heart your dad and I are very proud of you for making the right decision concerning your "ex friends" so here's a lil something to help you get back to where you were in your savings. Love you much, mom and dad_

_He smiled brightly at the thoughtful and caring sentiment. He knew God put him here for a reason and he was thankful for that._

Olivia dropped them all off at home after lunch and went grocery shopping. Dean's sister said her good byes as well. He fixed dinner that night of broiled tilapia, asparagus but he couldn't take credit for the dessert since it came from the bakery department. Angel food cake drizzled with chocolate sauce and fresh California strawberries.

Olivia loved CA and Dean couldn't have been happier when they first came out last year for a vacation during Calvin's spring break from school, then when Dean learned of his promotion this past January he and Olivia came out again to house hunt while the kids stayed behind with his brother. He had mentioned of moving here to her when the twins turned four. They agreed to wait until Calvin graduated from high school. Dean was so worried that you could take the girl out of NY City but not NY City out of the girl. His sisters lived thirty and forty five minutes away so family cook outs, social gatherings and holidays were quite often.

July 4th 2017 Dean's sisters house. The bbq grill was sizzling with the aromas of burgers, chicken and hot dogs. The kids swam and blew bubbles and left evidence of empty juice boxes, water bottles and soda cans on the tables with plates of half-eaten watermelon. Olivia made homemade cupcakes and arranged them so they were the shape of the USA with red, white and blue icing on each cupcake including sprinkles for fireworks. She watched nervously as Ben and Kat swam with Dean in the pool. Calvin she didn't worry as much because he knew how to swim before he came to live with them. She didn't have faith in water wings because drowning accidents still happen even with floaties on.

"Liv you remind me of myself when mine were that age," Angela said sitting down next to her and Dean's other sister Michelle.

"I can't help it. I didn't grow up going swimming at a pool or the beach like you all did and you know something I didn't learn to swim until I was in my late twenty's when I took a class at my gym," she said sipping her wine and still holding a careful eye on the twins in the pool with their father.

"They've only been in water a handful of times." She said.

"All the more reason you should enroll them in a swim class this summer or come by more often and my Robbie will teach them. He's a lifeguard this summer at the local pool."

"Really, in your twenties?" Michelle looked at her stunned. We Californians grow up in the water and it's a long standing tradition that kids skip school, especially high schoolers to surf when the tide is ripe.

"Yep twenty six to be exact." She looked at them both like seriously I'm telling you the god's honest truth.

"Well they're in good hands with their father. He's been swimming since he was three."

"I know he told me when we took a mini vacation to the Cayman's years ago."

"The kids grow up so fast; I wish mine were still babies. We had so much fun watching every first thing they did or said," Angela said.

"Not me," Michelle said. I don't want smelly diapers, no sleep and the sibling rivalry is enough to drive me crazy."

"I wish mine would take their time growing, I miss the baby years too. With Calvin, he came to us when he was eleven and it's been a blessing watching him evolve into a great man these past years." Both her sister in laws shook their heads in agreement. Olivia let her thoughts drift back to when the twins were born.

_{Flashback} NY City February 11th, 2012, one week after the twins, Benjamin(Ben) & Katherine(Kat) were born. Olivia showered and dressed quick and rushed Dean to hurry up. She didn't want to waste another minute not being with her babies._

_"Honey come on, you can get more coffee at the hospital," she said watching him down his second cup and place it in the sink beside hers._

_"Ok Liv I'm coming." He hurriedly grabbed the car keys and then they were both out the door and on the way to the hospital. He knew how nervous/worried Olivia was about the babies being in the neonatal intensive care unit (nicu) and it pained her deeply to leave them every night with tubes, wires and tape all over their tiny bodies not knowing if their phone would ring in the middle of the night with bad news. It affected Dean as well but a mothers bond with her children they say is an indescribable feeling. The twins were progressing slow but well as to be expected for their size. Every day was a better one the nurses would tell the parents._

_They arrived and found that parking was not as easy as it had been. There was a wait for valet parking as well._

_"What the hell?" Olivia said annoyed that the orange cone and sign that alerted drivers the lot was full, denying them access the entrance to the outdoor lot they parked in daily. It was convenient because it was a five minute walk into the building and up to the 4th floor to the nicu._

_"We'll park in the garage and take the elevator across to the skywalk," Dean said throwing it in reverse and thrusting the car forward exiting the south side of Presbyterian Hospital._

_"Why is the lot closed off?" Olivia said agitated._

_"I don't know honey, maybe something is going on today."_

_"Just hurry ok, I miss my babies," she said tapping her fingers on her knee._

_"I'm trying Liv but I can't run over people in the cross walk. I miss them too. Will be to them soon baby." He reached over and held her hand that was nervously tapping her knee at a good pace._

_When they arrived at the nicu they were greeted with partially good news. Ben had gained a full ounce but Kat's weight still remained at 3lbs 8 oz. The nurse told Oliva who now became emotional over no change in Kat's weight that it was not out of the ordinary that with twins, usually the male gains the weight faster than the sibling since inside the womb he took more of the nourishment than his sister but not to worry she will catch up. She was a fighter, the nurses already could tell._

_Later that evening as they prepared for bed Dean mentioned to Olivia that they would need to get a second car since his vehicle was strictly for work purposes._

_She took a moment before answering him. She partially rolled her eyes at him,_

_"I'm not thinking about cars right now so it can wait," she said flippantly getting into her side and rolling over waiting for him to get settled on his side then turning out the light._

_He knew the condition of the twins was taking its toll on Olivia's emotional state so he remained very patient with her and her curt answers that he happened to be on the receiving end of lately because her mood._

_"I didn't mean right now but soon Liv, were going to need to go shopping." Dean continued to look at Olivia's back as she lay there with thoughts of the babies that occupied her mind day and night. He reached out and lightly touched her hip._

_"Good night honey…I love you." He situated himself in bed wishing he could do more to make her less worried about the babies._

_"Yeah sure, later we will, love you." She said flatly._

_Three weeks later, Kat had to have surgery to repair a small hole in her heart that had not closed on its own that doctors were hopeful it would have. They wanted to wait one more week to allow her lungs to continue to grow as they were progressing normally because she had been in the nicu for almost one month now and was progressing good but slow so they decided to go ahead and do the surgery sooner than later. The surgery went well but Olivia was an emotional wreck up until the day of her daughter's surgery. She nearly collapsed into Dean's arms when the doctor informed them Kat would require surgery._

_She was standing against the vending machine with a cup of coffee in her hand that most likely had turned ice cold by now. She was staring out to nowhere when Dean came up and placed his hands on both her arms._

_"Liv please come and sit down. You've been on your feet for some time now. Please honey. I just feel the surgery will be a success and those doors are going to open and out will come the doctors with good news we've waiting for."_

_She stood there looking at him as if he were talking to the vending machine and not her._

_"I don't want to sit down, I just want to be alone ok," she said with a half-smile. He swallowed hard and slowly let go of his hold on her arms. He stood looking at her for a few seconds before moving away. His sister had come over and whispered to him._

_"Let her be she's dealing with a lot right now."_

_"We both are, I just want to comfort her and tell her it's going to be ok." Dean said with his eyes watering up still looking at his wife._

_"Let's go for a walk, huh, what do you say?"_

_"No I'd rather be right here if the doc comes out." Dean said with his gaze still locked on Olivia who was now taking a call and moving away from Dean's earshot. He wondered who she was talking to._

_"God Vicki ,she has to be ok. If they can't fix her heart this will just kill us and I'm worried sick how Liv will take it."_

_"Shh Dean," his sister told him putting a supportive arm around him as they sat waiting. "Just know that Kat and Ben are in one of the world's best hospitals when it comes to pediatric cardiac care. She's gonna come out of this and be just fine."_

_"God I hope so. How long are you staying?" Dean asked his sister._

_"Probably head back to VA on Sunday._

_"You don't know what it means to me and Liv to have you here. You just make so much sense when you talk to us about this." Dean said patting her arm that was wrapped tightly around him._

_"I'm only a physician's assistant not a heart surgeon." She said smiling trying to comfort her brother._

_Olivia watched Dean and his sister and knew in her heart that she and he should be comforting one another but Olivia silently blamed herself for the twins being born premature and didn't want her husband to know that. Dean got up and walked to the doors of the operating room where his daughter was being attended to. He wanted to be in there to hold her tiny hands and kiss her forehead and tell her how much he loved her. Olivia walked over to where Dean was standing._

_"I wish they would come out already," she said impatiently._

_"Me too, this waiting is killing me." he said putting his hands on his hips and resting his head against the wall._

_They both stood leaning against the wall when Olivia said in the slightest whisper_

_"This is all my fault." He thought he heard her correctly but couldn't believe his ears that she would utter such a horrible thing to say about herself. He turned to face her._

_"Liv how can you say such a thing? Honey this is not your fault. It's no one's fault. It's just unfortunate she was born with the hole in her heart." He grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug but by the time her head rested on his chest tears were spilling out of her tear ducts like a broken water main pipe. He held her tight and caressed her back with one hand while the other smoothed the back of her head all the time whispering in her ear how much he loved her and that their daughter would be ok. Just then the operating room doors flung open and Olivia snapped her head upright at the noise the automatic doors make when opening._

_They watched the doctor pull down his mask as he walked closer to them. He had no expression which only made Olivia and Dean that much more tense. Dean reached for Olivia's hand and she matched his grip._

_"She did fine and we successfully closed the hole." The surgeon said. Tears welled up in both Dean and Olivia's eyes to the relief of the news. Olivia covered her mouth with both hands as she was overwhelmed with emotion that her daughter would be ok and would not need another surgery the doctor assured them. Dean shook his hand and thanked him profusely as did Olivia._

_Dean's sister made her way to them and the three of them hugged._

_One month later-_

_They both were gaining weight, Ben faster than his sister of course. He was going to be the chow hound of the family Olivia and Dean both agreed but would face stiff competition from Calvin until Ben was ready._

_Dean met Olivia at the hospital often on his lunch breaks. She wished Calvin could come into the nicu with them._

_"I feel so bad him leaving him at home. I barely see him anymore. I love that we text but by the time I get home he's getting ready for bed then I have a few minutes with him before he's off to school in the morning and if it weren't for the weekends I would never see him, and you don't even get to spend a lot of time with Ben and Kat either. I want the kids home tomorrow!" Her mood was somber as she picked at her half eaten salad._

_"Me too hon, I wish I could have taken more time off right after their birth but I'm taking the rest of my vacation time after Ben and Kat are home and my aunt leaves to go back to Florida and besides Calvin and I have talked at night and he says he understands. He just wants you three to come home soon," Dean told her stroking her hand._

_"I'm so relieved you have such a gracious family and I don't know what we would do without your aunt's help as soon we bring them home. I want them to breathe on their own and get all that crap off them so I can look into their eyes." She could feel herself starting to get emotional so she did her best to show strength._

_"They're making excellent progress Liv."_

_"I know it's just that…"_

_"I love you Liv and were going to be taking our son and daughter home real soon." He squeezed her hand and for the first time in a long draining and emotional month he felt her squeeze back and she looked intently into his eyes._

_"I love you Dean. I'm sorry I've been so emotional and distant with you lately."_

_Now it was Dean who was showing emotion towards his wife. "Liv, honey don't you dare you apologize. It hurts me so much to see you in pain and I wished to Christ that I could have taken your pain away. I hate it just as much as you leaving them here and praying to god the phones don't ring in the middle of the night but God brought us to it and he will surely see us through it. I love you too…so much baby." He closed his eyes and squeezed the corners with his fingers minimizing the moisture that was building up. They sat for a few minutes taking in each other._

_"I gotta get back to the office." Olivia sighed and frowned as she did every time at his leaving. He pushed back his chair and deposited their lunch tray._

_"I'm sorry honey, I don't want go back either."_

_"It's alright."_

_They walked hand in hand back to the nicu where Dean did his daily ritual by donning a gown. He took his time with each of his children, caressing their foreheads and chest with his finger and squeezing their hands. He loved it when the nurses would open up the incubators and he could lean in and kiss them both good bye._

_"I love you Katherine, stay strong, you're my girl." He moved over to Ben's cube._

_"I love you son. You're doing great pal, keep it up because you're gonna kick my rump in football when we play." She heard how his voice choked up as he talked to his kids. Olivia sighed deeply and rubbed his back then he made his way out disposing of his nicu attire._

_"God I hate leaving you three." he said closing his eyes and putting his head back._

_"I know we do too," Olivia said looking sad as she does every time he has to go. They stood for a few moments peering in at Kat & Ben._

_"I love you, I'll see you tonight." He leaned in and gave her a kiss and hugged her tightly. She held on a lil longer this time than she has before when they have kissed good-bye. Dean saw this as a sign her worry/nervousness was becoming less and less._

_"I love you too baby, drive safe." She watched him walk down the corridor then when he was out of sight she turned to go back in then saw the flurry of nurses scurrying about inside the unit, closing the blinds and ushering other parents out. The hospital intercom announcement rang loud in Olivia's ears._

_"Code blue, code blue in the pediatric icu stat." Again the announcement echoed over the pa. "Code blue, code blue, pediatric i.c.u stat."_

_Olivia rushed back to the nicu unit but only to be stopped by a nurse._

_"What's going on, is it my babies?" she asked in a panic._

_"Mrs. Benson come with me," the nurse said guiding Olivia to a secure room. Dean had arrived by this time only to be escorted to the room where his wife was being attended to. The nurse was consoling Olivia by rubbing her back who was visibly upset and shaking because she felt it was one of her children for the reason of the code blue. Two other nurses were with two other mothers as well._

_"I'm not sure whose child or children are being attended to but as soon as I know I will let you know, alright?" She was too numb to respond to the nurse. Just then Dean entered and rushed over to Olivia looking for answers. She fell into his arms sobbing heavily, her voice barely audible._

_"They can't tell us which baby or babies." She said._

_"It's not ours," he whispered in her ear._

_"I just know it Liv."_

_He held her tight but couldn't hide the fear that was spread across his face. After a while Olivia looked up, her nose was red and runny and her tears cascaded down her already tear stained face. She didn't see the other mother in the family waiting room. She remembered the other woman who was sitting across from her and Dean who had been in the unit with them just before he left to head back to work. The other mother must have come in when Olivia walked Dean down the hall to say good bye but where was the third mom that was in the nicu with her and Dean before the code blue?_

_Olivia felt guilty for wanting to breathe a sigh of relief that it wasn't her babies who were in need of medical attention. She looked up at Dean then motioned for him to get up and follow her. He followed her to the woman's rest room confused. She emerged but her face still showed visible effects of a recent heavy crying session. She blew her nose as they walked and talked._

_"Oh dear Jesus thank you." Dean said with a flood of relief gone from his body._

_"Are we horrible to say that with what's going on in there?" Olivia said. She wiped at her puffy wet red eyes. Dean dabbed his eyes sighing heavily leaning against the wall._

_"No we're not honey and I hurt deep inside for the mom in there because that could have been us but I do not feel one ounce of guilt knowing it's not our children." He pulled her into a hug._

"Olivia….Liv you still with us?" Angela asked her. Her mind was still in trance with the flashback going on and she had heard her sister-in-laws voice, she just couldn't snap out of it to respond quickly enough. Olivia opened and closed her eyes before fully coming around.

"Sorry I got lost in thought to when the twins were born and the scare we got in the nicu."

"What? What happened?" Both Michelle and Angela asked her at the same time, both startled at her statement.

"A baby had complications and had stopped breathing but everything turned out fine and he was ok."

"That must have been a terrible scare for you and Dean," Angela said.

"Yes it was," Olivia said still keeping a watchful eye on the three of them. The ladies chatted until it was time to call everyone to come and eat. The usual grumblings from the kids surfaced as they slowly exited the pool.

"Mommy can we have cupcakes now?" Kat asked her mom.

"Sweet heart your lips are blue, come here," Olivia said scooping up her daughter and rubbing her body thoroughly with an oversized towel.

"Dean didn't you notice her lips were blue?" she asked looking at him astounded.

"They weren't blue while she was in the water," he said defending himself examining his daughter's lips.

"She's cold honey that's all." Kat was shivering sitting on her mom's lap wrapped up like a mummy.

"She's so skinny you guys have to feed her more to get her blood circulating," Dean's nephew Robbie said. He smirked and furrowed his brows at his nephew's comment.

Dean's brother-in-law spoke up. "Ok who wants what? Burger, chicken or a dog?"

After giving their digestive systems a rest from the bbq, the family devoured Olivia's 4th of July cupcake cake and the other tiny confections that adorned the dessert table.

"How come Uncle Rob couldn't stay for the fireworks and the cook out," Calvin asked his father.

"He wanted to get back to his kids since he missed the holiday with them," Dean explained.

"Why didn't he just bring them with him when he came out here?" He only stayed a few days with us." Calvin asked.

"They were with their mom for the holiday. Uncle Rob and his ex-wife alternate holidays so this year was her turn."

"Well then can Marcus and Joey come out to see us this summer?"

"We'll see, it depends on how much time off of work your Uncle has," Dean told Calvin.

"They can come without him can't they? They're old enough to fly by themselves besides I miss them," he said to his dad.

"Will see son. You guys have only two more hours to swim before we need to head out to see the fireworks so I suggest you get all your swimming done between now and then." The kids all went back after waiting the usual thirty minute wait after consuming food. Calvin and his cousins did cannon balls off the diving board making huge splashes. Ben wanted to join his big brother but dad said no way so Dean and Ben made their own big splashes. Kat remained in her mother's warm arms, securely wrapped.

"Liv, you and Dean have done such a great job raising Calvin," Michelle said. He's such a great kid, sweet and thoughtful and it feels so natural for him to call you guy's mom and dad."

{Flashback spring 2012}

_The twins had arrived home from the hospital and Dean and Olivia were exhausted taking turns and at times getting up together to feed and change the babies. Dean's aunt had come from FL to lend a hand since Dean had returned to work a few days after the babies were brought home. One time while Calvin got up in the middle of the night to use the rest room he heard Olivia singing softly in the nursery as she sat and rocked Ben back to sleep while she nursed him._

_"Olivia can I come in?" he asked her peeking through the door._

_"Sure honey come on in," she told him making sure she pulled the privacy blanket completely over her breast and the baby's head._

_"You ok?"_

_"Yeah just had to use the bathroom." Calvin looked at Kat sleeping then back to Olivia and Ben._

_"She must not have been hungry the same time he was," he said._

_"Oh give her about another half hour and she'll be up wanting to be fed. Sometimes they are awake together other times about a half hour/hour apart." Olivia said._

_Olivia was putting Ben down just as Kat started to stir then went into full blown crying to be fed before Olivia had time to pick her up and latch her tiny little mouth to her feed line. With baby monitors all over the apartment it wasn't but minutes later that Dean's Aunt Tina arrived on scene followed by Dean. Ben awoke hearing his sister's cries but Aunt Tina was quickly soothing him as Olivia quieted Kat with her nourishment. Olivia told a sleepy yawning Dean that it was all under control. After Aunt Tina got Ben back to sleep she leaned down and kissed Olivia and Calvin good night. Olivia was eternally grateful that Dean's aunt was there to help out plus it was another adult Olivia could have conversation with._

_Calvin sat in the rocker opposite Olivia and watched as she rocked and fed her daughter._

_"Ben and Kat are real lucky to have parents like you and Dean."_

_"Why do you say that love?"_

_"Because they'll grow up with two parents who'll love them and they'll never have to worry about being abandoned or not loved." Olivia heard the hurt in his voice and saw the pain behind his eyes._

_"Oh Calvin honey, I'm so sorry that your childhood doesn't bring you pleasant memories and I'm sorry with what happened to your parents as well and if I could have changed the way your parents raised you and what they subjected you to growing up I would have changed that. You know Dean and I are so grateful that God put you in our lives. He knew you needed a good home and lots of love."_

_"I'm happy here and I'm thankful that you and Dean wanted to adopt me. Is it official yet?" he asked._

_"We sign the papers with the court next week then you are ours, signed sealed delivered forever. They sat across from each other matching smile for smile._

_"I think she's asleep now," Olivia said as she arranged herself before she rose to put Kat in her crib. As she and Calvin were leaving the twin's room, he stopped and turned to look up at her._

_"Would it be ok if I called you and Dean my mom and dad?"_

_Olivia was very happy and had no objections that he wanted to refer to them as his parents._

_"Sweet heart, we would be delighted if you want to call us mom and dad." They hugged tenderly and she kissed him on his forehead before saying goodnight._

_After the court hearing and pictures galore, the family went out and celebrated Calvin's final adoption process._

"He's been a pure joy to have. I swear Dean took up fishing when Calvin came to us. That man never talked about fishing poles nor bait or tackle boxes since I've known him," she said chuckling reaching to take a sip of her wine.

"All Dean wanted to do as a boy was to play dress up FBI just like dad. Remember how he tried to arrest us in his little beige trench coat flashing his junior FBI badge?" Angela laughed with her sister at the memory.

"Dad got him a junior badge because he always went into the office with him on Saturday mornings." Olivia laughed along with her sister-in-laws at Dean's childhood behavior as a junior FBI agent in training.

"sweet heart you ready to go in and change?" Olivia asked Kat.

"Yes mommy I'm ready."

The three families arrived to see the fireworks and set up blankets and chairs. The kids wanted to ride the rides so the fathers took the kids while the wives stayed behind manning their spot.

"Are the twins excited about starting kindergarten in a few months?" Michelle asked Olivia.

"Yes that's all they talk about at times."

"Did you and Dean decide on a private school yet?" Angela asked.

"No. I went to a public school and I know he went to catholic school until the eighth grade so we're not any closer on that subject but I'll tell you where we are really at an impasse at."

"He doesn't want Kat's ears pierced." Michelle said matter of fact.

"How did you know?" she asked her sister-in-law.

"He told me how wrong it is to pierce my girl's ears when they were five too. Said five year olds do not need accessories to make them any more girly than they already are."

"I want to do it but he doesn't. He thinks that it will make her look older than she isn't. He would prefer that we wait until she's ten. I think it would be cute and it would be done at a reputable place with proper sterilization techniques…So who won out?" Olivia asked curious as to her answer.

Michelle gave her a look that didn't need any verbalization.

"Thought so," Olivia said winking at her sister-in-law.

The kids and husbands returned just in time for the show to start. Kat sat on her dads shoulders and Ben sat on Calvin's. Many ooohs and wows were elicited from the crowds of on lookers as the night sky exploded with bright colors and booms.

Olivia, Dean and family said their good byes and headed home. As they prepared for bed Dean asked Olivia…

"You've been talking to my sisters about having Kat's ears pierced."

"Yes I have and they agree that she should have them done." He sat at the foot of the bed watching her come and go form the bathroom.

"Liv why can't we just wait until she's at least halfway through Elementary school?"

"I wanted to pierce her ears at age three but you were not in favor. We can wait, no one is saying we can't but I just feel that there's no harm in doing it now." He stood up and started to get undressed as she climbed in on her side. He joined her after he finished with the bathroom.

"You know it's so funny that you're the one that doesn't want to see her shed a tear over something as painless as this and I'm the one that says she's going to shed tears but she will be alright. Our roles are reversed on this subject." She said touching his lower arm with her hand. He looked at her through his peripheral vision.

"It's not pain free honey, it does hurt a little," he said showing a small smile and the slightest inflection of cuteness in his voice.

"Just think of how cute she would look in her kindergarten pictures." Olivia said trying her best to win him over. He rolled over facing her and propped himself up on his elbow touching her nose lightly with his index finger.

"She is cute and earrings won't make her look any cuter."

"You like my ear jewelry?"

"Yes I do but that's not the point." She frowned at him. They lay there in silence for a while.

"You really want this for her don't you?"

"Yes and I do and I wish we were on the same page with this," she said with a small frown. He sighed.

"Alright Liv we'll get her ears pierced." She rolled over to face him and gave him a gingerly sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she said as she reached up and turned out the light.

"I love you too honey."

Dean started his new job the following week. The rest of the month of July was spent unpacking, arranging then re-arranging until a consensus was met. Calvin enrolled in community college taking his undergraduate courses in veterinary medicine. Although he didn't have the best sat scores to afford him entrance into a four year college, he had been a consistent b average student. He had developed a fond passion for animals over the years and wanted to help as many animals as he could. The twins were registered for kindergarten. Olivia and Dean decided that public school was just fine. Calvin's was a product of a public education and he turned out fine. Olivia and Dean felt that the religious aspect the kids lacked from attending a public school they themselves would teach them.

He and Dean went shopping for a used car so he could get back and forth from school and work. They both stressed to him that they would prefer him not to work to many hours at his job when he found one. Focusing on his studies was most important right now.

August had arrived and Dean's new job was already taking up most of his time. If he made it home on time for dinner twice a week Olivia considered that a miracle.

"Where's daddy momma? He always misses eating with us," Ben said playing with his dinner.

"Don't play with your food love eat up. Daddy started a new job so he has to work a little harder at it," his mom said.

It was 8:30 p.m. when he walked through the front door. Olivia was just shutting Ben's bedroom door when she had heard the deactivating of the alarm. She joined him in the kitchen noticing the time.

"8:30, you're an hour earlier tonight." There was no mistaking the sarcasm in her voice . He was exhausted and he knew by her tone their conversation was going to be a carbon copy of the past weeks.

"It's a new job Olivia I have to focus a lot more than before when I was just an agent. I have responsibilities and deadlines that I have to meet. I'm sorry I missed dinner," he said as he foraged through his food she left for him. She picked up her wine glass and walked over to the sink where she swallowed the remaining liquid. She walked to the back of his chair then walked around and sat across from him at the kitchen table.

"Are you having an affair?" He was stunned at her question.

"I don't have time for an affair Olivia." He said looking at her sharply.

"That's not what I asked you," she said bluntly.

"No I'm not having an affair. I love you Olivia and only you."

"You spend all your time at work, I hardly ever see you anymore," she said sadly. Her words were resonating with Dean as he thought all the way back to when they first dated in 2007. His job came between them and he lost her soon after that. It crushed him when she said their relationship just wasn't working for her anymore, that she just needed more.

"I know these past weeks have been hell on you, they have me too. I miss you and I miss the kids," he said remorsefully. "It won't always be like this once I get a handle on all of this."

"I…just…wish we could spend more time." She was staring blankly at his plate then got up and went into the living room. He scrapped the food into the garbage disposal. She straightened the pillows on the couch then picked up Kat's my little pony and brush and the empty cups off the coffee table. She turned to head back into the kitchen when his presence startled her. He took the cups and Kat's toy from her and placed them back on the table. He smoothed her hair with his hands then cupping her face he leaned in and softly kissed her. She was hesitant at first before opening her mouth to accept him. They sat down together on the couch with Dean pulling her into his arms continuing to kiss. She slowly unlocked her mouth from his catching up with her breath.

"Calvin may walk through that front door any minute," she said kissing him in short spurts with her eyes closed.

"Then let's retire early," he said kissing her back with short sweet pecks. They stopped by the twin's rooms on the way to their bedroom.

"I miss tucking them in," he said as they entered quietly. He leaned down and gently kissed Ben's head. Then they walked into Kat's room.

When they closed the door to their room, Olivia asked….

"Did you lock it?"

"Yes." She sat on the edge of the bed and he stood between her legs caressing her face and stroking her hair.

"I've really missed you my love."

"Shhhh no more talking," she said lying back on the bed taking him with her. They kissed passionately for a little while before Dean slipped his hands under her shirt and massaged her breasts through her bra. She put her arms over her head and softly murmured at his touch. She brought her arms down and pulled his shirt out from his dress pants. After engaging in foreplay for a bit they both stood up undressing. Their love making was slow and passionate. Dean placed her legs over his shoulder as he entered her with ease.

He stroked her hair and her back as she laid her head on his chest feeling very content. They were just starting to drift off when Calvin knocked on their door. Dean got out of bed and put his pants on.

"Hi pal how did it go?"

"I got a job at Five Guys but I told the boss I could only work weekends for right now."

"That's great son, I'm proud of you."

"Alright well tell mom the good news. Good night dad, see you in the morning, I think."

"Good night son AND I WILL see you in the morning," he said.

August 3rd Calvin's 18th birthday-

"Hey Calvin you mind giving me a hand in the garage?" Dean asked.

"Sure just give me a sec." After coming in from the mailbox he ripped open Nicki's letter. His smile was bitter sweet as he missed her so much. He had talked with her for over an hour on the phone earlier.

"What did you need help with?" he asked coming into the garage where he saw a large object covered with a tarp.

"I need some help taking this tarp off and folding it." When they uncovered it enough for him to know what was underneath the cloth his jaw dropped to the floor in astonishment.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, you bought it!" Olivia was standing with Dean now as she too wanted to witness his delight.

"How? I thought you said it was a clunker."

"Well I had to divert your attention somehow, you loved this car so much when we saw it."

"But it was out of our price range."

"A few dollars or so." He stood looking at his 1999 Acura Integra in awe then he rushed over and hugged his parents.

"Thank you guys so much!"

The car had been taken very good care of and all it needed was a new set of tires and a battery. It had two previous owners and now Calvin would be the third.

"We'll help you with insurance but gas is on you along with basic maintenance such as oil changes and tire rotations.

"Oh man I can't believe this," he said as he walked around his car and smoothed the fender the hood then he tried to open the driver's door. Dean tossed him the keys.

"I think these will help. Take your mom for a spin."

"Come on mom, you need anything form the store?" Dean watched them back out with the sun roof open and the music a little too loud for Olivia's liking.

Calvin and Olivia returned home from their test drive. Dean and the twins were decorating the house with balloons and a banner that said happy 18th birthday Calvin.

"I love my car mom, it's so awesome!"

"We're glad you like it love. Just promise me one thing ok?"

"Anything mom."

"No speeding, wear your seat belt at all times and keep the music at decent decibel level so you won't lose your hearing too early."

I won't, I will and I promise," he said with a smile.

When then entered the house they were greeted with joyous screams of happy birthday!

"Man this is the best birthday ever! Thank you guys so much and especially for the car."

"Here Calvin this is from me and sissy." Ben said.

"Thanks guys," he said shaking it. He tore at the paper.

"Ohhhhh cool, a car cleaning kit. So they knew about my car too?"

"Me and daddy had hide your car at his work." Ben said giggling.

Calvin opened the rest of his presents and the array consisted of an itunes gift card also from his siblings, $50.00 for his first fill up and three cd's of his favorite bands from Olivia and Dean.

"Yeah baby I'm rollin in da green!" I got a total of $200.00 from the entire family!" he said waving the small wad of bills around. Olivia and Dean looked at one another.

"English is the only spoken language in our house so do you mind repeating yourself?" Olivia asked with a combination smirk/smile.

"Sorry. I collected a lot of money for my birthday."

"That makes better sense, thank you sweet heart." She said putting her arm around his shoulder and pulling him close.

Uncle Simon and Aunt Lucy send you anything?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing today but it'll probably come on tomorrow."

"He sent me a text this morning and said he will call you later." Olivia said.

{Flashback NY March 2017}

_Olivia met Simon for lunch. "Sure I'm happy for you Liv, I'm just going to miss you so much and doing this (points to the table littered with dishes and glasses) isn't going to be a regular thing now is it?" His face was long as she reached across the table to hold his hand and gently rub it._

_"And I'm going to miss my baby brother too."_

_"What about holidays?" he asked her._

_"We'll take turns visiting. I can talk to Dean and see if we can't start with this Thanksgiving flying back for a few days. Being director of the witness protection program does get you some perks with flying and both our kids are still very young and you know they would prefer to be home opening their gifts on Christmas rather than schlepping them from coast to coast. Simon will work it out, ok?"_

_"I'm hoping you guys will come out for a vacation next spring or summer because I'm sure Jordan and Amanda would love Disneyland and all the other adventure parks out there."_

_"Dean can probably get discount tickets through his job or probably free ones with all the people he knows," she added smiling hoping she was enticing him enough._

_"This was his big break Simon and I'm doing everything I can to support him. He's always mentioned of returning home ever since I've known him. He stayed in NY after we stopped seeing each other years ago after we first met and many years later I got it out of him that the reason why he stayed was because of me. He felt deep down in his heart that there would be a second chance for us and he was right and besides I feel I've out grown NY City and I too am looking forward to the change._

_"I know and he's a great guy and fantastic husband to you Liv. I'm happy for him too. It's just that now you'll be a phone call away instead of a short drive away," he said melancholy." They sat looking at one another, she was still holding on tight to his hand stroking it lightly when he placed his free hand over top of hers. Olivia brought her self-back to the present._

"You ok hon?" Dean asked rubbing her arm noticing her recent withdrawal.

"Yeah," she said smiling up at him.

"Calvin you're rich," Kat said jumping up and down trying to catch some of his money.

"You need to put that away and don't spend it all in one place," his mother advised him.

"Yeah like a bank," His father said jokingly.

Later that evening the family went out to dinner with Dean's sister and her family to celebrate Calvin's birthday. He added to his money pot of $200.00 with $50.00 from his Aunt Angela and Uncle Bob and family.

It was two weeks away from the twins first day of Kindergarten. Olivia took the kids school shopping. Calvin was starting his first day of community college. After shopping and lunch the trio stopped at Olivia's nail salon where Kat was going to have her ears pierced. When the lady called them back, Ben stepped in front of his sister and held both her arms and looked directly into her eyes.

"Sissy don't cry mommy says it will only hurt for little bit then it will be over ok Kat?"

The shop ladies just oooohed and awed over Ben commenting how sweet a big brother he was to his baby sister and how strikingly handsome he was. With his dark hair and dimples, he was sure to be a chic magnet come kindergarten and Kat with her shiny mix of medium to dark brown hair and she definitely had her mother's eyes, shape and all. The handwriting was on the wall already. She was going to break some serious hearts as she grew older.

"No I was born first he was borned second," she said. Laughter erupted from the ladies standing nearby.

"Born not borned love," Olivia said. The nail technician came from the back of the store instructing Olivia to bring her daughter back.

"You a very pretty girl. You ready have you ears pierced?"

"Yes," Kat said shly.

"Boys don't get their ears pierced so I'm not getting mine done," Ben said leaning front ways on the table with a smile that would just melt anyone's heart. Olivia knelt down to meet him eye level.

"Love remember what we talked about?"

"Yes, be quiet so the lady can concarate doing Kat's ears."

"Con-cen-trate."

"Concentrate," he echoed his mom's speech.

"Can you be very still and quiet until sissy's done?"

"Yes mommy."

"He cute," the technician said.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

Kat cried for a few minutes but after that she was all smiles as she looked at her newly pierced ears in the mirror.

"I like them momma, they're pretty."

"I like them too Kat. They're very pretty."

"Let me see, let me see," Ben said stepping in front of his mom.

"Wow they're shiny Kat."

"Look nice young lady. Clean every day morning and night with peroxide plus turn three time a day for three week then she wear regular earrings."

"Thank you Olivia, see you soon for mani/pedi," the tech said accepting her tip.

"Yes I'll be sure to make an appointment on my way out."

Olivia finished strapping the kids in when her cell phone rang.

"Hey love what's up?"

"We just finished getting Kat's ears pierced…oh really you're making dinner tonight? We're on our way home, you need me to pick anything up from the market?" she said as she winked at the kids then opened her door and climbed in.

"I love you too. Daddy says hi and loves you both, can't wait to see your earrings Kat."

"We'll see you in a bit, bye bye."

"Bye daddy I love you." Echoed Ben.

Dean was prepping for dinner as Olivia and the kids walked in.

"Daddy!" they both shouted happily. Dean engulfed his kids with hugs and kisses on their heads as they almost gang tackled him to the kitchen floor. Olivia put down the shopping bags and came into the kitchen giving him a kiss. Both kids were glued to his thighs playing hide-and-go-seek using his legs as barriers giggling at one another.

"What happened that brings you home at 3:30 in the afternoon? She said cutely flirting with her husband.

"Ben, Kat can one of you let the dogs in please?

"I will," Ben said.

"No me too Ben, we have two dogs (she holds up two fingers to his face) one for me and one for you."

"Meeting got canceled so instead of answering emails or doing any more paper work that can wait for tomorrow, I'd rather be here with my family," he said handing her a glass of wine.

"I hope a lot more of your meetings get canceled and emails and paper work get put on the back burner," she said taking a sip and looking at him seductively over the rim of her glass.

"Daddy look at my new earrings," Kat said as she returned from letting the dogs in. Dean picked her up.

"Wow sweetie they look great!" I like them a lot, very pretty. He kissed her cheek and then set her down.

"Can I ride my bike?" Ben asked.

"Me too," Kat asked

"You need to have an adult with you, so if you can wait fifteen minutes I'll go out with you ok?"

"I'll go with them you finish your prep. By the way what are we having for dinner?" Olivia asked.

"Shrimp and scallop kabobs with peppers, onions and tomatoes, baked mac and cheese and chocolate mousse with crumbled vanilla wafers."

"Yummy kabobs and macaroni and cheese," the twins said in unison.

"You hear from Calvin?" Olivia said as she took a handful of grapes from the fridge.

"Yeah he was going to buy his text books first then come home."

"Did he say how his first day went?"

"Said it went great, so I told him to hold on and tell us when you were here too."

"Good. Alright you two get your helmets and let's go. Be back in a bit, love you," Olivia said giving him a quick peck on the lips. He reached for her hands as she was walking away.

"Hey not so fast, it'll take em a few minutes to get their helmets on."

"He slid his arms around her and laced his hands at her lower back. She looked up at him slowly, her eyes doing that dance searching his face that he loved about her. They locked eyes on one another smiling as her hands snaked around his neck. She brought her mouth close to his ear…

"Anyone ever tell you how sexy you look in an apron or just plain sexy period?"

"All the time and you can show me later," he said grinning, his trademark dimples very defined.

"I love you too, have fun," he said winking at her leaning in to give her one more sweet kiss as she slipped away from his embrace and headed out.

Over dinner Calvin expressed how much he liked his classes especially his animal anatomy lab class. He was determined to open a Veterinary practice in CA since one out of every three people owns an animal he had observed while walking the family pets.

The twins first day of school had arrived. The family had attended open house the week before and the kids wanted to start school then. Dean had his camera all set in video mode. He videoed them as they left the house providing commentary every step of the way. Calvin's classes started early so he said his good byes and wished them well on their first day.

"Why isn't daddy riding with us mommy?" Kat asked.

"Daddy has to go to work after we take you to school. Do you want to sing some new school songs you learned last week at open house?"

"Yeah Wheels On The Bus," they cheered.

As they pulled up to their school the excitement seemed to have worn off the twins as they saw the influx of yellow and black school busses and droves of little people ranging in height from three to four feet tall. Kat started to cry. Ben had a sad face and just looked over at his sister.

"What's wrong honey," Olivia said turning around to face her. Kat rubbed at her eyes crying as hard as she rubbed.

"I don't wanna go to school mommy, I wanna stay home with you and daddy."

"Me too," Ben said sadly.

"I have to go to work sweet heart. Daddy doesn't have the day off."

"Mommy does," Ben said. Olivia and Dean looked at one another.

"How about daddy and I walk you both to your classroom so we can meet your classmates and your teachers again?" Kat, who was still sobbing, her breath hitching at times continued to look out the window along with her brother at all the kids and parents heading into school. Dean opened the back door.

"Come on you two, daddy wants to see your new school."

"Uh-huh, I don't want to go," she said as she started to cry again. Dean looked at his watch and Olivia noticed he did.

"If you need to go then go, I'll take them in." She sounded sincere but knew she was masking the sarcasm for the sake of the kids. He looked directly at her as he unbuckled Kat's car seat. Olivia undid her belt then exited the vehicle.

"I'm staying Liv, this is important and I don't want to miss this." After a lot of coaxing Ben and Kat decided to give Kindergarten a try. When they got to their classroom they also noticed other parents who had hung around for the same reason. As soon as the teacher's aide came to the rescue and shuffled the kids to the carpet, Olivia, Dean and the other parents made their escape.

Olivia and a few other mothers emerged with watery eyes while the fathers viewed the video footage they shot of their kids as they caught up with their wives.

"You want to grab a quick bite before I have to head in?" Dean asked her as they walked back to her car hand in hand.

"Snug Harbor?" She said smiling at him.

"Snug Harbor it is." he smiled wide returning the gesture.

"Liv look at this," he said handing her the camera. She laughed and smiled all the way to the car.

"Meet you there," she said as they kissed bye.

At the restaurant Dean noticed how quiet Olivia was.

"You alright?" he said rubbing the top of her hand. She looked away from the pictured wall and met his gaze.

"Yes, it's just that the kids are growing up so fast. I miss the baby years. Calvin was practically a teenager when he came to us so we never got to experience the baby years with him and I think we did damn good raising three."

"I couldn't agree more Liv." He told her squeezing her hand.

"We almost had four," he said flatly. They both fell silent for a moment both knowing what almost was.

"The school said they'd call if we had to pick them up early but they're going to be fine. Did you hear Ben when the teacher assistant wanted to show the kids the classroom pet?" Dean asked her.

"No I missed that; me and the other mother had walked by that time." Dean laughed before reciting Ben's comment.

"He said my mommy ran over a turtle with her car but it was an accident and this other little boy said ew gross turtle guts in your tires." They both laughed hard at their son's willingness to be so candid about his mother's mishaps.

The waitress had returned with their drinks then she took their order.

"Ok one regular coffee and one tea pot for you," the waitress said smiling at Olivia setting the tea pot and cup in front of her. They gave their breakfast order and the waitress recited it back making sure she didn't miss anything.

"One egg white omelet with smoked green chilies and tomatoes. Did you want it vegetarian or did you want to add meat?" Olivia thought for a second.

"Turkey bacon and can you have the kitchen crumble it on top of the eggs instead of the strips on the side?"

"Sure can and would you like to add wheat toast, rye, sourdough or bisquits with a side?"

"Wheat toast and a cup of your seasonal fruit please." The waitress smiled at Olivia as she sribbled on her pad. The waitress moved onto Dean's order.

"Grande salsa verde breakfast and what kind of potatoes sir, or do you want refried beans instead?" Dean lifted his eyes from his menu to look at Olivia with a small grin.

"The home fries with the trinity," he said handing her his menu then the waitress took Olivia's from her smiled at them both and walked away. Dean leaned over folding his arms on the table leaning into his wife's space.

"Mmmm pieces of maple flavored bacon and just a little hint of paprika sprinkled over the potatoes." Olivia met his gaze and playfully smiled then shook her head adamantly.

"Yes I've got to get that recipe for those potatoes; they are just so damn delicious!" Olivia said.

"I think the last time we had them was when we out here house hunting nine months ago and I think (Dean rubs his chin with his index and thumb fingers) it's the paprika seasoning that gets you turned on cause you were just all over me later that-"

"Oh don't you wish!" she said with amusement. "Hold still you have this fantasy bubble hanging just to the right of your head," she said laughing reaching over and pretending to squish the non-existent illusion. They smiled and stared at one another. While waiting for their breakfast to arrive they both le the flirtacious moment subside. Olivia looked away as she sipped her tea.

_{Olivia's flashback}_

_Dean was looking through their newest issue of Parent magazine over his breakfast and sprinkling cheerios on the twin's high chair trays as Olivia collected the jars of empty baby food and cleaned up the rest of the breakfast dishes._

_"What? Why do you keep looking at me like that? She said._

_"What, I can't look at my wife?" She gave him a skeptical look. He got up and placed his dishes in the sink. He stood watching her as she reached up high to put the dried dishes away. Ben and Kat continued to eat their cheerios with their fingers watching the movements about in the kitchen. Her shirt crept up the back of her exposing her skin at her hip and lower back. He wanted to have her right there and then but the children were present so that was a no brainer._

_"Liv," he said coming up behind her taking the dish from out of her hands and placing it inside the cabinet. She stepped aside._

_"What." She said low and breathy._

_"How do you feel about having another baby?"_

_"You're kidding right, we're just getting a handle on these two and you want to have another one?"_

_"Yeah I'd like for us to have another, well….no not really, I just thought you wanted to have another one as well." She went over and sat with the twins watching them play with their remaining cheerios that hadn't made their decent to the floor already. He watched her and she knew he was watching. When she turned to look at him he had his hands in his pockets and his head down._

_"I really would like to have another one too before I biologically can't but the risks scare me to death and what if something happens? Am I mentally, are we mentally prepared to make that decision?"_

_"No you're right Liv, it was stupid of me to think of us trying again." He came over to the table. She was torn. She wanted to get pregnant and then again she didn't. She loved kids, she was born to be a mother and she considered herself damn lucky to have the two she had considering she got a late start at the age of forty three and deliver at the age of forty four AND almost to full term._

_"You're mad now." she said looking up at him as he held his tie in place leaning down to kiss her good bye._

_"I am not mad honey. You're right; I was being selfish, maybe we need a lil more time to think this through."_

_"You sure?" she asked. He walked over to the twins and kissed them each good bye._

_"I'm sure, I love you I'll see you later tonight. He waved bye to all three and blew them kisses. Olivia didn't believe him. A week later….She made her way from Calvin's bedroom having said good night to him. Dean was on the couch engrossed in work. She came over and sat beside him tapping her knees. This got his attention._

_"Five more minutes then I'm calling it a night," he said leaning over to give her a peck on the lips. Five minutes turned into ten then fifteen until finally Olivia got up and walked past him heading to the their bedroom. He powered off his laptop, put his papers in his brief case and followed her._

_"You really want have another one don't you?" she said scooting closer to him stroking the hairs on his chest._

_"I did, why do you want to have another kid?"_

_"I stopped taking my pills so we could see what happens." He rolled her over onto her back and maneuvered himself between her legs._

_"Your skin is so smooth," he told her as he placed soft kisses on her forearms, her breasts and her stomach sparking a rippling fire between her loins. He didn't want to waste any more time so he pulled himself forward and entered her unexpectedly to her surprise._

_"Dean, just like that, is that all this time means to you?"_

_"No baby, I'm sorry," he whispered. They lay on top of one another staring for a short time until Olivia made a move and he pulled out of her and she got up and went into the bathroom and cried. When she came back to bed he apologized over and over. It took them a while to get back to being fully aroused. One month later Olivia shared the happiest news with him._

_"I'm pregnant." His eyes turned bigger than coffee cup saucers and he just beamed with delight as he looked into her eyes lovingly then kissed her, bursting into happy laughter. Sadly their much joyous news turned to tragedy as Olivia miscarried in her tenth week._

_{Dean's flashback NY 2013}_

_"Mmmm you smell so good," he said as he kissed her hands then her neck then upwards to her face._

_"Remember when we were making Kat and Ben there was nothing between us, it was so sweet." He rolled on top of her kissing her skin softly then he slid inside catching her lil off guard._

_"Dean," she said looking at him a lil stunned that he would be so bold to make such a move when she thought he understood that she wanted to wait a few more months before trying to get pregnant again. After all the twins had just turned one and she was forty five now and she felt he just assumed she wanted to have another baby as well. It was almost all he talked about these past few weeks._

_Now she suddenly guilty. He rolled off her and she got up and retreated to their bathroom to catch her breath. Truth of the matter, Olivia really would love to have another child and yes they had discussed it but deep down she was scared to death to have a child at her age with all the high risks involved. Getting pregnant at age forty three after just a few months trying tries was a blessing. She came back to bed but it was awkward between them so they gave up trying to become intimate and just went to sleep._

_Two weeks later- Olivia had just come from Calvin's room and joined Dean on the couch as he was finishing up work. She tapped her knees as he typed and he noticed her fidgetiness._

_"I'll be finished in a second baby." She nodded and smiled and continued to watch him work. After a few minutes she got up without a word and walked in front of him. He saw this and made motions of shutting down his laptop and putting his papers in his brief case. He put everything aside and followed her into the bedroom. The result of that night led to a pregnancy. They were both overjoyed at the news but sadly Olivia miscarried in her tenth week. She was having her checkup when her doctor delivered the heart wrenching news. She called Dean from her doctor's office and he rushed right over. Dean did his best to comfort her but every woman knows who has gone through this horrible experience knows there are no words at first to take the embedded pain away. She sobbed heavily in his arms that night as they lay in bed neither one able to sleep._

Olivia dabbed at her eys with the napkin. Dean gave her hand a gentle squueze.

"Were truly blessed with the family we have now and although it's sad that we couldn't have added to our family, I feel it was in God's hands the whole time." Dean said. She nodded half smiling in agreement. Shortly their food arrived.

After breakfast he kissed her good bye.

"What do have planned for the rest of the day?" he asked

"Oh just the usual you know, grocery shopping, cleaners, the library to drop off the kids overdue books then go pick them up this afternoon, oh and clean if I get the time then make dinner," she said matter of fact border line sarcastic. He looked at her like I'm sorry for asking.

"I'll see you later. I love you baby," he said as he leaned on her car door and gave her a quick kiss."

"Love you too, see you at home."

She picked up the twins that afternoon and they were excited to see her as they both vied for her hug.

"How did you two like your first day of Kindergarten?"

"It was fun. Look I drew our family." Kat said as she took her picture from her back pack and handed it to her mom.

"That's beautiful sweet heart, I love it and I love you for drawing it for me, thank you." She bent down and hugged her daughter.

"I made a book for you mommy," Ben said. She loved his gift just as equal and hugged her son tightly.

"Will hang them on the refrigerator as soon as we get home so daddy and Calvin can see them too." The three of them walked hand in hand to the car, Ben on one side of his mom and his sister on the other.

September rolled right on by. The twins were happy enrolled in school and looked forward each morning as they rushed their mother to deposit them at school. Calvin was doing well in community college and enjoying life. School and work kept him busy. Olivia and Dean couldn't be more proud of him and how responsible he was in his studies and taking care of his responsibilities.

Dean had hired a maid to take the stress off Olivia as she found it nearly impossible to keep up with a four thousand square foot house, a husband and three kids. The NY apartment was a breeze to keep tidy because it was a few thousand square feet less. September would have come and gone without a hitch except for a case of the chicken pox that Calvin came down with two days left to go in the month.

"Chicken pox but I thought only little kids got that," he said scratching his arm, then his chest and neck.

"Don't scratch," she said to him as she waited for her doctor's receptionist to come back on the line.

"Alright thank you, we'll see you tomorrow at 9:45 a.m. Everyone in the house has been vaccinated except for me so I hope I don't come down with it. They say its worse when you're an adult."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Oh honey it's not your fault. It would have been nice if your mom had you vaccinated and my mom too for that matter, so in the meantime I'm going to have to quarantine you for a while so don't take it personally ok."

"It's ok." He went downstairs and waited for Olivia to come back from the store with calamine lotion. Olivia immediately lysoled the kitchen and every place she could remember Calvin touching.

"Do chicken pox hurt mommy?" Ben asked listening to his parent's converse at the dinner table.

"Not hurt but very itchy for a lil while so that's why it's important you don't scratch."

"Liv I hope you don't come down with it. It's worse as an adult." Dean said taking a bite of his dinner.

"Me too, I lysoled every place I thought he touched when he came home this morning. Thanks for taking him to the doctor tomorrow.

"Of course hon, like I said I just don't want you-" His phone had alerted him he had an incoming text message.

"Calvin wants more ice tea and potatoes."

Dean had just sat down to watch the World Series after helping bathe the twins and read a bed time story when Calvin texted him again wanting some dessert. Olivia made her way to the family room and turned the channel. Dean came up from downstairs.

"How's the patient?" she asked.

"Itchy and uncomfortable," he said sitting down beside her. "Wanted me to stay and watch the World Series with him."

""I feel horrible having him isolated," she said.

"By the end of the week he should be feeling much better and scabbing up." He leaned back on the couch rubbing his face with his hands and letting out a big yawn.

"I'll change it back to the game I just wanted to see this for a sec."

"What is this?" he said watching couples do ball room dancing moves.

"Dancing With the Stars. I'm rooting for couple number two; she's fabulous for her age. I only hope I look and move as great as her when I'm that age." He lazily rolled his head in her direction and sexily grinned at her.

"Baby your ageless and I want to dance with you." His hand quickly came to rest on her thigh. She looked his way then inched closer to him. His arm came around her shoulders; he kissed her temple and started to massage her nape.

"Thought you wanted to watch the game?" she said with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Me? Watch over paid, steroid junkies," he said laughing reaching for the remote turning it back to the game.

"Well it's clear where our sex life falls on your list of priorities," she said letting out a small chuckle still tucked under his arm. She reached for his hand that was dangling over her shoulder and she laced her fingers with his. As they sat and watched the game, Olivia asked a lot of questions. Dean was patient in answering anything she asked but when the tv camera panned over to the home teams dugout and zeroed in on a player, her attention was peaked.

"Well ok it's getting interesting now. Mmmm…he is just as handsome as can be. You know what love? I think baseball players are the best looking athletes. Hockey players have missing teeth, football players are huge and basketball players are way too tall."

Dean scrunched his brows glancing at the top of her head chuckling to himself at her comment. As they continued to watch the game he took notice how glued her eyes were on the baseball players and how she expounded on their shapely physiques.

"I was going to be major league ball player but my mother worried I would get seriously injured and the money would ruin me," he said candidly trying to divert her attention away from the tv and back to him. Her ploy was working as she grinned to herself. When the commercial came he switched it back to her show she was watching.

"Hey I was just getting into the game, change it back." She pleaded with a grin spread across her face, that of a Cheshire cat. Dean let out another yawn.

"Could of fooled me dear," he said giving her knee a playful squeeze as he rose up from the couch. I'm gonna head up, you coming?" She continued watching but then….

"Oh well ok that's just gross. Cuteness had to go and play with himself on national tv like that, so yeah I'm coming up with you. She stood up. Why do men feel it necessary to arrange themselves especially in public?" She tossed the remote onto the coffee table looking at him. He lifted his brows and shook his head.

"I don't know Liv I guess it gets uncomfortable with the supporters they wear and it shifts as they move plus they're hot and it gets kinda sweaty down there."

"Next thing you know they'll be masturbating on national tv and they'll be protected by some minute clause in the freedom of speech!" She was getting testy now.

"My sons will not pick up that filthy habit so help me. Thank goodness your mother raised you properly."

Dean knew that Calvin didn't practice what Olivia vowed. She chastised him once for it. Dean was a male; he understood male issues and knew that as uncouth as it was to touch yourself down there, not for pleasurable reasons but for what most men did to relieve their groin issues was not an acceptable practice especially in Olivia's world. He had warned Calvin when he first came to live with them after Olivia said something about where his hand shouldn't have been. She looked at him. He was silent for too long.

"What?"

"Nothing," your point is well taken." He slid his hand down her cheek then leaned in for a kiss. He led her by the hand to their bedroom.

"Damn I forgot to let the dogs out."

"Don't be long," she said kissing him as she went on. When he returned she was soaking in the tub. Her bath time was always something she cherished to unwind from the world and he respected that. He brushed his teeth then watched the game waiting for her to finish. When they settled in bed for the evening he was pleased to find that she didn't have a single article of clothing to take off. The less clothes, the more time spent ravishing each other.

His hands wasted no time roaming all over her body as they engaged in heavy kissing. She was squirming and full of laughter as he dipped below the covers and began to explore her lower orifice.

"Shhh, Liv stop laughing so loud." He said laughing along with her.

"Someone forgot to shave this morning and it tickles."

"Sorry I was just too tired." Olivia put her hand over her mouth to stifle an outburst of laughter at his muffled voice coming from under the covers. He sounded so far away and his voice sounded so tiny she thought. He could feel her body shaking as she laughed hard and he didn't have a clue as to why she was laughing. He quickly continued his attention on the task at hand.

His five o'clock shadow was stubbly as his cheeks brushed against her thighs making her squirm. He gently ran his index fingers up and down in her inner folds then eased his index and middle fingers in and out of her very wet vagina. She moved her hips vertically moaning in pleasure, falling in sync with his tongue. She gripped the pillows hard behind her head as he teased her. He began to slowly lick her swollen clit. They were just getting into the pre stages of their love making when they heard the dogs bark with force.

"Go see what they barking at before they wake up the kids," she said nudging him with her legs. He withdrew his mouth and sighed as he rolled out from between her legs. She was unnerved that her soon to be orgasm was interrupted. He grabbed his bathrobe from the back of the bathroom door.

"Dad?" Calvin was standing at the top of the downstairs when he heard Dean and the dogs on the main level.

"I heard something in the back yard." He told his father.

"Alright you go back down stairs I'm going to check it out." The dogs would intermittently growl and bark. Olivia was coming down the hallway as Dean was coming back.

"What's going on? Venus, Starr shhhh quiet," Olivia commanded them.

"Calvin said he heard something out back so I'm gonna check it out."

"Be careful,' she told him touching his arm as he came back with his side arm.

"I will."

It turned out to be nothing when Dean came back inside.

"Winds are picking up; we're in for a bad thunder storm. Winds most likely snapped some small tree branches out back that's all; Hit the house spooking the dogs and Calvin."

By weeks end Calvin's pock marks had started to scab over and he was feeling much better. Halloween was a few weeks away and Calvin wanted to decorate the house in gory detail but his parents nixed that idea not wanting to be responsible for every child in the neighborhood's nightmares ever after. Olivia started her fall baking and there wasn't a time that you didn't walk into the Porter household that you didn't smell sugary confections baking.

"I'm gonna be Spiderman," Ben said

"I'm gonna be Tinkerbell," Kat said.

"I thought you wanted you wanted to be Cinderella?" her mom asked changing the speed on the blender licking her finger.

"No Kelly already said she was gonna be Cinderella so I wanna be different mommy."

"Ok fine by me. Will go out to the store and buy your costumes as soon as I put the cupcakes and the pumpkin bread in the oven."

"Can I lick the batter?" the twins said simultaneously.

"Uh-uh no way, that's my job," Dean said as he came into the kitchen scooping out frosting from the bowl with his finger.

"Hey wait until I fill the cups," she said playfully slapping his hand away.

"Yummy kids, your mommy's cupcakes are the best," he said licking his finger. Ben and Kat giggled at their dad as they each got a beater to lick.

"Can you take the cupcakes and pumpkin bread out when the timer goes off? I'm going to take the kids shopping for costumes."

"Hmmm it's going to cost you," he said leaning on the counter giving her a delicious smile. Olivia took the beaters from the kids giving him a sideways look with raised eyebrows.

"Ok you guys go get your shoes on." She said shooing them out. She turned back to Dean when they were out of sight.

"Is strawberry still your favorite flavor?" she asked as she leaned in closer to him.

"Uh-huh," he said smiling at her wagging his eyebrows. She took the bowl of frosting from the refrigerator and wiped her finger through the icing then slowly inserted her finger into his mouth.

"Sorry it's not strawberry, it's homemade. Tell me if you like it," she said seductively.

They locked eyes on one another as he sucked her finger then slowly extracted her finger from his mouth. He licked his lips savoring the flavor trying to ascertain it.

"Hazelnut?" he said running his tongue along his teeth. She was mum as she snickered at him. He took a small bit of frosting and dabbed it on her chin then lowered his mouth and in one fell swoop licked the frosting off and kissed her slowly and fully on the mouth. She hummed in his mouth as she grabbed at his hips. She felt herself becoming turned on as his hands roamed close to her backside. Her groin area found his as they slowly pressed into each other. They heard the twins getting close so they pulled apart but not before being spied breaking their kiss by the children.

"Sissy, daddy's kissing mommy because he wants to lick the frosting bowl." This comment from their son elicited laughs from all four. Ben definitely had his father's sense of humor. He tussled Ben's hair and kissed the trio good bye. As Olivia was ushering the kids out the door to the garage, Dean said from across the room…

"I love it, can I have seconds?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him laughing as she shut the door behind her.

It was one week away from Dean and Olivia's sixth year anniversary so Calvin planned a dinner for them. He enlisted his aunt Angela's help on this since Calvin couldn't boil water, so he professes.

Olivia was busy reading one afternoon when she reached for the house phone beside her.

"Hi baby how are you?"

"I'm fine just calling the love of my life to tell her how much I love and miss her and see what she's doing."

"Awww you're so sweet love. I'm just laying outside in the hammock reading and soaking up this gorgeous weather. Are you at lunch now?"

"No just taking a little break. Can I bring you something cold to drink?"

"Well that would be nice but it wouldn't be cold by the time you got here." Dean tip toed over to the hammock, Olivia was oblivious that he had hung up by now.

"Dean, are you there? Hello…he-ll-o…honey can you hear me? I hate phones." She pressed the end call option.

"Oh yes it would," he said as he stood over her with a cold glass of lemonade. She was startled to see him standing there.

"Oh my, what"...she took a moment as she smiled still feeling the effects of being surprised. She took the drink from him and he leaned over to give her a peck on the lips then she moved over motioning him to lay with her. She took a sip of her drink then placed it on the end table. He carefully sat then lay back with her.

"Are you off work?" She smiled mischievously at him.

"No," he said with slight sadness in his voice.

"But I'm here now." He smiled taking her hand kissing the back of it then placing it on his chest. He put his other arm around the back of his head.

"You know Liv, we don't get the chance to be alone very often and…" She leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Sweet heart you don't need to say another word."

"We've been thinking alike lately and you beat me to it." She kissed him again, this time a lot longer. She felt him shift his weight as she gently sucked his tongue and gripped his bicep. After six years of marriage, it still only had to be a touch or a look that would get him all hot and bothered in a matter of seconds.

"Man if we didn't have neighbors I would take you right here Liv. You drive me absolutely crazy with all your sexiness."

"The trees do a pretty decent job of camouflaging us don't you think?" She smiled brightly and brought her hand to his cheek kissing him sweetly. He crinkled his nose and shook his head no and got up carefully offering his hand. She took it and they walked back into the house hand and hand. He locked the French doors and they retreated over to the couch. He sat down and she slowly straddled his lap.

She seductively began to remove her t-shirt. He stopped her midway and placed his hand on her stomach smoothing her skin, bending over to kiss all around her navel. She arched backwards placing her hands on his knees for support, giving his mouth more area to cover and he took all she was giving. A few moments later he eased her off his lap, helping lift her shirt over her head. He maneuvered himself on top of her and she pulled his head onto her bosom running her hands through his thick hair. He softly placed kisses in her cleavage and fondled her breasts. She could feel his erection press hard into her thigh as her legs were stretched as wide as the couch would yield to accompany his large body. She murmured softly and groaned with each touch of his hot mouth on her chest.

He breathed heavily. "I love you so much," said." She lifted her head up to kiss his neck. She writhed underneath his hand that was tucked into her panties as his fingers invaded her soaked vagina.

"I love you too." She continued to place small wet kisses around his neck making her way back to his mouth. Their kisses were sloppy, their mouths at times missing one another's. When neither one could stand it any longer, he removed his fingers from inside her and slowly rose up. She assisted him in discarding his shirt and trousers. When he was clad only his boxers she stroked him then stood up and slowly unhooking her bra. He was having a visual orgasm. She unzipped her shorts, his eyes never leaving the movement of her hands. He plunged deep inside her over and over again as she locked her legs around his ass not wanting him stop. When he did she rolled out from underneath and straddled him. His mouth was fastened to her breasts as she rode him hard, her arms encircling his head. He thrusted himself into her, opposite her bounces up and down on his thick rod. She whimpered at how close she was to release.

Mmmm…yessss. She grunted and clamped down hard with her keggle muscles. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she moaned deep and loud squirting herself all over his cock. Dean followed her lead shortly thereafter filling her with his semen. Afterwards they lay together and Olivia twirled her fingers through the small patch of his chest hairs as he gently rubbed her back. When he returned to work she sprayed febreeze hoping to mask any odor they may have left behind.

Unfortunately Calvin's anniversary surprise didn't manifest because Olivia had come down with chicken pox. Calvin felt just awful and Olivia told him over and over again it was not his fault but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Happy anniversary Liv."

Dean brought her a cup of tea just before leaving for work and a piece of her home made coffee cake. She insisted he wear an allergy mask and gloves whenever entering their room although he had been vaccinated as a child, she was taking no precautions.

"Not the way I imagined spending our anniversary and poor Calvin I can't make him feel any better about this." She began to cry and he saw her reaching up to her eyes. He advanced closer to their bed but she held up her hand blocking him from getting any closer.

"Honey shhh, don't rub your eyes." He handed her the box of tissues.

Just get better so you have relief and I can come back to our bed," he said standing with his hands in his pockets.

"You've been wonderful doing everything while I'm laid up. She sobbed dabbing her eyes with the tissue.

"I love you so much Dean." She sniffed then blew her nose. "Happy anniversary too, and will go out as soon as I'm better ok?"

"I love you too hon and it's a date. For better for worse, in sickness and in health I remember us vowing to each other six years ago today." He stood smiling at her then he grabbed his suit coat and told her he would call to check on her later. Olivia let her mind drift back to their first anniversary.

{Flashback NY 2012}

_The top tier of their wedding cake was left in the refrigerator to thaw. Dean's brother was gracious to watch Calvin and the twins who were now eight months old and already bathed and asleep while Dean and Olivia went to dinner. He took her to her very favorite restaurant._

_She watched him walk back from the restroom to their table. She watched as the other women in the restaurant looked away from their dinner companions as Dean passed by their tables. They did the same thing when he went to the restroom. He was strikingly handsome with medium olive toned skin and much defined facial features. A strong well chiseled jaw line, sexy smile, shapely kissable lips and oh yes he was definitely easy on the eyes with dark chocolate colored pupils and his dimples were his trademark. He was tall and muscular but not overly cut as her former partner was. His hair always seemed well manicured and his cologne always worked well with his body chemistry, lingering on her clothes and in her senses even after he was gone. Other women could look at him all they want but he never once gave any woman reason to advance any further. He only had love for the woman sitting across from him. Olivia Benson Porter, his wife, his soul mate. The maître'd brought their bottle of wine._

_"A toast to us," he said taking one of her hands and raising his glass with the other._

_"Happy anniversary my love my life, I love you." They held hands across the table and sipped their wine. Her eyes began to water gazing lovingly at her husband._

_"Happy anniversary my one true love and many more to come, I love you too Dean." She smiled at him then looked down at her glass and let a small sigh escape from her lips as she stroked the stem of her wine glass._

_"Liv?" He asked looking a bit worried at his wife. She squeezed his hand tight then closed her eyes and when she opened them they were moist._

_"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong, say something wrong?"_

_"No, just the opposite," she said whispery. You showed me that I was worthy to love when I didn't believe I was and I closed myself off to men trying to change me. You were different from the rest. You were patient with me when the others had ulterior motives. You noticed me on who I am not what I was and with every failed relationship I've had, my hopes and dreams of becoming a wife, a mother were growing ever dismal with each passing year….and then along came you. I never imagined myself being this happy and this much in love with someone at this stage in my life and I am so happy." She paused to wipe underneath her eyes. "Dean, I love you beyond description."_

_Dean was at a loss for words. His eyes were glassy as he looked deep into her eyes. They sat looking and smiling at one another for a few moments._

_"Let's dance," he said scooting his chair back and offering his hand. They danced hip to hip, cheek to cheek._

_After a wonderful dinner and one last dance, they arrived home to cut and share their anniversary cake with his brother and Calvin. Olivia set their gifts side by side on the table by the front door and stared at them relishing in the moment of their beautiful day. He gave her an engraved photo frame with their names and date of their marriage. On the bottom it said My sweet Olivia, I love you forever. Inside was a picture of them kissing after saying I do. She gave him a heart shaped framed photo of them at the church standing under a pane of stained glass, their foreheads resting together as they looked intently consumed with love. The sun light streamed in capturing the deep love they share for each other._

_The night was blissful for the happy couple as they showered themselves with intimacy in the privacy of their bedroom._

Her illness with the pox was more seriousness as she needed antiviral drugs to stop the virus from spreading. After almost two weeks she was in the clear. Dean had taken on the role of Mr. Mom and never once complained about it. That was his nature.

The beginning of November Olivia got a call from Alex out of the blue.

"Alex I'll fly out to NY tomorrow. I can't believe he did this to you. Well then fly out here and stay with us and clear your head."

"I'll be ok Liv, just going to bury myself in work and before you know it it'll be Thanksgiving and I'll make the dreaded trip to Massachusetts(with slight disdain in her voice) to do the family thing."

"Alex, I have an idea. Come for Thanksgiving. I miss you so much and it will be so good to see you again. It's been too long. I'm not taking no for an answer, you hear me."

"Sounds tempting Liv and so much better than the usual family get together with all the shouting then someone usually storms off but aren't you doing turkey day with your in-laws? I don't want to be a twenty fifth wheel," she said with a slight chuckle.

"His family is great Alex. I adore them and you will too. I don't think I could have married into a more cohesive group of people than them."

"I don't know Olivia."

It's settled, you're coming here. I'll buy your ticket."

"I'd love to see you Dean and the kids Liv, it's been almost three years and you don't have to buy my ticket. I still work you know."

Alright, let me know asap ok?"

"Will do. Bye Liv."

"Bye Alex." When she told Dean later what had happened with Alex and her boyfriend and that she possibly would be joining them for the holiday he was happy. He knew Olivia loved CA but missed her friends back in NY a great deal.

"I hope she comes out Liv, cause I know how disappointed you were when Simon said they couldn't make it this year."

"I offered to pay their way too."

"He's putting himself through school right now Liv and they feel they just don't have the means to pay us back. Next year will be different and maybe we can go back east for the holidays."

"I wouldn't have taken any money from him, I wanted to do it." He came to her and wrapped his arms around her.

As it turned out Alex was coming to California to spend Thanksgiving with Olivia and family. The news made Olivia very happy as Dean noticed the extra bounce in her step. Alex was arriving the day before.

Wednesday the eve of Thanksgiving 4:00 p.m.

"Honey her plane doesn't land for another two hours," he said watching her look for her keys.

"Traffic at LAX this time a year is hectic and I want to get a good parking spot so we won't have to walk as far getting back to the car," she said in her own cute defense. He smiled, and shook his head sideways at her and she playfully stuck out her tongue. He walked over to the key caddy in the kitchen and took her keys off handing them to her, giving her a peck on the lips.

She spotted her coming down the escalator. Alex gave her a wave and the two women smiled brightly. They hugged warmly as Alex came off the escalator. They stood holding hands soaking in the sight of one another.

"God it's so good to see you, I've missed you Alex." Olivia hugged Alex again.

"Me too Liv and you look great, what's your secret?" Alex smiled wide at her good friend. The two women shared a good laugh as they went to collect Alex's luggage at the baggage claim area. An hour and half later they arrived home.

"Alex it's great to see you again." He took her coat from her.

"Thanks for coming out and sharing the holiday with us. Olivia is quite happy that you came," Dean said hugging her.

"And you're not?" she said playfully disappointed. They laughed on that.

"Excuse me I'll be right back," he said. He emerged with three kids in tow.

"Oh my goodness look at the twins and Calvin," she looked to Olivia and Dean. "You're all grown up now," she said coming over to hug him.

"How are you Alex? It's been a while?" he asked hugging her back.

"Yes it has, too long." She let go of his hands and bent down to look the twins in the eye.

"You guys probably don't remember me because you were this big the last time I saw you at your third birthday party. (Holds her hand about two feet from the floor)

""I'm Kat and he's Ben, but I'm older." She said pointing at herself than her brother.

"It's nice to meet you both again." Alex said. "I came to visit you both when your mommy and daddy brought you home from the hospital and I was there at your first birthday party too."

"Kat you don't have to tell all the time you came from mommy's tummy first." The group erupted in laughter at Ben's commentary. He was quite the orator.

"Alex can I fix you a drink?" Dean asked as they retreated into the kitchen.

"Sure I'd love one as she walked with Kat's hand clasped in hers. Olivia asked Calvin to put Alex's luggage in the guest room.

"Dean has been making homemade spiced wine this week and after the twentieth batch, I do think he's got it," Olivia said with a slight laugh.

"Mmmm," she said as she licked her lips. "Tart and I'm tasting a bit of cranberry maybe?" she said as she took another sip. Dean nodded.

"What else? He asked sipping his. She had to think for a minute.

"Vanilla?" He shook his head no at her.

"Oil from pressed pecans," he said taking a swallow from his glass.

"Hmmm, it's very good." She took another swallow, a lil bigger this time.

"Friend of mine at work, his family owns a winery and he goes into Mexico quite often so he (Dean looked around the room) smuggled the saught after Mexican spice back." Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes at her husband and his knack for telling stories.

"Well we all know now where Ben gets his dry sense of humor from," Olivia said pursing her lips, smiling wide and taking a huge swallow of her wine at the same time. Alex swatted Dean on the shoulder as they engaged in laughter. The kids became bored fast with all the adult conversation so they were excused to go play in their rooms or watch tv in the family room. Olivia, Dean, Alex and Calvin sat around the table chit chatting until it was time for dinner. Dean had made a delicious veal scaloppini. Alex and Liv stayed up chatting like a couple of school girls at a slumber party.

"Tsk," she sighed at her friend's sad news. 'I'm so sorry Alex." Olivia reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Are you going to give him a second chance?" Olivia asked her friend.

"I don't know….I just don't know," Alex said with a long face. Being with someone for three years you kind of think you know them then wham out of the blue this shit happens."

"You'll always have a trust issue Alex."

"I know, and we've been to counseling and he's been very remorseful. I don't think he stepped out of the apartment except to go to work for almost two months. He calls even if he's running an errand or if his train is going to be late. I know he's sorry; it's just why did he do it Liv? Am I not enough for him or is it that predatory instinct in male behavior to chase something new?

Olivia looked at her friend intently and with deep sadness.

"You should have been enough for him Alex. Getting drunk is no excuse to sleep with a colleague."

"What if Dean slept with someone Liv, even before you two were married or after?"

"He wouldn't do that to me."

"How do you know he wouldn't? He's a man for god's sake and a good one," she quickly added. So don't take it personally Liv but you can't be certain he wouldn't cheat." Olivia chewed on her friend's words for a sec and she flashbacked to a holiday party at Dean's job three years ago.

{Flashback NY December 2014}

_He was decked out in a dark navy blue suit, royal blue shirt and a Christmas themed tie that complemented his suit very nicely. Olivia had bought him the tie intending to give it to him for Christmas but when she saw how irrestible and handsome he looked in his suit she decided to give it to him a week early. He loved ties by the way._

_She was clad in a red cocktail dress that complemented her neckline. She wore a beautiful strand of pearls with matching earrings and her hair was done just beautiful. As they were posing for a picture that Calvin was taking of them, Dean couldn't keep his lips off her neck. He told Calvin that even a blind man could witness her beauty._

_When they arrived at the hotel she made heads turn as she took his hand exiting the limo. He just as equally made women's necks crane to get a better look or follow the delicious scent that he was emitting. They greeted his co-workers and quickly found their table. He brought back drinks for them. The night was going well except when a colleague of Dean's asked him to dance. He at first politely declined but Olivia urged him to go since her feet were hurting from all the dancing they had done earlier. Olivia watched her husband dance with another woman and soon felt not as comfortable as she watched his co-worker whisper in his ear and they both laughed. When the dance was over she kissed him on his cheek a little longer than a normal thank you kiss should go. Olivia inquired what that was all about when he returned to the table. He assured her it was nothing that his colleague was retiring and she was sharing a long standing joke that went back to their Washington D.C. bureau days._

_As the night wore on Olivia grew more uncomfortable with Dean's colleague eyeing him wherever he was in the room. Dean was oblivious to her staring at him because he was too occupied with Olivia and how beautiful she looked. As he and Olivia prepared to leave for the evening a male colleague of Dean's referred to the mistletoe he and Olivia were standing under and said if he wasn't going to kiss her then the colleague would be happy to. Dean and Olivia laughed and Dean told him to eat his heart out as he leaned in and gave his wife a long kiss. He told Olivia he had to use the restroom before they left. When she looked the other way she noticed his slutty coworker heading in Dean's direction. She followed. The woman waited outside the men's restroom and when he came the suit chaser openly flirted with him saying what his wife doesn't know won't hurt her. The colleague boldly told him that that they should go back into the bathroom so HE could give her a nice retirement gift. She also admitted she's had a fix for him since their D.C. days and how could Dean carry a torch all these years for Olivia after she dumped him years ago. The woman practically threw herself at Dean and he told her to get a hold of herself. She was intoxicated and making a fool of herself. She scolded him telling him he didn't know what he was missing now and then. Olivia hung back by the water fountains out of sight but not out of earshot. Upon hearing the sluts words, Olivia wanted to kick her ass right then but she showed restraint plus she wanted to know her husband's next move._

_Olivia knew now what the kiss on the cheek was about. It wasn't an inside joke. Dean dated this woman and she obviously wanted to rekindle whatever they had or didn't have and it hurt her that he couldn't be honest with her about who this woman was but after listening to him express how much he loved his wife unconditionally and would never be stupid enough to make a mistake to lose her just to have another man take his place in her heart. To him that would be the equivalent to standing in front of a freight train. Olivia's eyes welled up listening to his words. He had no interest in straying. She fulfilled his needs and more and vice versa._

"Yes Alex I'm one hundred percent certain that my husband wouldn't stray." The two ladies sipped on their wine looking at one another then looking away. They stayed up a lil while longer before calling it a night. Dean was asleep and lightly snoring when she climbed into bed next to him. She stared at the back of him, smiled, and mouthed I love you as she slid under the covers.

Thanksgiving Day.

Dean's sister's and their families arrived. The house smelled of traditional Thanksgiving foods. Alex was introduced to Olivia's in-laws.

"This is the time of year when I love my double wall ovens," Olivia said checking on her sweet potato casserole and basting the turkey. The in-laws brought pies, a green bean casserole, broccoli with cheese sauce and corn. Dean was busy out back frying a turkey. The kids retired to the family room while the men settled in downstairs in the media room to watch football.

"Oh man I'm stuffed," Dean cried as he rubbed his expanded stomach.

"Dean the turkey was great. I don't know which one I liked better, the oven roasted or fried, they both were delicious. I've never had a fried turkey before and Liv I need your recipe for that stuffing it was out of this world," her sister-in-law Michelle said.

"Me too," Angela said.

"Dean gets the credit on the stuffing. He showed me your grandma's recipe and he made it for our first Thanksgiving." Olivia smiled at Dean.

"DeAngelo you've had Nanny's recipe and you've never shared it with us all these years!" Angela looked over top of her glasses at her brother. He held his arms out and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey what can I say? She gave it to me and told me to cook it for the woman I love and she would have no choice but to marry me," he said eyeing Olivia. She said it was an aphrodisiac. It got pop-pop to marry her."

After everyone had their fill and was fully satisfied, Dean and Olivia said their good byes to their family. The phone rang and Olivia answered it.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Elliot."

"How was your first California holiday Liv?"

"Oh ours was great how about yours?"

"Not bad, too much food and the Giants lost so actually it sucked ha-ha. Liv are you sitting down?"

"No why should I be?"

"Maureen is getting married and I'm going to be a grandpa."

"Oh El that's terrific, I'm so happy for her. When's her baby due?"

"She's not the one having the baby…Kathleen is." Silence fell over their conversation.

"Well I'm happy for her as well. Is she planning on getting married or what is her deal?"

"Kathy and I would like for her to marry the father but they're having problems. He's in the service and she wants him to get out but he doesn't want to, wants her to come over seas with him."

"Is he a Marine Elliot?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Because you said he was in the service and you didn't make a joke of the other three branches so I know you approve of him."

"You know me all too well Liv."

"That I do El. Well it looks like I'll be making a trip back east sooner than I thought."

"Maureen would really like that if you could make it and you could talk some sense into Kathleen. You know she always looked up to you Liv."

"Alright I'll be looking for the invitation in the mail."

"It's next spring." They chatted for a lil while longer before hanging up.

"What did Elliot want?" Dean asked pushing the settings on the dishwasher. Olivia continued sweeping the floor before Elliot's phone call interrupted her floor cleaning. She told Dean the extent of her conversation with Elliot.

"That was Elliot," she said joining Alex in the family room.

"Maureen's getting married next spring and Kathleen is going to have a baby right around the same time." Dean sat down next to his wife processing it all.

"Were going to NY next spring." He said matter of fact, managing to muster up only half a smile. Olivia met his gaze and said nothing at first.

"You…want….to go alone I take it." Dean said, his expression of disappointment showing through. She inhaled then exhaled.

"It might be better that way with the kid's school schedules and Calvin's work." She said seeing the look of disappointment in his eyes. Calvin came walking in on his way to the kitchen which diverted their attention away from talking about Olivia's lone trip back to the big apple.

He was in the kitchen making himself a turkey sandwich and adding a slice of apple pie at nearly eleven o'clock. As he walked past them he said his good nights.

"Calvin you can't seriously be hungry?" Olivia asked looking at his late night meal and glass of milk that made her eyes almost fall out of her head.

"Yes I am."

"You working tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yep, biggest day of shopping so the boss asked me to come in.

Alex and Olivia spent almost every waking hour like two old best friends. They made plans to go out to lunch and catch a movie and do some shopping before Monday when Alex was due to head back to NY

"You sure Dean doesn't mind staying behind doing the family thing?" She asked concerned she was occupying all of Olivia's time.

"Oh no he loves spending time with the kids. He doesn't get much time through the week with his work schedule so he cherishes the time he has with them on the weekends." The two friends walked into the movie theatre and found their seats after getting concessions.

"I've wanted to see this movie since it came out." Olivia said.

"Gosh Liv I think this is the first time we've done this since we've been friends," Alex said chuckling.

"The last movie I saw was with Mar….Mark." She felt a sudden sadness creep up into her chest. She was looking at a couple cuddling, sitting a few rows in front of her and Olivia. Olivia saw the same thing and touched her hand as they sat waiting for the show to begin.

"You're going to get through this and I'm with you every step of the way. I'm glad you're here with me." Olivia said eating popcorn.

"He hasn't even called since I left. He friggin called my father looking for me but God forbid the asshole would want to reach out to me!" Her sadness was quickly replaced by borderline disgust over her boyfriend's lack of interest in her sudden departure.

"Did your father tell him where you are?"

"No, I asked him not to. He felt I should have stayed in NY trying to work it out if it can be worked out. See that's the problem right there. I should have known better than to date a senior partner from my father's friends firm. Said I should have at least told him I was leaving or left him a note.

"_Yeah right!" Alex drifted back to her phone conversation with her father one month ago._

"_Alex, sweet heart I'm so sorry this happened. He made a terrible mistake and he is still a good man and comes from a very well to do family. Can't you two try and work it out?"_

"_No dad there's nothing to work out. You know at times like these I wish mom were alive because she'd tell you the same thing I'm going to tell you. If men think with their legs, then they become the DICK THAT THEY ARE!" _

She stared at her box of candy.

I love junior mints, they're my favorite. Want one?" she asked Olivia.

"Well that's good because right now what you need is some space to think everything through. Don't mind of I do," she said taking a few from the box.

"Whenever Dean and I ever go to a movie, I have to get my share of the mints which usually consist of about three before he devours the entire box."

"You're just not sweet enough for him Liv," Alex said popping mints into her mouth giving her a sideways glance with a friendly smirk on her face. Olivia silently laughed back at her friend knowing it was just the opposite of what Alex jokingly said. The two ladies enjoyed the film and after went and got a bite to eat still laughing at scenes from the movie.

When Olivia and Alex returned home, Ben and Kat couldn't wait to tell their mother about their day.

"Mommy's home!" Kat squealed with delight with her brother close on her heels. Since they were too big for her to pick up at the same time Olivia knelt down so they both could be engulfed by her love. They happily showed their bears they made at the Build-A-Bear store at the mall.

"Wow you two; those are the cutest bears I've ever seen. I love them and the outfits you picked out for them are just adorable." Olivia always had excitement in her voice when it came to her children. She was overly excited when they produced a bear for her. It was a girl bear dressed in full police uniform.

"Daddy said you would like it," Ben said looking up at his mother who was clutching the bear with tears welling up.

"Mommy I picked out her pink sunglasses, cause you wear sunglasses sometimes when it's not sunny outside." Kat giggled. Olivia looked up at Dean with a look of appreciation behind his idea. He smiled warmly at her.

"We were on our way to that new children's play house theatre in the mall when we walked by and the next thing I knew my arms were being pulled into the store. It's a pretty cool assembly line they have there as you go through the steps to build a bear."

"Yeah mommy they blow stuff up inside the bears then the bears get fat." Ben gestured spreading his arms wide.

"Oh they do do they," she said looking at her bear smiling. She reached for his hand. Ben, how about we say the bears get bigger instead of fat? That's just not a nice word to use sweet heart."

That evening as they lay in bed Olivia asked Dean if he had minded all the time she was spending with Alex. There was a slight hesitation in his voice and she picked up on that immediately. He said not at all but it felt strange not having her at home most of the weekend.

"Liv I just don't want you to ever fault me for taking you away from NY." She slid her hand off that was resting on his chest and propped herself up.

"What are you talking about Dean? You didn't take me away from NY. You and the children are my family and I love my life here with you and the kids. Please don't tell me you're jealous of the time I've been with Alex. I told you she needed me, she needed to talk." She was searching his face, her eyes dancing but not in the manner he's used to seeing them.

"No…no honey, I'm not jealous and I'm sorry if I came across that way. I meant just seeing you with the kids all the time and…and you're such a wonderful mom and the best wife ever, it just seemed odd that you weren't around a lot these past few days. I'm just so used to you being here and I missed you, that's all and I know how important it was to you having Alex here with us." She smiled at him then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We're not always going to be joined at the hip you know, we both have lives outside of each other and I think that's what makes us have the healthy, loving, respectable relationship we have." Olivia said to her husband.

"Agree." They kissed good night and she turned over with her back to him snuggled up close. She reached for his arm and draped it across her stomach as she softly caressed his forearm.

The holiday was over so now everyone had Christmas to look forward to. Monday morning arrived and Alex was leaving to head back to NY. She was glad she was leaving on a Monday instead of the Sunday after Thanksgiving when everyone and his brother would be flying. Olivia thanked her profusely for coming out and they made plans for when Olivia comes to NY in the spring. Alex knew she would see her friend before that because Dean was planning on throwing Olivia a 50th birthday party in January with her former colleagues. His only fear is that they wouldn't get snowed in, in NY. It would be an SVU reunion and she was going to be surprised.

After dropping off the kids at school, Alex insisted that Olivia just let her off at arrivals. She refused her friends request.

"Liv I had a fantastic time with you and your beautiful family. You all are so gracious and your right his family is so incredibly warm and friendly." The two women stood holding hands then fell into a long embrace.

"Thanks for letting me bend your ear about Mark. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I hate good byes," Olivia said as she sniffed trying to hold back her tears that threatened to spill form her eyes. Alex's eyes were watery as well.

"Whatever decision you come to concerning your relationship, just know that I'm behind you one hundred percent Alex."

"Thanks Liv." They hugged once more then she picked up her luggage and walked over to curbside check in. Olivia stood watching and was quickly ushered away by airport security. As she climbed into her car she watched as her good friend became obsolete fading into the crowd.

December had arrived and Olivia was preparing for Dean's birthday. Last year was his big fiftieth and she threw him a lovely surprise party with all of his family including the Italy family minus the ones that were not well to travel. She had made it known that she wasn't sure which was more stressful; planning a surprise fiftieth birthday party for your spouse or getting married? His party was a hit but not at first. She let herself think back to December 4th 2016.

_Dean and Olivia's apartment:_

_All of the guests had arrived except for the guest of honor. The food was plentiful; the drinks flowed freely. She lay sprawled across her bed in the dark with the door closed until Dean's sister Victoria and Elliot found her._

"_Liv, what's going on? You ok? You're here in the dark while the party's out there?" she said pointing the living room._

"_Ha! Party you say? The guest of honor isn't even here. The party is a major bust!"_

"_Well Liv he is a fed and he probably got caught for a last minute meeting. You know the FBI as well as I do and they don't operate on normal hours. We knew what that was like didn't we?"_

"_Then he should have called," she said angrily rolling over on her stomach and burying her head under the pillows._

"_Come on, there's someone who I would like for you to meet."_

"_Who?"_

"_Never mind that, you'll see and he's a doc-torrrr," Michelle said teasingly. Her sister-in-law had met a doctor and they had been dating for a few months so she wanted to introduce him to Olivia._

_26 federal Plaza._

"_Oh my god Rob!" Dean said loudly into the phone. "Olivia is going to kill me. Why didn't you tell me she was throwing a surprise party for me?"_

"_Hey big brother I didn't know you were going to have J. Edgar Hoover there. You said the big deal was going to be next week and that you were safe because you knew Liv was doing something special for your birthday this week…so it's this week so where the hell are you man?"_

"_I'm still here and trying to leave!" he said in a huff._

"_Dean I suggest you make your excuses and high tail it home before your wife divorces you and I have to…ahem, console her."_

"_Shut up," Dean said not really wanting to laugh at his brother's warped sense of humor. Dean had a plan. About a half hour later he showed up with people from his work. Two of the six gentlemen were from China and one gentleman was from Mexico and the other two were from the office that Olivia recognized and of course who was the last through the front door but none other than Dean's pain in the ass boss. Dean explained that the FBI and Interpol have been working on a joint task force to more efficiently handle domestic and foreign terrorism. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Good music, lots of chatter and laughter, plenty of food and alcohol. Since it was a school night they had let Calvin stay up later than usual. _

_Dean shut the door behind the last guest to leave. Olivia came from the kitchen._

"_That was surprising thank you Liv for all this," he said batting a balloon. She had a look of slight disgust as she started to pick up trash and place it in the bag._

"_Oh Dean you WERE not surprised!"_

"_Yes I was, the whole night I was surprised." She gave him a look of tell the truth and shame the devil. She continued to clean up and he walked behind her picking up party debris telling her how much of a good time people had._

"_Liv." She continued to walk picking up trash then turned to face him._

"_There's this young fresh faced recruit at the office and I thought I didn't like him but the more I interacted with him the more he reminded me of myself when I came out of the academy and now I like him. That was surprising". She rolled her eyes at him and walked away continuing her cleanup process. _

"_Oh hey we're setting up field offices in Mexico and China which was really surprising." She met his gaze but didn't like what she was hearing. _

"_Is that one of the kids I hear?" _

"_I hate surprise parties, I mean I thought I did, that's surprising."_

"_Oh just say it Dean," she turned her back on him throwing her arms in the air with the trash bag still attached. "Just say it…Liv you screwed up!" He quickly moved closer to her._

"_What do you want me to say Liv?"_

"_Go ahead just say it, I screwed up!"_

"_Honey you didn't screw anything up. Maybe it didn't go as planned but the party turned out to be a hit. I love you for the wonderful thought to throw me a surprise party."_

"_I can't do this anymore Dean!" He moved closer and grabbed her arm tenderly._

"_Can't do what anymore Liv?" _

"_I've made so many mistakes, with the kids, with…you have no idea Dean"_

"_What do you mean with the kids? You're great with all of them." _

"_I've made mistakes, mistakes with Kat and she is so hard on herself and that's got to be my fault."_

"_Well of course you have, I mean I have too but so what Liv, you're not perfect nor am I. Why does it have to be your fault? Why can't it just be?" They stood looking at one another. She softly bit down on her lip exhaling._

"_I don't know." She said. His arm slid down hers and he took her hand and led her to the couch._

"_Hmmm, leave the mess." They sat down and she put her hand on his chest as they gazed into one another's eyes. Dean leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss just didn't stop at one; he kept on with short sweet pecks as she reciprocated with her own._

"_See I like this much better," he said laughing as he kissed her fully on the mouth leaning back with her on the couch. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him puzzled._

"_Dean why did that Chinese man think I was the granddaughter of J. Edgar Hoover?" His eyes darted from side to side as he grinned in thought._

"_Um…" Dean laughed as lifted his face to meet hers continuing to kiss her._

Next morning after dropping off the kids she returned home and was surprised that his car was still in the driveway.

"You're still here how come?" He looked her way and held up his finger while he finished his phone conversation. Two minutes later he was hanging up.

"I had a video conference call that couldn't wait until I got in to the office." He planted a kiss on her cheek as he made his way into the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

"What do you have planned today? Want to have lunch?"

"I'm going to the gym, go shopping and have lunch with Ellen, sorry my love." They turned their attention to the sound of a key in the door.

"Two months now and I'm still not used to Marci coming and that she has a key." Olivia said letting the color come back to her face.

"Does this mean you're going to take my side of the closet too?" He smiled at her over the rim of his cup.

"Good morning Mr. Dean and Miss Olivia. Mr. Dean you are home today si?"

"Good morning Marci no, I'm on my way in to the office now and please I'm just Dean and she's just Olivia. Please no Mr. or Miss." He winked at the maid and Olivia followed him to the front door.

"Haha very funny." She was straightening his handkerchief avoiding eye contact.

"Iiii just thought since someone's birthday is next week I would go shopping but I guess I can shop for clothes instead and take your side of the closet as well." She patted his chest and turned away. He grinned at her then turned to head out.

"I love you," he said watching her sash-shay her hips as she walked.

"I love you too now go make lots of money so I can spend it." She looked back over her shoulder at him and shot him a sexy smile. He smirked then pursed his lips and blew her a kiss. She pretended to catch it and place her hand over her heart winking at him.

She paid for his gifts at the store and trudged on through the mall with a mother she befriended from the twin's school. They stopped at a bread and chocolate café for lunch.

She was on her way home when a call from Elliot Stabler came across on the in dash audio/navigation/entertainment system.

"What? When? How?" she said flabbergasted at the shocking news.

"I don't know how Liv but I'm going to find out why. Harris is a sick perverted bastard who would be hell bent on revenge against you. Does Dean know what happened at Sealview?"

"No Elliot and I prefer to keep it that way got me?"

"Liv this is serious and I think you should tell him. He's your husband for Christ's sake! You sent an angry rapist to jail and now he's out on a reduced sentence. I'm afraid he's coming for you." She heard the panic in his voice and she couldn't hide her own fear of this news.

"That chapter in my life is closed Elliot and Harris doesn't even know where I live. Listen El I'm driving now so I'll call you back when I get home ok." She pushed the end call button on her steering wheel. Melinda Warner was the only one who knew. She was certain she had closed that dark chapter in her life until Elliot's call. She looked at her watch and told herself she had enough time to go home use the bathroom and hide Dean's gifts then pick up the kids.

She pulled into her driveway and into the garage and never saw Harris slip under the garage door. The last thing she felt was the bullet that imbedded her chest as she slumped onto the concrete floor. Harris walked over to where she lay bloodied. Her eyes barely opened straining to breathe she muttered…

"Please don't …her breathing becoming more labored. You'll never make… it alive." He raised his gun with a silencer at the tip and shot her in the head.

"I warned you that I would take care of you bitch and I did."

The mail was delivered everyday like clockwork. It was 3:25 p.m. When the truck pulled around to their address there was a package to be delivered in addition to the mail. The postal worker saw the garage door opened and the family's car with the driver's door opened. The dogs were barking furiously inside the home. She walked up the driveway and looked in horror at what she perceived as a body lying on the garage floor. After dropping the mail in the driveway she rushed to Olivia's aid. She was unconscious so she ran back to her truck and called 911. The worker spied a neighbor coming out of the house next door so she shouted for help.

His cell phone rang in the middle of a staff meeting. When he saw the number displayed on his screen he excused himself.

"Uh, ok let me try and reach my wife because she may be in route and just didn't hear her phone. I'll call you right back."

It was 3:25 p.m. and the kids were always picked up by 3:05/3:10 so he called Olivia. No answer. He called another friend of hers that he had the number of. She gave him Ellen's number. Ellen told Dean that she left Olivia around at 2:30/2:45. Why wasn't she answering her phone? He called the school back and told them he was on his way. He had tried reaching her all the way to the school.

Still no answer.

His anger quickly turned to worry. This was uncharacteristic of Olivia not to pick up her kids on time and not answer her phone. Something was terribly wrong.

Dean arrived at the children's school and thanked school personal. The principal explained that it was school protocol that after the last bus leaves the grounds, any child left behind they make an immediate phone call. They weren't sure what happened to Olivia since she is always there on time every day. He buckled his kids in. They asked as soon as he picked them up why mommy wasn't there. Dean told him she was probably still shopping and forgot the time. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead and upper lip as he tried his best to mask his worry in front of his kids.

He didn't have car seats in his vehicle because his was government issued and was prohibited from transporting anyone except law breakers. Before he could exit the parking lot his cell phone rang. A detective with the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) was on the line with him.

"Agent Porter I'm detective T.A. Campbell with the LAPD. Sir there's been a shooting at your residence. I'm sorry sir but your wife has been shot and she's been taken to Cedars Sinai Medical Center." After hearing the officer's words, "shooting at your residence and that your wife had been shot" the rest of what he said seemed to drown out in Dean's ears. Question after question entered his mind and his brain couldn't catch up with the onslaught.

_A shooting? How? Who shot my wife? Is Olivia alive? Is she dead?_ His heart raced and felt as if it were going to rip from his chest. His throat felt as if it were on fire, his hands began to shake and he looked in the rearview mirror at his kids who were strapped in playing hand games with one another. He was fighting back tears as the officer's voice continued to speak into his ear. He couldn't talk about their mother in front of them. He tried to respond but the words just weren't forming in his mind or rolling from hs tongue. He felt as if he was just hit in the chest by a sledge hammer.

_I'm coming Liv baby, please...please just hold on he said to himself._ He couldn't fight back the tears as a few squirted from the corners and trickled down his cheek. He wiped at his face with his free hand looking back to the back seat. He cranked up the ac to maximum setting.

"No, no thanks I don't need a ride, I just picked up my kids and I'm on my way now." His voice was shaking with fear.

"Kids I just got a call to go an assignment. I'm putting the lights and siren on so hold on ok."

"Yes the lights and siren, cool!" Ben said excitedly clenching his fists then making a gun shape with his hand, he pretended to aim and shoot at the window.

"Where are we going daddy? Are the bad people there?" Kat asked.

"For his sake he better be in the morgue."

"What's the morgue?" they said in tandem.

"Why do you want the bad guy in the morgue?" Ben asked.

"Ben, Kat I need you guys not to ask me any questions while I'm driving. I have to think ok?"

"Ok daddy will be quiet." Ben met his dad's eyes in the mirror and he smiled at him. It wasn't Dean's normal return smile to his son.

"Thank you, I love you two so much."

"I love you too daddy."

"Me too." Kat said.

He texted Calvin as soon as he hung up with the police. He asked him to leave school and get over to the hospital. He also called his neighbor back who had called him while he was on the line with the police. He explained that the kids were with him and he couldn't talk but he wanted her to explain what she witnessed. She filled him in as best she could. Dean asked her if she could come and get the kids since Calvin hadn't responded back yet. He made a call to his sister Angela and she in turn informed the rest of the family. He called Simon who was devastated to hear of his sister's shooting. He hung up abruptly and made plane reservations.

Dean arrived at the emergency room. He was reading the text from Calvin. He said he was on the way and what was so urgent? He was scared now. Dean said he would explain when he got there.

"I need for you guys to sit right here real quiet and still while I go talk to the nurse about my case ok?" They replied at the same time.

"Sure daddy." Ben said.

Ok," Kat said

He walked up to the counter flashed his badge and whispered.

"My wife Olivia Porter was brought in recently. My children are with me and they do not know anything about their mom. Can someone please tell me about my wife?" The nurse looked over at the twins who were sitting quietly as their dad asked them to do. She felt immediate sympathy for him and saw his tears rimming the edge of his saddened eyes. _God love this man for wanting to shield his children and God also reach out to this man to lessen his hurt he's going through the nurse thought to herself. _She nodded and typed into her computer as fast as she could.

"Olivia Benson Porter?" she asked whispering back.

"Yes," he said. She stared at the screen then gave him the wait right here finger. All the color was draining out of his face as he watched her go. He turned to look at his kids. They both were sucking on lolly pops from the bowl that was sitting on the table and giggling with one another over something. Dean wished he could be part of their world right about now as his anxiety/sadness was eating away at him.

By the time the nurse returned Calvin entered with an LA County sheriff's escort. Turns out he was pulled over for speeding but when he gave his explanation he was escorted the rest of the way. Dean quickly shook the sheriff's hand, put away his badge and thanked him. The twins raced over to Calvin happy to see him. Calvin was chomping at the bit to know what was going on. He didn't see his mother there so he started to connect the dots. Something happened to his mom. Dean grabbed his arm easily.

"I need for you to take Ben and Kat home ok?"

"Not until you tell me what's happened to mom," he whispered demanding an answer. He asked the kids to go back and sit down while he whispered in his son's ear and told him to please be very conscious of the twins until he knew something.

"You're my man Calvin; I need for you to be strong ok pal?" Calvin was at a loss for words. Who would want to shoot his mom? He struggled to get it together and then the nurse returned. She leaned close to the counter and talked very low.

"She's in surgery now. Two gsw's, one in the head and one in the chest. She was brought in on the west wing to trauma unit two. That's why I didn't have any information on her yet. Dean brought his hands to his head and threw his head back thinking the worst. Calvin gasped in horror at the news. Dean turned and pulled him into a hug. Kat and Ben looked on at their father and brother beginning to wonder what was up.

"I'm upset too son but your brother and sister can't know anything yet, please I'm asking you to just hold on. Your mom is a fighter and you know that. The mere fact that she is still alive tells me so." Just then their neighbor walked through the doors to where they were standing. By now the children had come to where Dean and calvin stood.

"Daddy are you crying?" Ben asked looking up at his father, his tiny hand laying against his father's thigh. Kat looked from Calvin to her father, her expression very concerned now.

Dean knelt down and looked Ben and Kat in the eyes. Their neighbor was going to take the kids home and Calvin stayed with his father.

"Calvin is going to help me out for a while and we'll be home soon ok. Mrs. Turley is going to take you home and get dinner for you."

"I wanna stay and help you too daddy?" Ben asked sulking.

"Me too," Kat said whinning.

"Ben be my strong boy and you be my strong girl and listen to Mrs. Turley ok?" He kissed them both then they walked out with their neighbor and as they reached the outside they both looked back at their father and brother standing, waving good bye to them looking a bit solemn. Dean promised to give the neighbor an update as soon as he got one. Dean and Calvin were led back to the trauma unit family waiting lounge.

"Dad why did someone shoot mom?"

"I don't know son, it looks like a robbery gone bad." He stood staring out the window is anger growing like a wild fire. His cell phone rang and he saw the call was from Elliott. Dean was puzzled at why Elliot was calling his cell not Olivia's and he fast realized Elliot knew something about Olivia because there would be no other reason for his call.

"Elliot, Olivia's been shot. Do you know somethi-" Elliot cut him off knowing that Harris did in fact reach his target.

"Oh god Jesus no please don't tell me she's gone." He said choking up.

"No she's alive and in surgery now. Elliot what do you know about Olivia?" he said point blank. A long silence passed between them.

"Elliot!" Dean said loudly. Elliot cleared his throat.

"Aw Jesus, fuck I was afraid this was going to happen." He drew a long breath.

"What? Knew what was going to happen? Start talking Elliot NOW!" Dean's voice was so loud bystanders looked at him.

"Liv was on an undercover assignment a couple of years ago trying to protect female inmates from being raped. She caught the rat bastard but she went through a lot of guilt because she couldn't save an inmate who died. It has really had a profound effect on her since. He was sentenced to fifteen years." Dean could tell Elliot was quite upset recaping the horrific event to Dean and upon hearing the news that his former partner had been shot and was clinging to life.

"Was Liv sexually assaulted Elliot? Why didn't you call me? I could have put a protective detail on her! Who's the piece of shit fucker responsible for shooting her?" Calvin looked at his father whose face was getting redder by the second as his anger was aimed towards Elliot.

"Hey hold on there! The fucker's name is Lowell Harris and I JUST found out today that the ass wipe was released early and I urged Liv when I talked to her earlier to tell you what happened to her at Sealview but she insisted that chapter in her life was closed and you and I both know when she says something she means it and there's no changing her mind!"

"What happened to HER?" There was dead silence before Dean spoke again.

"Elliot what the hell happened to her while she was undercover?"

"She never mentioned being sexually assaulted but she was roughed up badly and that's all she told me." Look Dean I'm flying out and I'll be there as soon as I can. What hospital are you at?"

"We're at Cedars Sinai Medical Center."

"Hang in there man, she's a fighter and we know that."

"Easy for you to say, it's not your wife clinging to life." Elliot didn't take offense at his tone because he knew if this had happened to Kathy he would feel the same or worse.

"I'll see you soon man."

The police showed up while Dean and Calvin awaited news on Olivia. They questioned Dean and Calvin separately. When they were done Calvin looked pissed.

"It's routine questioning from police son. They always start with the spouse then work their way through the family."

"Why the fuck aren't they out there going after this sick fuck Harris-"

"Calm down Calvin. They are and there's plenty of time to be pissed and believe you me Harris has just met his worst enemy in me.

"Me too!"

"No. Your mom is the main focus right now. The law will handle it. I don't want to hear you talk like that. Promise me Calvin." He looked him squarely in the eyes.

About four and half hours later the neurosurgeon came out to talk with Dean. From the look on the doctors face Dean wanted to crumple to his feet fearing the worse.

"Mr. Porter your wife made it through surgery and is stable. She did respond to the light test which is a good sign. We were able to remove the bullet from her skull and her chest. The shock wave causes swelling, but the rigid skull doesn't leave any wiggle room for an expanding brain. Swelling can injure more neurons, causing further brain damage that's why we took part of her skull, it will allow the brain to swell without it being life threatening. We inserted the skull fragment into her abdomen, where it is safe from infection and can be replaced once the swelling is gone. We have her in an induced coma to relieve swelling. Her injury was on the left side of the brain, so she could have weakness on the right side of her body and her vision, speech and memory might also be impacted. But the extent of the damage, if any, won't be known anytime soon.

"The bullet that entered her chest missed her heart by a fraction of an inch. Your wife is one lucky lady and being in as good a shape as she's in also played in her favor as well as the ems team who stabilized her quickly that allowed us to get the bleeding from both wounds stopped right away. She's very lucky the way the bullets entered. Anything different she wouldn't be here and if this can be of any consolation to you….the shooter is a lousy aim."

"Thank you doctor, thank you." Dean gripped the Dr.'s hand more than just firmly.

"You're welcome but she's not out of the woods yet. Her blood pressure dropped very low during surgery and the next twenty four to forty eight hours are crucial to how her body responds to the serious trauma she has endured but she came through it and our team is pleased with that. She's going to need extensive physical and occupational therapy."

"When can we see her?"

"They're moving her to icu so soon after she's there you can go see her."

The Dr. patted Dean on his shoulder and made his way down the hall.

His knees hadn't stopped knocking even with the fraction of good news. He sucked in a bunch of air then bent over and placed his hands on his knees. Calvin wiped at the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He put his hand on his father's back and gave him a few THANK YOU God light slaps.

The nurse came into the lounge shortly thereafter and told them they could see Olivia now.

She was attached to a respirator, heavily medicated and her head was bandaged with small blood spots that had soaked through from surgery. Dean took her hand and gently rubbed it as he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the top of her forehead. Calvin was on the opposite side of her bed rubbing her arm with his fingers. Dean struggled holding back tears as he trembled trying to speak.

"I love you so very much my love my life. The Dr. said you did well in surgery and you're going to make it honey. You just need to get a lot of rest now. I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you mom and I'm not leaving your side either." Calvin said leaning close to her ear. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. They both stayed clinging to her sides for some time softly whispering to her until her nurse came in to do vitals. Dean motioned for Calvin to step out of the room with him. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calvin, I need you to go home and-"

"No I'm not leaving mom!"

"Son listen to me. Your brother and sister need you and you can come back tomorrow after I drop them off at school."

"You're not going to tell them about mom?" He looked shocked at his father's announcement.

"I want you to call me when you get home so I can talk to them." He looked at his watch.

"They'll be going to bed soon and I want to talk to them. I talk more with them tomorrow morning but not to the extent of her injuries. Children react to things differently than adults and there's no sense in upsetting them and if I know your mom she is worrying about them in her sleep right now. I want to bring them but they're not allowed in the icu so I'm going to bring her bear they made her then when she gets moved to a regular room they will be able to see her so I really need your help with them." They stared at one another for a few seconds.

"Ok you can count on me."

"That's what I was hoping for pal."

Calvin arrived home and relieved the neighbor. She had fed and bathed them and was in the middle of a story with the kids when Calvin walked through the front door.

"Calvin." Kat and Ben squealed with delight at seeing him.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Kat asked looking for her parents.

"Is daddy still working catching the bad guy?" Ben asked wide eyed.

"Guys listen, come here. Dad is with mom and he wants us to call him." Calvin took out his cell phone and hit redial.

"Hey Ben and Kat are here with me." Calvin put the phone between the kid's ears.

"Kat, Ben?"

"Yes daddy," they said I unison.

"Mommy had an accident but she's ok. I'm staying with her at the hospital so the doctors can keep an eye on her." The twin's anxiety level spiked with hearing the word accident in the same sentence as mommy.

"Mommy was in her car at the accident?" Ben asked.

"No son she was at home getting ready to come pick you both up at school."

"Mommy fell down I wanna see mommy," Kat said.

"Me too." They both started to cry.

"Benjamin, Katherine I need you both to be strong for mommy alright. It's what she wants. She wants to see you both too but she's in an area of a hospital that doesn't allow kids so as soon as she is moved to another room I promise you can come see her. I will be home in the morning to take you to school. I love you both so much so please listen to Calvin because he's in charge while I'm here with mommy. Am I understood?" They sniffed through tears and hitched breath.

"Yes."

"Yes," said Ben.

"Thank you for that and I love you both very much. I know you're scared for mommy and upset that she's hurt but she is strong and you will be able to see her real soon, I pr….alright?"

"Yes," they said together.

"I love you and mommy loves you. Night night see you in the morning. I need to speak with Calvin again so give him the phone."

"Yeah," he said coming back on the phone.

"Thank you son. I love you much and I'll see you in the a.m."

"Dad."

"Yeah son."

"Can I have one of your beers?" Dean thought for a second before answering.

"Sure but no more than two ok and not in front of the twins."

"Thanks and of course not in front of them. Say good night to mom for me and tell I love her and I will see her tomorrow."

"Will do. Good night son, I love you."

"Love you too dad."

Dean went back into her room and softly kissed her on the bridge of her nose telling her how much he loves her. He stood for a long time until his feet tired then he pulled up a chair and continued to hold her hand gently stroking the top and at times lifting it to his lips then rest his cheek against her skin. He dabbed at his tears with his crumpled kleenex until he dozed off. He didn't hear his sister's entering when they touched his back. His head shot up so quickly the nurse was afraid he'd get whiplash. Olivia's nurse was jotting down numbers and entering information into her computer cart. The nurse told him it would be better if he slept in the recliner. She brought him a pillow and a blanket. He briefed his sister's on Olivia's condition as both wept listening to him.

Elliot was on the red eye flight to LAX. He was due to land at 5:30 a.m. He was putting his bag in the overhead storage compartment when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Elliot?" Elliot turned around slowly to meet Simon's gaze.

"Simon." He finished stuffing his bag into the storage bin.

"It's been a while." Elliot extended his hand out to Simon and they shook. Both men moved so other passengers could get by.

"I uh, I'm sorry about Olivia, family is always good support in times like these." Elliot took off his jacket and sat down. When the plane reached its altitude and the fasten seat belt sign was turned off, Simon moved to Elliot's section and sat down in the empty seat to Elliot's left. They chatted and Elliot filled him in on what he knew.

Dean was awakened by Elliot and Simon. Dean groggily got up out of the recliner and hugged Simon while Elliot and he shook hands.

"It's good to see you both." He said rubbing his jaw and yawning.

"Nurse Ratchet wasn't going to let me in at first until I told her I was Olivia's former partner."

"Yeah they're pretty strict on how many visitors are allowed in here." He told them.

"How is she?" Simon whispered.

"She's stable; her breathing gets a little labored at times but she's heavily medicated and the doctor put her in an induced coma so she can rest and the swelling in her brain can subside." He glanced back at her every few seconds.

"Will she…" the moisture in his throat cut off his words. "Make it?" Simon asked, his eyes becoming glassy.

"That's what we all are praying for." Dean said as he rubbed Simon's back. Elliot looked down at the still form that used to be full of energy and a ball of fire. It was clearly difficult for him to see his former partner like this. Moisture quickly built up in his eyes as his throat tightened. His tongue slid over his bottom lip as his mouth was slightly agape. He slowly looked upwards, sniffed then lowered his head. Dean put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze as he witnessed the raw emotion on Elliot's face.

"Come on I'll buy you both a cup of coffee and we can talk more." Dean said walking out of her room. Elliot hung back for a second. He walked over to her bed and touched her arm lightly.

"I'm here Liv and I'm not leaving until you walk outta here." He sucked his breath in then blew out. The three men headed to the cafeteria and were only able to get coffee as food service didn't start until 6:30 a.m.

"No offense Elliot but New York state correctional institutions lack serious back bone with the parole review boards." Dean said taking a sip of his coffee his eyes steely, voice dripping with disgust.

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know." He said in retort.

"If it weren't for Fin backing her up in there I don't even want to think of what might have happened to her."

"I'm shocked her captain allowed that assignment to go down." Dean said.

"He wasn't too keen on the idea at first but Olivia's passion is for the victims so she won out in the end."

"You have no idea how bad I want to kill this mother fucker for doing this to her," Dean said crushing the lid of his coffee cup.

"Get in line," Elliot said.

"Do the police have any leads yet to his whereabouts?" Simon asked.

"They're on it and I was cleared just hours after it happened." Elliot rubbed his knuckles against his stubble and nodded in agreement. Rule of thumb in the law enforcement community is that if you kill or maim one of their own then you will be hunted down aggressively and brought swiftly to justice if you're fortunate to be taken alive. They sat and talked until Dean looked at his watch and made his excuses to go home and pick up the kids and get them to school.

"Dean, why don't you get some sleep after you drop off the kids? Elliot and I can stay. You look exhausted bro." Simon said.

"Thanks but no. I'm not leaving her for more than I have to and I want to be back here when her doctor comes." Simon and Elliot went back to her room while Dean left for home.

When he arrived home Calvin, Ben and Kat were eating breakfast. The dogs barked at the sound of the garage door opening into the house.

"Daddy!" they said as they turned their attention to their father walking into the kitchen with Venus and Star on his heels wagging their tails.

"How's mom?" Calvin asked.

"She's resting ok. Elliot and Uncle Simon are here."

"I want go see mommy, I don't want to go to school."

"Me either." Kat said pouting. Dean squatted down between them.

"Do you both remember what we talked about last night on the phone? I need you two to be real strong for mommy and I thought it would be a good idea if I bring her the bear you made for her. That would make her real happy."

Neither one said anything as they continued to look at their father. Dean could tell they were mulling over what he said. It was the cutest thing he once told Olivia, was when they both thought about the same thing at the same time. To watch their expressions was just priceless.

"I'm done," Ben said scooting his chair back.

"Yeah mommy's bear can protect her." Kat said.

"She'll shoot and kill the bad people who try and hurt mommy again." Ben said putting his dishes in the sink.

"Ben come here." Ben walked over to Dean and he picked him up. Listen to me pal. Shooting people is only necessary when it needs to happen. Police officers would rather not shoot and kill a person if they don't have to. I want you to make a promise to me and mommy that you will try really hard and not talk about shooting and killing people. It's not good to talk like that ok?"

Ben nodded and Dean kissed him on his cheek then put him down.

"Thank you son, I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

"Yummm can I have a bite of your toast?" Dean said leaning over Kat's plate. She put the piece of bread up to his mouth.

"Thank you sweetie." Dean walked over to the frig and poured himself a glass of juice.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower then I'll be ready to take you to school." The kids continued to eat without saying anything. Dean knew their silence meant they were upset not being able to go and see their mom. Calvin texted Dean to let him know he was going to make it look like he was going to school then he would be ready to be picked up after the twins were dropped off.

Dean and Calvin made it back to the hospital and he was glad he hadn't missed the doctor. The charge nurse was having a fit at having four family members in Olivia's room. She said if she allows it for them she would have to allow it for all the other families. Elliot said he wanted to talk with the investigation team on how the search was going for Harris and would be back later. Calvin and Simon took turns in Olivia's room.

"Honey I brought your bear. The kids wanted you to have it." He placed the bear in the crook of her free arm that didn't have an iv hook up.

"Ben and Kat send lots of hugs and kisses and can't wait until you're moved out of icu so they can come and see you. Elliot and Simon are here. All the family has been in to see you and we're all rooting for you Liv. I love you so much my love my life and I wish this bed was a little bigger because I would be lying next to you holding you so this chair will have to do for now." He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose.

The Dr. made his rounds and stopped in to exam Olivia.

"She's certainly a fighter, I have to credit her that. He pulled a few layers of the bandage back from her head wound then checked her chest wound.

"Is she a police officer as well?"

"Retired NYPD Special Victims Unit." Dean told the doctor who stared at her bear.

"She saw it all then." He turned his head and looked up at Dean with his brows raised. He looked into her eyes with his pen light.

"It looks good, just a little seepage and that's what we want to see." He placed his stethoscope over her chest. He directed his attention to the nurse in the room.

"I want start her on 20 cc's azithromayacin."

"What's that for doctor?" Dean asked.

"She still has some residual fluid in her lungs and it's just precautionary to prevent repertory infection." Dean nodded. The doctor looked at the machine then scribbled on the chart the nurse handed to him.

"Oxygen rate looks good. Your wife is doing better than expected Mr. Porter. She certainly had her guardian angel looking out for her."

"Yes she certainly did." He let his mind think back to the near accident she almost had on her way back from visiting the law enforcement memorial convention in Washington D.C. Her plane had terrible turbulence as it took off from Ronald Reagan International Airport. She had gone to D.C. for three days with Elliot when they encountered the near mishap. She was shaken up a bit when she returned home.

{Flashback NY 2015}

"Hi baby how was the convention?" Dean was happy to see his wife after a three day absence. He knew she needed it so he didn't mind holding down the fort. His excitement soon turned to worry as he noticed how pale her face looked as she stood in the doorway not moving after putting down her luggage.

"Honey what's wrong?" he said lightly gripping her arms.

"The twins asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah about a half hour ago."

"The plane…." She looked as if she saw a ghost he thought. She blinked longer than normal. She shook her head side to side with a long exhale.

"Here come sit down and tell me what happened. Let me get you some water first." He started to move towards the kitchen in a hurry but she pulled him back.

"No….the water can wait. Just let me look at you for a minute." She pressed her hand to his cheek then began to fervently kiss him. He doesn't know what to make of this but he was not objecting in any way to her lips crashing into his or the way her groin pressed into his. When they part she tells him she loves him.

"I love you too. What in the world happened on that plane?" he asked deeply concerned. She stared at him for a sec.

"The worse turbulence I've ever experienced. We started to nose dive and and, and the plane just shook so bad. Luggage started flying out of the overhead compartments. I really thought we weren't going to make it." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok baby you're safe now, you're home." She clung to him. When they parted she said she wanted to look in on her kids. She felt better as she closed their door and went into the kitchen. She took the bottle of tequila from the wine cart and poured herself a little.

"After it was all over up there I gave Elliot back his bag of peanuts and I told him I was sorry for crushing his nuts." She managed a smile and he reciprocated knowing that Elliot probably took more humor from her comment than she originally intended. She poured a tiny bit more and downed it then put the bottle back.

Dean lowered his head and clasped his hands against the rail of her bed silently praying. Flower arrangements started pouring in from family, friends and neighbors. Elliot returned to the hospital in the afternoon. His hand landed gently on Dean's shoulder.

"You should get some decent sleep in the lounge? You look exhausted Dean." He rubbed his eyes as his hands slowly slid down his face.

"I'm ok just need some coffee." He stood up, twisted his torso from left to right then took his jaw in his hands and cracked his neck. They both looked down at Olivia. On the exterior she looked peaceful in a deep sleep but internally her body was in a mess of pain that heavy pain killers were combating.

"Where are Calvin and Simon?" Elliot asked.

"They went to get lunch then pick up the kids."

"What about you have you eaten today? Let's go get a cup of coffee and a sandwich and I'll fill you in on my visit today with the detectives."

When Calvin and Simon get back I will, I just don't want to leave her alone. He sat looking at Olivia. It was a little over twenty four hours now since she was shot and she was still alive. It was her strong will to survive and the love of her family as to why she didn't let go after falling to the cold pavement.

"Dean, Olivia wouldn't want you getting yourself sick with not sleeping or eating and besides she's getting the best care. Com'on man let's go." He slowly rose from his chair never looking away from her still form. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I love you baby and I'll be right back." Elliot stepped over to the bed and leaned down to her ear.

"You married a mule, ya know that Liv right?" He softly smoothed her arm down to her hand then gave it a light squeeze.

She knew subconsciously her family and friends were in the room.

{Olivia's sub consciousness}

Dean my one true love, I'm so sorry to cause you hurt in your heart. I should have told you about what happened to me at Sealview but I was so ashamed that I allowed myself to be violated. I'm so sorry my love, I hope you can understand. Your touch is so warm and I wish I could reach out to you. You don't have to sit by my bedside vigil, the kids need you now. Please tell them over and over how much I love and miss them and for them to be strong for you. Thank you for bringing my bear. She's watching over me as all my brothers in blue did before. I love you with all my heart.

Elliot why didn't I listen to you? I'm sorry I didn't. Thank you for being here but please don't stay long, your family will miss you enough and you have a darling little boy who needs his daddy. El, please be careful because if I know you as well as I do I know you will be right there alongside the LAPD trying to catch Harris.

I know Simon is here too. We should have never let so much time pass between visits when we met ten years ago. I'm sorry Simon for having moved so far away from you. Thank you for being here.

"Ok." Dean said squeezing Olivia's hand then leaning over and softly leaving a kiss on the side of her head.

"They have everyone all over this from the CHP to the locals. You're the director of the state's witness protection program, its top priority. God damn television reporters are like fucking ants at a picnic."

"I think in this case the stand ups are our best resource for getting this son of a bitch's picture circulated." Dean said taking a bite of his cheeseburger and shoving fries into his mouth. He took a big swallow of his soda to help wash it all down.

"Liv would kill me if she knew I was eating this." Dean said examining his food. Elliot chewed on his piece of pizza managing a small smile.

"At this point I think she'd give you a pass knowing that you're finally eating." He glanced at Elliot with fries between his fingers frozen in midair before shoveling more in. His lips curved upwards into a semi smile as he continued to eat.

"You think he's ballsy enough to head back to NY?" Dean asked him.

"We've got every port of entry covered back east. If the fucker resurfaces in NY, he's a dead man." They quickly became aware of recent onlookers watching the flat screens that showed Harris then Olivia's and Dean's pictures popped up on the screen. Some of the visitors and staff weren't trying too hard to be discreet in pointing out Dean at the table.

Dean's phone rang interrupting his lunch for the umpteenth time. This call he didn't mind answering.

"Yeah son what's up?"

"Dad, Ben and Kat want to talk to you. They're upset you didn't pick them up after promising them you would."

"Put them on speaker."

"Hi kids. Listen I'm sorry I didn't pick you up. Elliot had some important police business to discuss with me but we're all going to have dinner tonight I promise. I love you both very much."

"Daddy some kids at school say mommy was shot by the bad guy. Did Elliot catch the fucker?" Dean was shocked as the language his son chose to speak. The curse word rang in his ears compliments of his five year old son.

"Ben, I don't ever want you to say that word and-"

"But Uncle Simon and Calvin say it, why can't I say it?" Dean was in a pickle and he had to think quickly. Calvin turned around and looked at Ben sharply.

"Ben listen to me. That's a very bad word; actually it's a curse word that even grown-ups shouldn't say and please promise me and Kat this goes the same for you too that you won't say that word again ok? If you're unsure if a word is bad then you ask me or mommy alright."

"I promise daddy."

"Thank you son and will talk more about mommy over dinner."

"Kat, how you doing sweet heart?"

"I miss mommy. I want her to come home. She always does my hair before school."

"I know you do honey and I want her to come home too because I miss her a lot and she will when the doctor says it's ok but right now it's very important that mommy get lots of rest so her body can heal."

"Why did that man shoot mommy?"

"I promise at dinner I will tell you both. Calvin and Uncle Simon are going to take you home and Mrs. Turley is going to watch you for a few hours until we come pick you up ok?"

"But I wanna come to the hospital." Ben whined

"Me too." Kat said right behind her brother. Dean swallowed hard. This was killing him that the kids were not allowed in the icu.

"You guys are too young to be here and I know how much you want to see mommy right now but you can't. The hospital has lousy rules and I wish they were different but I promise as soon as she gets moved then you both can come see her." He could hear them whining then turning into heavy sobs in the background and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I love you both and see you soon." He hung on the line, his heart heavy with grief. Calvin turned off the speaker option.

"Can you two please make a subconscious effort to substitute another word for the preferred one?"

"Sorry dad."

"Me too, we shoulda known better sorry Dean." Simon turned and winked at the twins.

"See you soon, drive safe." Dean said. He looked across the table at Elliot.

"It's not funny. This is the last thing I need right now is for my five year olds to be using language like that and my eighteen year old and brother-in-law are providing free lessons."

"I know man and I have a ten year old who's heard it all and then some but its true kids do say the darndest things." Elliot couldn't contain his laughter at just imagining what came out of Ben's mouth. He remembered back to the time when Eli who was all of three years old said shit at the dinner table because he was told to eat his vegetables or no play time after dinner.

When they made their way back to her room they saw the nurse reading the print out from the (EEG) electroencephalogram machine that was hooked up to Olivia's brain measuring the emotions she was going through. Dean leaned over her bed and kissed her gently. The nurse was rolling up paper that was piling up on the floor.

"She is happy again. Your kiss did that." the nurse told Dean showing him the latest recording. He smiled big and walked over to where she was standing. Elliot joined him looking over his shoulder. Dean became emotional as he read down the list of emotions his wife had been experiencing. When he saw that she had cried his eyes welled up as did Elliot's. He kept reading as his own tears dripped onto the paper he was holding. She had gone through sadness, anger, dreaming and laughing.

"Don't worry so much on the other emotions; with tbi's you have an influx of emotions as her neurons are all over the place because of the swelling. Try to focus on what she is feeling right now with you both here." The nurse said as she changed Olivia's medicine drip.

"I wonder what she was dreaming of," Dean pondered.

"Perhaps her wedding day, the birth of her children, adopting Calvin, it's whatever you make of it man. That's what she dreamt about." Elliot told him putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. The pumping sound of her respirator, the beeping of her pain controlled analgesia (pca) made Dean reflect.

{Flashback NY December 24th 2012}

_The kids were all tucked in and sound asleep. Olivia was sitting on the couch staring at their Christmas tree waiting for him to come home from Idaho after getting a witness settled into the program. He was supposed to be home yesterday but he ran into a small snag. When he finally did walk through their front door he was thoroughly exhausted and at first glance he thought she was quietly sitting there fuming at him because of his damn job and that she was left to wrap presents, food shop and take care of one of the twins that was coming down with a cold. _

"_Hi love." Olivia said. It was a picture perfect tree with all the trimmings. Olivia had made it a nightly ritual to sit in the dark next to the tree taking in the wonderful pine scent and twinkling of lights. She stared at the ornament that had a picture of her family inside the oval that was taken at the mall. It matched the family's 8x10 sitting on the coffee table. The moonlight shined through the sunroom windows and the only thing missing was snow falling. Dean knew she loved doing this because she didn't grow up with this time honored tradition of having a tree in her home and it was only when her mother wasn't inebriated which seldom was, felt like giving her anything for Christmas did she actually get a gift. He was heartbroken when she had first told him about her sad childhood. _

_He was relieved to hear her voice. "Hi baby." He made his way over to her discarding his trench coat and suit jacket onto the chair. He loosened his tie as he leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly before snuggling up close to her_

"_Mmmm, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry Liv. I should have been home sooner. I'll do whatever wrapping that needs to be done and all the cooking tomorrow."_

"_I can tell and I-missed-you," she said smiling. "Its fine, Calvin has been a big help."_

"_You have no idea how much I missed you. How's Kat's cold?"_

"_She was really fussy last night so gave her ibuprofen. I made an appointment day after tomorrow." _

"_Good, I'll go with you. That hot chocolate?" he asked looking into her cup._

"_Yeah." She offered him a sip and he took it._

"_Transfer went ok?"_

"_Yeah for the most part, the car was late in arriving and the dealership sent a manual transmission with a witness who has mild cerebral palsy, go figure." Just then the baby monitor went off signaling a need in the nursery. They both got up. Olivia suctioned out her nose to try and ease her nasal congestion and gave her more of the children's motrin. She lightly bounced her, rubbing her back as she fussed in her arms. Dean put his arms out and took his daughter from her. He sat down in the rocker and Olivia handed him the bottle of water as he hummed a lullaby softly to her. She smiled at the beautiful picture in front of her. When he finally put Kat back in her crib it was well after midnight. They stood outside the nursery._

"_I'm afraid Ben's going to be next." She said._

"_Common cold… never leave home without it," he said turning his wrist slightly glancing down at his watch._

"_Merry Christmas Liv, I love you."_

"_Merry Christmas I love you too." Her eyes were moist as they shared a sweet kiss._

"_You don't ever have to spend another Christmas alone." He said gazing into her eyes smoothing her cheek with his thumb. She met his gaze, her cheeks wet from her tears. He pulled her into a hug._

"_There's no present that can equate to having you and the children. All of this is the best gift I could ever have." She rested her head on his chest, he kissed the side of her head softly as their arms tightened around each other._

Calvin and Simon stood in the doorway and Elliot made his excuses to leave. Dean gave her hand a light squeeze then joined Elliot outside of the room.

"Hi mom, I'm here and Simon too."

"Hey sis." He rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry it took this to bring me out to see you. We're not missing another holiday apart and that's an order form your little brother." His eyes teared up looking at her and listening to the machine breathe for her.

"You're doing great mom. You got lots of pretty flowers that everyone has sent and when you get better you have to give your bear a name."

"Lucy, Jordan and Amanda send their love and are wishing you a speedy recovery." After a while Dean came back in the room.

"Liv honey, were going to go and pick up the kids for dinner. I'm trying to keep their schedule as normal as possible because they can't be here to visit but soon my love real soon." He kissed her gently on her forehead and told her he loved her. The others took turns saying good-bye.

"Were going to get this sick bastard Liv." Elliot said stroking her arm with his index finger. Dean switched out cars at home plus the two car seats from Calvin's car. They went to dinner across the street from the hospital. Afterwards Dean bathed the kids and put them to bed and story time was much different tonight. The three climbed into his and Olivia's bed and he read to them until they both closed their eyes and fell asleep. Elliot and Simon stayed behind at the house with the kids. When Dean and Calvin arrived back at the hospital he looked surprised to see his sisters there.

"We wanted to come see her again. I called you to tell you that we were on our way." Dean checked his phone.

"Shit my friggin battery is dead! You have your charger in your car?" he looked at Calvin.

"I don't have a blackberry mine won't fit yours."

"I have one in my car," Michelle said.

His sisters visited for a while before saying their good byes. It was another almost sleepless night for Dean. Many times he looked over at Calvin who looked so uncomfortable as his arms dangled off the side of the couch that served as a tiny one person bed, snoring loudly.

He woke up with the stiffest neck possible. It was almost 6:00 a.m. He looked over at Calvin who managed to sleep on a sofa the size of a 4x4 slat of wood. He stood up and stretched. Oh how he missed his bed and Olivia curled up next to him. He looked at the electroencephalogram machine and saw that she dreamed twice throughout the night among other emotions she felt. He stepped into her bathroom and splashed cold water on his face, used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. The nurse came in to check Olivia's vitals, change out the almost empty bags of propofol and morphine and empty her catheter bag.

"Good morning Mr. Porter," she said as he entered the room from the bathroom.

"Morning, how are you?"

"I'm fine but I would say you could use many hours of sleep."

"Wishful thinking," he said yawning.

"I understand your need to be with her round the clock but she is excellent care and you need to take care of yourself because if you get sick you won't be allowed in the icu until your better. There's a fresh pot of coffee can I bring you a cup?"

"That would be great thank you." After he drank a cup he sat in the chair and looked at his wife. How long was her team of Dr.'s going to keep her in this coma? He would make sure he asked this morning when they made rounds. It was almost 7:00 a.m.

"I love you so much honey. I'll be back in a little while." He kissed her good bye. Elliot was up and fixing bacon eggs and pancakes when he walked through the door.

"Smells great man," Dean said coming into the kitchen. The dogs barked wanting to come in knowing Dean was home. He went and opened the sliding glass door off the kitchen letting them in.

"Thanks Elliot, I wasn't sure if you would be up so I was going to take them out for breakfast."

"I've become very domesticated since retirement." He laughed as he licked his finger with pancake batter on it.

"I'll go wake them up; it's almost time for them to get up anyways."

Ben smiled at the large figure sitting on the edge of the bed and in the middle of his smile he yawned long.

"Daddy did you sleep with us?" Kat asked yawning too rubbing her eyes.

"No honey but I waited until you guys were comfortable sleeping before I went back to see mommy. Elliot is making a delicious breakfast for us." The kids used the bathroom then made their way to the kitchen.

"Honey don't feed the dogs table food, it's not good for them. Starr, Venus out now!" The dogs lowered their heads and retreated to the other room.

"I'm full." She said.

"Ok take care of your dishes sweet heart." Kat stopped next to Elliot's chair.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast Elliot." She said. He winked at her.

"You're very welcome." Elliot shoveled a forkful of eggs and devoured the strip of turkey bacon smiling at Dean. It was a silent compliment of how well he and Olivia are raising their kids.

"Can I have more bacon?" Ben asked.

"Something is missing from your request." His father said looking at him.

"Please." Dean put two more strips on his plate.

"Kat why don't you go get washed up and brush your teeth then I'll fix your hair." Dean said.

"Do you know how mommy does it?"

"I'm going to try my best." Elliot continued to look at Dean and his interaction with his kids. He was cut out for this. He was a natural and his kids adored him.

"I had to do my girls hair when Kathy worked double shifts at the hospital so if you need help with her hair I can help."

"Thanks I think I'll need it." Simon made his way upstairs from the aroma, compliments of Elliot's culinary skills.

"Dude you look like you've been hit by a train." Dean said in reference to his hair gone wild.

"That's an awesome media room you have-" he stretched as he yawned. "Down there. I watched Pirates of the Caribbean then the second one followed and be-" He was interrupted again by a yawn as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Before I knew it, it was 4:00 a.m."

Dean helped the kids dress and he took a stab at Kat's hair.

"How does that look sweet heart?" He held the hand mirror in front of her.

"Mommy puts barrettes in my hair, all different colors."

"All at the same time?" Dean looked ghastly at the thought of his daughter in reference to a bobbing rainbow.

"No daddy you're silly," she said turning around putting her little hand on his face and squeezing his jaw. "She matches them with my clothes."

"Ohhhh," he said nodding his head up and down looking relieved, "I get it now, thanks."

Back packs were collected and they made their way out the door. Elliot and Simon hugged them good bye. Dean said he would be back to switch cars so they would have transportation to the hospital.

"Your hair looks great. Your Dad did a good job," he said whispering in her ear. Calvin was awake drinking a cup of coffee sitting beside his mom when Dean, Simon and Elliot entered her room.

"You want some breakfast pal?"

"Yeah I'm starved."

"Com'on then."

"We'll be back in a bit. Going to the cafeteria with Calvin and this is from the kids." He gave her two kisses on her head.

"The kids say hello and love you….and this is from me." He kissed the side of her head and squeezed her hand.

It was an understatement when Calvin said was starving as he went through the serving line.

"Calvin are you going back to school this week at all?"

"No hadn't planned on it."

"What about work?"

"My boss said I could have as long as I needed. Why are you asking me about school and work? Besides winter break is in two weeks."

"Calvin I don't think it's a good idea that you take off school that long."

"I can't focus on school or work right now with mom being in a coma!"

"I know but if you get behind in your studies and/or your hours get cut or they let you go because they have other people who can work, do you think your mom would be happy about that when she does get better?"

"When is she coming out of the coma?" Dean looked at his watch and scooted his chair back.

"I gotta get upstairs and catch the doctor. I'll see ya up there."

"No I'm coming too." He had managed to scarf down most of his breakfast. He quickly deposited his tray and followed his father out. Dean's phone rang as he waited for the elevator. Simon was calling him to tell him Olivia's doctors were in the room. He rushed down the hall as soon as his feet stepped out of the elevator. The team of doctors and her nurse were conversing when he entered the room. Dean shook the doctor's hands and thanked them for waiting.

"Hi I am Dr. Totti head of neurology/science medicine. Nice to meet you. Everything looking good, her icp (inter cranial pressure) level is astounding so plan is to bring her out of coma Friday but we going to keep her heavily sedated so she can continue rest. We going do gcs test and mri right after coma to asses brain damage if any. Because of remarkable steps she make the past forty eight hours, we remain very hopeful we not see any evidence of damage and like I say after surgery to you, we may know nothing for several months."

"What's a gcs test?"

"Glasgow coma scale. It based on 15 point scale for estimating and categorizing outcomes of brain injury on basis of overall social capability or dependence on others. The test measure motor response, verbal response and eye opening response. The final score determined by adding values of motor group, verbal group and eye.

"How do you do bring her out of the coma and will she be able to talk?"

"We turn off propofol and she wake up slowly so don't expect open her eyes right away. May take few hours come out of anesthesia and she won't be able talk at first but she will use lot of gestures and she respond to non-manual answers such as squeezing hand for yes or blinking eyes for yes no. We want caution you that too much excitement for her coming out of coma can have adverse effect so we ask you family keep her calm as possible and not expect too much from her. You say you have two small children?"

"Yes and they miss their mother terribly. Is there any way I can bring them by for a few seconds?"

"We wish say yes to all families but unfortunately rules are rules but your kids can make video so she see them."

"That's a great idea thanks." Dean said smiling wide for the first time in two days.

"Next week we put part of skull we cut away back in her head." A case worker and social worker assigned to Olivia talk about rehab facilities with you family soon."

"Rehab already?" Dean looked shocked at the Dr.'s fast plan of action.

"Not right away. She be here for few more weeks then rehab. Traumatic brain injury patients need keep circulation balanced. Her brain need stimulation and she facing long recovery period.

Dean tucked his lips in and nodded in appreciation, his eyes becoming glassy.

"I can't thank," he swallowed hard. "Thank you enough doctor for all you did….the entire team. Thank you so much." Dean shook hands with the team.

"You're welcome, lot of thanks go to Olivia, she have reason to fight. Have good day." The team left and went on to the next patient. Dean took his time stepping back into the room and when he did all eyes were on him. He smiled and a collective sigh of relief draped the room.

"It's all good news," he announced as he smiled and hugged the men in the room including her nurse. He walked over to her bed and lifted her hand to his lips.

"Baby the doctors are so proud of your progress that they're going to wake you up in two days. You did so good Liv and I can't wait to look into your eyes and you look back at me. The Dr. even said to make a video of the kids so you can see them because I know how much you miss them. I tried my best to get them in here just for a few seconds but rules are rules they say. I'm waiting for the case worker and social worker to come by because they're already talking about moving you to rehab in a few weeks."

He was becoming emotional as he lowered his head onto her stomach sobbing softly. Matter of fact Simon, Elliot and Calvin teared up listening to the good news Dean shared with Olivia. That night over dinner Dean told Kat & Ben the good news about their mom and about making the video. They were excited so as soon as they got home they wanted Dean to film them.

Friday arrived and everyone was a bundle of nerves. Dean dropped the kids at school and as the three walked in Kat had an idea she wanted to share with her dad.

"Daddy can you make a video of mommy so Ben and me can see her?" Dean took a few minutes before he answered.

"Honey I think that's a good idea." He kneeled down in front of them.

"Mommy has a big bandage wrapped around her head and the doctors had to shave her hair off to do the surgery."

"She's bald?" Ben asked

"Yes son and her hair will grow back and I just wanted you both to know that when you see the video of her." They were silent as he walked them to their classroom.

"Kids its ok to say whatever you're feeling. Saying what you feel is better than holding it in." He bent over with his hands on his knees looking them both in the eyes.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?"

"No daddy, mommy is mommy with or without hair and we love her." Ben said. Dean's eyes watered as he pulled them both into a hug and kissed their heads. He patted them on their backsides and watched them walk into class. His heart swelled and he smiled brightly as he saw Ben grab his sister's hand.

The head doctor arrived for his morning rounds. He conferred with the nurse, checked the eeg machine, then her chart and lastly an exam of her wounds.

"Good morning Olivia. I'm Dr. Totti, today we wake you up. You have nice beauty sleep for four days and now it time to wake up because you doing so well. The anesthesiologist be here shortly to reverse you alright. Ok Olivia I will see you soon. He patted her arm as he left the room. Calvin, Simon and Elliot were there at the hospital with Elliot waiting in the family lounge. Calvin wondered where Dean was. Usually he was here by now after dropping off the twins. He called him but the call went to voice mail. A half hour later Dean arrived.

"Dad! What did you do?" Calvin asked surprised.

"What you don't like it?" he said rubbing his newly shined dome.

"You did it for mom." Calvin said coming over and hugging him.

"Nice man, real nice. She'll definitely appreciate it." Simon said.

"Where's Elliot? Dean said walking over to Olivia's bed and kissing her good morning.

"Good morning my love my life. I just saw your doctor and they're going to wake you up soon. You're doing so well Liv and the doctors are so pleased with your recovery so far."

Simon returned with Elliot who was just as surprised as they were at Dean's recent hair loss. Elliot touched the top of his head and smiled closed lipped, nodding his head in support of the gesture Dean did for his wife.

"Very cool man, I would have done no less for Kathy," Elliot whispered. The two men stood and stared then embraced slapping each other hearty on the back.

It was almost noon when the anesthesiologist, cardiologist and her neurosurgeon came by. Dean and Calvin stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched the preparation. The machine administering the propofol was turned off and the tiny tube that was dispensing cranial fluid buildup from her skull was removed, the machine breathing for her was shut off and her mask removed. They watched the monitor. About five minutes later a soft murmur emitted from her lips and she moved her hands ever so slightly.

"Olivia can you hear me? I'm Dr. Aji. I'm going to lift you eyelids and check your eyes now." He flashed his pen light on her pupils and she reacted by trying to close her eyelid that his fingers had pried open. The other doctor wrote on his clip board. He checked her other eye. Same result.

"Olivia can you open your eyes for me?" It took a few seconds then she slowly lifted her lids then closed them. "Olivia can you see my hand?" She slowly peered at her doctor.

"Nod your head for yes." She squeezed it lightly. "Is my hair brown?" Another slight nod. He held up a five then he took her hand in his.

"Olivia can you squeeze my hand?"

"Come on Olivia squeeze even if it's a little squeeze. Just one squeeze ok." A few seconds passed which seemed like an eternity then finally she squeezed more than lightly. The doctor held up three fingers and the other doctor jotted down her score. He held up a three on his fingers after he tested her other hand.

"Alright I'm going to push my fist on the ball of your foot and I want you to push back against my fist. I'm going to count to three ready, 1, 2, 3 push Olivia. Good, now the other foot."

After Dr. Aji completed his test Olivia had passed the Glasgow Coma Scale test with a score of 17 two points above passing.

"Hello Olivia, I'm Dr. Lomand and I performed your surgery last Monday. You did very well with the Glasgow test. We're going to take you down for an mri and then take some pictures of your brain. Your husband and son are here so as soon as we bring you back they can continue to visit with you."

"Can we walk down to radiology with her?" Dean asked.

"I don't see why not. You're more than welcome to wait for her to finish then come back with her. She'll probably like that." Olivia moaned slightly and Dean came close to her bed. He held her hand.

"Hi baby! Oh god I love you so much." He kissed her on the lips for the first since having the ventilator removed. Her eyes were ajar and her lips curved upwards ever so slightly. He held her hand and she squeezed it. He smiled brightly looking at their hands then to her face.

"Me too mom, I love you too." He kissed her forehead and held her hand too.

"Calvin and I are going down to radiology with you while they do an mri then will come back with you." Her smile was weak but it was evident she wanted them by her side along for the ride. Simon and Elliot towed behind.

Her mri showed no prevalent brain damage. All four men were deeply relieved, Dean especially. The twins got a chuckle at first seeing their father without hair.

"Are you copying mommy?" Kat asked him.

"No I'm not copying her I'm supporting her by showing her that we're all part of her recovery."

"I wanna cut my hair off too," Ben crowed. Dean smiled down at his son's beautiful gesture.

"I know you mean well pal but I think it would be better if you kept your hair. It might be a lil too much for mommy right now with you and me shaving our heads." Ben furrowed his brows at his father.

"Let's ask her."

"She isn't talking fully right now so why don't we wait on that question for her ok buddy?"

"Who was that?" Dean looked at Calvin.

"Um a girl from work. Would it be ok if she came to dinner with us?"

"You want me to meet her tonight? Do you think she'll be comfortable meeting us with everything going on?"

"Oh yeah dad she's real cool with it, besides I've filled her in about mom."

"How long has this been going on?"

"How long has what being going on? Since we've known each other or starting dating?"

"Dating?" Dean said.

"Two weeks." Dean puffed his cheeks and exhaled.

"What? If it's a problem I'll just tell her no."

"Maybe Sunday would be better. I'll make dinner and you have her come over."

"Sunday's your birthday dad and we all made plans for you." Dean looked completely shocked.

"Yeah it is. He scratched his head. "Well then she can be part of the birthday then."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." He smiled. "We'd love to meet your gir-, girlfriend, friend whatever you guys are referring to each other these days."

"We're just friends right now, getting to know each other."

"Friends with benefits." Simon said whistling looking away.

"Hey my kids," Dean uttered under his breath motioning with his thumb in the direction of the twins.

"God it's so comical watching you go through what I went through and at times am still going through." Elliot said smiling big Dean's way.

Dean made a wrong turn and the gps was quick to point that out. As they drove down the street looking for a clear intersection to make a legal u turn, both Dean and Elliot focused on the same object unaware of each other. Dean looked into the rearview mirror and met Elliot's gaze. They both spotted the same suspicious object.

"Jeez how fast the neighborhoods change by a few blocks," Simon said looking around at the scenery.

"Hey Dean drop me off at the next block?"

Elliot shifted his eyes to the right and Dean looked over his shoulder spotting a beat up old pick-up truck with a suspicious person removing or putting on new license plates. Dean pulled over and Elliot jumped out stepping in front of the twins who were so engrossed in their movie they were oblivious to his exit.

"Where's Elliot going?" Calvin asked looking back at Elliot run back to the suspicious person. Simon looked at Dean and mouthed…."Harris?" Dean mouthed back, "Maybe."

When Elliot got back to the car he walked over to Dean's side. Dean put his window down. Elliot shook his head then scanned the street.

"You guys go ahead without me." He leaned in close to Dean. "I'm just gonna wait for the police to escort Mr. tag lifter over there. Says he gave a ride to a guy who was extremely nervous and sweating profusely the other day to the border for five hundred bucks. He can't remember noticing a scar on the cheek or a mustache but definitely had brown hair. Most likely he's shaved his mustache off by now, maybe dyed his hair. It's time to pay a visit to the good ol LAPD since we haven't heard anything in a few days." He tapped the door frame and Dean nodded.

"Call me." He said to Elliot.

"Yeah will do." Dean and the others drove off. The twins hadn't noticed Elliot's disappearance until they stopped at the restaurant and removed their head sets and shut off their movie.

"He thinks he saw someone he knew, he'll meet up with us later." Dean explained. Elliot thanked the officer he bummed a ride from and entered the hospital. He met up with Dean at Olivia's room as he was showing her the video of the kids they made for her. Her eyes were open a lil wider and a few tears slid down her cheeks as she struggled to keep her eyes opened while watching her children say loving sentiments to her. Dean knew she could hear every word even if she was missing some of the video.

The next part of the video was them getting ready for bed as they climbed into her and Dean's bed. They read her a good night story. Dean leaned over and wiped her tear stained cheeks with a Kleenex. Her lips struggled to force a full smile but she did it. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips letting his mouth linger a few seconds more on hers.

"Ti amo il mio amore la mia vita." ( I love you so much my love my life) Elliot choked up witnessing the touching moment between husband and wife.

_If only Olivia had met him sooner than she did, she could have wiped away so many years of sadness and emptiness she felt but I guess the good Lord has a plan for all of us Elliot pondered._

"Hey Liv, you really ought to complain about the room service in this joint. I've seen a lot of waste baskets next to people's beds so that can't be a good sign." He stood over her rubbing her hand softly and she gently squeezed his hand producing a small smile. Since the day they partnered, she either laughed sincerely at his comical side or rolled her eyes at him. "I'm just going to steal your hubby away for a few minutes. You're doing great Liv, I'm so proud of you."

"Seems our friends pretty much knew he fled south to the border and the feds are down there now. Dean look, I'm better there helping in any way I can. I want to nail this prick so damn bad I can taste it."

"Did you get your piece approved here?" He looked down at the floor.

"No, can you help me out with that?" Dean looked at him and sighed deep.

"Yeah let me make a call."

"Just like that?" He looked at his watch. "Saturday evening almost ten o'clock at night and you have the county clerk on speed dial."

"That's the perks of the job," he said smiling calling in the favor.

"Ok done, tomorrow morning you'll have it."

"Thanks man appreciate it." Dean nodded at him.

"Just be careful down there alright?"

When they arrived at the hospital on Sunday Olivia had her tv turned on with the news on. The nurse told him she pointed but she couldn't understand what she was pointing to then she finally uttered what the nurse thought she heard. Tel-e-vis-ion. The nurse said she flipped channels and Olivia raised her hand slightly when the desired channel she wanted to watch was displayed on the screen. Dean beamed with joy as she finally spoke. This was definitely a good sign.

"Good morning baby." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good morning mom." Calvin kissed her on the cheek and she lightly held on to both their hands. She turned her head slowly to Dean's side and groggily opened her eyes half-mast. He noticed she was about to cry any moment. He figured it out right away with her wanting the tv on. She couldn't communicate what she was feeling and he wasn't sure how much was going on with her brain but he figured with the moist eyes she had heard from the tv it was December 6th, his birthday and that made her sad. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were wet and her lips quivered.

"Honey its ok, I'm here. Please try not to cry. We have each other and you're here and that's all that matters." He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "I love you Olivia Porter and I love saying that." She raised her hand slightly in the air as if she was going to touch his shaved head.

"Were in this together Liv and I have to remember to stop reaching for my brush in the morning. Just then her Dr. walked in. He checked her over and told her that occupational therapy was coming in later today to do some oral exercises with her.

Olivia took a deep breath and opened her eyes fully. She looked at Dean and slowly nodded her head yes. His hand was over hers and she rubbed the side with her thumb.

"Ha-ppy bir-th-dayy, I lovve…you." She took another deep breath. "Soo mmucch." She did her best to smile fully. His eyes filled with tears as he leaned over to kiss her sweetly taking in the taste of her lips. He drew back from their kiss, the tears descended down his cheeks depositing on her gown. She reached for his face and her fingers lingerly slid down his cheek.

"Iii'mm sorr-ry," she said. He put his finger to her mouth.

"Shhhh, I don't accept your apology because you have nothing to be sorry for my love."

"Youuu donn't un-derrr-stand."

"I guess you leave me no choice to stop you from apologizing." He leaned in and placed his lips against hers."

"Shhh, (kiss) no more (kiss) apologies ok?" She blinked as if her eye lids were set on low speed.

"I love you and I'm so very proud of you at how well you're doing Liv." She nodded slowly, smiling warmly at him.

The occupational therapist came in to evaluate Olivia and they started her on her speech exercises. She tired fast after ten minutes elapsed. The OT did breathing exercises with her instead. Dean watched from the doorway at how his wife was struggling with the simplest thing she used to know how to do so well. After thirty minutes of therapy Olivia took a break before her physical therapist was due to come in and evaluate her. Tomorrow Olivia would have her tpn (total parenteral nutrition) line removed from her nose and she could start on light solid foods. They were also reducing her morphine drip and start her on a lesser pain medication as needed.

When the PT came that afternoon Olivia finally was able to get out of bed and stand with assistance. Her exercises were light in comparison to what she was facing in two weeks at the rehab facility.

The mood was somber at Dean's birthday dinner that evening. Olivia was sorely missed but she was making progress even though it was small progress it was good progress.

Calvin went back to work and school now that Olivia was out of the woods so to speak and at his father's urging. Olivia continued with her ot and pt through the week and her husband was her most vocal cheerleader encouraging her with her exercises. At times she would look his way but without her usual smile she would show him. He just smiled and let her be Olivia. She had another surgery to have part of her skull put back that was removed to prevent her brain from swelling too much. Dean and Simon walked down with her to surgery. She held onto his hand and he was impressed with her grip she had on him.

"I love you baby. Simon and I will be right here when you wake up." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Liv and will see you shortly." Simon leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Youuu shhhould be…homme by now," she said holding his hand. Her speech was slow but getting better with each session.

"I'm staying until next week when you leave here and head to rehab, then I'll be flying back but no sooner than that." He smiled at her as they wheeled her in to surgery. Dean blew her a kiss and she opened and closed her hand to catch his kiss.

Her trauma surgeon emerged about four hours later. It was good news and Dean sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Doctor what about any visible scars? Will she need plastic surgery?" Dean asked. The doctor chuckled at his questions.

"You have no confidence in my surgical team do you Mr. Porter?" The doctor said in jest. "The plastic surgeon that flew in from Seattle as of a favor to me did a fantastic job on your wife. He took muscle and tissue from her buttocks and back filled where we put part of the shell back so her head wouldn't look lopsided on the left side. She'll have minimal scaring to the left side corner where the bullet entered and where we reopened her. She'll barely even notice the entry wound from the chest hit and unless she swims in the nude her scar will only be visible to her, well." The doctor caught his gaff quickly and smiled at Dean.

""I would never guess your wife to be vain Mr. Porter." The doctor said smiling. They shook hands as Dean watched him walk away.

Baja Mexico, Thursday December 10th, 2017

The FBI with the assistance of the Mexican police force had Harris surrounded in an abandoned shack in the foothills. He was in the middle of fucking two whores he picked up in Tijuana. They had viewed the three engaged in sex through binoculars.

"Should we wait and let him enjoy his last orgasm or what boys?" The swat captain laughed peering through his binoculars at the trio in the house. The Mexican police banged on the door and ordered him to surrender. He refused and started shooting at both law enforcement agencies. They retreated and returned fire. Elliot separated from the group and went around back with the team of snipers. The team leader for the Los Angeles swat team was furious with him and had enough of his cowboy ways.

"Stabler what are you doing? Get back here let my men handle it that's an order!" Elliot was already behind the house joining the sniper team. The exchange of fire went on for about twenty minutes until no more shots were being fired from inside the house. He charged to the back door and took his position with his back against the adobe brick gun drawn. He peered through the broken glass window and saw Harris and the two women sprawled on the floor. "God dammit he's gonna get himself killed. Fuckin yankee cop!" he shouted into his mic.

The prostitutes had bullet holes from head to toe and blood ran from their bodies like syrup on a stack of hotcakes. Elliot was unsure where Harris was hit and if he was dead. Elliot gave the signal for the swat team to enter. Elliot was first to enter and rolled Harris over when he lunged at Elliot and wrestled Elliot's gun away and used him as a hostage to escape. They almost made it to the squad car Harris planned to take when Elliot jack elbowed him in the face causing Harris to fall backwards. He and Elliot wrestled when swat came up on them. Harris aimed the gun at Elliot's head as the two continued to wrestle for possession. A shooter was given the go ahead to take out Harris and that's precisely what he did. Elliot rolled off him as he coughed and spit out blood.

"You're a lousy shot you mother fucker. She made it but you didn't!" Elliot kicked him hard in the ribs and then it was light's out for Lowell Harris. Blood mixed into the sand as he bled from the back of his head where the bullet took him out. Elliot's kick was for good measure. Elliot could see the captain charging forward at him.

"The next time you pull a half ass cowboy stunt like that I'll have your ass. You're one lucky son of a bitch that he didn't kill you! What's with this guy that would make you disobey a direct order detective Stabler?" Elliot rubbed the blood from the corner of his mouth where the butt of the gun hit him and cut him good most likely requiring stitches. He spit blood into the sand and looked the captain of the swat team in the eye.

"When you work alongside a partner for as long as I did and your partner goes above and beyond what "partner" means then fuck yes its personal and that bastard got what he deserved! I'm just sorry it wasn't my bullet that killed the stinking piece of shit because I wasn't leaving CA until he was a corpse!" Elliot waked away with the captain watching his back and another team member saw that he got medical attention to the gash above his lip. Another member of swat came over to where Elliot was getting his mouth cleaned up.

"Gutsiest move I ever saw man. She musta been some partner." They cupped their hands together and shook roughly. Elliot phoned Dean with the good news on the chopper ride back to Los Angeles.

"One less fuck snot to worry about. Elliot, thanks for everything. I wanted to be you but Olivia needed me here. Get your mouth looked at and have a safe trip back here alright man."

"Yeah I'll see you all soon, later."

Over dinner one night at their house Calvin asked about Christmas and whether or not the rehab would let Olivia visit for the day. Dean told the kids no, she wouldn't be allowed to leave the rehab hospital until she was finished with her treatment so they would bring Christmas to her. The kids were excited but still wanted to decorate the house. Something about lights, holiday music and hot chocolate made the magical feel of the season to be just that.

"Mommy won't be able to bake cookies with us," Kat said sounding a little sad.

"I have an idea," Dean said. "Why don't we bake cookies for her and some extra for the people at the hospital?"

"Yeah will bake the cookies," Kat said.

The day finally came when Olivia was to be transferred to the rehabilitation hospital in Downey, CA about an hour away from her home. They were rated number one in the country for traumatic brain injuries in 2007 by US and World Report magazine. Ben and Kat were waiting outside of the icu with get well balloons. They almost couldn't contain the excitement they had pent up inside them for almost two weeks of not seeing their mom. Other family members such as Dean's two sisters and their families were there as well. When the double doors opened up to reveal her in a wheel chair being wheeled by Dean with Calvin, Simon and Elliot right behind, the twins squealed with excitement when they met her eyes. Their aunt forewarned them to be careful when they hugged her. That advice went by the wayside as they ran up to her.

Her head was wrapped in a pretty purple and gray colored scarf that hid the bandage that covered her incisions. His hair was beginning to grow out in tiny black strands as was Olivia's. The balloons bobbed and banged against each other as they ran up to her. Dean reached around her chair and put his hand out to try and slow them but not even a human hand chain could stop them.

"Mommy!" they shouted in unison. She immediately covered her mouth as her breath was taken away at seeing them charging. Water instantly filled her eye sockets. She leaned over and hugged them hard sobbing never wanting to let them go. To onlookers coming and going, one might think the children were terribly upset because they were crying too. She looked back at Dean and asked if he could put them on her lap. He happily obliged.

"Iii lovvve…youuu bothh soo muchh…aaand…Iii missssed youuu lotts."

"We love you lots too mommy." They said together again as Kat patted her mommy's cheek and then gave her a kiss. Ben took her hand from around his waist and kissed the top of it. The love that passed through the three of them was magical.

"Does your head hurt momma?" Ben asked touching her chin and cheek.

"Yesss lovvve…jjjusst a liiit-tle thoughhh." She was determined to shield her children from the true pain she was feeling. She kissed their cheeks and they returned the sentiment. The trauma team saw her out and wished her luck with her recovery.

"Thhhaank youu alll ver-rry muuuch." She was trying to talk to fast so her speech sounded slurred so her nurse reminded her to use her breathing exercises.

"Ok you two; mom has to go now so hop down." Olivia planted mini kisses on their faces as she said good bye.

I want mommy to ride with us." Kat said sliding off her lap.

"She can't honey, she has to go with the emt's. We're going to be right behind her in our car," her dad told her.

"Kaat do youu…wannt to hollld my bear?"

"Sure mommy I'll hold Faith." Olivia looked at Kat then at Dean puzzled at first.

"We named her Faith cause daddy said you have to have Faith and Hope but you only have one bear and me and Ben like the name Faith better. Do you like her name mommy?"

"Iii…lovve it." She smiled knowing how her bear came to be named Faith. She clutched her bear then gave her over to Kat. Calvin rode with his mom while Elliot and Simon rode with Dean and the kids.

Her room was beautiful and quite spacious, much different than what you'd expect from a rehab hospital. The staff warmly greeted her and helped her get settled in. The family was able to have lunch with her before her afternoon exercises. As they said their good byes to her she thanked Elliot and her brother for coming out but it was time for them to get back to their families. She held Elliot's hands and gazed into his eyes.

"Thaank youuu for evv-vrything." She said with a deep felt thanks for taking care of Harris. He patted her hand with his and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"All in a day's work my dear," he chuckled. "You would do no less for me Liv." He kissed her on the cheek. She touched the corner of his lip where he had eight stitches to sew up the gash from his sand wrestling match in Mexico.

"Iill see you…nextt…spring. Havve a safe…fliight. Call…when you…land." Simon stepped up and hugged her. His voice was emotional and his eyes were watery.

"I love you so much sis and I'm so glad you're here, I mean…"

"Iii knoww lovve. Givve my...lovve to Luu-cy and…the kidds."

"I will. I'm coming back for-." He quickly remembered that Dean was planning a surprise party for her 50th birthday next month and he almost let the cat out of the bag. It looked as though Dean was ready to pounce as he almost ruined the surprise. He had gotten approval from the director when he chose this place for her rehabilitation. It would be a small party with all of her former colleagues and that he hoped they would come. After Christmas he would work on getting the invitations out. Olivia raised her brows at him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he said throwing his arms up in the air. I keep thinking you're going to graduate from here when you're all finished with treatment." Olivia nodded but still pondered over his remark.

"We're having Thanksgiving together next year. You'll be outta here way before then." He gave her one last kiss and hug then he left with Elliot, Calvin and the kids. Dean hung back and told them he would be out in a few. He shut the door and took her by the hand and led her over to the couch in her room. He went to her left side and then remembered he needed to be on her right side for a while. During her hospital stay he always sat on her left side careful when he kissed her not to kiss the left side of her head. They sat taking in the quietness. He put one arm around her and twirled the tie on the back of her scarf between his fingers as he held her hand with his other.

"You alright?"

"Yeaah, Iii miss...the kiiids all-readdy. Theyy…look…liiike theyyy've…grrrown so mucch…in the…paaast twoo weekks."

"They certainly missed you. Calvin really stepped up, I was so proud of him."

"Oh I almost forgot," he said. He reached into his coat pocket and gave her, her ipod. I downloaded a song for you on there so tonight when you go to sleep you can listen to it." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Whhat is iit?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He kissed the top of her head and let his lips linger against her hair. She turned her head up slowly and looked into his eyes. He matched her gaze and slowly their lips met. The kiss was soft and slow as their tongues touched. She felt the warmth of his breath against her face and the hint of cinnamon from the gum he had chewed as they parted.

"Iii miss youu soo muchh."

"I miss you so much too love but not for much longer." He grinned at her and he pulled her close to his chest and just then her therapist and the patient care specialist knocked on the door.

"I'll call you later ok. I love you my love my life." He leaned down for one more kiss. She reached out and touched his cheek.

"Iii llove you…too my lllove."

"You're welcome to stay, please don't feel we're kicking you out," the care specialist said. They smiled as he passed by them.

"Its fine, I have my family waiting for me but thank you anyways." He turned and waved at his wife before skipping out. When he arrived home Calvin was getting ready for work. Dean took the kids and the dogs to the park along with Simon and Elliot.

"What time are your flights tomorrow?" he asked them.

"Wouldn't you know we got the same flight back too." Elliot said grinning as he took the dogs for a walk on the dog trail. "10:40 we take off."

"You going back and stay the night with Liv tonight?" Simon asked.

"Nah I told her I would call her later. I was thinking of making a big breakfast tomorrow for you all then then after we drop you guys off I'm gonna take em to a movie then go over and see Olivia and have dinner."

"We can watch them tonight if you want to be there," Simon said. "Take advantage of your baby sitters man for the last weekend you have us." The twins ran over to the swings and Elliot came back with the dogs. Dean pondered Simon's offer as he pushed Ben and Kat who chanted higher higher!

The weather was pleasant for mid-December. They stopped at the store and picked up a few things to grill out.

"I could seriously kill this six pack and maybe the other one as well," Dean said as he turned the meat on the grill and took a long swig of his beer. Elliot was behind him relaxed in the chaise lounge sipping his bottle of Grolsch.

"You've just been through a traumatic ordeal so if you want to get hammered be my guest."

"It sure is tempting man but I'll never let my kids see me in a drunken stupor. If Liv's mom was still alive we would be dealing with that and I just don't want to subject them to that."

"Totally understand man." Simon and the kids came out with the corn all shucked.

"Mmm grilled corn is the best. Thanks guys for cleaning it." Dean said as he wrapped the ears in foil. Kat and Ben took off to play on their jungle gym.

"This Dutch beer is great. I'm going to have to look for it back home." Simon said opening another one. Dean did decide to stay the night with Olivia after he prepared the kids for bed. He said he would be back in the morning for breakfast.

Olivia was settled in bed and reached for her ipod on the night table. She shuffled through finding his song he downloaded. She smiled when the song started and soon enough she was wiping at her eyes. She thought back to the spring of 2007 on their first date and dancing to this song in his arms then soon ended up in his bedroom giving in to their amorous feelings they had for each other.

/BtwOeoeWhoo

Dean came through her door and saw that she was listening to her music. She reached for her box of tissues.

"Did you like it?" he said putting his bag in the chair.

"Itt was…beau…" She couldn't finish her sentence as she shed tears. He started for her left side but quickly changed direction and walked around to the right side. He pecked her on the lips and gently scooped her up into his arms. "I love you Liv, so much." He whispered into her hair.

"Iii lov-ve youu too. Tookk ad-vaan...tage of our ba-bby…siit-errs huh?"

"Mmm-hmmm." He said kissing her cheek. "I wish this bed was bigger," he said as he shook the side rails. She nodded in agreement. She moved her legs giving him room to sit. He half way laid down caressing her hands.

"Thatt was a…good triip. Iii've never…ennjoyedd myyself mo-re."

"Me too. I would love to get back there someday, maybe even see Turks and Caicos.

"Maaybe forr…our tennth ann-iversarry."

"I like the sound of that." He rubbed her feet watching her as she closed her eyes and put her head back enjoying the foot massage.

"Iii misss theese."

"Well you'll be getting plenty of them when you get home as well." When her nurse came in to administer the evening meds Dean took the opportunity to make up his bed on the couch. He kissed Olivia good night then settled himself. "Sweet dreams baby, I love you."

"Swweet drreamms, lovve youu too."

{Dean's dream} He removed his helmet put it aside and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello."

"Hi it's me. Are you feeling spontaneous right now?"

"Huh? Dean what are you talking about?"

"Come down."

"Alright, bye," she said with a slight chuckle. She was quite surprised to see him sitting on motorcycle outside her building. He grinned with appreciation as he spied her stepping out of the building. Her eyes were filled with surprise, her mouth left wide open as she walked up to him sitting on the bike. She had a cute laugh that he loved the sound of.

"Where in the world did you get this?"

"It's a friend's, he's selling it and I'm thinking of buying it so let's take it for a test drive. It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon whatdya say? Your color," he said handing her the extra smoky purple colored helmet.

"I'll bet that's the most power you ever felt between your legs huh?" He chuckled at her remark.

"I've never been on top of something so alive." He grinned at her and she was feeling turned on already. Since meeting in Oregon they've exchanged this bristly banter. She hoped on and he instantly liked the grip her arms had around his waist. She liked the feel of his firm flesh under her hands. They rode up through the Catskills and found a secluded spot overlooking a fast running stream of water. They dismounted and took in the quiet and peaceful sounds of nature surrounding them.

"I love your spontaneity." He said grinning at her seductively.

"Well when you asked me out for a second date I didn't have this in mind. Am I going to be surprised again when a man wearing a tuxedo pops out of the woods with a nice folded towel over his arm and an expensive bottle of Champaign in his hands?" He threw his head back and laughed at her wonderful sense of humor.

"You had a good time last night though?" He said eyeing her for approval.

"You'll hear no complaints from me agent Porter." She winked at him. They took a walk hand in hand stepping over the stones to the other side of the meadow. The sun was starting to set when they returned to where the bike was parked. She reached for her helmet and he came up behind her putting his arms around her waist. He took in the fresh scent of her hair as he nuzzled her neck. She covered his hands with hers and leaned back against him.

"You were right about the sunsets here even though we're not in the city," he said. She turned and faced him wanting him as much as he wanted her. They kissed passionately. His hands roamed her back while hers were busy in his hair. Feeling his hardness made the moisture and heat inside her that much moister. He was an excellent kisser she commented to herself. Their mouths connected like puzzle pieces do. She felt her nipples harden as she pressed hard against his chest. His cock thickened and throbbed inside his boxers. He felt electricity surge through his body whenever she touched him. She made his body come alive, he thought. Her hands were soft and pretty and her lips were so supple. The way she kissed him told him she was no novice. Their tongues intermingled. Her perfume drove him crazy, the way her nails softly but urgently raked his skin. They pulled apart needing oxygen badly. They stood gazing at one another until he picked her up and sat her on the seat. He stood between her legs.

His hands were softly sliding down her shoulders to her arms until they came to a rest at her waist. She freed his shirt that was tucked in. He cupped her face and she murmured in his mouth as his lips became pressed against hers in a fiery passion. She gingerly bit at his bottom lip as he tenderly sucked on her top lip.

His fingers traced the outline of her neck, her hands squeezed his ass. His erection was about to explode through his pants as it pressed through his jeans into her midsection.

"Dean," she whispered breathlessly.

"Olivia," he retorted, eyes closed as his lips brushed upwards from her mouth to her forehead.

"Are we… going to…here?" she said between breaths.

"I want to, do you…want to be…one with nature?"

"Take me now before I change my mind." She said giggling and tossing her head back leaving her neck exposed and in mere seconds his lips were exploring the soft skin of her neck. He stopped and looked at her.

"I don't have anything with me so I'll pull out just before."

"It's alright I'm on the pill so you'll stay in." Their clothes were discarded and he knelt between her legs. She shuddered as she felt his fingers probe her swollen opening, teasing, tantalizing her with every finger stroke, reaching and finding her magic spot. She moaned loudly at his discovery as waves of ecstasy coursed through her center of being. The sun shined bright on this lazy late spring day and there was a slight chill as the sun started it's decent on the day. The cool spring breeze against her openness made her shiver as the cool air mixed with the heat between her legs. She held his head firmly in place as he inserted his tongue slowly licking all around concentrating mostly on her clit. His breath was a warm welcome. She let out a moan as he took the soft pink flesh between his teeth and nibbled gently and pulled it back. He fingered and licked her until she reached her point of release.

Her muscles were trembling as she placed one hand on the seat and one on the gas tank as she hit her peak of pleasure. He turned her around so she lay flat on her back with her head resting on the handle bars with is jacket underneath her head for comfort. He admired her lovely physique; she was toned with great definition on her abdomen, arms and thighs. She was a goddess, he noted. He straddled the seat and pushed her legs backwards almost to her shoulders gripping each ankle. He teased her with the tip of his dick as he poked at her opening. She moaned her displeasure and he got the hint as he giggled to himself.

"No teasing allowed I don't like it." She whined smirking at him.

He moved in and out her slowly taking his time reaching a comfortable rhythm with her. She reached behind her holding onto the bars and he leaned over sucking and kissing each of her full perfectly rounded breasts. He nipped on her very erect nipples as she arched her chest in satisfactorily delight.

"Oh god you feel so good, don't stop," she said as she murmured softly.

"I don't plan to. Jesus you're so sweet. I never want to stop." He pulled her legs together holding her at her ankles narrowing the opening of her hole. He guided his length into her slow as she winced slightly. "Mmmm it's good, you're so tight baby, I love it." She ran her tongue over her bottom lip as he filled her with his long thick cock. He pumped into her faster and harder heeding her non manual direction with her vaginal muscles.

"Yes, oh god yes! She groaned. He continued to slap against her buttocks, sweat dripping from his head onto her chest. She rubbed the droplets with her hand and pulled on her nipples. After a while he came inside her. He pulled almost all the way out of her before shoving his cock inside her as he felt the last of his sperm empty from his urethra. He lowered himself gently on top of her kissing her tenderly on the lips. Their heads were buried into each other's shoulders as they came down off their sexual high.

He was awakened by her stirring and whimpering. He went to her and stood over watching and waiting to see if it was anything he needed to call the nurse for. She was dreaming. He didn't know of it was a good or bad. When she awoke that morning he asked if she remembered having a dream.

"Iii dreammpt that…weee kissedd the…firrst time and…Iii coulld feel it…innn my sllleep as iff it werrre reeal."

"Mine was a bit more detailed than yours."

"Whhat did youu youu drreamm?"

"Well I had a lot of hair and you couldn't keep your fingers out of it." He laughed rubbing his head. "I had a motorcycle and we took a ride up to the Catskills and we made love on the back of my bike." He was smiling at her arching his brows.

"Thhatt wassn't a drreamm, thhatt was a nii-ght-marre." She laughed small and he missed her laugh so much. He helped her order her breakfast, kissed her good bye and then he left for home to take Elliot and Simon to the airport then take the kids to a matinee then back to visit with her. He picked up her pt and ot schedule from her nurse. He was returning to work tomorrow since her accident a little over two weeks ago and wanted to arrange his lunch breaks so he could eat with her when she wasn't in therapy sessions.

LAX airport Sunday December 17th.

"Thank you both for being here these past two weeks. I know I couldn't have gotten through this without you two so thanks a lot." They shook hands firmly and hugged. "Elliot, thanks for handling the NY end for me and Alex especially. I know she wanted to come out and Liv will feel better having her here for her surprise birthday with the others. God I hope they all can come it would really boost her spirits. I'll even pay for everyone to come out."

"I'll talk to everyone and get back to you."

"Safe flight guys."

"Bye Uncle Simon, bye Elliot, the twins said through the back window Ben put down.

"Bye kids, take care of your mom and give her lots of love." Elliot said. Simon went up to the car and leaned in and kissed them good bye again.

Olivia's first week in rehab was grueling and exhausted her to no end. She pushed herself hard to stay out of bed and stay awake and alert when the family came to visit in the evenings.

"Mommy their food isn't as good as yours," Ben said trying to spread the butter on his roll. Olivia reached for his roll and struggled to pick up the knife and when she finally did she had trouble slicing a pat of butter with her right hand. The knife slipped from her grip and they all noticed and Dean reached to help her.

"No, let me do it I have to learn to do this myself!" she snapped at him. The kids we're taken aback because they have never witnessed this tone with her. It was always hugs, smiles and laughter in their home. It was a promise Dean and Olivia made to each other while she was pregnant that they would not argue or snipe at each other in front of the children and never ever would undermine the other's disciplinary actions they decided with the children. It had been a recipe for success in rearing all three kids over the years.

Dean let go of the knife and let her do it. She almost had it until she dropped it on the table again and she put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Mommy don't cry, it's ok you just need rest your fingers," Kat said upset, coming over to her and rubbing her back. "It's just an owie and owie's heal with lots of kisses." She stood on her tip toes to kiss Olivia's hand. Ben joined his sister and stood on the opposite side of his mom caressing her arm sobbing. She lifted her head up and started to wipe at her face.

"Mommy you tell me and sissy all the time when we fell down."

"Fall down Ben and you are right pal mommy always has lots of tlc to give." Olivia kissed her kids and pulled them close. The following week was Christmas Eve and Olivia was depressed all week. She was already informed she wouldn't be allowed to go home for a visit on Christmas and she didn't know that Dean and the kids were planning a surprise for her.

Her sessions were met with less interest than the previous week. She grew tired listening to other patients plans with their families during community time. Dean had brought a small fiber optical tree by one day when he had lunch with her.

"I know it's not like what we've had at home but I know how much you like the lights." He brought Christmas cd's as well. He tried his best to reassure her that they would be there at 7 a.m. Christmas morning and were staying all day. She was startled when Dean and the kids walked through her door and flicked on the lights carrying shopping bags. Her tree wasn't plugged in and she lay in her bed starring at the ceiling.

"Whhat are, ohh my goodd-nesss," she said putting her hand to her mouth.

"Merry Christmas mommy!" the twins exclaimed running over to her bed. She moved slowly to sit up and get out of bed. She hugged the twins and asked about Calvin.

"He'll be by shortly, he had to close the store tonight."

"Whhat aabout his girrl frriend?"

"He'll go visit with her family when he's finished visiting here first."

"He shhouldd sppendd moore tiime gettinngg to knnow her moore."

"His family and you come first."

"Youu're too haard onn him somme…timmes Deean."

"Hon, it's settled. Merry Christmas Eve. We didn't want break our family tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve so we brought Christmas to you. The twins plugged in the tree and her room suddenly had light and color and her mood changed instantly.

"Mommy me and sissy made these for you since you didn't bake Christmas treats." He handed her a mixed bag of decorated cookies.

"Look at my snow man."

"I made a snow princess," Kat said.

"Thaank youu myy ba-bies." She pulled him close so she could give him a kiss then she rubbed his head as he laid it across her stomach. She laid her head against Kat's putting her arm around her pulling her close too. She couldn't resist the temptation of the holiday confections so she reached into the bag.

"Mmm theese are dee-liciious...myy lovves. Howw manny did daad-dy eat beefore they werre finn-ished bakking?" She spied a look at Dean who was busy behind the camera capturing precious moments between mother and children.

"Daddy ate this many," Ben extended his arms as wide as they could go. They all laughed. They talked and sang carols until Calvin arrived.

"Hi mom, sorry I'm late." He kissed her on the cheek and she left her hand on his cheek gazing into his eyes.

"Iiim soo prroud of youu."

"Thanks. This is for you. You can be first to open a gift."

"I think mom should open four, one from each of us." Dean said.

"Yeah mommy open four." Kat said leaning on her. She got a beautiful silk blouse with a broche that belonged to her mother. Dean had discovered a box in the move that said "mom's" things and it looked as if it were never opened. When he asked her about she said she had forgotten all about it and put it away meaning to look through it one day. If she had one vivid memory of her mom, it was that she always wore a broche that clasped to her scarves when she wore one. Her memories of her mother were bitter growing up but mother and daughter seemed to make an effort to patch things up after Olivia joined the police force. Olivia swore when she had a daughter of her own, she would have the relationship with her that she didn't have with her mother.

"I hope you don't mind," Calvin said. "Dad and I thought you would like it. You can wear any one of them if you don't like that one. I just thought it complimented the colors of the blouse."

"Iii lovve it swweet hearrt. Thhaank youu." Kat and Ben gave her a beautiful tennis bracelet with her birthstone.

"It's sparkly like Kat's earrings,' Ben said. Olivia looked at her daughter's ears then over at Dean. He put his arms out.

"I asked her to wait for Christmas honey but she saw them when we were wrapping your gifts and she insisted on wearing them." Kat grinned at her mom who in turn smiled back mischievously at her daughter. When they were all done visiting with Olivia and cleaned up from the wrapping paper and ribbons everywhere, Calvin told his siblings to let their parents have some time alone. Kat started chanting as she giggled leaving the room looking back at her dad giving her mom a peck on the lips then sitting on her bed with her.

"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes-."

"Come on sissy stop looking." Her brother said pulling her arm out of the room. Olivia and Dean shared a laugh at their daughter's antics.

"She's becoming quite the character wouldn't you agree?" Olivia couldn't stop smiling at such a wonderful evening she had as she nodded in agreement.

"Iii lov-ve youu soo muchh." She squeezed his hands and lifted her head motioning him to lean in so she could kiss him. Their kiss was long and when he started to pull back she moaned in his mouth pulling his forearm back to her. He felt himself becoming amorous as she did herself as well.

"Liv don't get me wrong because I want to keep going, believe me I DO but if we do I'm going to climb in next to you and then we'll both get kicked out here."

"Iii waant youu."

"I want you too. You keep doing well as you are with therapy it won't be long when we can." He leaned in and kissed her long before getting up.

"Will be back in the morning." He looked at is watch. "Eight and half hours to be exact. Can I bring you coffee, tea?" She shook her head yes as she held his face in her hands.

"Cin-naa-mon dull-cce laatte wiith ssoy plee-ase."

"Ok, I love you and we'll see you soon. Sleep well sweet dreams baby."

"Iii lov-ve youu too. Mer-ry Chrrist-mmass myy lov-ve." She drifted off to sleep and had a short spurt of dreams.

{Olivia's dreams} It was raining hard, lightning and thundering and Olivia didn't want him driving out in it so she asked him to stay until the morning when he had light to see to navigate the streets. She had just started her suspension from IAB and he had stopped over to check on her.

{Olivia's dream fast forwarded}

She felt his hands moving way south as they lay together on her bed. He was making motions of wanting to go farther but wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. "I want you to make love to me," she said curled up in his arms.

{Fast forward}

"Mmm it feels so good, just don't stop," she said in a breathy whisper, her hands clutching at his hair. After she climaxed he moved on top of her and entered slowly picking up the pace eagerly.

{Fast forward to her hotel room in Wheeling WV.}

"I'm not wearing anything at all." She said on the other end of the conversation.

"I wish I was there." He said. "Are you wet for me?"

"I'm always wet for you baby."

"Tell me how wet you are." She rubbed her clit in circles before inserting her finger.

"I wish you were here licking me because you do it so well love."

"I'm imagining my tongue in your vagina right now. God Olivia I love the way you taste in my mouth. I want you to come for me like you always do. I want to drink your sweet nectar and then I want to fuck you long and hard."

"Jesus Dean you're gonna make me order a paper view porno here in a minute."

"Just hurry home so I can have you because cold showers are not the way to go."

"Tell me about it." She said sighing into the phone."

"You think you'll be finished by tomorrow?"

"If the extradition hearing happens then yes but the defense is stalling so I sure as hell hope so."

The family arrived the next day at seven a.m. and spent the whole day with her. It was a beautiful Christmas. Dean got a text from Elliot and told him everyone from the 1-6 was on board to come to CA for Olivia's 50th birthday celebration. Dean put his phone back in his pocket and smiled wide at his wife.

"Who was that?" she smiled back.

"My sister, they're coming tomorrow to visit, is that ok?" He already knew his family planned to show up.

"That will be wonderful." She said smiling.

The kids were so excited to open gifts that they hardly finished eating their breakfast. Back in in Olivia's room Calvin doled out the gifts while Dean filmed. "What did you get Ben?" Dean asked filming his son rip open his gift. His eyes grew wide as saucers as he uncovered what the wrapping concealed.

"Transformer robot cars cool!" His excitement spilled over as he rolled two cars on the floor crashing them head on complete with his own personal sound effects. The car he transformed into a robot took to the air as he ran around his mom's room emulating an airplane's engine.

"I got a pink castle!" Kat shouted jubilantly. She giggled uncontrollably as she sorted through her castle's accessories setting up house. Olivia relished in her children's excitement as she rocked in the rocking chair and smiled joyously at them.

"Are those the right ones son?" Dean asked as Calvin inspected his new sneakers holding them up in front of the camera.

"Yes oh my god thank you guys so much. They're freakin sweet!" His old shoes were immediately replaced by his new ones. He looked over at Olivia who now had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and when she saw him she smiled then closed her eyes again.

"Are you tired mom?" he asked scooting close to her. He stood up after he laced his shoes and inspected them on his feet.

"Jusst a li-ttle lovve, Iii'm soo glaad you like…themm…swweeet heaart. Theyy look niice." He bent down kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I love you mom." She smiled warmly at him squeezing her hand. Kat and Ben were engrossed in their own pile of gifts as Dean caught every word, every action on tape. He noticed Olivia looking tired so he powered the camera off.

"Mom you only opened three of your gifts, are you going to open the rest?"

"Yeahh affterr you alll oopenn yours. Iii liike waatch-ing yourr faaces." Dean motioned for the twins to come over.

"Hon, it's your turn so why not open this one?"

"That's from all of us," Ben said rocking her chair for her.

"Bee carre-full lovve." She told Ben who stood on the wooden rockers swaying her. She peeled back the paper and opened the box.

"Ohhh you all, itt's gorr-geouss, Iii lovve itt." It was a beautiful Coach handbag and lovely scarf. They finished opening their gifts and cleaned up. Dean and Calvin loaded up the car with the gifts then returned to her room.

"Liv you want to take a little nap before dinner?"

"Mayybee Iii shh-ould, myy headd hurrts a li-ttle."

"I'll take the kids and we'll watch some tv while you rest ok?" He told the kids to start cleaning up. "Liv you would tell me if it's anything else right?" She was just about to answer him when her room phone rang. "Man it's been grand central station this morning, probably Simon calling." Dean answered it.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Yeah we just finished opening gifts and Liv's going to lie down for a while. She's had two great but very long days. Yeah it's great. No, no therapy today. She's got a temporary reprieve until tomorrow. Yeah she's right here I'll pass the phone over." She looked at him wondering who it was.

"Elliot."

"Hii Ell. Yeahh iit was real-ly niice haa-ving myy faam-ily herre." Dean kissed the top of her head and whispered that he would see her soon.

Dean told the kids they were going to watch some tv in the community room while mom took a nap to get rid of her headache. They took turns kissing and hugging her as they left.

When they got to the tv room there were other families in there watching tv and the kids didn't want to watch what was on the big screen. Dean informed her nurse they would be outside and to call for anything. Dean had Kat on his shoulders as Ben sat atop of Calvin's and they walked out to their car. Dean put in a video for the twins then he reclined back in the driver's seat and Calvin texted on his phone.

"Daddy you and Calvin sit back here and watch the movie with us," Kat said. Dean just wanted to catch some shut eye but he wasn't going to disappointment them. He lightly swatted Calvin on the arm and cocked his head to the back for him to join the twins. After the movie was finished they went back in to her room. She was still resting so they waited in the community lounge for her. A Christmas classic was playing on the tv while they waited for Olivia to wake up. Kat and Ben decided to sit at the kid's library table and read since they were not interested in a black and white classic. A short while later Olivia walked into the tv room with her nurse aiding her by her arm.

"Mommy," Ben crowed pushing back his chair and coming over to her with his sister fast on his heels. Dean and Calvin had their backs to her watching the movie so when they heard the kids they got up too.

"Ohh Iii lovve thaat moovie," she said.

"How do you feel?" Dean and Calvin said at the same time.

"Bet-ter and I'mm hun-gry, let's go eeat. Iss evvery-body hun-gry?"

"Starved." Calvin said. Dean put his arm around her lending her support as she walked. They enjoyed a nice meal even though it wasn't home cooking. Calvin said his good-byes after the meal as he left to visit with his girlfriend's family and do a gift exchange with her. Dean and the kids stayed with Olivia until visiting hours were called at nine. Olivia seemed sad as she prepared to say good night to them.

"I wish we didn't have to leave you. I love you honey and I'll be by tomorrow for lunch." He held her hands and led her into his arms. She sobbed against his shoulder and he felt her trembling.

"Every day is a day closer that your home where you belong." He whispered to her. She pulled away from him and he kissed her tenderly on the lips. She bent down slowly and hugged the twins kissing them sweetly.

She was startled when her phone rang awakening her. She knew only one person would be calling this late. Everyone else had already called earlier.

"Hel-lo."

"Sweetie I'm so sorry for waking you up. I fell asleep with the kids and I just wanted to say good night and Merry Christmas and I love and miss you so much baby." She heard the sadness in his voice and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Pleease donn't cry myy lovve, Iii lovve annd mmiss youu too." Her voice cracked and her eyes watered with each word as her breath was caught in her throat. Silence hung in the air for a short period.

"I'll be by at 11:30 when you go to lunch. I'll bring a favorite, egg white salad sandwich with sweet pepper relish on wheat toast from Mackies."

"Maan-go sherr-bert too?"

"Mango sherbet it is. I love you Liv and I'll see you tomorrow, good night baby."

"Goodd nii-ght, lovve you too."

They enjoyed lunch out on the patio. She was a definite influence on changing his eating habits. He learned to like turkey bacon and egg white omelets but he still didn't give up eating his eggs his way. She agreed saying no one should be deprived from their favorites He finished his apple and threw the core into the bag then collected her container and got up and deposited the bag into the receptacle.

There was plentiful sunshine and a cool December breeze. They hadn't said much while eating and he felt she wanted to say something.

"You're awfully quiet today Liv. I'm a good listener if you want to talk." She looked out at the traffic and the noon workers coming and going on their lunch hour.

"Iii knnow youu are." She touched his thigh and rubbed gently. "Thhatt chap-ter in myy liffe wiith whhat hap-pened at Seal-view is fi-nally ovver and Iii thouught it woulld makke mee feel re-lieve-d buut Iii feell an-ger inn-side annd how I lett myy-self be-come soo vul-nerr-able. Iii-m soo sorr-ry I did-nn'tt tell you. Iii wanted to, Iii just cou-ld-n't fiind the waay. Iii shh-ould havve lis-tened to El-li-ot." He was of mixed emotions as she spoke. He was relieved that she was opening up to him after all these years and his heart was shattering for her knowing how difficult it was for her to lose her dignity and strength against filth such as Harris.

"Liv…did he rape you?" She wiped at her tears that ran down her cheeks. She took a breath in, held it then let it out.

"Nnn-no," she said shaking her head.

"He sexually assaulted you?" She leaned into him and he threw his arm around her as if to catch her falling.

"Yees," she said sobbing against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to be Elliot so bad. I wanted to stomp his face into the ground and empty my mag into his cold black heart." She patted his knee. They sat without words for a little while.

"Did you see anyone?" She nodded yes. "Did it help?"

"Somme whaat. Iii took a cl-ass…to en-han-ce myy…self-dee-fence skil-ls."

"I think that was a great idea to do Liv." He decided not to ask any more questions. He was just glad she was able to talk that much about it.

"Liv?"

"Yeahh." He struggled to say the right thing. Delicate topics are extremely hard to open up about.

"I love you till no end and I can't erase what happened to you although I wish I could…I can't so I just want to say thank you for letting me see that part of your life and I know you had your reasons for keeping it inside. Talking is an outlet that I've learned from someone very important to me. Baby I will always be here for you for whatever you need."

"I'mm nott sor-ry…forr whhat hap-pened to himm." She continued to rest her head on his shoulder without a word spoken. No words needed to be spoken because she knew him. He was the critical element missing from her life since childhood.

Olivia's patient care advocate at Cedars Sinai had told him it would be good if she got into holistic therapy. He let his thoughts go back to their conversation while Olivia was in the hospital.

{Flashback a few weeks ago}

"Holistic or "wholistic" healing addresses all parts of the individual, not just the physical aspect of a person where manifested illnesses are most apparent. Holistic healing is not intended to serve as a band-aid or a onetime fix. It is an ongoing journey of discovery in search of more answers and ultimately; living better, being healthier, and striving for wholeness. Many patients who suffer or have an on the surface experience with ptsd really benefit from this type of therapy. Talk with your wife about it when she moves into her recovery stage. Find out if she's open to it. From knowing what you've told me about her it sounds as though she will want to try it."

"I can't believe December is over in a few days," he said.

"Iii knooww." Her pt came out to the patio where they were sitting and informed Olivia that he had a cancellation and if she wanted she could come in early that way she would be finished earlier. She looked up at Dean.

"It's ok honey if you want to go. Would you mind if I come with you to your session?"

"Iii would liike that." They smiled warmly at one another then stood up. He took her hand in his and they walked into the hospital. Her therapist liked the idea of Dean coming to sit in on her session. He told her nothing he hadn't already known. She aimed to please and he would be good motivation for her, her pt told him.

It was New Year's Eve and Olivia had a pretty decent week with her physical therapy sessions. It was her occupational sessions that proved to be challenging for her. She had wanted to quit several times during memory exercise activities but her ot wouldn't hear of talk like that from her.

"For twelve solid years you busted the creepiest of creeps and you're telling me you're allowing the simplest children's game get the best of you? Come on Olivia I know you can do this." Her ot was pushing her hard and all Olivia wanted to do was go back to her meditation/stimulation exercises that she loved the most with occupational therapy.

Dean kept the twins up late so they could call and wish Olivia happy New Year.

"Happy New year mommy!" the twins shouted into the phone.

"Momma listen to this," Ben told her. He blew his party favor into the phone as Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear. Ben's laugh was hearty and then it was his sister's turn to trump her brother's attempt at breaking the sound barrier. She heard Dean in the background telling them to say good night.

"I love you mommy, when you comin home?" Ben asked her.

"Soon hon-ey. Iii miss youu all soo muchh."

"I love you too mommy. Please come home soon." Kat said sadly.

"Goodd niight myy sw-eet lovves. Iii lovve you bo-th ver-ry muchh. Whhere's dad-dy?"

"He's right here." Kat said handing him the phone. The background sounds of party horns filled her ears as she heard the dogs barking as a result of the kids most likely blowing their horns in their faces. Chaos in the home without her but it was lovely chaos she thought as they continued run around shouting happy New Year.

"Happy New Year honey, I love you."

"Iii lovve you too ba-by. Whhat did youu guyss do aaf-ter youu lefft herre?"

"We played Jenga, popped some corn and watched Rango 2."

"Soun-ds liike funn. Iii wiish Iii was therre wiith youu all."

"We wish that too."

"Wherre's Cal-vin?"

"Hang on just a sec." She heard him call for Calvin.

"Happy New Year mom. 2018 is going to be a great year you know why?"

"Whyy lovve?"

"You're coming home." She smiled at his kind words.

"Iiis Kara therre wiith youu?"

"Yes she is and dad said she could spend the night because he didn't want me out and she's gonna sleep in the guest room…not downstairs mom." He chuckled knowing how she felt having his girlfriend sleep over but not with him, courtesy of his father's warning.

"Shee seems liike a niice girrl, Iii cann't waait to meett her sson."

"Me either mom. I love you, see you tomorrow. Want to talk to dad again?"

"Yess, annd Iii lovve you too hon-ey."

"Hi."

"I'mm glaad youu de-ci-ded forr her to stayy ov-er. Iii woulld be a ner-vous wreckk wiith himm on the stre-ets. Hee's saafe therre at homme."

"Me too Liv. You sleep well and we'll see you tomorrow ok hon."

"Thaanks forr kee-ping the tw-ins up."

"You bet. I love you so much my love my life."

"Iii lovve youu myy lovve. Goood ni-ght."

Over the next few weeks she made great progress with therapy. Her speech was improving wonderfully but she still spoke with a slight slur and slow. Her fine motor skills were slow to show significant improvement. She was walking on her own with the aide of a cane and her muscles were continuing to strengthen. Her doctor reduced the number of hours for pt and increased her ot time. Olivia struggled in the area of short term memory. That was to be expected her Dr. had said but over time their outlook was positive that she would strengthen in that area but she would never regain all of her short term memory back. She would most likely fall into the 85 to 90 percentile recovery but patients have been noted to surpass what was projected for them. Olivia and Dean were pleased they went the holistic route in Olivia's rehabilitation. At times it seemed Olivia was ready to throw in the towel during ot sessions, it was only due to her therapist pushing her and Olivia finding that drive and determination.

Although the medicines and practices are not 100% supported in the medical science community, holistic medicine and therapeutic measures have proven to be a significant source in helping patients make a full recovery and an almost near full recovery and more and more patients and their families are turning to rehab centers that specialize in holistic rehabilitation.

Three days before Olivia's 50th birthday surprise party, Dean was going over the check list. The catering company was reserved. He had offered to book hotel rooms for captain Cragen, Fin, Munch, and Dr. Huang even though he was no longer with the FBI he was still a good friend and colleague of Olivia's. Everyone in NY who was coming insisted on paying their own way even though Dean offered to pay for their flights and hotel rooms. Alex and Casey were going to stay at the house with Dean and the kids as well as Simon, Lucy and their two kids. Dean was staying the night with Olivia so that freed up two more bedrooms. Casey would sleep in the guest room with her boyfriend on the main level and Alex could have Dean and Olivia's room while Simon and Lucy slept in the guest room down stairs and the kid's slept in the media room or on the couches. Elliot was bringing Kathy and Kathleen had asked to come too. This was something special for Olivia and she didn't want to miss it. Elliot paid for his family's trip and would not accept Dean's offer either. Maureen wished she could have come but she was too wrapped up with planning for her wedding in May and had several projects going on at work. A few people from Dean's office were attending as well.

His secretary buzzed in and reminded him of his 1:00 p.m. meeting. "Damn, I totally forgot. I'm supposed to pick up Liv's dress by 4:00 and with the rush hour traffic I'll never make it."

"Would you like for me to pick it up for you?" his secretary asked.

"Oh would you? That would save me so much time and I could pick up my kids rather than rely on my neighbor again. Thank you Megan, you're a life saver." His secretary picked up the dress. It was crafty the way Dean enlisted Olivia's nurse to help him out. He had conspired with her nurse to make it look as though she needed a dress to attend a function so she asked Olivia her opinion on some of the dresses from the Saks 5th Avenue catalogue. Olivia picked out a beautiful satin teal blue charmeuse sleeveless cocktail dress with a sweet heart neckline. Olivia also gave her suggestions of what color shoes and jewelry to wear with her dress. Dean had to buy bone colored pumps because Olivia didn't have that color in her closet but she did have the jewelry in her box at home.

Everything was in place on the eve of her birthday. Captain Cragen, Munch and Fin arrived and Calvin was dispatched to pick them up. George Huang had family in the area so he had already arrived. They were just waiting on Simon's family and the Stabler's to arrive later that evening.

"These are some kicked out wheels you got here Calvin. I guess your dad really did make it to the top," Fin said checking out his car. Calvin had added a few "male" accessories since he had been given the car that included expensive rims and tires (Dean and Olivia weren't overly thrilled when they found out that he spent all of his birthday money and was on a payment plan with the seller for the rims and that he had gotten a credit card as well!) That made for a lengthy discussion of how easy it is to get in over your head with a credit card not to mention all the interest one pays to the credit card company. Also included in his car upgrade was the stereo/cd receiver he bought on credit.

"Man the car I had when I was sixteen was my father's." Munch said putting his bags in the trunk.

"I'm eighteen," Calvin said grinning. Munch lowered his head in that trademark way he does looking at him over his glasses

"And that you are young man." He said.

"Yeah and don't forget those wooden door panels and enough room for the Brady six," Fin said laughing at John who never seemed amused at Fin's barbs.

"Calvin, every young boy desires their dream car and looks like you made out alright with yours. Mine was the 1955 Porsche Boxter. Came close though, I had a Datsun 280 ZX candy apple red." Cragen remenised looking at Calvin over the roof before getting into the front seat.

Dean told Olivia over lunch that he and the kids would not be coming by that evening so they could prepare for her birthday tomorrow.

"Are you sure you don't mind hon?"

"It's fine…it's just another…birthday Dean." Her speech had improved and did not sound slurred any longer but she still needed to remember to breathe and not to talk so fast, something she was so accustomed to doing before her injury.

"Liv it's more than just a birthday. It's a day to celebrate you and boy are we going to celebrate. The progress you've made and continue to make is phenomenal baby."

"What do you mean "and boy are we going to celebrate? I know that tone with you with you Dean. What do you have up your sleeve?" He looked her with that grin that on any other ordinary day would make her melt for him but today she just seemed down.

"Moi, have something up my sleeve? Why Olivia what would make you think that?"

"Because you have never used phrases like and boy are we going to celebrate." He laughed at her straightforwardness.

"Ok ok you cornered me. Just my family is coming tomorrow. You still up to celebrating? The kids and I are making your cake. It's tradition, a Porter family tradition that we have homemade cakes that are a labor of love." He smiled at her as they walked hand in hand.

"Bless their hearts. Let's just say I never planned to spend my 50th birthday here." They continued their leisurely stroll on the hospital grounds before he had to return to work.

Olivia has always been in control of her life except for the incident at Sealview which took so much out of her but over time and therapy she learned to cope with it vowing never to let herself become violated in such a way. She took a hybrid martial arts class that taught her various strike techniques and grappling. She graduated with a black belt. No one knew of this except for Fin who owns a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and encouraged her to increase her training of self-defense since her early days of knowledge/training at the academy have vastly changed. Dean applauded her for doing such a thing when she opened up to him the other day.

Calvin let the men off at their hotel and waited while they checked in then they headed to his home. Dean picked up Alex from the airport on his way home from work. Casey was due in later that evening with her boyfriend.

"Hey it's good to see you Don, thanks so much for coming. This is really going to mean so much to Olivia. John, good to see you glad you could make it as well. Hey Fin, thanks for coming." Dean said as he shook hands with her former colleagues. Alex said her hello's since she really needed no introduction. Dean told the group the story of what happened over Chinese take-out.

"That sounds just like Stabler," Fin said scooping out more moo-shoo pork.

"I'm glad I didn't split those two up per Dr. Hendrick's reccomendation," Her captain said. "Elliot may have been a bull dog," he said looking Fin's way and at times may not have thought things rationally but he took his job seriously and any partner lucky enough to have worked with him should consider themselves lucky."

"Here here," Munch said as he raised his glass in a toast to Elliot. After dinner Dean dropped off the men at their hotel then he went on to pick up Casey and her boyfriend while Calvin picked up Simon and his family. Elliot and his family caught a hotel shuttle to their hotel since it was late when they got in.

Saturday January 23rd Olivia's birthday. She had just stepped out of the shower and was in the middle of getting dressed when her nurse came in to take her vitals and administer meds.

"Happy birthday Olivia, where is your beautiful family this fine morning?"

"Thank you Ivie. They're out doing last minute shopping for my birthday." Her nurse pulled out an envelope from her smock.

"Olivia this is for you from all of us who have taken care of you." She handed her the birthday card and Olivia started to cry. Her nurse came over and the two women hugged. They pulled apart and composed themselves. Olivia opened it up and started to read the inscriptions. More tears flowed from her eyes as she read and took out the gift card to Macy's.

"Olivia you are such wonderful patient and we fight over who take care of you when schedule come out every morning. You have such wonderful family and very handsome husband who love you so much so it is no doubt that you have much love and energy to give. I hope one day I find good man like him." Olivia blushed knowing what her nurse said was 100% true. Dean was a wonderful, loving human being and Olivia was grateful she had him. He was her soul mate.

"Well seeing how you're going to your function tonight in that knock out dress I doubt you'll be single much longer." She said smiling at her nurse. Of all the nurses she had she liked Ivie the most. The first night Olivia arrived at the rehab hospital Ivie was her nurse and she told her a Nigerian folk tale to help her sleep and any night if Ivie was working Olivia wanted her to tell her a story. She loved her voice the way she sang folk songs from her country so soft like a whisper in the night.

Olivia had called Dean to find out what time he and the kids were coming by. She was already informed that her ot and pt sessions were canceled as a birthday gift to her

"Will be there by three, we ran into a little snag."

"What kind of snag?"

"Can I explain when I see you hon?"

"I suppose so." She said. "Are the kids with you?"

"No they're with my sister. Alright I'll see you shortly. Liv, I love you."

"Dean is something wrong? You…sound nervous about…something."

"No nothing is wrong baby, just a snag but everything is alright. We'll see you in about an hour. Love you."

"Ok I love you all too." The snag was that the dogs got to her cakes that were not put in the cake saver but left on the dining room table carefully covered in cellophane wrapping. Dean was on his way to buy two cakes from the local bakery. He bought the cakes then told everyone he would meet them there.

Last minute check list. Dress, shoes, perfume and jewelry. The staff had set up the family room that the hospital reserved for her 50th. The caterer arrived and set up the food with chafing dishes. When Dean arrived he gave the cakes to a staff member who refrigerated them then proceeded to Olivia's room. She was totally surprised to see him alone in a nice suit and tie with a garment bag over his shoulder and carrying a tote bag.

"Happy birthday my love my life. I brought you something that I think; well I hope you will love." He took the dress out of the bag and her jaw about hit the floor.

"You said…just your family…was coming! Oh it's even…more gorgeous up… close than in a mag." She looked in the tote bag and pulled out the shoes and noticed her own jewelry. Her emotion took over.

"Is this the snag?" Her voice was small and shaky. Her eyes couldn't contain the water that was pooling up inside. He looked at her, happy that she was happy and he too could not contain his emotions. She came to him and they embraced for a long time until he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"No but happy birthday Olivia, I love you. He kissed her openly on the lips and the taste of him sent impulses straight to her core. She missed very much being intimate with him and vice versa.

"Now go get dressed so we can go party up a storm and hey if you need any help putting that dress on, well you just say the word and I'm so there." She turned her head very slow and looked back at him flashing him a sexy grin as she walked into her bathroom.

"We may not ever…get to my party…then." She winked at him as she closed the door. When she was finished she emerged as radiant as ever. She asked him to zip her up in the back and fasten her pearls. Together they walked arm and arm to where the guests were waiting.

Alas an update. I intended to post earlier tonight but bad thunder storms knocked out our power and it just returned an hour ago. Enjoy!

The staff at the main desk stopped and looked as Olivia and Dean rounded the corner on their way to their awaiting guests. Smiles galore were all around. Olivia and Dean reciprocated the smiles. She looked gorgeous and Dean beamed at her. Her gait was slower accompanied with a slight limp and even her slightest bits of imperfections were overlooked at how stunning she looked.

"Why do I get…the feeling that it's…just not your family…who will be in that room?" She looked up at him with adoring but suspicious eyes. Closed mouthed, he smiled wide and winked at her.

Dean pushed the automatic button and the double doors swung open slowly. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why the room was dark and at any moment the lights were coming on and the shouts of happy birthday would fill the room. When her eyes connected with the people who were her family, friends and former colleagues, she felt of rush of surprise come over her. She put her hands to her mouth as she trembled with excitement. She looked at Dean and smiled.

"You are good." She said smiling up at him. He nodded with a huge grin spread across his face. His dimples indented so roundly.

Her captain was there, Fin, Munch, all who she hadn't seen in over a year. Since retiring from the NYPD she only saw the old team sporadically. She never got a chance to say good bye before moving to California last June and Casey who she hadn't seen since her wedding six years ago. Elliot, she smiled when she met his gaze and Kathy and Kathleen were here too. Simon, Lucy and the kids…wow! Alex, her dear and best friend she thought as the emotion overcame her. All of Dean's siblings were there including a few family members from the Chicago and FL areas. She blinked and her tears ran. They all came and surrounded her with hugs and kisses.

"Oh this is so…wonderful." She soaked everyone in. The twins made their way to her. She looked at her husband who beamed with joy at her.

"Thank you for this….I love you…so very much." She placed her good hand tenderly on his cheek and he slipped his arm around her waist and leaned in for a kiss that they both let linger in much appreciation to their guests as awww's and whistles filled the air. Ben and Kat landed level to her waistline and she felt the thud. They were growing like weeds and would soon be turning six years old in a week and half. Olivia pulled back from the kiss looking down at four adoring eyes staring lovingly back at her.

"Mommy you look so pretty," Kat said as she gazed up at her mother. Olivia could not pick them up yet as her right side was still a bit weak. Dean scooped them up so she could lavish them with kisses.

"Thank you sweet heart, I love you both so much.

"Happy birthday mommy, we love you too." Ben said as Kat fingered her earrings.

"Mommy did your hair grow back yet?" Ben asked looking at her scarf that adorned her head.

"It's got a good start honey." She told him. She hugged, kissed and chatted with everyone as she eventually made her way to her seat. The aroma of the food wafted in the air making her hunger pains kick into high gear. Alex seemed to be glued to her hip as they were engrossed in conversation.

"So where's Mark,…I would have thought…you would have brought him?" Olivia said laying her hand on Alex's thigh.

"I just told him that I wanted this weekend with you since with everything that happened. You're coming to Elliot's daughters wedding right?"

"That's the plan." She told her friend.

"Well I'll introduce you before you leave to go back home. The four of us can go out to dinner and a show."

"Dean is staying back to be with the kids."

"That's right I forgot…Thanksgiving." Alex looked across the room at Dean who was mingling with his son sitting atop his shoulders. Kat and all the other kids seemed preoccupied with the chips and candy set out on the tables. Olivia saw the same thing and started to push her chair back when Alex halted her with a hand on her arm.

"I'll tell them Liv, you sit. Be right back." Olivia knew she meant well but she was already starting to feel that people were not going to let her do anything and she hated to feel pitied on. Casey and her date made their way over to Olivia.

"It's so good to see you Liv after all this time. I was so sorry to hear what happened to you." she said as she leaned down to hug Olivia before Olivia had a chance to get up.

"It's good to see you too Case….You look wonderful as always."

"Liv this is Brent. We met in London while I worked for a British law firm." Brent's hand was extended for a few seconds before Olivia's hand met his.

"Sorry." He said. The awkwardness set in as he noticed how she kept her right arm protected at her side.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked as her hand met his.

"Nothing, he said smiling at her. "It's nice to meet you. Casey filled me in on the plane ride here."

"Oh she did, did she? Was it embarrassing?"

"No not at all. It's all good." Alex returned and the four sat and talked. Simon and Lucy came over and took a seat. The music started and Casey looked at Brent and together they made their way to the dance floor.

"Hey sis," he said putting his hand out to thwart her attempt at standing. He bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, why should I be feeling different?"

"Oh no, no I just worry about you."

"I'm good Simon and thanks for caring so much." What she really felt like saying was that she isn't going to be physically the same Olivia as before. She was working extremely hard with her pt sessions and although she would never have 100% use of her right side she would have close to it over time and yes it was a sad and traumatic experience what she went through and she DID NOT want her family or friends to have pity on her. Lucy being the nurse that she was picked up on Olivia's silent frustrations so she held her arms out and waited for Olivia to get up and hug her. Olivia was relieved that finally someone allowed her to stand up.

"This is a great party and I love your dress!" When Simon told me we were coming out for you I was so excited. You miss the brutal cold winters back in NY yet?" The women shared a good laugh as they held hands.

Elliot, Kathy and Kathleen made their way around the room and walked up and took a seat at Olivia's table when they noticed there were seats available.

"Hey stranger." Olivia started to get up.

"No stay right where you are," he said leaning down. She put her arms out to accept a hug and kiss to her cheek.

"How are you doing with therapy? You look and sound great." She blinked slowly and smiled at him.

"I'm doing well with both. Doctor reduced my pt time. Just want to get outta here and go home to my family."

"All in due time Liv."

"Yeah." She said melancholy.

"Liv it's good to see you. Your party is great. Dean went all out to make it the best for you. Thank you for having us." Kathy said bending down and offering her hands to Olivia's.

"Yeah he did," she said smiling at him coming into view. Kathleen stepped around her mother and started to lean down to hug Olivia. Olivia held up her hand.

"No, I'm getting up to hug you." The two women hugged tightly and Olivia whispered in her ear.

"Congratulations and we need to talk before you go back to NY." Kathleen pulled back and smiled at her. Dean stood smiling waiting for his wife to become available.

"I would like to dance with my wife." He extended his hand and she gladly accepted it to be able to just move around. They danced cheek to cheek, hip to hip. Everyone's head turned towards the doorway as Melinda Warner and her husband made their way in.

"She made it after all, great," Dean said. Olivia and Dean parted and made their way to Melinda and her husband.

"Liv, oh let me look at you girl. I love the dress and you look fabulous!" They hugged long. Dean and Larry shook hands.

"How long has it been…since the wedding?" Olivia asked her friend. Melinda had to stop and think.

"Yes I guess it has. Well were gonna have to change that because my sister just got a teaching job at UCLA so they're moving down from San Jose so I'll be out to see her at least once a year. I love it out here and I bet you do too," she said gently swinging hands with Olivia.

"I would love that," Olivia told her.

"Larry it's nice to see…you again, thank you for coming out." Olivia said hugging him.

"Melinda it's great to see you and I'm glad you could make it after all." Dean said.

"Well I told the medical convention people I had an important engagement that I didn't want to miss so they excused me. I'll go to the next one." She said chuckling. The food was being served so the guests lined up.

"Birthday girl is first." Cragen said to her. She gestured for Dean to take the twins through the line first then she would go right behind him.

"Happy birthday Olivia." Her captain said hugging her.

"Thank you Captain, she said smiling. "I'm so glad you could be here."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." He said smiling.

"May I help you with your selections?" he asked.

"Thank you." she said holding her plate telling him what she wanted.

"I want lasagna, meatballs, shrimps but no sauce on my meat balls and chicken wings," Ben told his dad.

"What about salad and green beans? You need some greens not all pastas, meats and bread ok pal?"

"I don't like salad it has yucky things in it."

"You eat tomatoes at home."

"I don't want them," he whined. "I just want just lettuce and cucumbers?" Dean made him a lettuce and cucumber salad.

"Green beans?" his dad asked.

"No." Dean leaned down and whispered in his ear. "How about a few, you eat these at home."

"They have white things in them."

"The're slivered almonds, I'll eat them for you."

"No daddy I don't want them." Dean decided not to hold up the line so they moved on to the peeled spiced shrimp. Ben wanted them.

"Daddy what's that?" Kat pointed to a chicken dish.

"That's chicken marsala. It's chicken with a light gravy sauce."

"No I don't want that."

"Salad honey?"

"Yes and I want tomatoes," Kat said. Dean scooped s small portion of salad on her plate.

"Man this is some good eats. John you better eat up cause you certainly could use some meat on your bones," Fin joked heaping piles of food on his plate.

"None of my ex-wives ever complained about my physique," Munch said.

"That's because they never saw you naked in the light." Fin chuckled and Munch made faces at him. They passed by Olivia's table.

"Hi." She started to push her chair back.

"No Liv you eat, but you owe me a dance before the nights over though." Fin said winking at her.

"Ditto for me," John said.

"Deal." She said smiling at them. The dj switched his program over to soft jazz as they ate and chatted. Ivie, Olivia's nurse came in and walked over to where Olivia was sitting. Olivia smiled waving her over.

"Hi Ivie, please…have something to eat…won't you?"

"Oh thank you Olivia I just came on duty and wanted wish you happy birthday, again."

"I'll save you a piece of cake then. Are you with me tonight?" Ivie looked disappointed.

"No, I'm on other side but I will stop by." Olivia was just as disappointed. She waved good bye as she left. Some of the hospital staff dropped by to wish Olivia a happy birthday.

"Liv I think you're the favored patient here," Dean said leaning over whispering in her ear. Some continued to dance while others sat and conversed at their tables. Her sister in-laws made their way to her.

"Victoria it's so wonderful…to see you. Sorry we missed you at…Christmas. Uh so we haven't caught up lately…how is the good doctor?"

"He's just fine Olivia. It's pretty serious. He's speaking at a medical convention and he's sorry he couldn't be here for you."

"That's quite all right sweetie." Olivia chatted with Dean's sisters when Fin joined them.

"Excuse me but Liv I'm here to cash in on my dance," Fin said. They headed to the middle of the room.

"I'm so glad you're back on your feet, nothing keeps Olivia Benson down." She smiled warmly as they continued to dance.

"California really suits you huh? How do you stand all this great weather Liv? He said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't trade it…for the world." John came over to cut in.

"Thanks for traveling all this way for this," she said.

"Are you kidding? A natural disaster wouldn't stop me."

"Oh god John don't…say that word around here." She smiled at his dry humor.

"Gee Liv, the squad room doesn't seem the same without you and Elliot."

"You guys are managing…I've been keeping tabs on you all." She winked at him. So Munch when are you…going to retire and open that bar?" Munch smiled.

"Need to find a partner willing to invest."

"Fin won't?"

"No capital Liv, he lives on a detective's salary." He looked over his glasses at her with one brow arched. She patted him on his arm and made her way to the sitting area of the family room to where Calvin was with his girlfriend.

"We've been in the same room…and I've hardly seen you two."

"Hi mom," he said getting up to hug her. "Are you having a nice birthday?"

"The best, thank you…so much."

"Dad did it all I can't take any credit."

"Kara I'm so glad we…finally met but I…wish it was under different circum…stances."

"Me too Mrs. Porter, Calvin talks about you often. You look well and I know you can't wait for the day you're back home with your family."

"Yes, I count the days." Just then they turned their heads to listen to Dean make an announcement it was time to sing happy birthday. Calvin laughed.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked her son.

"Dad didn't tell you?"

"No but you better." He continued to laugh. "Venus and Starr ate your cakes they made for you and dad ran out this morning to get new cakes for you. You should have seen it mom, frosting and cake…crumbs…everywhere." Olivia wasn't finding it amusing as she gave him "the" look. Calvin wasn't laughing anymore.

"I think I'll go help dad now." Olivia and Kara watched him walk to the front of the room. Dean was putting the 5 on one cake and the 0 on the other. Olivia made her way to him. He lit the candles and the lights were dimmed.

Of course there were cut ups with the cringing and totally mutation of the verse "happy birthday Olivia", compliments of Elliot, Simon and Calvin. They sounded more like prepubescent teenagers going through voices changes as the trio howled and bellowed at the top of their lungs. Flashes were abundant and video's recorded Olivia taking a deep breath and blowing out her candles. When it was all said and done she looked at Dean. They shared a smile and leaned into one another and kissed. Clapping and whistling lasted a few seconds and then they pulled apart. The caterer sliced pieces of cake and handed Olivia the first piece.

"Mmm this is really delicious," she said. "You outdid yourselves. She bent over and kissed the kids on their heads and planted one on Calvin's cheek.

They brought out the rocker decorated in all her favorite colors anchored with festive balloons. Ben and Kat sat at her feet prompting her to rip open the wrapping then they moved lazily laying halfway in her lap as she opened her gift.

"Ohhh it's beautiful." Dean and the children gave her a beautiful pewter and black Marc Jacobs chronograph watch. She immediately set the time and had help from Dean to strap it to her wrist. She opened next from Calvin a pair of running shoes because she made a promise to herself that when she was finished with therapy she was going to run a marathon.

"Thank you sweet heart and I am going to run in a marathon!"

"You're welcome," said from behind the video camera.

"Mommy open mine next please please please!" Kat asked squirming.

"Ok ok, yours is next love." Olivia said. Kat smiled back at her mother.

"Oh my it's gorgeous Kat. Thank you sweet heart." She got a beautiful blue cashmere sweater.

"Liv that's just too warm to wear out here so you don't have a choice, you gonna have to come back to NY now." Fin said eliciting laughs from the group.

"Oh it gets chilly here at night so it'll get a lot of wear trust me," she said folding the sweater and putting it back in the box.

"Here momma this is mine," Ben passed his to his mom.

"Oh love this is great. I love it, thank you baby!" He gave her a beautiful spa bathrobe complete with slippers. She hugged and kissed the twins.

The rest of her gifts were gift cards except for Simon and Lucy's. They gave her a gorgeous set of luggage for her trips back east.

"I'll get to use these in May," she said looking in Elliot's direction. Everyone mingled until it was time for them to head out. One by one they hugged and kissed Olivia good bye. She was grateful they all could share in her special day.

"Kathleen you have a second?" Olivia asked. Kathleen ventured over to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get much of a chance to talk with you tonight but thank you so much for coming out. You look positively radiant, congratulations baby you're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks Olivia." They stared at one another for a minute. Kathleen whispered to her, I'm pregnant but I think you knew that." She turned and looked in Elliot's direction.

"He's concerned for you that's all."

"I know but I just don't want to live my life overseas or be a military wife and I certainly don't want someone knocking on my door in the middle of the night telling me my husband is dead from combat fatality."

"I know it's a hard decision but you both will decide what's best for the baby. Do you love this man?" Kathleen blushed before she answered.

"Yes with all my heart."

"You will follow what your mind tells you even though your heart will disagree. You're an intelligent young woman who I have had the pleasure of seeing you grow up before my very eyes. Let your compass guide you in the right direction. I wish I had followed my compass years ago." She looked over at Dean who was busy shaking hands and hugging the guest's good bye.

"Thanks Olivia. I'll see you in the spring for my sister's wedding."

"Count on it." She said winking at her then pulling her into a hug. With the guests gone Olivia and Dean walked all of their house guests to the front door.

"Rob I hardly got a chance…to talk with you tonight. Thank you so much for coming…and bringing the kids. I absolutely adore Kim…she's terrific baby!"

"Thanks Liv you've always been my favorite sister-in-law."

"Rob I'm your only sister in-law." They laughed together and then he kissed her cheek and hugged her good bye.

"We'll stop by and see you before we head out tomorrow." She and Dean kissed the children and said good bye and thanked them all again for coming. Dean told them he would be by in the morning to take them to the airport then they headed to her room.

Dean unbuttoned the top button on his shirt and loosened his tie then took a much needed seat on the couch in her room. She joined him kicking off her shoes rubbing her good foot over her right complaining she stood on her feet a little too long. She lay comfortably in the crook of his arm as he wrapped it around her brushing his lips against her temple then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for a…wonderful party." She ran her fingers in between the buttons on his shirt yawning then looking up at him relaxing.

"You're welcome honey. I'm so glad you were surprised. It was murder trying to keep the kids quiet every time we came to visit."

"I feel awful I couldn't do anything for you on your birthday," she said looking at him.

"Oh but you did." She looked puzzled at him.

"You took the first step in your recovery process. You opened your eyes and you squeezed my hand really firm. I was so happy that day honey. It was the best earliest birthday present ever! I never want to think about that day. I thought I'd lost you Liv." His voice quivered with emotion as painful memories invaded his mind. He noticed she had tears in her eyes. He pulled her close and tightened his hold around her. They sat together for a while before Olivia shifted in his arms.

"I love all my gifts and I can't wait to get home and wear my spa robe. It's beautiful thank you."

"You don't have to wait to get home to wear it Liv, why don't you get comfortable and put it on then snuggle up here with me?" She slowly rose from her position. Her movements made him open his eyes and bring his head forward from the resting it on the back of the couch.

"I think Calvin took the gifts home with him." Dean said yawning.

"I gave him the gift…cards to take home." She saw the box of shoes and the other two boxes on top of each other in her birthday rocking chair.

"Aha!" She took it out and held it up against her chest. "This is so soft"…she said touching the fabric against her face. "I'm going to change…can you unzip me please?" He arched his brows and wiggling them. She smiled at his cuteness.

"Mmmm, my pleasure." He unzipped her and his hand slid down her back, lingering on her backside. She smiled at him looking back over her shoulder as she retreated to the bathroom.

"Be right back."

"I'll be here my love." When she returned she stood between his feet nudging his foot.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Huh? He groggily opened his eyes and smiled wanly at her. "No baby I was waiting for you. Oh wow I like your robe."

"You lie so awfully." She laughed through her smile…"You look exhausted Dean….I'll let you sleep." She leaned over to kiss him good night. He grabbed at her belt from his sitting position and pulled her close burying his face against her stomach as her hands slowly rose to rest on his head. The short strands of hair that were growing back felt both soft and sharp against her palms. He moved away from her stomach and locked gazes with her while he untied her robe. His eyes dropped downwards appreciatively to the bare skin before him. He had seen the scar on her chest before when he had helped with walk to the bathroom so she could shower right after her catheter was removed. She felt more comfortable having her husband help in this area than her nurse.

Her body was exquisite; her body was a wonderland as John Mayer said when he serenaded her for her wedding shower. He ached to explore her every crevice and she ached equally to want him to explore. He kissed gently all around her navel, touching the inside with his tongue. She moaned pleasurably as his tongue softly rolled over the sensitive skinned area. She could feel her knees start to buckle and her arms and fingers tingled. Wetness seeped from womanhood as he put his hands inside her robe and smoothed up and down her thighs then touched her softly letting her pubic hair glide through his fingers. One hand reached around and squeezed her ass tenderly. She backed away slightly. He looked confused as if he did something wrong. She gathered her robe and sat next to him so he moved in, cupped her face and kissed her slow and long. They were both definitely out of air as they came apart.

"Dean what if they barge in on us, you know right in the middle?" Her mocha brown eyes couldn't hide the sadness she was feeling.

"I know. I wish we could make love." He said disappointingly. She touched his lips with her fingers then gave his crotch a look and noticed he was just as amorous as her. He saw her looking and when their eyes met she grinned. He leaned in for more kisses and slowly removed her head scarf.

"I want to, I really need this," she said between pecks.

"Liv how often does your nurse come in over night?"

"Every six hours to take vitals." She said. He looked at his watch. We could tell her to come now and take them then she won't be back until four a.m." She started for her bed to call her nurse. He got up to do it for her.

"Dean I need to learn to fend for myself otherwise I'll just prolong my stay here. You know earlier, I know people just wanted to be helpful but I have to learn to do things for myself. I felt like everyone had pity for me and I hate that! He agreed with her and sat back down. Her nurse came in about fifteen minutes later and checked her vitals then said good night, well at least for the next six hours. She turned off the lights except for the bar above her bed which was dimmed then moved back to the couch and cuddled up next to her hubby. The buzzed strands of her hair that were growing back were baby soft as Dean's hand softly caressed the back of her head.

He sat up and turned to face her. They moved in slow motion undecided as to who was going top and who was going low as their eyes searched one another's faces. They kissed and he guided her backwards. He found it uncomfortable as the couch did not yield to two people lying horizontally even if he had removed the backing pillows. She slowly straddled him as he helped pull her right leg over his left. Their lovemaking was urgent and passionate as his fingers slid deep inside her sweet cavern. She came quickly against his fingers as he massaged her sweet spot with his thumb. Her weight on his buried hand didn't allow him the free access he is comfortable with but nonetheless he was pleased she came, eyes closed bouncing lightly on top of his arm with her head slightly tilted back.

His erection almost stood at attention through the fabric of his pants. He pulled out his hand from underneath her. His fingers were slightly pruned as she moved cautiously allowing him room to undo his belt and unzip his pants. She reached through the opening in his briefs taking his long thick cock out. She stroked it looking at him the whole time. He smiled at her hands ministrations in what they were doing to his manhood. Some of his pre jizz oozed from the tip. He helped lift her ass up with one hand while the other guided his throbbing penis into her warm wet hole. Because she only had one strong leg to plant off of, he did the thrusting for both. Her hands were securely around his neck as her head rested above his. Her breasts bounced in front of his face and he wasted no time taking one in his hands and guiding it into his mouth while his other hand stayed on her hip to steady her in place. She moaned in pleasure as he buried his dick deep into her swollen opening and his mouth stayed busy licking and sucking on her tit. She came once more and he was covered in sweat from head to chest waiting to climax. Shortly thereafter he spilled his ejaculation into her almost out of breath. They kissed passionately before she dismounted him and fell asleep in his embrace. She awoke in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and when she returned she climbed into her bed not wanting to disturb him. He looked so peaceful sleeping

One more party was to be planned. February 4th the twins were turning six years old. Olivia wished she could be home to make their cake and have a party for them with all their friends but that was not to happen. Her doctor had discussed with her and Dean that the medical team was ahead of schedule with her rehabilitation and most likely she would be released earlier than projected by mid-March. She would however continue pt and ot on an outpatient basis. It was remarkable the strides she was making in her recovery. Her doctors were amazed at her strength and perseverance.

She was sitting in the rocking chair reading a book when Dean popped in carrying her laundry bag.

"Wow they actually…let you have a lunch…break?" she said kind of curtly putting her book down and getting up and going to him.

"Hi baby." He kissed her but her kiss wasn't all that he noted.

"Honey I tried calling you and I left you a text message saying that I had a reschedule so it freed me up for lunch with you." She shrugged her shoulders taking the bag from his hands.

"I'm not really hungry anyways" she said as one could perceive as chillingly. He stood there dazed looking at her.

"Do you need any-" He knew better than to ask, it was just second nature to ask.

"Come on Liv you should eat. Why are you acting like your pissed at me? What did I do?"

"Nothing, you have job responsibilities…and I understand that." she said coldly. He slipped his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Olivia, a family we put into witness protection were savagely murdered and that's why I couldn't get away for lunch these past three days. I sent someone else in my place to meet with the family so I could be here at night with the kids and you." She stopped putting away her clothes and turned around to look at him.

"You didn't tell me that Dean, all you told me was that you would be tied up in meetings and couldn't come by for lunch she said sorrowfully at learning the news of the deceased family

"I know I should have but with all you've been through I thought it best to keep awful news like that to myself. It's rare we have a breach in security with any of our families we place and I wanted to find out who the fucking snitch was! I'm sorry Liv, I was just thinking of you."

"Did you find out who?" she asked.

"I have a pretty good idea. I need concrete evidence then his ass is mine."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"The twins birthdays are this Saturday and I know you want to be home. We want you home too but baby you only have another month and a half then your home free." He put his arms out for her to be engulfed by his embrace and she was slow to walk over to him.

"Why do you put up with my bitchy moods?" He contemplated before answering her.

"Hmmm, I distinctly remember six years and eight months ago I made my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad and comfort you in your time of need." She slowly walked right into his awaiting arms.

"At times I think to myself I don't deserve you."

"Olivia don't talk like that. You're feeling over whelmed and frustrated right now to get out of here but you know if you leave against doctor's orders the insurance won't pay for any future rehab needs." He could see the sadness and frustration in her expression. "Come here hon." He held her tightly as she sobbed against his chest.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright Liv. I'm with you every step of the way and we're in the homestretch now. You know we could have the kids birthdays right there like we did for you except a scaled down version."

"They won't allow that many kids in here." She said pulling back looking him in the eye.

I'll talk with the director before I leave."

"I want to feel involved. I want to make the cakes, wrap their gifts, decorate like I used to."

"I know you want to do everything as you did before but I tell you what. I'll bring their gifts over and you can wrap them and maybe you and I can make a piñata together for them, whatdya say? They loved beating the heck out of the one we had last year."

"Yeah let's do that. Why don't we go talk to the director now?"

"Lead the way." He said. The director was more than accommodating but asked if they could limit it to five kids for the safety and privacy of the patients. Dean and Olivia agreed but knew both Ben and Kat together had more than five kids in their kindergarten class that were friends with both. Olivia suggested to Dean that the kids that were not picked, he could take them all out to the movies or have them over the house for pizza and a movie.

"That's a great plan but they told me the other day they want to go back to Disneyland for their birthday but I told them we'll all go as a family as soon as you get released. You know Liv I think we should take the kids to Europe this summer for a vacation what do you think?"

"I'd say let's buy the tickets and pack now. I've never been and we didn't exactly take a vacation last summer except for the weekend trip to San Diego, Sea World and the Zoo. Back to Disneyland? I think they mean Disney World when we went to visit your family in Florida a couple years ago, god was that a trip and a half with three year old twins and a cranky teenager and an out of control cousin who acted like he was fifteen instead of twenty two."

"Oh god I remember that trip," he said grimacing at the memory, Olivia too.

{Flashback} Tampa Florida spring 2015

_Their plane landed and Dean's aunt and cousin were there waiting for them on the other side of the security check point. Dean pushed the kids in the double stroller. They were both asleep._

_"Hiiiii!" his aunt said happily waving her hands. "How was the plane ride?" his Aunt asked._

_"Bumpy," Calvin said furrowing his eyebrows._

_"Just a little turbulence through the Carolina's," Dean assured her. They all exchanged hugs._

_"Oh look at how precious the babies are. Did they sleep the entire flight?' she asked bending down to get a peek at the kids. Olivia and Dean looked at each other and laughed. Sleep oh that would have been heaven if they had._

_"Olivia you look wonderful and motherhood has certainly benefitted you."_

_"Thank you Jackie, you look fabulous yourself. I love being a mom. They're a handful but a wonderful handful."_

_"And Calvin you just keep getting more handsome by the day." Aunt Jackie said. "You remember Sophia? She asked him._

_"Yes," he said as the teenagers spied each other. Kat and Ben woke up crying as Dean put them in their car seats. It took a while before they calmed down._

_"I bet they're hungry, well I have a great meal cooked and ready to eat at the house. Oh and Dean, Marco moved back home. Lost his job so Calvin if you don't mind you can bunk with him in my Florida room."_

_"Florida room. What's a Florida room?"_

_"It's an enclosed patio room off the house. Every house in FL have them and its air conditioned." Calvin kept a close eye on Sophia who was one year younger than him. The last time they saw one another was at Dean and Olivia's wedding three years ago. He was twelve and she was eleven. Sophia's teenage years fared well for her. After dinner that evening his aunt gave him the discount tickets to the parks since they were doing that on day one and day two._

_"Aunt Jackie you should come with us." Dean said looking a little disappointed she wasn't._

_"Oh no I've lived in Florida for twenty five years and I've never stepped one foot inside those parks and I don't plan too. You all have fun in Orlando for the next two days." The next day Dean went and picked up the minivan from the rental place and they were on the way to Orlando._

_"Well thanks much for getting the tickets, we appreciate it," he said._

_"It was my pleasure. She excused herself to smoke outside. Marco and Sophia joined them so the riding would be paired evenly. Olivia wasn't riding so Dean said he would ride with Calvin. When they got to the park Olivia looked in the bag for the sunscreen._

_"Honey where's the sunscreen?"_

_"In the bag."_

_"No it's not." He looked and couldn't find it either._

_"Great, well we'll have to stop and buy some," she said brushing by him._

_"Sorry Liv, I thought I packed it."_

_"You didn't forget you were too busy horsing around with your cousin Marco and Calvin this morning." They stopped and bought sunscreen and she lathered the twins up then tossed it to Calvin and told him to put some on. He balked and Dean came over and helped him so that was the end of that little episode. It was very hot, temps were in the high 80's. Olivia waited in the shade with the kids waiting for Dean, Calvin, Marco and Sophia to finish their ride._

_"I'm going to take the kids to the kid's water park." She told the group._

_"Sure sounds good I could use some wet relief," Dean said._

_"We don't want to go there it's for kids," Calvin said. Olivia gave him a look._

_"No pal we're all going to stay together as a family. Were just going to take turns, we do a ride then the kids get theirs. It's fair." Calvin continued to whine so Dean pulled him aside._

_"Excuse us one minute," he told the group._

_"Listen son, it's not fair to stick the kids with mom all day as she follows us around and your brother and sister want to ride and have fun too. We're coming back tomorrow so whatever we don't finish today we'll finish up tomorrow ok?"_

_"Yeah I guess."_

_"Calvin you need to get your head out of your rear end. I see the way you've been buddying up with Sophia and having eyes only for her. She may not be blood family to you but she's family by marriage and yes I agree she's a stunner but think of her as family and nothing else ok."_

_"Dad I don't like her like that, she's just really cool and we have a lot in common. Geez dad, com'on now."_

_"Well back in my day when a boy acted like you are it meant that he was sweet on a girl."_

_"Times change dad, you gotta catch up."_

_"I guess I do," he laughed and then he tussled his son's hair. By mid-day the twins had become cranky and didn't want to leave the water park for lunch. It was nearing lunch time and they looked for a place that wasn't crowded with lines out the door._

_"I knew should have packed a lunch," Olivia said. Marco came back with a large soda and fries._

_"Nice of you to wait for us to eat together," Olivia said bluntly._

_"I was hungry and the lines are just way too long." He said eating and licking his ketchuped stain fingers. Sophia reached in and took a few for herself. Calvin wanted some but Dean told him no. They finally found a place with hardly a line. It was so hot the twins barely touched their lunch and they were getting antsy waiting to go and explore more of the park. Olivia hadn't finished her lunch so Dean put them in the stroller and strolled them around to the gigantic colored water fountain. He gave them pennies to toss into the fountain. They didn't venture far and turned around to go back and get Olivia and the others. They met the characters of Disney walking the property and greeting the throngs of families. They stopped for photo ops with Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy. Of course Calvin and his cousin's had to make bunny ears behind the characters heads. The skies threatened to open up and down pour so they ducked in to a store. They left at dinner time to go back to the hotel and get freshened up. Calvin wanted to sleep in the adjoining room with Marco and Sophia but Dean and Olivia put the nix to that arrangement. He got the cot in their room. The next day they finished up the Disney experience. The rain shower in the afternoon didn't help matters of trying to find dry shelter as all the other thousands of guests did too. Poor Ben got sunburned on the back of his neck where Dean forgot to rub sunscreen which didn't make Olivia too happy and Dean's cousin Marco took off without telling them where he was going so a proper tongue lashing was given not by Dean but Olivia who just about had it with this immature adult. They spent the next few days back at Dean's aunt house. They took the kids to Crystal River to see the manatees and even try to swim with them. The trip was a bust as the twins were horrified at the live mammals and would not get in the water with them. On their last day of vacation the family went to Water Country USA. The twins loved the water and Dean and Calvin challenged each other to see who could find the steepest water slide to go down. Olivia commented on how peaceful and enjoyable the last day of their trip was without Marco._

When Dean arrived at the hospital that evening with the kids Olivia noticed a box underneath his arm.

"The kids said they miss playing junior scrabble with us so I brought it." He said.

"There I spelled boat, that's one, two how much does that equal mommy?"

"Let's count it together. One plus one equals?"

"Two," Ben said.

"Two plus one more equals..." Olivia asked.

"Three, he said.

"And three plus one equals what?" his mom asked. It was cute how he added with his eyebrows in a down position and his mouth crooked in a way. He was thinking hard as he touched four of his fingers.

"Four," he said happily.

"That's right and what is two more added to four equal?" his mom asked. He thought hard again.

"Four plus two pal,"his father said.

"Six!." He held up six fingers.

"Yay, good job son." Dean high fived with Ben and his mom gave his knee a love squeeze.

"My turn now," Kat said.

The family enjoyed playing until it was time for them to pack up and go.

"Ben, Kat?"

"Yes mommy," they said.

"You know I can't be there…for your birthdays next Saturday so…what do you think of having…your party right here with…some kids from your class?"

"I want to have my party at Disney World," Ben said. Dean put his hand on his shoulder.

"I want to have my party at home I don't want to have my party here," Kat said. Olivia looked crushed and Dean saw this.

"Hey pal we talked about going to Disneyland here in CA as a family when mommy gets better remember? You know mommy wants to be with you on your birthdays but the hospital won't let her leave and if she leaves early then our health insurance won't pay for her care anymore and that's not a good thing so mommy has to stay here just a little while longer so what do you two say that we have five of your friends from school come to your party here and the other kids who don't come, can come to the house and we can watch movies and order pizza. Sound good?" The twins looked at each other and their parents could see they were mulling it over in their cute little minds.

"Do we get to have two birthday cakes too?" Ben asked

"I want cupcakes," Kat said.

"We can do cupcakes for your party here and cake at home or the other way around. You both get decide what you want first." Dean told them.

"Ok we will have two parties, here and at home." Kat said.

"Good deal kids." He winked at them, exchanging high fives. Olivia was overjoyed with wrapping gifts and making a piñata. It wasn't exactly like old times but darn close to it.

They're party at the hospital was a lot of fun. The kids played all kinds of games, ingested way too much sugar then were sent on their merry way home. Ben and Kat loved their gifts they got. The second party was just as fun as the first. Dean was happy that everything worked out. He mentioned to Olivia that he thought it would be a good idea if they started to go to church regularly not just at Easter and Christmas. They had so much to be thankful for.

Everyday Olivia marked a black x through the day, inching closer and closer to her release date. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and this was one of her favorite holidays. She loved attending the kids preschool party last year in NY and baking all kinds of goodies plus she loved the roses Dean always got for her with his own personal inscribed message not to mention what intimate act they engaged in after the lights were out and the door locked and each kid fast asleep. Having sex with three kids in the house proved to be challenging so their sex life was altered big time after the birth of the twins but when they did find the time between diapers, feedings, taking care of sick babies then toddlers and raising a teenager, their love making was passionate and urgent and never a dull moment.

Every year his Valentines arrangement seemed to get bigger and bigger. "There beautiful as always, thank you love." She kissed him eagerly.

"Hmmm is there seconds on that one?" he asked flirtatiously. She slowly brought her lips to meet his and the way she was kissing him sent what felt like lightning bolts to his heart then made a u turn to his groin area. When they broke apart she continued to shower him with short sweet pecks.

"I have Calvin and Kara watching the kids tonight so I can stay the night with you." he told her between kisses. Her eyes grew wide with concern at the thought of two teenagers in love alone in the house.

"Dean!"

"I know what you're gonna say Liv but we have to trust him. I had the talk with him and I trust him." She sighed deeply letting it sink in.

"Ok I'll trust him too. I just hope we're right on this."

Later that evening when Dean returned with the twins and Calvin they brought her homemade cookies.

"Thanks you three…this is so nice. I'm going to eat some." She said. Kat and Ben gave her a necklace with a floating heart and a Valentine's Day card they made in school. She read the cards and the candy heart messages.

"Yes you will always be my sweet hearts. Come here you two." She printed them with kisses and hugs. As the three of them got ready to leave Olivia expressed how much she loved them.

"You kids are the…best…the best any parent could ask for."

"We love you too mom. Three weeks and then you're home with us." he kissed her on the cheek then hugged her good bye. Ben hung onto her neck almost pulling her down until Dean had to step in and pull him off her. Kat loved playing with her necklace. After the kids left Olivia and Dean settled in on the couch taking a breather from all the evening activities. He stroked her forehead as she lay lengthways with her head in his lap. He could actually get small strands of hair through his fingers. He peeked at her and her eyes were closed. She tries to save as much energy as she can when the twins arrive in the late afternoon. They wear her out by nights end. Olivia and Dean actually took a little nap when Olivia woke up an hour later, it was almost eleven o' clock and her nurse would be coming in soon for the evening check on vitals.

"No, no need get up Olivia, I take your blood pressure and temperature from there."

Ivie was on duty with Olivia tonight which always made her happy. She liked all her nurses but for some reason she and Ivie just clicked. She wrapped the cuff around her arm and waited for the machine to register. Her bp was fine as always then she inserted the thermometer into Olivia's mouth. Temp was perfect, 97.9. She threw away the used cap from the thermometer and looked over at Dean who had his eyes closed and arms folded resting on the couch.

"You know your boy look just like his doda," she whispered to Olivia. "So very handsome that young boy is and your daughter, she has your personality. Beautiful little woman she will grow to like her nema." She made Olivia blush as her nurse was wheeling her cart to the door she turned around.

"Do you want me leave the quiet sign on door Olivia?" she asked smiling knowing what day it was.

"Olivia smiled back laughing and blushing too at her nurse's comment.

"Yeah do that Ivie please," Dean requested grinning at her nurse.

"You both have blessed evening. God bless," she said as she turned off the light and disappeared into the darkness.

"I really like her Liv, she tends to her patients with her heart. She was cut out for this and I'm glad you are so comfortable with her." Olivia turned to Dean and he gently pulled her onto his lap and cradled her. He kissed the top of her head, the side of her face then turned her to face him and she lifted to meet his mouth. They made out like two teenagers. She hummed in his mouth as his hands roamed her torso inching upwards to cup her breast. He massaged them through her shirt. After a while she sat up and lifted her arms. He lifted her fitted t-shirt up over her head. He bent down and planted kisses on her breasts.

"Watch this." She told him. His eyes were intently on her. She reached around with both arms, her right one still slower but improving. She unhooked her bra and much to his liking he leaned in and kissed her fully on the mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouth. She pulled at his bottom lip with hers as his lips brushed over hers. He rubbed her erect nipples between his fingers softly squeezing the firm flesh. Their mouths clashed, they're breath hot on each other's faces. Their lips touched, lots of nibbling and teasing going on then engaging in full blown tongue depth kissing.

Dean paid great attention to her breasts before moving on to her neck. Her hands were wrapped solidly around his neck and head as she pushed him closer. He slipped his hand in the waistband of her jeans, his fingers inching closer to the small of her back. She could feel his stiffness and shifted herself off him. She knelt before him undoing his belt and unzipping him. She stroked his cock. He placed his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her slow. She stood up between his legs undoing her jeans. Another challenge she wanted to show him she had accomplished in therapy. She was seductive and slow as she discarded her pants and pushed them aside with her foot. She stood before him clad only in her underwear and his eyes soaked all of her in. He moved slightly forward as he pulled down her panties slowly. She bit at her bottom lip as his fingertips against her skin made her tingle especially in her midsection which felt hotter then the scorching temps in Death Valley.

He parted her with his fingers inserting one then two and gently pumping up into her hole increasing his speed as he fingered her.

"Mmmm, oh god yeahhhh." her head was tilted back as his fingers probed her saturated opening. He pulled out his fingers and sucked them slowly locking eyes with her. He reached up and she took his wet fingers in her mouth, tasting her own scent. He moved her leg and placed it on the couch yielding him a wider entry to her sweetness. He licked and sucked until she came all over his tongue. He lay back wiping the sweat from his brow with his shirt. He discarded his dress shirt and she straddled him and reached in between her legs to guide his dick into her. His hands were placed firmly on her hips.

"Ohhh baby you feel so damn good." He closed his eyes for a second. "I love you Liv." Her breaths were deep and her moans were even deeper.

"I love you too baby. I love feeling you...inside me." They panted together until he gently moved her and stood up. She leaned back against the couch, her legs wide open. The cool air hitting in between her heated legs sent shivers up her spine and goose bumps on her arms. She was so wet her juices were sticky along the inside of her thighs. He stepped out of his trousers that were hanging at his waist. He lapped up her wetness kneeling down between her legs. He held her ankles together and slid into her slowly, watching her reel in sheer delight that he was pleasing her in every way possible. She urged him to go faster with her squirms and vocal grunts. She climaxed twice more as he thrusted inside of her deeper and deeper.

"I'm coming, ohhh jesus. Yes...yes she grunted over and over. He saw how she clenched her fists into a ball as he felt her spill her orgasm on his embedded cock. He pumped her hole faster and deeper. She grabbed at his wrists. Soon he was spilling his load up into her. His head came to rest on her stomach; her hands lay on his head lightly stroking his hair that was a bit fuller than what you enter boot camp with.

Her family was there with the exception of Calvin who was at home helping set up for her welcome home party with his aunts, uncles and cousins. She endured three long grueling months of physical and occupational therapy and she was ready to go to her home with her family.

"That's too bad that Calvin couldn't get off work but I'll see him tonight. We should go out to dinner tonight, what say you?"

"Uh yeah we could do that."

"Dean did you take a second look to see if we left anything?" she asked her husband who had one tote bag filled with her personal toiletries flung over one shoulder, her laptop secured over the other and her suit case gripped by his fingertips.

"Got it all honey. I'm going to put these things in the car, be right back."

"Daddy I want to go with you," Ben said right at the heels of his father.

"Alright, then you get to carry mommy's bag." Ben was a good mixture of his parents. He had his father's patience, the dark hair, eyes and dimples. His pediatrician told his parents he would top off at around 6'3/6'4. He got his height from his parents as well as their intellect. Baby pictures of him and Dean when he was a baby put side by side looked identical. Olivia watched them go. Her little 54 inch man and her 74 inch man were adorable as they walked side by side. She thought back to the time she walked in on Ben pretending to be a grown up version of his dad.

{Flashback NY 2016} Olivia was cleaning the apartment and went to check on the kids who were supposed to clean their rooms before playing. She peeked in on Kat. She was busy dressing up her dolls and when she got to Calvin and Ben's room Ben was standing with his back to her, his toys all about the room holding out his junior FBI badge that his father got him when he away on a case. He held a toy that served as his gun. His parents were very strict that no toy guns were allowed in the house. Dean had a safe where he kept his service revolver when he was at home.

"I'm agent Ben Porter I work at FBI your under arrest." He was four and half years old and already he wanted to be just like his dad. Olivia smiled at the image before her. God how cute he was role playing. She didn't want to disturb him so she quietly backed away.

Dean pulled the car around and went in to get his daughter and wife. When Ben and Dean got close to Olivia's room Dean grabbed Ben's arm and held him back. He held his finger to his lips and picked up Ben. He whispered in his son's ear. Olivia must have been in the bathroom because Dean didn't see her in the room. Together they watched Kat pretend she was her mother. She stood before the floor length mirror next to the dresser. She turned left to right and smoothed her hands down her stomach. She flipped the sides of her hair. She imagined she had a tube of lipstick and pretended to outline her lips then squirted her imaginary perfume on herself. Ben had to put his hand over his mouth as he squeezed out a chuckle watching his sister. He looked at his dad who was smiling ear to ear.

"Kat's silly daddy," he said whispering his father's ear. Kat spoke as if she was her mother.

"Honey how do I look?" Kat's voiced changed to reflect her father's.

"Baby you look fabulous!" Kat puckered her lips and lifted her face and made a kissing noise.

"Mmmm, I love you."

"I love you too hon." (in Dean's voice). Dean tilted his head back with a huge smile on his face. The toilet flushed and that was their cue to enter. Right behind them was a volunteer with a wheel chair to wheel Olivia out.

"Ready to say good bye?" Dean said.

"Am I ever," she said getting into the chair. The twins wanted to ride on her lap but that was nixed due to hospital regulations instead they held their mom's hands as they walked alongside her, Ben on the right and Kat on the left.

"Is Ivie on today?" Dean asked her.

"No today is her day off. We said our good byes yesterday. I told her we would set up a play date soon with her kids."

"I think that's a terrific idea hon." Her car was out front as they walked through the entry doors. It shined bright as the day she drove it off the lot. Dean thanked and shook the volunteers hand as did Olivia. The kids climbed into the back and since they both were six years old now they no longer required car safety seats. Dean held Olivia's door open and she took her time using her right leg to push off of and settle herself in. Her outpatient phase of pt was for her to focus and use her right side all the time since that was her dominant side. Her doctor had not cleared her to drive yet so Kat and Ben would get to ride the bus. Big cheese as Calvin referred to it.

"My car! I've missed it and it's so clean." She said reaching for her seatbelt.

"Thank you all for cleaning it. It looks really good."

"It was really messy so daddy said we needed to clean it so you wouldn't get mad." Olivia shot Dean a look of uh-huh, eating in my car were you? He just smiled at her. She reached for his hand as he drove off and got on the road. Their fingers intertwined and he looked down at the tangled hands then back to her. He knew how happy she was to be gone from there and finally back to her home and boy was he ever happy too. Olivia was preoccupied with the surroundings on the drive home. Three months not being able to see familiar things seemed like a breath of fresh air to her.

"What are we going to go for dinner?" she asked. She heard Kat start singing Jesus loves me. Her fingers tapped slowly on her leg. Ben joined his sister in singing. Their little voices melted her heart. Olivia leaned in closer to Dean smiling in wonderment.

"Wherever you want Liv." He squeezed her hand as they smiled at one another. He felt her thumb gently stroking the side of his hand and soon her thumb was tucked under his rubbing his palm that made him shift in his seat. They haven't had sex since February 14th Valentine's Day afraid of being seen and privacy was of major importance. "I took them to church yesterday so we could give thanks to God and to just get a lay of our community church." She hummed along with the twins singing.

"I agree we should start going to church." She said looking out her window. She noticed Calvin's car on the street. "He's home early, oh good." She said. They pulled into the garage and immediately the dogs started barking. "Ahhh it feels so good to be home." She had the second best surprise of her life when her she found her in-laws standing among homemade pastas, salads and desserts. The dogs were overly excited to see Olivia as well.

"Hi my babies, Vee girl and Starr man how are you? Oh I missed you guys so much." Olivia stood and shook her head in appreciation at all the trouble her family went to, to lay out a spread as they did. She walked over and hugged everyone, her watery eyes, evident of the emotion her face showed.

"I love you all so much, thank you." she said as she hugged her sister-in-law Angela first then Michelle and the rest. "I love the banner," Olivia said admiring all the messages and especially the younger kids with their handprints and heart messages. The family gathered and chit chatted until Dean could no longer sustain the aroma. "Manga!" he shouted.

Palates were fulfilled with fine Italian delicacies washed down with the left over homemade holiday wine Dean made from Thanksgiving last year. His sister asked for his recipe because it was that good. "Yeah I used to come home and have a glass or two after leaving the hospital just to help me relax and sleep." He twirled the stem of his glass looking a lil glum then he raised his eyes and met Olivia's gaze. She was so beautiful he thought to himself and he just wished it was time for bed. She raised her glass to him.

"Those days are over of saying goodbye at night."

"Here here!" his brother-in-law said. The cake he and the kids made for her welcome home party was delicious even if the frosting was a bit lopsided. It was a labor of love. Later when the in-laws went home and the cleanup process began Dean asked Olivia what was so funny when they served the cake. She giggled at what last laughs were left in her memory.

"Calvin told me what happened with my birthday cake you all made." Dean's eyes grew wide.

"I had no idea they would eat them. I kept checking them hoping they wouldn't succumb to a chocolate overdose. It was an all-day project and poof just like that there gone, like I didn't have enough to do to make sure I had everything in pla-" She put her finger to his lips.

"And I appreciate everything you did. You're amazing and in a little while I'm going to show you just how amazing you are." She brought her lips to his, murmuring softly. His arms were secured tightly around her waist with his hands laced behind her back. They kissed for a few moments always conscientious of the kids nearby. She gave a loving tap on his butt as they parted when they heard the sliding glass door open. In came the dogs and Calvin and his girlfriend.

"Where are your brother and sister?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, last time I saw Ben he was going to play the wii downstairs." Just then Kat appeared. Dean went to check on Ben.

"Mom do you mind if we cut out, we wannna go see a movie?"

"Oh by all means go enjoy yourselves. Do you need any money or are you fine?"

"If you can spot me fifty I'll pay you back next week when I get paid."

"Let me get my purse."

"Kat honey it's almost bath time so do you want your snack now or after your bath?"

"I want my snack now please."

"What do you want fruit, carrots, celery with p-nut butter or nut mix?"

"Iiiii wantttttt APPLES! with p-nut butter please." Olivia went to get her purse and gave Calvin fifty bucks then got Kat's snack ready.

"Mrs. Porter, thank you so much for having me over to celebrate your coming home party. I'm glad your home with your family." Kara said. Olivia came over to the young girl and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Downstairs Ben was playing on the gaming system when he noticed his dad watching.

"Daddy you want to play baseball with me?" Dean watched from the doorway.

"Hey dad," Calvin said from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah son."

"Going out to the movies with Kara so good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hold on a sec Ben." Dean came to the bottom of the stairs. "What time do you expect to be home?"

"Well we're going to the 7:30 show then probably get a bite to eat afterwards then I thought I'd go over her house for a while."

"It is a school night you know."

"Yeah dad I know, I'll be home by midnight."

"Alright be safe have fun. Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah she knows. Bye dad."

"Bye Mr. Porter."

"Bye Kara." Dean picked up the other control and joined his son.

"Son we can play one game because it's almost bath time ok." Ben got the system set for baseball. "Wow you're pretty good swinging that bat. I didn't know you like baseball."

"I love baseball daddy. I beat Calvin earlier and Michael and Uncle Robert too." Dean thought if the kid is this good at six years old then maybe he needs to sign him up for t-ball since baseball season is in full swing. He let Ben beat him but he noticed how good his eye hand coordination was.

"Ok buddy bath time."

"Awww just one more game please."

"We can't son, I'm sorry but tomorrow is another day and we can play."

"Ok," he said with a small pout on his face turning off the power on the system. Dean scooped him up and put him on his shoulders to erase his frown.

"Hey Ben what do you think of playing t-ball?"

"What's t-ball daddy?"

"It's baseball but you hit the ball from a t. Tomorrow I will show you ok."

"Ok." Olivia was bathing Kat when Dean knocked on the door with Ben atop his shoulders still.

"Just a minute we're drying off." She said.

"Mommy I'm gonna play t-ball!" Olivia let that process.

"You are?"

"Yes daddy's gonna show me what t-ball is tomorrow."

"Ok that's great love." Dean took Ben to his room to pick out pj's.

"Mommy what's t-ball?"

"It's a younger version of baseball that little boys and girls play."

"I don't like baseball or t-ball. Mommy can you and daddy read to me and Ben together?"

"I think we can manage that." She said planting kisses on Kat's cheek. Kat returned the gesture but she held Olivia's cheeks so her lips resembled a blow fish and gave her mommy a sweet kiss. Dean came in with Ben and Olivia asked if he could look at Kat's ears and see what she saw.

"Your ear is a little red honey, let's take out your earrings tonight and we'll clean them and hopefully they won't itch or feel sore anymore."

"Ok daddy." She rushed over to her dresser and stood on her tip toes as she got down the jar of Vaseline and brought it back to her daddy sitting on her bed. "No honey I'm going to rub some medicine on your ear." He went and got the cortisone from the medicine cabinet and came back and rubbed a dab behind her ear. "Daddy I told mommy that I don't want to play t-ball. You can teach Ben not me. I don't like baseball." He was taken by surprise by her matter of fact answer seeing how he hadn't discussed signing her up for t-ball. He had to laugh at her answer.

"Alright honey that's fine."

Dean read the bedtime story as the twins sat on both sides of their mother. After the story was finished Ben wanted Olivia to lay with him until he fell asleep. Normally that doesn't happen but she felt since it was her first night home she would make an exception. As soon as Kat heard her brother make the request she wanted the same so Dean went in and lay with her. Ben was asleep in a matter of minutes. When she checked in on Kat her eyes were closed and Dean nodded signaling to her soon. Olivia was washing her face getting ready for bed when he came into the bathroom. He did his business and flushed then stood looking at her leaning over the sink. He so admired her lovely shape. He passed by her touching her lightly on the hip. She reached out for him just as he was almost beyond her grasp. He turned around holding onto her hand. She straightened up letting go of his hand keeping her gaze fixed on him through the mirror. She reached for the hand towel on the sink and gently patted her face dry never losing eye contact with him. She turned around to face him offering her hand again. He took it and a few steps more his body was pressed against hers. She put her hands to his jaw somewhat forcefully and pulled him into a deep kiss. She was kissing him aggressively and he responded with his own aggression. Their mouths were hungry for one another as their tongues were exposed sliding in and out of each other's mouths vying for position and pausing for breaths.

She closed her eyes softly moaning at the heat that was coursing through her body. She removed her lips from his then gathered his shirt in her fists and slowly lifted it up over his head. He raised his arms in assistance. He tossed his shirt onto the floor then took her face in his hands and continued to kiss her passionately. She hummed softly in his mouth as she toyed with the silky strands of hair on his chest. He slowly undid her scarf never removing his lips from hers. Her hair was at the length now to where he could feel the soft dark strands between his fingers. Her hair grew in back to her natural shade of dark brown almost black. Her head moved from side to side as his fingers massaged her scalp.

She felt his erection pressing into her groin. "I love you so much Olivia." She was in a state of semi deliriousness from the tenderness of his fingers.

"I love you too," she breathlessly said. He studied her face appreciating her beauty. Her hand rested on his lips and then very aggressive like, she pulled his face to her mouth and kissed him hard and passionately. Dean squeezed her ass as her hands dropped to his waistline and started to paw at the buttons on his jeans. He was faster in unzipping hers and yanking them past her hips down to her ankles where she stepped out of them. He helped her with unbuttoning his. His jeans sat at his hip with his bulbous cock almost poking out from the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"God Olivia I want you right here on this cold hard bathroom floor."

"It would be one we haven't tried before," she said through her kisses. She criss-crossed her arms and pulled her fitted purple t-shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She pulled the waistband of his briefs open enough to slide her hand in and he groaned in pleasure when her warm hand came in contact with his enormous erection. She lovingly stared at him when she heard him sigh heavily and throw his head back in ecstasy as she fondled his hardened shaft. Soon, he easily removed her hand from inside his underwear and told her to raise her hands. Before he removed her sports bra he kissed and kneaded her flesh through the cotton material. Within seconds her bra was removed and his mouth was securely fastened around one full mound as he moved his mouth laterally on her chest.

"I love your breasts baby," he said picking her up and sitting her gently on the counter. He continued to suck and lick on her erect and much taught nipples as her hands roamed through his hair then down his back and inside his jeans where she cupped his ass cheeks. His fingers ran along the inside of her thighs and pulled at the corners of her satin underwear. He pushed one finger into her, probing all around her swollen canal. She writhed at his ministrations and yielded herself more to him. They continued to kiss engaging in wet sloppy kisses; sometimes hearing and feeling their teeth clash against each other's.

He added another finger inside her and stroked her vagina slow and easy. He reached around to her ass pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. "God you drive me insane with your body," he said breathy into ear. His mouth found her ear lobe and he nibbled gingerly on the bottom of her lobe then moving his mouth to the soft part behind her ear then his mouth traveled down her cheek to her neck. She shrilled in delight at the way his sexy hot mouth traced all around her upper body. Her pelvis was in sync with his fingers. She came quickly and he withdrew his fingers. He slid her off the sink and she locked her legs around his back then he put her down gently on the cold hard floor. He knelt between her legs. She reached for his jeans and he placed his hands over hers aiding her in removing them.

He stood before her, his dick aching to be free of restriction. She watched as he stripped down without hesitation. His cock sprung like a leak, still bouncing as she sat up and grabbed onto it all smiles. She looked up at him smiling gently stroking his impressive manhood. He smiled at her reaching for her nipples and rolling them between his fingers, squeezing her breasts firmly. She licked up and down his shaft before taking him in her mouth. He let out a loud groan that she was afraid might wake the kids. They hadn't engaged in oral sex on him to often since they married and he wasn't going to stop her at the euphoric feeling that was exploding in his brain. She sucked him good and long until he had to pull back before he exploded in her mouth.

She lay back on the tile and he knelt before her, lowering his mouth eagerly lapping her clit, at times taking the fleshy pink shaped bean into his mouth and sucking it. His finger soon found her sweet spot and she let out a moan almost slamming his head with her legs as she tightened her vaginal muscles at the height of her climax.

He continued to lick her until she released again in his mouth. He loved the taste of her sweet nectar. He straightened up and hovered over her supporting himself with his palms firmly on the floor in line with her shoulders. His cock stood straight out stabbing at her soaked orifice. One small shift with his pelvis and he was in with ease. There was no slowness tonight in their lovemaking. His thrusts were fast and hard in and out of her and she did her best to meet his rhythm. The sound of their sweaty skin slapping against each other were extremely noisy. Dean reached for the door with his right arm leaving his left arm to support the bulk of his weight and shut it. Their climaxes were on course to splash together.

"Im coming Liv, shit, oh my God, yes baby!...Ohhhhhhh damn baby, hmmmm." He grunted as he pushed into her as the last of his semen squirted from his member. He felt her legs constrict against his thighs as she rode her orgasm with is. "Ooohhhhh….ooohhhhh." she inhaled then exhaled with her eyes closed as the last rippling effect subsided from her loins. He gently lowered himself on top of her kissing her open mouthed. They lay together with his cock still deeply imbedded in her.

Shortly thereafter she caressed his broad shoulders and tried to move him off her. He withdrew himself and rolled over, his cock still impressively erect. She straddled him jiggling her pussy over his dick then sliding down it slowly until it was a snug fit. He lifted his hands for her to hold onto and she bobbed up and down on his slick pole. He let go of her hands and placed them on her thighs, smoothing them as she rode his organ like wild fire. He sat up taking her face in his hands kissing her with heated desire. His mouth soon dipped down and he latched onto her breasts as she held his head against her chest. She came again then finally collapsed into the side of him panting. The floor was somewhat slick with the sweat from their bodies. He wiped at her brow and they lay there without speaking, just caressing one another. He looked over at the clock on his night table and noticed they had been at it for an hour or better.

He rolled over on his side to face her. "You're freaking amazing, I love you!" She laughed and smiled warmly at him placing her hand on his cheek. "Well you're pretty freaking incredible yourself." He felt her shudder.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little, help me up so we can get in bed." He did just that and put towels down on the floor where they recently moved heaven and earth. They lay in bed talking before they turned off the lights.

"Do you have anything on the calendar for work next weekend?

"Nope, why do you ask? He traced his finger around her bottom lip.

"We should see if your sister could watch the twins next weekend and you and I could get away for a weekend. I missed our anniversary because I was sick and then I mis-"

"Liv, please don't talk about that. That horrible time is over and you're the best birthday gift ever. Being married to you is more than I could have ever asked for." Her eyes welled up at his loving words. "I agree we should go away. It's not like it used to be before we were married. It was just us for a few months and we could have all the sex we wanted not having to worry about privacy."

"Let's go to Napa Valley and drink ourselves silly and make love under California's version of the Tuscan sky all weekend."

"I like the way you think my dear, I'll make reservations first thing and call my sisters, see who is going to fight over taking the twins next weekend," he said laughing. He leaned in to kiss her and she returned the kiss with much tongue.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you this. When I came to pick you up today, Kat was role playing as you and me in front of your mirror.

"What?" she said laughing.

"She was checking herself out in the mirror like the way you do." He replayed Kat's conversation to Olivia.

"Oh my God, that's hysterical! You know she doesn't miss a thing," Olivia said still laughing at her daughter's antics.

"I know, I know." They lay holding one another until she turned off her light and tucked herself under his arm and was blissfully asleep in a matter of minutes. Dean stayed awake waiting to hear the beeping of the alarm knowing that Calvin was safely home. He looked at his wife who was peacefully at sleep with her head resting comfortable on his upper arm.

The next morning Olivia rose first and quietly slipped out of bed. She looked at Dean putting on her new spa robe. He was still sound asleep and looked so adorable lying on his back with his forearm resting above his head and snoring lightly. She commented to him how cute she thought it was the first time she noticed his lips puff out a bit while taking in a breath as he slept. She loved this man with all her heart. She stepped into the bathroom and picked up the towels from last night and deposited them in the hamper then did her morning ritual. Dean started to stir as she was on her way out of the bedroom. "Good morning baby," she said coming over to the bed and sitting on the edge next to him touching his arm.

"What time is it?" He looked at her through one eye stretching and yawning.

"Almost seven." She stood looking at him for a moment.

"I'm going to check on the kids." She kissed him on the forehead and he grabbed for her hand as she got up. "I love you," he said sleepily. "And I love you too." I'm making breakfast so don't be too long ok?"

"Ok, I'm moving." He said rolling over. She checked on Ben first since his room was first on the way. His sheets were half covering his body with one arm and leg exposed. His hand was behind his back and one leg was in a running position. She went onto her daughter's room and peeked in. Kat was having a conversation with her hands. She often played house with her hands using her fingers as the daddy, the mommy and siblings, much like her own with different character names lol! "Hi sweetheart," Olivia said coming into her room.

"Hi mommy!" Olivia came over and kissed her good morning then sat down rubbing her leg.

"Mommy."

"Yes honey," she said pushing back Kat's bangs. She was adorable trying to be quiet as to not wake up anyone; she whispered her comments to her mother.

"I'm so happy you're home. I really missed you a lot." Olivia couldn't contain the tears that welled up and slowly ran down her cheeks. She scooped up her daughter in her arms hugging her tight. "I missed you lots too baby, so much my heart hurt every day I was away from you."

"Mommy."

"Yes baby." She said hugging her daughter then bringing her forward to look in her eyes.

"Don't tell daddy but he doesn't know how to do my hair like you. His feelings will be hurt."

"We won't say anything to daddy but I'm sure he meant well love. Let's go see if your brother is awake because I'm going to make you all a yummy breakfast."

"Yay!" She hugged her mother extra tight then kissed her sweetly on her lips. Olivia stood up and Kat held her arms out and she hesitated not knowing if she had the strength to pick her up with one arm. Lord knows she didn't want to drop her. She didn't have much choice as Kat leaped into her arms and Olivia had to catch her balance and use all the strength she had in her left arm to hold onto her as she hoisted her little frame up onto her hip. She carried her out. They stopped at her brother's room and Ben was beginning to stir but still wasn't awake yet so Olivia and Kat went to start breakfast. On the menu were homemade waffles, scrambled egg whites with cheese, fruit and bacon. Calvin made his way upstairs dressed and ready for school.

"Good morning love."

"Morning mom you making breakfast?"

"Yes, you have time?"

"About twenty minutes." He poured himself a glass of oj. Olivia got busy preparing breakfast. Ben stood at the entry to the kitchen rubbing his eyes still looking very sleepy.

"Well good morning there Mr. Sunshine, how is my big boy?"

"Momma." he said in a whisper. She put the towel over her shoulder and came to him.

"What's wrong love?"

"I'm wet." Ben started to cry and she knelt down. "It's alright honey, we'll get you changed." She pulled him into a hug caressing the back of his head telling him it was going to be alright. Calvin pushed back his chair.

"Mom I'll get him cleaned up. He was probably so excited that you were finally home that he just forgot to go before bed last night."

"Thanks honey," she said as she kissed Ben on the cheek and touched Calvin's back.

"It's ok Ben, it was just an accident, don't cry buddy," Calvin told his brother holding his hand, taking him to the bathroom. She saw Dean walk by with bed sheets bunched up under his arm. When he returned he came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. She let out a small giggle and lifted her shoulder to her chin at the sensitivity his lips were making on her neck. She turned her head slightly upwards and kissed him good morning. He paused after the kiss looking intently into her eyes. She playfully shooed him away telling him breakfast is going to be late if she doesn't get going. He got three coffee cups from the cupboard and picked out a coffee and put it in the Keurig machine then asked Olivia what she flavor she wanted. The bacon was done and the eggs were just about ready when Calvin and Ben returned. She was waiting on the waffle to be done in the machine. Dean set the table.

"Good morning sweetie." Dean said putting a plate in front of her with silverware and kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning daddy." Calvin didn't have time to sit and eat so Olivia made him a bacon and egg sandwich to take with him.

"I'll get coffee on the way." He said kissing him mom good bye.

"I'm sorry honey you don't have time to eat with us."

"It's alright mom tomorrow is another day."

"Bye son. He and Dean did their male handshake. As Dean and the kids we're getting ready to leave for school he told Olivia he would call his sister then tonight they could look at places to stay at next weekend.

"I can do it I don't have anything to do all day. Therapy day is tomorrow and Thursday." He kissed her good bye and she kissed them all good bye. The following weekend arrived and they drove the kids to school and said good bye.

"Aunt Angela will pick you up a little early from school today. Remember your manners ok." She told me she has lots of fun stuff planned to do with you two." Olivia said turned around facing them.

"What are we going to do?" Ben asked

"I can't tell you it's a secret. You'll just have to tell me how much fun you had when daddy and I pick you up Sunday." They walked them in and kissed them good bye. Dean called his sister and thanked her again as they hit the road. They stopped for breakfast just outside the city away from the bulk of traffic. The roadside sign was too quaint to pass up. "Sunny's Scrambles."

They held hands across the table waiting for their food to arrive. He twisted her wedding ring with his fingers. "What's the fascination with my rings?" she asked staring at her hand then up at him.

"I make more money now so you should have a bigger ring."

"Dean Michael Porter since when did you become so materialistic?" He stuttered. "I…I I'm not materialistic, I just think my wife should have the best." She gazed at her engagement ring. He never knew when he went shopping for her ring, that the princess cut diamond was her favorite.

"I love my ring and I have the best, I have you." She squeezed his hands tight and he took the opportunity to lean in closer and she met him half way pecking him softly on the lips. Just then their food arrived and they enjoyed a delicious hot breakfast. Dean paid the bill while Olivia used the restroom. He took a toothpick and picked at his teeth waiting for her and when she came into view a warm smile formed on his lips. She returned the gesture hooking her fingers with his as they left the diner.

"I'm so glad you thought of this because after last week I sure could use a weekend alone with my beautiful wife." She patted their hands that were still interlocked resting on the middle console as they drove up the scenic (pch) pacific coast highway. "I feel so bad for Ben after promising to sign him up for t-ball. I just didn't expect to be in Sacramento back to back days."

"He understands. He was pouty for a while but he got over it."

"Well as soon as we get back we're going to do it." She nodded in agreement with him. They arrived by midafternoon and checked in. The view from their room was breathtaking. It overlooked the rolling green hills and vines of St. Helena, CA. The luscious Mediterranean manicured grounds with an enormous water fountain flowed beneath their window. Private gazebos littered the grounds as all walks of life strolled about the properity; some not shy of public displays of affection either. After all this was "little Tuscany" the western way.

"This room is huge," Olivia said. "It sure didn't look this big online."

"Huge is good," he said taking her by the hands and leading her to the bed. They rolled and laughed and kissed with Olivia landing on top of him. She brought her head back gazing at him. "I love you Dean." She lowered her mouth to his. Her lips were pursed, slightly open as she breathed quietly against his lips. Their tongues slowly emerged and writhed with anticipation as the world around them shrank away. The air tingled between their bodies while Dean felt the urges within him grow. Their mouths only inches apart allowed his eyes to sink to her big beautiful breasts almost ready to burst from her low cut shirt. He yearned for them, wanting to feel the soft flesh between his teeth.

He moved his hand down to her chest and squeezed her breast through her shirt as he felt her nails scratch at the tops of his shoulders. She pushed her hand down inside his jeans, squeezing his hard cock. He roughly pulled her top down from her neck and his mouth separated from hers to suck on the sweet smelling flesh of her collarbone. She groaned as she pressed her crotch up against the lump of his cock. She began to tear and rip the layers of clothing away from his hips as her left hand removed her own clothing, pulling at the belt around her waist. Pulling harder at her top, he exposed her small breast, an angry nipple popped out and he immediately stuck it into his mouth as he shifted his left hand to help in removing the constraining layers between them.

She squeezed his swollen member a lil too hard causing him to flinch. He pushed his left hand beneath her panties to slide his finger rapidly between her wet lips. She swore as his finger delved deep into her core, the ball of his hand pressing firmly against her engorged clit as she groaned into his mouth. His teeth nipped her sensitive nipple as she jerked his manhood rapidly again. She felt her slit quiver around his finger as she rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-cum around his circumcised glans.

Pulling her hands away, she concentrated on pushing his jeans down to his thighs, exposing his hardness to the air and then quickly repeating the action on her own clothing. The cold air struck her wet slit like an electric shock; her clit physically throbbed as she grabbed his cock and rubbed the head up and down her slit. He bit the nipple between his teeth as he felt the warmth and wetness beneath him. She screamed and arched her back as she felt her nipples, vagina and clit connect as a small orgasm radiated through her body.

She pressed the head of his cock to her soaking wet entrance and then grabbed his hips; digging her nails into his flesh, he pulled himself hard into her. He filled her completely as he lifted his head away from her nipple, thrusting his hips and arching his back. She whispered at him to fuck her as they both lost themselves in an animalistic unity. He slammed hard into her many times before wrapping his hand behind her and pulling her over rolling himself on top her.

Her legs were stretched wide to yield to his physical size. She bounced her hips up to meet his downward thrusts. He felt her pussy constrict around him. Her center tightened savagely around his impaling cock as she was slammed into oblivion by an orgasm of a ferocity she had never felt before as she felt his cock vibrate and pulse within her. She reached her orgasm fast as he continued to ram his hips into hers. She bit down hard on her lip as she hissed with waves of electricity ripping through her body. He lifted himself up pulling her ankles up over his shoulders. He loved the tightness of her pussy constricting against his dick.

"Mmmm God don't stop!" she growled closing her eyes rolling her head left to right crumpling the sheets in her hands. He pumped into her over and over, his hair was matted to his head, the sweat beading across his forehead threatening to drip onto her. She was working on her second orgasm and he quickly moved his hands to her hips as his seed shot deep within her, the head of his cock banging against the top of her squeezing pussy.

"Shiiiiit! Yeahhhh." He grunted loudly as they thrust against each other, oblivious to anything but themselves as they surrendered to the euphoria of their orgasms. Gradually their breathing slowed as he collapsed down onto her chest. His arms wrapped around her as their hearts beat in unison. He smiled with her, rolling off her onto his stomach. They fell asleep and woke hours later to the soft sounds of a Sicilian quartet playing in the courtyard down below. Dean looked at his watch and noticed it was dinner hour. "I'm starved how about you?" he asked her tracing the indention at the small of her back with his finger. Her head was buried under the pillow with part of her buttocks on display. He ran his finger gingerly in a circle on her ass cheek.

"Stop!" she wiggled and giggled tensing up.

"No! You didn't answer me." His finger continued to trace up her back then back down to her ass. Where she found the energy and strength to toss the pillow aside and slap his arm hard leaving a red mark only she knows. She looked stunned at how much of a wallop she imposed against his bare skin. He was a bit stunned too but quickly grinned at her rubbing his arm. She covered her mouth looking aghast unsure of his next move then removed her hand and laughed, moving away from him. He grabbed at her, his hand swiping the sheet from her grasp exposing her nudity. She held up her hands in defense.

"No Dean I'm sorry, really I am, I don't know where that came from!" she cried then couldn't keep a serious face any longer and burst out in laughter as she backed herself upwards on the bed. Her fate was sealed according to him. He pulled her by the ankles forcing her to fall back forcefully as he maneuvered himself between her legs spreading them wide. She gave up trying to ward him off as she was ready to surrender herself to him again as her punishment for slapping him. His mouth dove quickly on to her pussy, licking her clit up and down the hood of it. He lapped her with fury and then lifted his face from her saturated hole looking at her wiping at his drenched lips and chin. She groaned in protest at his work stoppage. He was intent on teasing her as a punishment and she quickly realized his tactic. She continued to flap her legs open and closed groaning and urging him to continue. He watched and marveled at her as she grumbled.

"You want me to keep going?" She shook her head resembling a bobble head. "How bad baby?" He asked seductively.

"Really bad," she cried in agony. He lay down beside her.

"Sit." He patted his chest. She rose slowly straddling his massive chest.

"Yeah that's beautiful," he said as her womanhood was at the mercy of his mouth. He buried his face underneath her dripping cavern. She took hold of the head board as her eyes rolled back in her head at the wonderful sensation his tongue was having with her. She shuddered and bucked her pelvis at him. Her release was soon to come as she closed her legs around the side of his head. He was gasping for air so she rolled off him and slid down his long and lean torso, balancing herself on the balls of her feet. She slid up and down his cock which was rock hard by now. He drank her juices as he felt his ejaculation gearing up in his balls, soon to squirt inside her. He sat up engulfing her in his embrace, smoothing her back, thrusting as the last of his jizz filled her womb. "Sex is like wine, it tastes better as it ages," he said grinning at her with his arms behind his back. She was limp as she laid spread eagle still catching her breath.

They showered and dressed and made their way downstairs to the dining room. They sampled several of the dinner wines the waiter brought to their table. They ordered two appetizers and shared a bottle of thirty year old wine. After dinner they shared a decadent dessert and more wine. Both were feeling a slight buzz as they strolled the grounds under the Tuscan moonlight stopping at the water fountain to sit on the marble bench. An Inn staff member located them.

"I'm so glad I found you. I rang your room but no answer and then another staff member said you were out here." Olivia felt a pit in her stomach the size of grapefruit as her concern of the twins entered her mind.

"What's the matter?" they said nervously in unison .

"There's a phone message from your sister sir, mam." Dean reached in his pocket for his phone but discovered he left it in the room. They followed the staff member inside.

"Hey Ang what's up," Dean said. Olivia's eyes danced in apprehension wanting to know the nature of her sister-in-laws call.

"I tried not to disturb you guys and handle this myself but Ben is quite upset and is having trouble going to sleep because he didn't say good night to you. Kat is ok now and she fell asleep after I laid down with her. Dean covered the phone and whispered to Olivia.

"Ben is a lil upset and wants to say good night to us." Olivia moved closer and grabbed his phone. Dean noticed it was well after the twin's bed time by at least an hour.

"Ben sweetheart its mommy."

"Mom-my I miss you and and you did-dint call and say g-good night." He said sobbing heavily into the phone. She felt a pain in her heart listening to how upset he was. "Honey, I love you so much and sissy too and I'm so sorry that I didn't call you both. I promise it will never happen again."

"Ok. Mom-ma will you t-tell me the story of the white p-pony please." Olivia recited a short version of the story to him.

"You go night night now and dream of the white ponies ok? I love you so much and daddy wants to sat night night too, hold on love. She made kissy noises into the phone and he returned his own right back.

"Hi buddy, I love you and we're sorry we didn't call. Will call you before bed time tomorrow night ok pal? I need to talk with Aunt Angela again. Night night son, love you."

"Ok daddy, I love you too." His sobs subsided and he sniffed as he handed the phone back to his aunt. His sister nailed right on the head. Ben was having a hard time with separation anxiety from his mom. She just returned home after a three month absence. Visiting her was much different than having her finally home full time and then in a week she was gone again and even while she was hospitalized except for the week she was in a coma she always said good night sometimes followed with a short story when the twins were leaving the hospital at the end of the day. Olivia felt a little better but her heart still was still heavy hearing her son's sadness. Kat shed tears too but was quicker to understand that mommy IS coming back because daddy would see to it. He is her prince charming. What a cute fantasy world this innocent six year old lives in.

"I have triplets and they're ten years old now so I went through the same thing when they're that age. It's a sense of security and as soon as they hit middle school then it's all over, their Miss and Mr. Independent," the desk clerk told them with a smile. They agreed with her as they laughed with her.

Dean put his arm around her and Olivia rested her head on his shoulder. They walked back outside with a complimentary glass of wine the Inn puts out at night for the guests. The night was peaceful and so serene. "Is it always going to be like this?" she asked him.

"In the real world, no but we can pretend for the next forty eight hours right?" He rubbed her back and his hand moved up to her neck where he tenderly rubbed at her nape. They sat for a long time taking in the feeling of Camelot.

"We should plan little get-a-ways like this more often," she said turning, looking into his eyes. "But call first," they said simultaneously, laughing. His mouth slowly found hers as he kissed her deep. They kissed and caressed one another then Olivia laid her head against his chest. They made their way inside after a while.

Sleeping nude, sleeping in without any interruptions, making love 24/7 with no worries. Could it get any better than this they both independently thought? With all the wine they ingested their heads they were totally relaxed. The tea candles were lit and they lay facing one another kissing softly and touching one another intimately. When the candles diffused themselves he pulled her closer to him and slept blissfully.

The sun shined brightly through the wispy window dressings in their room. Dean rolled over facing Olivia's back. His arm rested on her hip as his hand dangled over her stomach. She stirred feeling his breath at her neck. They continued to sleep until Olivia got up to use the bathroom. Walking back to bed she took notice of his semi morning erection as the sheet gave way when he turned over feeling her get up. She collected her toiletries and headed for the shower. The water hadn't heated up before she turned and saw him entering. "Good morning my love," she said smiling. He relieved himself and flushed. He kissed her good morning. "Good morning my love my life."

"Join me?" she said pulling back the curtain exposing the gigantic Victorian tub.

"Must have belonged to President's Taft," Dean said rubbing his head yawning. "He was the president who got stuck in his tub right?" She stepped into the tub letting the water cascade down her body. Her nipples were already hard from the stimulating water. "I don't care who got stuck in their tub, all I care is where you get that stuck," she said eyeing his manhood on the rise. He lifted his leg over the side and joined her. He ran his hands through her dark wet hair reaching for the shower head. He sprayed all over her body with the water. She fondled him scratching at his testicles with her fingertips. They kissed passionately. She tilted her head back as he licked from her neck, up her chin and connected again with her mouth.

"Liv sit on the edge." She obliged him and he bent over opening her with his fingers, probing her vagina. He switched the shower head nozzle to allow the water to stream between a soft and a hard flow. He cupped the base of her chin and kissed her long. She sucked on his tongue as he was withdrawing from her. The water hit her pussy sending waves of eroticism through her midsection. The stream of water pounded firmly on her clit making it swollen and sensitive. He touched her folds rubbing his fingers delicately up the sides. He soon inserted a finger into her soaked hole, sliding it in and out. He did this for a while until she complained her butt hurt from sitting on the narrow edge. He passed her the shower nozzle and reached for the towels folding one telling her to sit on it and then he knelt between her legs. Thank goodness the width of the tub allowed him to kneel sideways.

He licked her clit taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. She inhaled and exhaled loudly signaling her satisfaction at the tongue bath he was giving her. He fingered her simultaneously as he devoured her. She shuddered and clamped her thighs closed against his head as she came in his mouth. He withdrew is mouth from her core. He stood up with his cock swaying side to side. She knelt before him kissing the tip of his dick then slowly inching her mouth all the way down to the base. He moaned in pleasure at her warm mouth wrapped around his cock. He easily thrusted in and out of her mouth moving opposite her movements on his thick rod. After a while he helped her stand. Their mouths explored one another's as his hands were fastened to her breasts kneading and massaging them. He lifted her leg and placed it on the side of the tub and he moved to her left side. Her legs represented an L shape as he swiftly slipped his cock into her slit. The wetness seeping from her vagina and the water providing extra lubricant made it a little difficult for his cock to stay in as he had to reinsert himself numerous times. He held her breast firmly with one hand for leverage as his other hand was gently around her neck turning her face to meet his as their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths. He pumped her hard and fast and their orgasms were in sync as they rode the crest of their climaxes. The rest of his semen oozed down her leg and was washed away with the water as he slipped out of her hole before finishing unloading inside of her.

They ate breakfast and then took the noon tour of the winery sampling their liquid lunch. That evening they took the train wine tour through the rolling valley of the plantation. Miles and miles of vines intertwined and the fine tilled rows of plump grapes were soon to be plucked from their roots. They listened intently to their train guide and reading the pamphlets provided and sipping the local wines being offered for a large price on board the train. They toured the gift shops on the premises and bought bottles of wine to bring back home and a few to give to his sisters.

After dinner they decided to take a spa they paid extra for. Olivia was in a dreamy state of bliss as her body was totally relaxed when she was finished with her Swedish massage. Dean joked that his masseuse kept coping looks at his private parts. That remark earned him another playful slap, this time not leaving an instant red mark.

After calling the kids they sat out on their balcony enjoying the full moon evening and delightful weather. Olivia lay between his legs on the chaise lounge. Soft Tuscan music twinkled in the background. They fed each other grapes and cheese and sipping on some pinot grigio. It was going straight to her head but she didn't care. She felt warm and tingly and it was good not to mention that ache in her crotch. She crossed her legs over and over. It wasn't working, it just made it worse. They talked for a while and Dean watched her long legs as she shifted about. They finished eating and lay back contentedly. Dean rested a hand on her belly feeling his organ below began to pipe up.

He leaned in to kiss her, her head spun and she kissed him back passionately. Dean felt the desire he has felt for her since day one. He was fast approaching the point of no return. He nibbled on her earlobe. Olivia looked up at him, eyes wide with anticipation. She was lost in him; He had washed away so many years of loneliness and unhappiness. She was astonished at how easy it felt between them when she met him several years ago. He wrapped his arms tighter sensing her expectancy. He kissed her again deep and with a new yearning. Her body ached for him to touch in the ways she was used to. He began to plant soft lingering kisses down her neck. Her nipples were raised and erect through her voluminous shirt. She willed him further, encouraging him with her gasps and moans of approval. He obliged willingly, kissing her chest.

He slipped his hands around her waist and then up, inside and over her breasts exposing them to the open air. She let out a sigh as his mouth found her nipples and began to caress them gently. Her thighs clenched together and she arched her back instinctively, these sensations so yearned for electrified her body. He let his tongue tease and torment them, one breast and then the other, his hands slowly squeezing and cupping them. She squirmed in ecstasy desperate for him to carry on his onslaught on her body. She reached a new height of arousal this weekend with all their lovemaking. The last time they had had marathon sex was shortly after meeting him again after the double homicide. No back issues of his were part of their sex filled weekend.

Her shirt was up around her neck and she felt exposed and self-conscious. Her eyes searched for other people wandering along the grounds but she was reassured to see no one. Olivia smiled and Dean smiled back at her. His mouth covered hers and his hands softly brought her senses back to the throbbing excitement of her pleasure. She closed her eyes and let herself be swept away on the tidal wave of sensations.

While his mouth returned to her breasts, his hands began to slide up her thighs, gently squeezing the soft skin, gradually pushing her skirt up, stroking his way upwards and slipping between them. She looked deep into his smoldering eyes. His pupils dilated. Slowly she let her legs spread outwards as his fingers explored her. The dampness was a welcome indication to him that he was doing all the right things as his fingers softly probed. The heel of his hand applying the exact amount of pressure required making her back arch a little and her breath quicken. She moaned as he expertly massaged her, stroking her thighs, then returning to her sensitive clitoris. His hand moved to his crotch fondling his organ that was jumping between his legs. He moved closer to her face and looked at her. She was so very beautiful. Her hands began to explore his body, slipping inside his shirt and over his denim clad bottom. Her finger nails softly scratching at the skin on his back. He flinched as she passed over his sensitive waist and he grinned at her. He stopped to move down her body caressing her silky skin with his fingertips.

She lifted her head slightly and saw him position his shoulders between her thighs. He slowly set about her thighs with his mouth and his fingers returned to her pussy. He kissed her thigh up to where it joined her hip and then slowly moved across until his teeth were nipping at the delicate skin of her clitoris. His fingers were inside her and in an instant and he was pulling them down her legs. She suddenly felt very exposed but powerless to do anything. Her body was trembling with anticipation and expectation. Once again she searched the area for other people and with some relief once again assured herself they were alone.

She let her head fall back and closed her eyes and bit her lip as his tongue flicked back and forth over her opening with wide circular motions giving way to gentle stabs. Waves of pleasure washed through her, increasing as she felt the sensations taking over. Her husband was gentle, he was forceful and he was rough. It was heavenly. She allowed herself to relax and instinctively touched her body and her breasts. Dean's hands slowly drifted up her body and took her breasts. She moaned as the feelings became overwhelming. Slowly but surely the pulsating tremor shifted to a roaring throb. Then it hit, she leaked all over his tongue, she screamed as her body shook and convulsed with the sheer ecstasy. He held her legs, gently rubbing her calves until she stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you ok?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah," she joked and rested her head against his chest. She was still trembling and suddenly very self-conscious. He kissed her lips softly and they lay back in the chair.

"It's my turn to taste you now," she said rolling on top of him. Her hand slid down his belly in the direction of his crotch. She grinned at him, so full of sexiness as her fingers found their prize, slowly and gently she ran her fingers over it. Dean inhaled sharply and undid his fly to allow her access. Her fingers explored enquiringly. He pulled his jeans off, lay back and let her play. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed her touch.

His groin tingled with excitement when he felt her mouth close round his cock. Her tongue swept round the base of the tip and her fingers continued to stroke his shaft. He let her carry on for a short while enjoying the attention and then stopped her cupping her face in his hands. He pulled her to her feet and they removed their clothes, carefully ensuring that their hands made contact with each other's skin. She helped him out of his jeans and pulled in her bottom lip. She smiled at him, her eyes begging him to take her. God she was unbelievably sexy. He needed to have her. He was ridiculously intoxicated with his wife's beauty.

He carried her to the bed lying her down gently taking her face in his hands he kissed her lips, this time it was wild. Her nipples reacted immediately and her hands roamed his body. She could feel that ache again in her belly and she desperately wanted him. Their tongues met as they lost themselves in the moment. He lay beside her and slipped his hand back over her abdomen and beyond. His fingers slowly pushed between her soaking lips and searched for her vagina. He slipped one finger inside slowly and she gasped. The feeling was incredible as he moved in and out, adding another finger when he sensed she was ready.

He could wait no longer. His cock was hard and ready. He took himself in his hand and moved over her. Slowly sweeping himself over her clitoris she held her breath.

"Ti amo il mio amore la mia vita." (my love my life) he whispered in her ear. She responded by nodding and moaning as he pushed himself inside her. She was tight. He looked into her face. She gazed up at him smiling wide. He pushed himself deeper and she cried out in pleasure.

"Oh yes baby!" Olivia trembled and clung to his body as he began to slowly move in and out of her. She loved the way he filled her, it was wonderful. His hands roamed her body, his kisses, his hardness deep inside her. She loved every touch and missed this part of him while she recovered from her injury. He slowly began to move faster, pushing himself deeper, filling her more with each gentle thrust. She lifted her feet and wrapped them around him. Her face turning from side to side as she felt the burning explosion begining deep inside.

Dean was moving faster and breathing heavily on her neck, kissing her skin and squeezing her breast in his hand. He lifted himself onto his hands and looked down at her. Her face filled with desire and sexual pleasure. He slipped his hand around her waist and flipped them both over. Olivia opened her eyes and sat herself across him; slowly sinking onto him and letting her head fall back. Her own fingers were now pleasuring her breasts. He watched and felt himself hurtling towards release. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder and she screamed out as he raised his hips thrusting.

She was breathless, her legs were aching, but her body felt wonderful. Her belly was on fire as she felt his fingers slip between her lips and over her clitoris. She rocked with abandon as his fingers helped her nearer to her orgasm. She wanted to make this feeling last as long as possible. He couldn't hold out much longer. The sight of her riding him made him sit upright, his face buried in her breasts as his orgasm shot deep inside her. He held her tight, so she couldn't move, just for a minute, while he caught his breath.

Olivia held him tightly in her arms as she continued slowly rocking her hips back and forth. She moved beside him and he lay back holding her close.

They lay on their sides together catching their breath and reliving the sensations, hearts beating faster. Dean pulled her waist closer to him. He was recovered and ready to go again. Olivia pushed her hips back into him instinctively and she felt his hand lift her bottom cheek. She slipped her knee forward and he pushed himself inside her again, his hands holding her close, pulling her towards him as he thrust. This time he was more powerful. She moaned out in intense pleasure as his hips crashed into her, she grabbed at the sheets, again hurtling towards her climax. She was so close. She let her fingers search out her swollen clitoris and began to slowly rub herself, encouraging the most intense feeling of pleasure.

"Oh god, oh yes!" She called out softly as she felt her orgasm approaching and Dean stepped up his pace. Pulling her hips closer still he moved his hand up to her breast and whispered in her ear. "Come for me Liv, let it go baby!" She lost control; it hit her again and again and again. She shuddered in his arms, her body aflame with pleasure and she gradually slowed her movements. She lay with him, breathless as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her neck. Neither of them spoke. There were no words. It had to be the full moon they smiled at one another.

The next morning as they drank coffee and ate scones on the balcony, somberness filled the air. At home they knew they would never experience love and sex like they did in the past twenty four hours. Lives, schedules and sex all change after having kids. They took advantage of every opportunity they could get at home, knowing it wasn't like it was when they first met and before they got married. She reached for his hand across the bistro table.

"If I forget to tell you what a wonderful weekend I had, I just want you to know I had the time of my life."

"Ditto baby, I love you so much Liv."

"Ditto my love."

She leaned close to him on the drive home intertwining her hands with is still feeling heavenly from their romantic weekend. When they arrived at his sisters the twins had just about knocked them both over. His sister had a nice meal ready.

"So tell me what you did this weekend?" Olivia asked them. Dean had handed off Ben to her and Kat wanted to know what was in the bag. Olivia peppered Ben with kisses.

"We went to the petting zoo." Ben said holding Olivia's cheeks with his hands.

"What else?" she asked.

"Um, we saw a movie," he said giggling at her because she was tickling him.

"Mommy pick me up too." Kat's arms were stretched out looking up at her mother. Dean picked her up as she put Ben down.

"Mommy, Ben wet the Bed two times." Ben grew angry with embarrassment at his sister's revelation.

"Kat be quiet!" He stormed off crying. Olivia looked at Dean who went after him.

"I was going to mention it to you later," her sister-in-law said. "I think it was just separation anxiety, that's all."

"It happened for the first time right before we left. I'm gonna make an appointment just to be safe."

"Good idea."

"Kat, it's not nice to tattle tale especially when it's a family member so I don't want you to do that again ok young lady." Her eyes were round and big as she looked at her mother.

"Yes mommy." She toiled with her hair because Olivia decided her hair had grown out enough to where she styled it very similar to her early years on the force. She pulled her daughter's face and kissed her sweetly then put her down. Dean came out carrying Ben on his back.

"I want a piggy back ride too daddy," Kat said running to her dad.

"On one condition, you apologize to your brother." She stepped in front of her brother and took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry Ben then she kissed his cheek. He wiped his cheek.

"No kisses." So instead he hugged her. Dean gave his sister the wine they brought back for her as they packed up the kids and got ready to leave. After arriving home Calvin was just pulling up after getting off work.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked. Dean put the piece of luggage on the ground then closed the rear cargo door and looked at Olivia a few seconds too long. Calvin's eyes diverted from Dean's and looked ahead at his mother walking into the house with the twins then back to his father as a small smile crept up on his lips.

"Yes, yes we did. How was your weekend?" his father said.

"Great, worked a double shift yesterday. I'm starved you guys want any burgers, I brought some home." He took one of the pieces of luggage from his father as Dean hit the garage door button to close it.

"No thanks son, we ate at your Aunts house."

"Dad," he said nudging Dean's arm looking at the door linking the garage to the house. Dean looked at Calvin who turned back and looked at him. "You animal you."

"Shut up." he playfully tapped him with the bag from the gift shop as the two walked into the house.

Ben checked out fine at his Dr.'s appointment. Separation anxiety was the culprit for wetting the bed as Dean's sister had said. The twins started their spring break from school that week and Calvin had finished his spring break last month. Olivia and the kids went to meet Dean for lunch.

"Oh my let me get a look at how big you two are." His secretary got up from behind her desk and came around to see how big they have grown. "There's a high school group touring the building and I think they're in your daddy's office right now meeting with him," she said.

"Thanks Carol." Olivia and the kids stood outside waiting for the group to emerge with Dean. Many office workers came and went and shortly Dean and the assistant director came down the hallway with the group in tow. The children waited patiently with their mother for their father to emerge. Just then voices came from down the hall where the door to Dean's office was. The group made their way to the reception area.

"Thank you Mr. Porter for the lovely tour. Guys, can you say thanks to Mr. Porter and assistant deputy director Mr. Howard?" the teacher said. A chorus of thanks and thank you's rung out.

"Have a good day and remember your studies, stay on top," Dean encouraged them as they boarded the elevator.

"Daddy!" The kids shouted. Olivia rose to her feet. The asst. deputy director smiled when he saw Olivia looking lovely post her traumatic ordeal. Kat and Ben rushed passed him and hugged their father. "Hi Kat, hi Ben," he said stepping aside as his eyes followed the flash of little feet passing by him. "Hi Mr. Howard," they said back.

"Olivia, how are you? This is a nice surprise."

"Doing well Carl thanks. We just thought we'd come by and steal Dean away for lunch if he isn't busy."

"We've got a two o'clock meeting so I'll give you." He glanced at his watch and chuckled. "A little more than an hour how's that?"

"Is my husband running you rampant with his demands?"

"I think it's the other way around," he laughed. We have our ground breaking ceremony in Fresno on Friday but hey you guys enjoy your lunch I'm on my way to a meeting" He started to make his way and move past her.

"Ground breaking ceremony?" she looked puzzled at him. He was only a few feet past her when he turned and started to walk backwards to the elevator.

"We're breaking ground on a sixty unit apartment complex to house our families but your husband wants me to delay it until next week because he's going to Flagstaff, AZ to see the Grand Canyon." Carl looked back at his boss. "I hope his family knows."

"Uh yeah Carl, that's what I was getting around to telling you." he said scratching the back of his head. "I'm going with my family." Dean smiled. The doors to the elevator opened and Carl stood there contemplating whether to get on. He started to walk back to where Dean was.

"Oh Dean don't do this to me now. I thought you were just kidding in there with the h.s kids." Dean looked at Olivia who's eyes were big and she tucked her lips in as if to say don't ask my advice on this one. "But Dean we have the Governor and the Mayor coming, we can't delay this."

"What's so wrong in just postponing until Monday?" he said.

"Because I'm not so sure we can get all the players in place by Monday. We have city council members as well. You really are asking for an earthquake aren't you by postponing? You know how tight schedules are." Dean puffed out his cheeks and looked at his secretary then back at his deputy.

"Ok I'm going to go to lunch with my wife and kids and I'll get back to you after lunch." The deputy director and Dean's secretary watched them as they stepped onto the elevator. Ben and Kat waved bye to them as the doors shut.

Café atrium first floor.

"So what are you going to do director?" Olivia asked taking a bite of her tuna salad.

"We planned this trip weeks ago so Calvin would only miss one day of school. I'm going away with my family. I mean it's not like Carl hasn't tried to ask all parties involved if the following week is good for them."

"I understand the predicament you're in and every day that construction is delayed is money up in smoke so I have an idea."

"I'm all ears," he said taking Ben's yogurt cup. "Son are you finished with this or did you not like it?"

"I don't like it. I only like blueberry."

"You didn't see any blueberry in the line?" Kat and Ben were preoccupied with the tiny story book the size of their palm as they took turns reading pages. Dean's secretary usually had little things like that whenever the twins visited. Her kids were around the same age.

"No they just had strawberry and peach," Olivia said. Dean ate the rest of his son's yogurt putting his eyes and ears back on his wife.

"We could leave Thursday night as planned then you could fly back Friday to be here for the groundbreaking then when you're finished fly back to Flagstaff simple as that." He winked at her.

"You're a genius you know that?" She studied him then let out a small laugh.

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"That I was going to fly back Friday morning? Um I just thought about it on the way down in the elevator." His look of do you believe me didn't faze her as she called him on the carpet.

"You really are going to church this Sunday maybe Saturday night service as well."

"I want both things to work out. I get so tired of disappointing you and the kids because of things like this clashing with family plans. You know me all too well honey. Honestly, when we had the h.s. kids visiting and Carl giving me the evil eye I was going to run it by you tonight."

"Ben has his first game next week. Does Tracy have the practice and game schedule or do I need to give it to her?"

"It's on my desk and I gave her a copy."

"Daddy, are you coming to my t-ball game?" Ben asked.

"Yes pal I will be there, promise." Olivia raised her brows at her husband. She was not a proponent of promising things to the kids then having to break them. Kids took adults words to heart.

"Son I'm going to plan on being at your first game cheering you on." They finished lunch and he walked them out. "See you tonight for dinner, love you," Olivia gave him and quick peck and he kissed the twins good bye.

"Daddy?" Kat said tugging on his suit coat.

"Yes sweetheart." He said squatting down.

"Are you still coming to Lego Land with us tomorrow?"

"Of course baby, why wouldn't I?"

"Cause you always work a lot and miss dinners with us." The guilt stung his heart.

"Kat sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. I'm off the next three days and I wouldn't miss Lego Land for nothing." He picked her up and kissed her forehead. "You guys have fun shopping with mommy ok and I'll see you later at home for dinner. I love you all." He rose up and asked Olivia if she had enough cash.

"Better, the credit card." He playfully rolled his eyes grinning at her.

That night at dinner Calvin told Olivia and Dean he got a summer job lined up to work at the local Veterinary Hospital where their dogs are patients.

"That's great son but what about Five Guys?" Dean asked.

"I'll work both."

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" His mom said.

"I need the money, I'm almost finished paying for the rims and the extra cash will help to pay off the charge bill." Olivia and Dean looked at one another continuing to eat deciding it was best not to start an argument over the foolish decision their son made to get a credit card and charge almost charge it to its limit of $1,500.00 He was working and paying off his debt and never asked them for help. In a way it was showing responsibility even if he did go about it the wrong way.

The next day Dean, Olivia and the kids went to Lego Land. The kids were thrilled that their father could make it. They took turns riding the kiddie rides with the twins. The next ride was too small for anyone over thirty six inches so Olivia and Dean hung back while Dean took pictures.

"Man kids today are so fortunate. We didn't have places like this when I was Kat and Ben's age. My parents never took us to the big commercial theme parks. The only midway rides we got to do was at the pier. Knotts Berry Farm was built when I was an early teen."

"Sorry I can't relate."

"Even the day trips to the beach you said your mom took you on, you never got to walk the boardwalk or experience any rides?"

"Nope, we would go meet her friends and their kids and I'd swim then we'd pack up and go home and by seven she was toasted. My Coney Island experiences came on dates when I was in high school and college. Every story she retold from her childhood made him cringe. How cruel and selfish her mother was. He put down the camera and rubbed her back.

"Sorry I take that back, while we waited for my mom and her friends one trip I got to ride the merry-go-round because the attendant I guess felt sorry for me standing and watching all the other kids ride so he told me to get on."

"Did you make out under the boardwalk like many other hot and bothered teenagers?"

"I never kiss and tell." She smirked at him. "Why is that what you did underneath the Pier with your harems?"

"Harems! Don't make me laugh. No harems just one steady girl for most of my time in high school. Lost my virginity to Donna Ivory."

"You told me it was a cheer leader and that you didn't remember her name the next day."

"Oh yeah I forgot about her." Olivia seemed a little despondent hearing about his high school conquests. He looked at her and she seemed off somewhere else.

"I'm sorry honey that was a long time ago. The only memories I want to talk about are the ones I make with you." She smiled looking straight ahead waving at the twins who were laughing hysterically at the wind blowing in their hair as they had so much fun riding. He continued to rub her back then his hand moved up to her neck and he caressed the nape of her neck. She rolled her head back and cooed at how good his hands felt loosening her neck muscles.

"I miss Napa Valley," he said in a low voice. She let it sink in knowing that she missed it just as much.

"Me too love, me too." The ride finished so they collected the twins and went on to the next ride. By the end of the day on the way out Kat wanted cotton candy as she saw many other kids and adults as well ingesting the sweet pink and blue confections. Olivia had to admit the aroma made her senses water for one. Dean pursed his lips together giving her a look of just one won't hurt.

"Please mommy, it smells good." Olivia gave in because you're only a child once and having cotton candy is part of that experience and she was damn sure her kids were not going to miss out enjoying their childhood as she did.

"We'll get two, one pink one blue how's that?"

"Yay." The twins clapped in excitement. The family enjoyed the sweet treat as the kid's mouths and hands were sticky with remnants of pink and blue puffed air spun sugar but it was worth it. They stopped and picked up their family photo they took as they entered the park.

"Another one for the family album," Olivia said smiling at the photo. Ben rode on top of his dad's shoulders while Kat rode on Olivia's. Both kids were fast asleep shortly after they got on the road. Dean reached for the cd case and took out the cd he bought at the gift shop during their trip to Napa Valley. When the music started he took Olivia's hand in his and she scooted closer to him. When they exited off the freeway and came to a stop light he checked the rearview mirror and leaned in and kissed her letting his lips linger on hers until he heard the honks from behind. She wiped the spec of blue cotton candy from the corner of his mouth.

The next day the foursome went to the children's playhouse to see Ladybugs and Fireflies. The twins loved it so much they asked their parents if they could get the book so they could have it read as a bedtime story. As they were leaving they ran into Ben's t-ball coach.

"Is the show good?" the coach asked standing there with his daughter.

"It's great; you're going to enjoy it." Olivia said. They made introductions and Ben asked the coach's daughter where her mommy was since he only saw her father with her.

"My mommy doesn't live with us." Her father quickly changed the subject as it had the potential of becoming uncomfortable since none of the baseball parents knew about his marital status. "Ben are you ready for the first game next week?"

"Yes I am," he said standing on his tiptoes and catching himself before he fell. The coach asked Olivia if she got everything on the list provided by one of the other moms. Dean kind felt like he was being talked around instead of talked to. Seems as if the coach had eyes only for Olivia.

"We'll we better go find out seats honey," the father said to his daughter.

"Enjoy the show," Dean said. The coach nodded as they walked on.

Thursday arrived and they waited for Calvin to finish his classes then they were off to the airport headed for the Grand Canyon. "Tickets, you have the tickets?" Dean asked his wife. She patted her purse.

"Daddy the Grand Canyon is really really long." Ben said listening to the cd his father bought online on the ride to the airport.

"You remember what we saw online?"

"Yeah and we get to ride bicycles."

"Are you all excited?" Only Ben did not have his head phones on.

"Yes daddy and we can race each other!"

"No pal we can't race, it's not safe. And plus we on a guided bike tour."

"Wow that's frickin awesome look at the how colors reflect against the river as the sun sets." Calvin said. Olivia was quick to swing her head around and give him a look. He mouthed sorry meeting her not so friendly stare.

"Next Sunday is Easter and your sisters are coming over, do you want to invite them to church with us?" Olivia asked Dean

"Not a bad idea, early service or our normal time 10:00?"

"Ten's better, than they don't have to get up at o-dark-hundred to make it to the 8:30 service. I need to get a few more things for their Easter baskets." She said. They caught their flight and landed in AZ then caught a shuttle van to the Canyon. They took a family picture at the entrance to the park then checked in to their cabin and then went on to have dinner at one of the many restaurants offered in the village.

"Cool it's like a little town all in itself." Calvin was in awe at what he saw before him. His horizons have been broadened since being adopted by Olivia and Dean. He's told them so many times how much he's appreciated what they've done for him and the places they've taken him. He would have never experienced life like this if he had still been living with his mom whom he equated to living in a dungeon most of the time. He had been constantly texting Kara back home with media messages and pics from his cell phone. He spied an eagle above.

"Ben, Kat look an eagle! Wow that's an enormous wing span," he said viewing the large bird through his binoculars. He handed them to Ben who took his turn and then passed them to Kat.

"Oh this place is home to them, you'll see so many while were here the next three days and the California Condor soars the skies here too," Dean told the kids. Olivia looked through the binoculars and gestured for Dean to take a look. He saw a flock of big horn sheep climbing the outer ridge of steep rock. He walked over to the kids and showed them where to spot the Rams through their binoculars.

"Awesome, I hope we get to see a wolf. I love wolves," Calvin added.

"Nooooo they're scary and they bite. Mommy I don't wanna see wolves." Kat said rushing over to her mommy's side. "We may not see any wolves but if we do they'll be far away enough and don't you worry I won't let anyone or anything mess with my babies even my big one at age 18." She smiled at Calvin who smiled back wide at her. The family went up to the observation deck to look and deposited the necessary quarters to pan the Canyon and catch the sunset. The twins were caught up trying to catch a butterfly that eluded them so far.

Olivia came over to Dean who was taking video. She kept a careful eye on the kids and she leaned on the rail, the dimming sun hitting the side of her face illuminating the metallic flecks in her make-up. He put down his camera and stood next to her wrapping his arm around her waist resting his head on hers. "I love watching sunsets as beautiful as this. It makes it a perfect ending to a perfect start." She said leaning into him.

"It is breathtaking. We'll have to see the sunsets in Hawaii and the Catalina Islands to see which out of all three takes the cake," he said. She gazed up at him and how the reflection of the day's remaining minutes reflected in her eyes had his mouth moving in slow motion following the slight tilt of her head. His mouth landed on top of hers and their lips were synchronized. If ever there was an oxymoron for a kiss theirs was it. It was quick but slow, not enough time to use tongue but enough time for their lips to create two lines of symmetry allowing the light to cross through between the narrow openings of their mouths.

The cabin they rented had two bedrooms and a loft. Each room had a perfect view of the canyon's walls. Calvin and Ben bunked together in the loft and Kat got her own room. Kat was fast asleep before Olivia finished reading the story and Ben was soon on his way as Dean carried him up to the loft. They chatted with Calvin before they retired to their room for the evening. After a while Olivia got up and straightened up then said good night to both. Dean got up and followed.

"You're not going to finish watching the game?"

"No pal I gotta get up early and catch my plane back to LA so I'm calling it a night. Love you."

"Love you to dad." Olivia appeared and kissed him good night as well.

"Is Kara surviving without you?" his mom said stroking the back of his head.

"Barely," he said laughing.

"Tell her we said hello and thanks for house sitting the animals, will bring her back something very special."

"What time are you setting the alarm for?" Olivia asked pulling back the covers and getting in. He attempted to tell her with a mouth full of toothpaste so he went and rinsed.

"5:30 and the lodge arranged a cab because the shuttle bus service doesn't start until 7:00."

"What time is your flight again?"

"9:50 which will put me back in LA by 11:00 and Carl is picking me up and heading straight to the cutting ceremony then on a plane by noon and back here by 2:00" he said crawling into the middle of the bed hovering over her kissing her. She stared into his eyes allowing a small smile to appear on her lips.

"Did you lock the door? Because I have a feeling Kat's going to wake up because she's in a strange bed and come in here with us." He sighed and looked at her before turning away to unlock the door.

"Sorry, I just know her. I wish we could make love too." She said with a hint of somberness.

"It's ok but hey we can make out and get each other all hot and bothered." He said wagging his brows at her. He snuggled up close to her laying his head on her stomach looking directly up at her making eyes at her. She stroked his cheek.

He kissed her stomach.

She ran her hands through his thick hair that had grown back in. They laid there for a little while until Dean inched his head closer to her core.

She rubbed the base of his neck twirling locks of his hair between her fingers, shifting ever so slightly at the sensitivity she was starting to feel in her midsection then she smoothed her hand down his back.

He slipped his hand under the sheet with it coming to rest at the waistband of her underwear and slowly his fingers inched inside the material. He looked up at her, she looked at him and he moved his upper body towards her. His hand remained in place. She spread her legs and softly cooed in his ear. His mouth softly began to nibble on her ear lobe then slowly he kissed across her face, his lips lightly scrapping her cheek until his mouth found hers. Their tongues mingled and she closed her lips gently around his tongue sucking it. His hand found her warm mound as his fingers slipped between her folds and toyed with her clit that had become increasingly wetter by the second. He massaged her gently with his fingers then slipping one finger than two inside of her. She felt herself coming closer to her orgasm while French kissing him.

Mmmm," she murmured as she tightened her grasp around his head and shoulders. He massaged her breasts through her tank top and pulled down the material exposing one that his mouth quickly became secured to. He flicked his tongue over her taught nipple then lowered his mouth over her aureola, taking all of it in his mouth sucking and kissing. She lifted her arms up and removed her top while he watched anxiously continuing to keep his fingers inside her warm wet center. His cock was thick and erect, bulging inside the fabric of his shorts. She grabbed his face and brought him to her, kissing him roughly. She breathed hard on him separating form his kiss.

"Dean you're going to have to lock the door and were going to have to hurry." His fingers made a small suctioned noise as he withdrew from her. He laughed at the noise crawling off the bed.

He climbed between her legs. With Olivia giving birth to twins it has since allowed her hips to have that extra expansion to yield to his extra-large pelvic area. He entered her with urgency supporting himself on two arms parallel with her head. She feared that the mattress would squeak and they would be heard by a certain someone probably still up texting his girlfriend so they grabbed the comforter and maneuvered to the floor.

He poked the tip of his penis at her opening before plunging himself deep inside her over and over. Their bodies moved upward together with each thrust he made then downward they would go as he pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming into again and again. Her body quaked with excitement as she felt herself letting go. Her abdomen pulsed and she was hitting her climax. Her head was tilted back leaving her neck fully exposed to his mouth. His body loomed large over hers. He stopped loving on her neck long enough to see her come.

"Ohhhhhhh….mmmmmm." She bit her bottom lip as she exhaled long. He continued to pump faster and harder striving for his orgasm. Their sweaty skin slapped together and she dug her nails into the small of his back. He exploded into her and she covered his mouth silencing his scream she foresaw coming by the throbbing vein in the middle of his forehead and redness that overtook his olive complexion. He laid his head on her shoulder and she could feel his warm breath against her skin.

"Damn Olivia I love you," he said gasping for breath. Her breath was in shortage as well as she licked her lips savoring the high that had taken over her body.

"I love you too, you're an incredible lover. She blinked slowly continuing to pant. They caught their breath and when he withdrew his cock from her pussy she felt a slight tenderness escape from her walls that felt like a mini orgasm. It hadn't been no more than five minutes after they got into bed when they heard this little knock and a soft cry.

"Now if that weren't perfect timing I don't what is," he said getting out of bed. He got to the door but before he could reach for the knob the door opened. Her father picked her up, softly kissed her forehead and gently placed her between him and Olivia. She was fast asleep in no time at all.

The alarm went off at precisely 5:30 a.m. Kat never stirred when Dean got out of bed. Olivia was bleary eyed as she saw his figure through the slit of her eyes head towards the bathroom. He dressed in the bathroom not wanting to disturb them with turning on the light. When he was done dressing she was awake and the lodge called to tell him his shuttle van was out front of their cabin to take him up to the top the south rim where he was to catch his cab to the airport. He rushed to get the cabin phone hoping it didn't wake anyone else up.

"Thank you on my way out now," he spoke softly. Olivia walked him out and they kissed good bye. Their predawn kiss even got a look from the shuttle driver.

"You are, how you say, on honeymoon sir? And you are leaving your misses already?" Dean chuckled at his remark.

"No not on my honeymoon that was six years ago. I just hate leaving the misses because I love her kisses."

"Yes, yes, much love you both have. You are most fortunate to have lovely bride you can kiss in open. In my country, that is, how you say outlaw?

"Forbidden." Dean said. He caught his cab and from the moment he shut the door he thought what a great country this is to live in where you have a foreigner as a shuttle bus driver in the desert southwest and a hacker from Brooklyn who most likely detested the south westerns version of campfire coffee.

Olivia and the children took a guided junior ranger tour and visited the one of the many nature centers the park has to offer while waiting for Dean to arrive back. Back in LA the ground breaking ceremony was just underway when the ground below shook tremendously causing things to topple over including the people who were there. After it was all over in a matter of seconds they helped one another up checking to see if anyone needed medical attention. Cells phones were a blaze as people tried to get in touch with loved ones.

"Hi where are you?" she said taking the call from her husband.

"Olivia." She heard the alarm in his voice and became nervous.

"What's wrong love?"

"We've had an earthquake here, I'm fine. It was pretty bad but I don't know the extent of the damage yet."

"Oh my god! The kids and I will pack up and get a plane out today." She was frightened for her husband and she immediately thought of Kara and the dogs at home. Was the quake felt at the college? She started to pepper him with questions that he didn't have the answers to.

"Liv honey I don't know. Ask Calvin to call her then call me back. The lines may become jammed but but just keep trying. I love you and the kids and i'm alright."

"Thank God you are and we love you too and Dean please be careful."

"I will, love you."

"CA had an earthquake?" he asked his mom. He ripped his cell phone from his pocket and called his girlfriend. No answer.

"Mom I want to leave today!"

"Honey I know your upset so please just calm down." She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Call again, it's possible she's in class and the quake wasn't as bad there." He tried again still no answer. He was getting upset. The twins were scared looking at their brother's reaction to the news. Olivia had her arm around both as they clung to her side. Her phone rang.

"Hi."

"Honey the airports are shut down. A runway at LAX is pretty damaged. Quake ripped right through there. They're talking about the aftershocks now." Before he could get his next sentence out about their house she had asked it.

"What about our area and the dogs? I hope they're ok."

"I'm going to go by the house and check on them. What about Kara has Calvin been in touch with her?"

"He's tried twice but no answer."

"Alright I'll get over to the college. What is her number?" Olivia gave him her number. Olivia took the kids back to their cabin and they watched the news. She grew impatient waiting for Dean to call her so she called him. Her call went straight to voice mail so she tried again. The lines are jammed. Calvin's frustrations were growing not being able to get in touch with Kara so he decided to text her and the same result.

Finally after almost two hours Dean called her after Olivia texted him several times.

"Liv I haven't had any service or very limited. Wait I'm getting a text now, ok it's yours baby. There are many roads closed with down power lines and trees, cars flipped over roads caved in, It's a total mess Liv. The college has been evacuated and there was no sign of Kara. I called Mrs. Turley and she says we have minimal damage west of us. Seems like east LA got hit the hardest. I'm going by the house now if I can get through. If I can't I'll walk.

"Just please keep in touch, I'm a nervous wreck."

"I know you are baby and I will if I get a signal. I love you all, very much."

"We love you too, talk to you soon." Calvin's girlfriend finally got in touch with him. She told him she had forgotten her phone at home because she woke up late for school.

"Mom is dad going to make it back here or are we leaving for home today?" Olivia only once that she could remember lost patience with him and now was the second time.

"Calvin I don't know, you know this is not all about you and Kara! I'm worried for your father and he has enough to do just trying to keep safe and help people. I know you don't this but he stopped to help a pregnant motorist who thought she was having contractions and the ems had trouble getting through because of down power lines. Luckily he and another good Samaritan carried her to safety where the paramedics treated her so right now could you please just not focus so much on Kara now that you know she's safe at home with her family." He was left standing there with his mouth ajar. He was upset that she scolded him like that but at the same time the guilt set in. She had all she could handle with keeping his brother and sister calm because they too were worried sick about their father. Dean was able to get down his street and check on the dogs so he called his wife.

"Were fine on this side just some pictures fell and dishes fell from the cabinets. I cleaned it up and the dogs are ok too. I'm going to drive out there since I can't get a flight back. Burbank is closed as well. I can try Long Beach but I doubt it. What do the tv reports say?

"It's scrolling across the bottom now. San Diego is still open most others in the vicinity are shut down. Dean could hear the kids asking to talk to him and Olivia trying to keep them quiet so she could hear him.

"Honey put them on for a second, I'll say a quick hello."

"Daddy when are you coming back? Did the earthquake get our house?" He heard Kat in the background ask about her cat Sabrina.

"The animals are fine, I just let them out to potty and I'm going to feed them then the neighbors will watch them. Listen to me Ben, Kat. You need to listen to mommy ok. I'm alright and I appreciate your concern for me. I will see you all tonight. I love you both very much now put mommy back on please."

"Ok daddy see you later." He heard their excitement in the background that he was coming back to AZ.

"Kara is at home and she forgot her phone this morning so that's why Calvin couldn't reach her. He's a little upset with me right now I guess."

"Why what happened?"

"He wanted me to ask you if you could bring her back with you and if we were leaving tonight so I simply told him that there other people that are my first concern since we knew his girlfriend was safe."

"I agree, sometimes his head is stuck up his butt. Honey I'm sorry and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You don't have to be sorry; I know just drive safe ok. We love you."

"And I love you all very much."

"Bye bye."

"Bye," he said. He checked in with his sister's and they were all fine. He started to make return calls that he had missed from his family all over the country. The quake measured 7.4 and the destruction was still being measured well into the darkness. Dean couldn't get a flight out of San Diego to Phoenix until 10:00 p.m. and he couldn't take the agencies leer jet because Burbank was shutdown. He got a flight out of Las Vegas into Flagstaff at 7:00 p.m. so he had his chauffer take him to Vegas. He made it back to his family shortly after 9:00 p.m.

The reflection of the headlights streamed through the living room window and panned the wall as the shuttle van came closer. They waited for him to pull up. When they heard the engine right outside their cabin door they raced to the door, Olivia followed. "Daddy!" the twins jubilantly shouted. Ben tripped on the last step and fell into the dirt. Kat jumped into his arms as he bent down to become her catapult.

"Hey pal be careful there, you alright son." Ben sprung to his feet and ran into dad's arms. Calvin was right behind as Dean had his arms full of his daughter and son but still managed to pull his other son into the circle of his embrace, kissing him on the head then smiling wide at his lovely wife who stood on the porch watching the warm love between father and children. He put the twins down and they followed him into the house. He climbed up three steps and was standing before her. They gazed at one another then in one quick step she was one with him, going straight into a kiss then throwing her arms around his neck and his arms coiling around her waist. The five of them walked into the cabin.

After getting the twins tucked in Olivia and Dean sat outside on the wooden bench. She rested her head on his shoulder clasping her hands in his. "I got the scare of my life today from your call and I'm so thankful you're here." She brought their hands to her lips. He freed his hands from hers and placed his fingertips on her chin. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said gazing into his eyes. They continued to lock eyes then in a swift move; his lips came crashing onto hers. She smelled the leftover alcohol on his breath, obviously from his flight. They kissed with hunger and desire. He cupped her face leaning his head against hers. Their eyes were closed as they continued to lean against one another. They kissed sweetly as they parted and leaned back.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, I think so. We talked but he still doesn't quite get it."

"Was he disrespectful to you?" he asked her.

"No." she rolled her eyes knowing Calvin knew better than to.

"I'll talk to him."

"No let him be. So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"We had to move eleven families who sustained damage to their homes into motels and the claims adjusters aren't going to get anything started until Monday so I told Carl if anything disastrous happens while our families our temporarily displaced then call me and we'll be on the first flight back other than that leave me alone while I enjoy some long waited family time with my family so we're staying until Sunday unless you want to go home."

"I do and I don't, I mean the kids are having a good time with the exception of the disruption today and they're really looking forward to the bike tour. We went to the campfire after dinner and they made friends with some of the kids who live in the village. They've become so engrossed in Native American culture, Calvin too. Such a strong spirit and respect for the earth with them. I'm intrigued to learn more myself as well."

"That sounds great. I hope to get some fishing in with the boys before we leave. You know their Gods are the four winds so everything they do must have permission from them. Family and land are sacred with the culture."

"When did you become so well indoctrinated with Native American culture?"

"Had a Hopi professor in college when I took a multicultural humanities class."

"Interesting. Well if you're male bonding with your sons then Kat and I will just have to go shopping and female bond. I saw some of the cutest shoes on this little girl. Kat will look so cute with Navaho earrings and little moccasins." She patted his knee as she stood up.

"Come Mr. Porter I'm feeling very…." She looked at him grinning.

"Amorous?" he filled in for her.

"Tired and just worn out from the days stress." She displayed a sarcastic grin for him.

"Lead the way baby and pick up the pace," he said giving her a playful tickle on her ass. "My daughter the little squaw." He chuckled and she stopped abruptly at his attempt with humor and his groin and her backside met in a head on collision. Calvin was watching tv and heard them come through the door laughing. He silently admired their relationship. They were just as much in love since the day he came to live with them. He's experienced small squabbles between the two but nothing they didn't rectify with an apology and genuine love and respect for each other.

"Good night sweetie I love you," Olivia said kissing his cheek and giving him a tender head rub.

"Good night mom I love you too." Dean and he did their man shake.

"Good night son, love you too."

"Love you dad. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Going on the bike tour then I thought you me and your brother could go fishing."

"Cool sounds good. Sleep well; see you both in the morning."

She grabbed for his right hand as his left was behind him locking the door. His hips crashed into hers, her hands were on the tops of his shoulders sliding down his muscular arms. She lowered her head and stared at the buttons on his dress shirt then slowly her gazed returned to his face, making a stop at his mouth then up to his eyes. His penetrating dark eyes made her pulse quicken, she stuttered as she spoke.

"I I don't…know what I would do if anything had happened to you." Dean was pure testosterone as she felt the heat from both their bodies against each other, so tight. She welcomed the feel of his lips as they fell hard to hers with a hunger only quenched by heat and passion. A moan escaped from her throat. Her breath quickened when his hand slid up from her waist and grazed her breast. Her nipples became instantly hard. She smothered his mouth with such demanding mastery he was unable to breathe. He felt like he could come right there in his pants as her tongue made sweeping, swirling motions inside his mouth. Her kiss was intoxicating, she was taking it up a notch or two or three or hell maybe ten times that. The pulse pounded in his ears and between her thighs like a bongo beat, and they both felt nothing but aroused anticipation—she was heavy slick and wet with excitement.

Olivia knelt between his bent knees, placing her warm mouth over his belly. Her lips were soft against his hardened flesh as she nibbled her way down to Dean's fully erect cock.

"Oh yes." He moaned softly as her tongue dipped and she almost was swallowing him whole. He held his eyes shut as a breath caught in his throat. He reached over her back and with one long finger, embedded it deeply, slowly into the liquid heat of her body. A second finger soon followed. His fingers probed and caressed her wonderful cavern from behind as she sucked him deliciously. She felt a shockwave from her clit all the way down to her toes as Dean's fingers found her g spot. She loved the way her husband had a true talent for pushing her joy button. His large hands brought her to her feet and he grasped her hips, pushing her back to the bed opening her thighs wide. She threw her head back and felt his tongue push against her swollen clitoris. His tongue whisked and licked against it gently suckling and tugging, flicking and teasing while his fingers stroked and probed until she thought her head might shoot through the ceiling. She squirmed to get closer to his talented mouth because his hands were firmly gripping her thighs holding her in place.

Breathless, she arched toward his exploring fingers as he buried a third, slowly gliding upward, grazing at her G-spot, causing a deep shuddering gasps from her throat as Dean increased the tempo and his mouth continued a fine, subtle circling movement...

"Oh, yes! Right there, right there..." Her toes curled when she felt a climax building, he hummed against her inner muscles and they contracted in response. Her breath quickened and her heart thudded in her chest as he stroked again and again switching from licking to biting to suckling until Olivia thought she'd die from the pleasure, gasping and panting with the rhythmic motion of his hand and tongue.

With one hand braced against the headboard, her other grabbed a handful

of his hair, and held his head fast to her body as she came...The intensity of the orgasm was so overwhelming Dean had to cover her mouth anticipating she was going oral. He witnessed her body trembling, rippling as her orgasm ripped through her core and shot straight to her brain. When the spasms subsided, she opened her eyes catching her breath and then just like that he was shoving his cock inside her. Thud went her head against the pillow as she thought she may not recover from the recent. He was stepping up his game as well and his three fingers not the usual two inside her plus his tongue lapping her entire vaginal parts catapulted her into another universe. He slid in and out of her, his balls slapping against her ass. She dug her nails into his lower back and ass and her heels dug into his calves. She climaxed for a fourth a record for them and he soon followed pumping his seed deep into her womb. Later they talked about her four orgasms. She toyed with the silky hairs on his broad chest fully satisfied and all smiles.

"I'm just glad you experienced that with me. I don't think I could stand it if I had to hear about that great feat with someone else," he said stroking the short soft curls that had grown back; much different than the straight hair she had since birth.

"I am too love." She looked up at him and they kissed each other sweetly then slept soundly until their daughter knocked on the door.

They had a traditional Navaho breakfast and Calvin couldn't stop eating the flat bread with honey and sweet corn cakes.

"You better curb your carb fettish there pal, you're going to have food coma and not be able to ride with us."

"I can't help it this is so good." He said stuffing another rolled up honey dipped piece into his mouth. Olivia smiled; glad he was enjoying some new firsts in his life.

"Can I have more pudding please?" Ben said. He was eating what the Navaho's call jamba, a mixture of wild berries boiled with sugar and cinnamon then cooled to thicken. To him he thought he was eating strawberry flavored pudding. His sister was more the picky eater as she said no to most all of the fine foods harvested from their land put in front of her.

"Kat sweetie the rule in our house is that we try something so we know for sure we don't like it so please try it ok." Her father said to her.

"No daddy I don't want to." She looked at her mother for assistance with sad eyes.

"Honey I'm with daddy on this, we always try things at home so here is no different." Kat started to pout and Dean raised his voice at her and told her to stop that because that behavior doesn't belong in the restaurant. Her sobs became a lil louder and other patrons in the restaurant were looking so Olivia took her out. They sat outside with Olivia rocking her in her lap as she was calming down against her mother's chest.

"Kat I'm not siding with you against your father do you understand sweet heart?" She shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

"But mommy I will throw up because I don't like it and daddy doesn't listen to me!"

"It would only be a very small taste and then you'll know because you may like it. That's all we ask from you Kat so let's go back and you do that ok?" She took a fingernail size taste of the pudding and puckered her lips and shook her head an emphatic no!

"See now, was that so bad?" her mother asked. Kat took a bite of her flat bread with honey and cinnamon to wash away the sweet/tart taste. Ben, Calvin and Dean would have been content on eating another round of antelope sausage, flat bread and deer bacon strips. Cave men, Olivia thought to herself looking at the three, are such carnivores.

The bicycle tour was going great, they followed their guide and stopped to listen and look when he explained things of importance to the park and all the nature that was surrounding them. Things didn't go so well for Kat as her tire became flat and she lost control of her bike and fell off breaking her arm.

She was rushed into surgery at the nearest hospital to the park. Olivia couldn't sit and wait as the rest of the family did for the doctor to appear from the operating room. Dean mentioned he was feeling guilty over upsetting her at breakfast.

"She needs to know the same rules apply outside of the home as well." Olivia told him. Kat was brought to the recovery room and Olivia stood over her bed, her tears trickling down her cheeks. Dean smoothed her back as she leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. Her tiny arm was now enveloped into thick white hardened plaster. The doctor said they would wrap her cast in her favorite color when she wakes up. She was groggy when she awoke and of course she chose pink.

"Hey Kat I want to be the first to sign your cast," Calvin said waving a marker at her. She pulled her arm close to her and made a face at him.

"Hi sweetie," her dad said leaning over smoothing the top of her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Daddy my arm feels heavy."

"It's going to honey because you broke it when you had an accident on your bicycle."

"Hi my love how do you feel?" Olivia said as she came into view. The doctor said you get to pick a color wrapping for your cast." She kissed her on the lips rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"I feel tired mommy. What color? My cast is white already."

"They wrap it to protect it with a color tape." Olivia said.

"I want pink!"

"Pink perks her up, remember that for next time we have a mini meltdown over food," Dean said whispering to Olivia. She nudged him in the stomach with her elbow. Olivia stayed overnight with Kat sending Dean and the boys back to the cabin.

"Mommy did you ever break your arm when you six years old?"

"No love I've never broken any bones." She looked around the room for something wooden to knock on for good luck.

"Mommy do the stars keep shining after the kitty found his way home?"

"Nope, they dimmed themselves and went to sleep to get ready for the next night which is what you need to do love." Olivia kissed her daughter's nose and Kat took her good hand and placed it on Olivia's cheek. Olivia leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you baby, good night."

"Mommy will you play with my hair?"

"Yes but then sweetie you need to close your eyes and go to sleep." Olivia ran her fingers through her hair gently massaging her scalp humming lightly her favorite lullaby she would sing when she was rocking her back to sleep after a feeding. Kat played with her mom's bracelets until Olivia didn't feel any movement from little fingers on her wrist. Dean and the boys arrived the next morning. Kat was super excited to see them all. Dean brought a to go cup of coffee from the lodge and kissed her good morning.

"Thank you love, the coffee here could use a charge."

"Hi honey, we missed you last night," Dean said giving his daughter good morning kiss. She wrapped her good arm around his neck almost pulling him over the bed rail.

"We're just waiting for the Dr. to make his rounds," Olivia said sipping her coffee. Calvin and Ben signed and drew on her cast as the three laughed. The doctor released her and told her to follow up with her pediatrician at home. Lax reopened the next day after the earthquake with the exception of the one damaged runway that remained closed while repairs were made. The family boarded their plane bound for LA.

That evening safely back home amidst the surrounding damage, they prepared for bed. Olivia was walking past him having just finished her shower. He was removing his watch standing in front of his dresser. The fresh scent of her filled his nostrils. "Please tell me there are no more natural disasters, no more bicycle accidents that involve broken anything." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a camisole and clean pair of underwear. His heart began to beat a lil faster as he watched her disrobe.

"Sorry hon I can't promise any of that but I can promise you a quiet night wrapped in my arms." He took his shirt off and tossed in into the laundry hamper then began to unzip his jeans.

"How fast can you make good on your promise?" she said with her back to him. She pulled on a new pair of burgundy underwear and slid the matching camisole down over her head and torso. She turned and looked at him looking at her. He smiled brightly at her beauty. She smiled softly and tilted her head knowing he appreciated what he saw.

"Ten minutes," he said cocking his head in the direction of the shower. "Then met you here." He eyeballed the bed grinning at her. She brushed her teeth while he showered. The steam chased her out quick plus his terrible attempt at singing a Rolling Stones tune.

Olivia was watching tv when he crawled into bed. They watched new and past stories and interviews of the earthquake damage.

"Uhhh, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow at work," he grumbled as he stretched his arms over his head coming to rest behind his head. They watched the rest of the ten o' clock news until the eleven followed. She put the remote on her night stand and turned off her light. She turned on her side facing him petting his chest. He brought his arm down and put it under her neck pulling her closer.

"Mmmm, I love the stuff you use to put in your hair. It smells pretty."

"Thank you, it's just over the counter hair care products."

"Fresh and delightful."

"You sound like a shampoo commercial now." They laughed and he turned to face her. His head moved slowly until his lips met hers. Their kisses were tender and short. She inched closer to him and laid her head between the crook of his shoulder and chest. His mouth rested lightly on the top of her head.

"I like this." She said rubbing his foot with hers.

"I love this and I love you Liv." She murmured barely audible, "I love you too Dean." into his skin. Her hand moved slightly down his chest to his stomach right above his belly button and she felt the tip of penis touch the side of her hand from under the sheet and instantly she knew he was erect at the curved upright position his manhood laid against his hard stomach.

"We love each other right love?"

"Of course why are you asking hon?"

"Sex isn't everything right, I mean if we don't make love tonight it's alright isn't it?" He was a little hurt at her statement. _Doesn't she know that I'm ok if we don't have sex?_

"I love the way you hold me. You make me feel safe and warm in your arms and I love hearing your heart beat."

"Liv."

"Yes." She knew what he was going to say.

"Love is love and sex is sex and then there's love and sex and I love that we share all of that with each other."

"I know, sometimes I just have a hard time saying it."

"That you would rather just cuddle than have sex?" She playfully bit his skin.

"Ow." He flinched. He lifted her chin up so she was looking directly at him.

"I'm ok if we just lay like this, completely and totally loving one another. I know you can't resist me and all I have to off-" She pushed herself up on her elbow playfully slapping him across his chest and he grabbed her pulling her onto his chest. They kissed and their mouths lingered one top of each other before they fell back into position and finally fell asleep.

After her physical therapy appointment Olivia was cleared to drive again. She was so excited to be able to drive after a four month absence she DROVE Dean back to his office.

"Ben's game is tonight what time are you going to leave because the coach wants them there at 5:30?" She asked him as they sat parked outside his building.

"I'll leave around four then."

"Why don't we just pick you up after I pick them up?" He scrolled through his phone. I have a meeting at 3:00 so that wouldn't work. I'll catch a cab or what time does Calvin finish class on Tuesdays?"

"Um, I think 2:00 or 2:30. Text him." She said.

"I'll be there one way or the other." He said glancing at his watch leaning over to kiss her good bye."

"Are you ok, you seem a lil distracted this week?" She asked touching his arm. He stared straight ahead.

"Yeah just dealing with these insurance companies and claims. Complete assholes. Our budget won't allow these families to stay in the motels for much longer and the insurance companies are dragging their feet getting the adjusters to come out and do their surveys of the damage and that's what my 3:00 teleconference is about. I'm sorry honey." He turned and looked at her.

"I tried to reach you last night." She said, her hand sliding down his arm coming to a rest on his forearm. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose hanging his head down.

"It will be one week tomorrow since the quake." He said. "And we need to get these families back into their homes asap because it's a security issue."

"And you will, just keep turning up the pressure on those insurance companies." He nodded a he listened to her.

"Alright, I gotta get in there. I love you baby." He kissed her good bye again and his mouth lingered a bit over hers.

"Love you too, SEE YOU TONIGHT for Ben's game."

"I'll be there Liv, please stop with the reminders!" She was hurt that he would snap at her like that. She didn't have to nice a words for him as she talked to herself driving off. He made it to his son's game just as Ben's team was batting in the bottom of the first. He was on his phone as he walked up and took his seat next to his wife. Kat got became excited to see her father and went to walk in front of her mother to hug her daddy but Olivia put her hand out thwarting her advances then whispered to her that her daddy is on the phone and to sit back down. He ended his call just as Ben made his way to the plate. The home crowd cheered but not as loud as his family.

"Let's go BP(Ben Porter) get a base!" Dean stood and bellowed. Ben grabbed at his crotch taking a practice swing through then assuming the position. Olivia turned and looked at Dean and Calvin and rolled her eyes.

"Not from me," Dean said. Calvin shook his head no as if to say don't look at me either. Ben swung at the fake pitch and the ball went rolling to the second baseman who had a hard time gloving it. His team mates and the crowd cheered. Olivia rose to her feet watching her little ball player run as fast as he could to first base. Ben made it to first base and Olivia shouted, "Good hit Ben!" at the same time Dean, Calvin and Kat voiced their support.

"Atta boy Ben, way to get a piece of it!" his father projected.

"Yay Ben!" His sister shouted. He high fived his coach. Calvin jumped down off the bleachers.

"Where are you going?" His father asked.

"The coach said I could be the third base fill in until the assistant coach arrives if any of the kids get a base." Dean watched him jog over to third base. Ben got tagged out as the next batter grounded out to second so the teams switched sides. Ben got mad and threw his helmet down and his coach pulled him aside and gave him the talk sportsmanship is an important part of the game.

"So glad you could make it," Olivia said a little cool.

"Sorry, I'm still dealing with this crap." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. Kat stepped up on the next tier of seats and went to hug her father.

"Daddy why are you always late?" she said giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry baby I don't mean to but I'm here now." He picked her up and put her on his lap kissing her cheek. She wanted to play with his tie.

"Kat don't I'm trying to watch the game, look there's your brother. Ben was making his way back to the dugout. When the teams exchanged the field again Ben walked by the bleachers waving to his family. Olivia didn't like his tone and asked Kat to come sit with her.

"Hey pal, good hit." Dean said. He high fived his brother as Calvin made his way back to the bleachers. In the end Ben's team won the game by one run. The team celebrated with refreshments the baseball moms brought. The twins wanted to ride home with Dean but couldn't.

The next morning over breakfast Dean was on the phone hardly eating his breakfast. Olivia removed his plate and covered it with saran wrap and put it in the microwave. She instructed the kids to get ready to go.

"Are you going to at least say good bye to the kids?" He gave her a look then continued his conversation. He put the caller on hold while he kissed the twins good bye.

"I love you daddy," Ben said as he looked back over his "too tall back pack" at his Dean. Kat gave him a kiss on his cheek and he returned the kiss on hers. He covered the phone with his hand.

"See you both later. Would you like something special for dinner tonight?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs, Ben said.

"Homemade pizza!" Kat said. Olivia had suggested a while back ago that they stop ordering cardboard pizza because whatever place they ordered from IT was not NY pizza so they started making their own and it was a little healthier too with the whole wheat dough and the kids enjoyed making it with their favorite toppings. It became a weekend dinner specialty. Dean mulled their suggestions over.

"We'll have a little Italy buffet with both how's that sound?"

"Yay two dinners sissy, your favorite and mine too!"

"Momma we get to two dinners tonight."

"That's sounds good, let's get going so were not late." She didn't kiss her husband good bye, something she hardly ever passed up doing.

"Don't forget to include your other child in this dinner special."

"He works every Friday night or have you forgotten? Don't worry Liv I will include him and save him dinner." His tone was crisp with her as he became frustrated with what seemed like to him her constant little jabs she got in to him. She rolled her eyes, turned and left in a huff. When she returned home from dropping the kids off and finishing her therapy appointments she saw his car still there. She was ripe ready for a fight with him. His shortness with her these past couple of days was enough for her. Sure she knew he was under a lot of stress but he didn't have to be so distant and short with her. She was blind to the eye that she had any fault in this with her own tone and attitude. The damn job again, she was getting sick of it. She sat in her car for a few minutes before exiting. Her heart was beating fast and she felt like crying.

The breakfast dishes were all cleaned up. The tv in the family room was on but he wasn't anywhere she saw. A few minutes later he came from downstairs with their basket of clean clothes.

"You taking the day off?"

"No I'm going in later I just wanted to give you a hand since I haven't been here much this week." He went on past her to their room.

"Thanks." She sighed as she followed him. Yeah I know you don't need to remind me." He stopped at the threshold and felt the blood rush to his head. He walked in and put the basket down on the bed.

"You know Liv I'm trying, I know you hate the fact that my job has occupied all of my time this week but what do you want me to do?"

"Try not to take your frustrations out on me and call when you're going to be late or miss an appointment. Don't have me assume all the time."

"Take my frustrations out on you? Are you for real?" Her eyes were as cold as steel looking at him.

"Yeah I am! The subtle dismissive hand when you're on the phone I'm trying to ask you something of importance and if I write it you still ignore me so yes I'm for real!"

"I told you when we got home last week that this was going to be a busy week for me! Is it too much to ask for a little patience and understanding from you? And why the smart ass comments from you? I don't deserve that."

"You get all the patience and understanding from me. I've been married to you for almost seven years and you still have the same demands then as you do with your new position so don't you dare go there! Smart ass comments, you have a short memory Dean!" The loudness affected the dogs as they started to bark from the hallway not sure to come in to the bedroom or stand outside.

"Out now!" Dean shouted at them.

"Well let me see because I distinctly remember you saying you couldn't handle the demands of my job when we first started dating so you ended our relationship and then when I met you again when we worked together I asked if we could try again and you said that you would like nothing better for us to get back together but you needed stability in your life and felt I couldn't provide you with it. He could tell she was seething. She always tucked her tongue into the corner of her mouth when she was pissed and boy was she pissed. A few seconds passed between them without any words.

"I have our family Olivia that I have to provide for and I'm not going to shirk my responsibilities so I won't have a job so that I won't be able to provide for you all." He decided to dial down his tone looking at the fire in her eyes.

"You smug bastard! I distinctly remembering that YOU were the one that said you would give up everything because I mattered more to you after the debacle with the case we worked on years ago and the end result of that case…made me really not like you!" He was at a loss for words. This was the worst fight they have ever had in their six and half year marriage. Was this what the book of marriage etiquette considered the seven year itch? He was scared now, really scared. His hands started to tremble and his mouth became dry. She stood there looking at him and he wouldn't or couldn't return her gaze but when he did he saw the water pooling up inside in them. He started towards her.

"No don't just leave me alone."

"Olivia please."

"Venus, Starr come. I'm taking the dogs for a walk I need some air."

"Ok." She was gone for about an hour and when he came back he had left a note for her.

Olivia I'm going into the office for a meeting but I will be home to make dinner as I told the kids I would. I'll pick up what I need for dinner on my way home so if you think of anything else text or call me. We need to talk I'm scared. I love you, Dean. She read his note and took a moment to think and breathe. She was equally scared as him.

They were both quiet at dinner except for conversing with their children. The twins loved having homemade pizza and spaghetti. After dinner they took a bike ride with their mom through the neighborhood. Dean put the kids to bed and found Olivia sitting in the study reading a book.

"Are we going to talk?" he said as he looked at the back of her head.

"Do we even know how to talk anymore?" she said.

"I think we do." He came around and sat down beside her, more than a foot separated them.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't want us to fight like that anymore. I want us to talk things through."

"Me too, but Dean when you become so engrossed in your work you seem to forget the rest of the world." He looked puzzled at her.

"That's not true Liv. I know that you exist and the kids too. I'm still focused." She didn't meet his gaze she just raised her brows and shook her head in disbelief.

"See, this is what I hate Liv. You think you have me all pegged with my job but you're wrong." His voice started to escalate and he had to remind himself that the kids were in the house.

"Oh ok, I'm wrong but ask your kids if you don't believe me. Hell ask your sisters."

"I'm not using my children as pawns nor my sisters."

"That's not what I said. Fine leave Ben and Kat out of it but in conversation the next time; ask the rest if they think you're distracted and short with them when you're overloaded with work. I'll be curious to know the answer." She got up off the couch and went into the bedroom. He slept on the couch in the family room. Calvin came home from work Friday night well technically early Saturday morning after closing the store and saw his father sleeping on the couch. He felt something was wrong. All week they seemed distant and not the same happy couple he was used to seeing.

Tomorrow was Easter Sunday so Olivia and the twins dyed Easter eggs and Olivia made an easter bunny coconut cake and brownies. Her sisters-in-law were bringing a turkey breast, rolls, and green bean casserole. The maid had come Thursday so the house cleaning was taken care of. Olivia was out in the garage tending to the laundry when Calvin brought his basket with his clothes to be washed.

"Hey mom you have a minute?"

"Sure love what's up?"

"Are you and dad ok because he was sleeping on the couch last night?" She continued to load the washer thinking of how to answer his question.

"Were working some differences out, don't worry ok."

"But I do, you guys have been off this whole week and I heard you arguing the other night. It's not like it used to be." She could tell he was scared because of the situation with his own natural parents and his upbringing.

"Dad says the same thing you say. Are you two going to get divorced?" The word hit divorce hit her hard like she just ran into a building blind folded. She was married to Dean for life or at least that's what was ingrained in her heart when she said I do. Divorce wasn't even an option. He was the love of her life, her soul mate. And now for the first time she actually let that word enter her mind and it scared her because she didn't have control over something and when she doesn't feel in control she feels lost. Thoughts of opening the door to see her ex husband standing opposite her because it's his weekend for visitation with the twins or arguing over what holiday to share, etc...

"Mom?" She came to.

"No honey we're not going to get divorced. She stopped loading the machine and smiled wanly at hiim. She reached out for him hugging him tight. She pulled back and smothed her hand down the back of his head, her hand gently resting on the back of his neck.

"It will work itself out ok?"

"I hope so mom, Alright I'm going to get dressed for work. I can finish my laundry tonight." She tried to smile as he walked back into the house but smiling lately took a lot of effort. Olivia loved her husband deerly but she was in uncharted waters now searching her compass.

They were decorating the cake with red twizzler's for the bunny's whiskers, gum drops for his nose and eyes and good and plenty candies for his mouth and inside the ears. Dean walked into the kitchen and stuck his hand in the twizzler bag taking several strands.

"Hey daddy you can't eat the bunny's parts," Kat said swatting him with a twizzler strand she herself had nibbled on.

"No candy before dinner," Ben scolded him.

"I have a sweet tooth can't help it." He said munching on the wax straws. He moseyed over to the frig looking for something to eat.

"Is there anymore sandwich meat?" he asked bent over rummaging through the meat drawer.

"It's on the list I just haven't gotten to the market yet. There's tuna make yourself a sandwich. She covered the cake and waited for him to move out of the way so she could put it in the frig. He looked somewhat annoyed that she couldn't say excuse me as he moved aside for her. She asked Ben and Kat to help clean-up and she jotted things down on her list for the store. He just stood there in unfamiliar territory with her. She asked him if he needed anything from the store and he shook his head no. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out. Kat wanted to go with her but she said she needed to stay with her dad because he was going to fix the swing out back on their jungle gym. Actually Olivia wanted time to think because she had so much on her mind. Normally they would have kissed each other good bye not acted like ice sculptures to one another.

Dean slept in his room with Olivia that night as to not give his son anymore to worry about after hearing about his son's and wifes conversation from earlier. The tension was still there between them as she slept with her back to him the entire night. The next morning the family went to church. Dean's sister's declined his offer to share Easter Sunday worship service with his family. His sister had informed him that she and Michelle were going to a hospice to visit a dear old friend of theirs then after they would be at his and Olivia's by early afternoon.

The worship service really sunk in with Dean and Olivia since the topic was forgiveness and rediscovering oneself through the Lord and your heart. Many points resonated with them as they looked over the top of the twin's heads at one another. A small smile appeared on her face, something that had been absent this past week from her and him as well. He reached behind the kids and squeezed her shoulder. Calvin sat on Olivia's right and smiled at his parent's interaction. Things would be right in the world of Olivia and Dean once again he hoped. At dinner Calvin volunteered to say grace and it was beautiful the way he chose his words.

Sunday evening-

The house was quiet, the guests had gone home and the cleanup finished. Calvin and his girlfriend went to her place after dinner to have dessert with her folks. He asked Olivia if she didn't mind putting the kids to bed because he had something important to do. She thought about rolling her eyes but this morning's sermon changed her mind and she chose to say nothing, she just nodded. He put the stereo on and selected the cd he bought from the gift shop from their trip to Napa Valley. He went out into the garage and took the dozen red roses he had asked his sister to bring and brought them into the house. He set out two glasses of wine and lit the candles.

After getting the kids to sleep, Olivia came from the twin's rooms. She looked down at her feet to see rose petals. She followed them until she came to where he was. She brought her hands to her mouth and her eyes watered looking at him standing there with his tie hanging from his collar and his dress shirt unbuttoned at the neck line. The bouquet of roses and candles awaited her. Her dress clung to every curve on her body and his eyes took notice of how just beautiful she was. The music started.

/9U9yYTeWsYM

He took her hand and led her into his arms. They moved in small circular motions with her arms securely around his neck and her head on his chest. His were tightly around her waist resting his head on top of hers. Halfway through the song she brought her head back and gazed up at him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his mouth on top of hers. She kissed him fully on the mouth, her tongue hungrily dancing with his. They kissed until the end of the song then she took him by the hand and led him away, away to their sacred place where only they felt heaven and earth move.

She came up behind him as she shut and locked their bedroom door. She put her hands on his hips turning him to face her. He nuzzled her hair and kissed her neck. Olivia pushed Deans hips, shoving his groin into hers feeling the imprint of his hard cock. "That cock seems like it needs some serious attention." She said giving him a once over. He laid his hands on her chest, tenderly massaging her breasts. His tongue flicked out, grazing her lips as his hands moved down to her hips. She moaned in his mouth for him to take her.

His mouth clamped down on her shoulder, making her body tense against him as he kissed her shoulder then her neck and back to her mouth. Olivia's hand landed on his hair, holding him against her. She wants so badly for him to fuck her. Sex of recent if you could call it that was not what it was. He was distracted during their lovemaking and it made her sad and angry. She released her hand from his chest and pulled his face to hers, devouring his mouth. He felt her tits pressing against him. His hand worked down to the zipper of his trousers springing himself loose. She shoved her hand down, finding his smooth cock. She broke away from the kiss, feeling how hard his cock was for her.

"Dean make love to me."

"You are truly amazing and just so beautiful Olivia." He felt her fingers wrapped around his cock as she started to stroke it, making his pre-cum ooze.

"Take off your dress, I want to see those beautiful breasts." He told her. She already had her dress halfway off by the time the words left his mouth.

He moved his hands behind her back, removing the clasps of her bra. Olivia's dress fell onto the floor as she grabbed his cock stroking it. He led her to their bed picking her up and gently lying her down. He stroked his cock at the opening of her swollen pussy and teased her clit with the head of his organ.

"I need you inside me so bad." She said breathless.

"How could I resist?" he said and as soon as the words left his mouth he shoved his cock deep inside her, filling up her juicy orifice. His lips locked on to hers as he was fucking her hard and deep.

The sound of their bodies slapping against one another fills only their ears. She murmurs against his mouth as an orgasm wracks her body. Dean felt her nails digging into his shoulder driving him crazy. He pumps his cock into her like a mad man wanting so bad to stay deep inside her. Even after the amazing orgasm she just had she can feel another one building close. She broke away from his mouth letting a scream roar from her throat as her vagina clamps down on his dick. She dragged her nails all the way from his shoulder, down his chest wanting him to sink into her deeper as she rode her orgasm. He can't hold back anymore as his ejaculation crashes against hers, shooting his load deep inside her. His orgasm shakes her body, his rod pulsating as her slick walls milk his cock for every rich drop.

"God, baby, I swear you are going be the death of me in how you fuck me." Dean growled.

"You're telling me lover." She said out of breath reaching up to kiss him as they both just relax in the moment, neither one wanting to pull away from one another.

"I love you." they both said at the same time. They saved any conversation for the morning.

He waited for her to come home after taking the kids to school. "Are you playing hooky?" she asked smiling making herself a cup of tea. He sat at the kitchen table with his hands folded.

"I wish I could but I can't. He reached out and swept his hand on her hip as she walked by him taking her seat at the table. "Liv I don't ever want to be where we were last week. For the first time in our marriage I was scared to death you were going to leave me."

"I was scared too, still am a little. Dean I'm not going to leave you, ever, unless you have an affair. She smiled without opening her mouth. She put her hands over top of his.

"I want to put last week behind us, WAYYYY behind us and move on." They sat holding hands looking at one another with a lot of hope.

"I'm sorry for things I sa-" She said shaking her head.

"Please don't," he said releasing his hand from her grip. "We both said some hurtful things to each other and we can't hurt each other with words that are from the past and will remain in the past." She recited a passage from John chapter 3 verse 22. He blinked back tears as she shed her own. Together they leaned in and held onto one another both sobbing and reflecting for some time. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, so very very much." she said back through sobs.

She turned in the direction to the door leading to the garage when she heard the dog's bark and scamper over. Dean entered and greeted the dogs as he made his way in and he set his brief case down. He saw her busy about the kitchen as he came near. The music was playing on the stereo, vegetables were being diced, julienned and sliced and fresh bread was evident from the bread machine they just bought over the weekend. His eyes were glassy and pinkish/red and he sounded very nasally. He loosened his tie as he kissed her cheek. "Hey baby."

"Hi." She placed her hand on his chest and pursed her lips feeling his kiss as well as his five o' clock shadow.

"How's your cold?"

"I think it's getting worse since this morning, I can't breathe and my head feels like it's been in a vice grip all day." He sniffed and cleared his throat. "You made bread." a pained expression appeared on his face. "I wish I could smell it." A small frown appeared on her face.

"That's not all I made, I made homemade strawberry jam and shortcake." He looked past her at the cookie sheet covered with foil. He walked over and peeked under the aluminum. He bent his down to try and get a little whiff of the fresh golden sponge cake. No such luck.

"Man this is agony." He looked through the window and saw his kids playing out back with two of the neighborhood kids. "What can I do to help you," he said looking around.

"Nothing really, chicken is in the oven, the sweet potatoes are almost done and all I have left is to mix the broccoli salad together and that's all. Why don't you go lay down for a bit because dinner won't be ready for another half hour.

"If I lay down I'll fall asleep so I'll just go rest in the family room." The dogs followed him and he sat and watched the evening news. The next thing he knew the kids were coming in and surrounding him in his chair.

"Daddy, wake up it's time to eat dinner." Kat said. He opened his eyes slowly and Ben was staring at him leaning on the arm of the chair.

"Daddy did you help more earthquake people find a new house?"

"I'm still working on it pal. Ok I'm getting up." Kat put her arms around his neck and made a move to give him a kiss.

"Daddy your voice sounds funny." She said.

"It's my cold sweetheart and I don't want to give it to you so as soon as I feel better I will have a big hug and kiss waiting for you ok." She took his hand instead and walked with him into the kitchen.

"Gosh it smells so good, what are we having?" Calvin said.

"Hey dad."

"Hi son how are you? School's finished in a few weeks huh?"

"Yeah can't wait to sleep in."

"What about your second job?"

"Only three days a week so the other two I'm sleeping in." They laughed and Dean elbowed him.

"Did you let the Vets and Five Guys know that you'll be away for a week in July?"

"Yes no problem with either one. You know I'm legal to drink in Europe?" Olivia and Dean looked at one another then back at their son.

"What? I am legal there." He looked at his parents with concern as if they were going to decide against letting him drink on vacation.

"We know so can we talk about that later, right now it's time to wash up and eat this delicious dinner your mom made." He got out the step stool for Kat because she didn't have as long an arm span as her brother.

"Who's saying grace tonight?" Olivia asked. They all looked at one another.

"I said it last night," Ben piped up.

"Well I guess I will, she said with a smile. She folded her hands and bowed her head. After, she looked up and Dean's gaze was upon her. His dimples were profound as he smiled without opening his mouth at Olivia. Ever since joining their local church, they have felt spiritually connected with their higher power. A couple of weeks ago when things seemed really rocky for this couple, it was good that they both took a step back and continued to make the necessary changes they needed to make.

In talks, Dean confessed to her that what she had said about his job and him being so engrossed and unattached was true and she confessed that she was wrong in not trying hard enough to understand the needs and demands of his job. She of all people knew what the stress and demands of a job can do to one when they're under such pressure to get things done. And so now she ends her meal prayers with thank you Lord, for my compass shall not falter, in Jesus Christ's name amen.

"Did you finally get to go jogging today?" Dean asked. She waited a few seconds to swallow her food then placed her hand over her mouth.

"Yes but didn't do as much as I used to. My calf and hamstring started to bother me, they're still a little sore."

"That's great honey, I'm glad. Feels good to get back into it huh? Did you take Starr with you?" His ears perked right up at the mention of his name.

"He knows as soon the shoes go on. How was your day?" she asked.

"Good, making progress with the insurance companies. Do you remember The Chinese group from Interpol that came for my birthday two years ago back in NY?"

"Yes vividly, I'm still supposed to be the granddaughter of J. Edgar Hoover she said humorously with a hint of sarcasm eyeballing him. Why?" she said scooping some potatoes with her piece of forked chicken and lifting it to her mouth.

"You're related to J. Edgar Hoover?" Calvin asked surprised at her revelation. "You never told me that!"

"No sweetie I'm not related to him but your father will be happy to explain that one to you," she said chuckling and continuing to chew her dinner with a ha-ha grin winking at him.

"Do we have to bow to them?" Calvin asked his Dean.

"Yes unless they offer their hand then you shake. They're coming in two weeks for the convention and although I'm no longer with the Bureau I've kept in touch with them. I thought we could have them over for dinner one night before they fly back, they're only here for three days?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Oh and they have invited us for a traditional chinese dinner in Chinatown. Mr. Cho's brother owns the Battambang restaurant. Calvin can you watch your brother and sister one night next week because your mom and I are going to go to dinner with them?"

"Sure no problem but any day not Friday"

"I know, thanks pal."

"Ben are you going to eat the rest of your broccoli salad?" Olivia asked.

"I'm full mommy."

"That was a big piece of chicken you ate. One more small bite, you did really well with your potatoes too."

"Mommy look at my plate." Kat said.

"I know you love sweet potatoes, you ate well baby," her mom said winking at her.

"Daddy didn't eat much," Kat said looking at her father's plate.

"I can't smell because of my cold but I'm going to eat it all because I know it smells and tastes out of this world plus I want dessert." He licked his lips rubbing his hands together.

"We went to the farm today with mommy to get strawberries. I love strawberries!" Ben exclaimed.

"I know you do pal, you're going to become a strawberry." Dean teased him bringing his face close to his sons.

"Uh-huh daddy Ryan's brother said girls are strawberries and boys are bananas and bananas pluck strawberries when they're ripe. Ben said giggling along with his sister.

Dean and Olivia looked at one another mulling over what their son said. Calvin shook his head at the comment because he knew what Ryan Miller's brother Adam meant. Asshole he thought, teaching is younger brother that. Looking at Calvin's expression told them all they needed to know.

After dinner Dean and the kids cleaned up. Calvin finished putting the butter and milk away and closed the refrigerator door and just then Olivia came in wanting rubber gloves and liquid Lysol disinfectant. "What happened?" Dean asked.

"Ben threw up."

"He's sick? He looked fine at dinner."

"Yeah well he's not fine now." She got the gloves and moved past them in a hurry with concern.

"Mom I need to talk to you and dad, it's important."

"It's going to have to wait love I'm kinda busy right now." She held up the cleaning supplies to him as she left the kitchen. Dean followed her with the roll of paper towels.

"You ok pal, your tummy hurt?"

"Yeah my tummy hurts daddy."

"Does he have a fever," he asked his wife.

"Nothing I could tell to the touch but I'm going to take it when I'm through here." He handed her the paper towels to dry the floor and he took the bathroom trash can from her.

"He may be coming down with something or he's catching my cold."

"Comes with the territory love." She turned her head from her knelt position and gave him a waning smile. He emptied the can into the kitchen trash then asked Calvin to take it out. Olivia finished cleaning Ben up and Dean handed her the thermometer. He was running a slight fever so she gave him some children's Tylenol and put him to bed, of course with a story. Pretty soon it was Kat's turn for her bath and bedtime ritual. When they checked on her she was in her room reading a story to her cat Sabrina. They backed away laughing at how precious their daughter is.

"I don't know Liv, I think we may have a librarian on our hands."

"Whatever she decides to do she'll be exceptional at it."

"That she will, alright let's go see what Calvin wants to talk about, sounds serious do you have any idea."

"Not a clue but were about to find out." He said as they descended the stairs to his room. They knocked and he told them to come in.

"Wow I'm impressed it looks better than last week. I can actually see the floor." His mom chided him as she took a seat on his bed next to him. Dean sat in his computer chair.

"Haha mom your jokes uh, yeah." He said. "Ok, well at dinner earlier when Ben talked about himself being a banana, um what comes to mind when you think of a banana?"

"Never mind we get it now." Olivia said. His parents continued to look at one another and his mother's demeanor changed.

"That prick, why would he teach his six year old brother that? Oh I'm calling his mother right now!"

"Because he's just that mom, stupid. Wait mom; let me talk to him because he may just give Ben a hard time whenever he goes over to Ryan's house again. Don't worry I'll set him straight."

"Ben's not going over for a while and Ryan is not coming here for a LONG while.

Olivia was fuming as they left to head back upstairs.

"Hey are we going to talk about our vacation to Europe and the drinking age?" Calvin asked his parents. They stopped dead in his doorway then turned around.

"Yes we will but let's deal with this issue first ok?"

"Ok good night, love you both."

"Good night son, we love you too."

"My innocent little man. You don't think he knows what Adam's brother is referring to do you?"

"Sounds like Ryan doesn't know because I think he would have added the connotation to what his assanine brother told him."

"I hope so. We need to talk to Ben tomorrow."

"Yep," he said as he sneezed.

"Ohhhh we need to get you into bed too. I'll make you some hot tea."

"I was going to start her bath so you could do your rub down and your yoga exercises."

"You can drink your tea waiting for her to finish her bath."

"We still have the Tylenol cold medicine?"

"Should in the medicine cabinet. You tend to her I'll get the tea and tablets."

"Thanks." He said squeezing her hand. Her lips made a perfect upwards arc as she walked away.

"Daddy is Ben sick?"

"He's feeling a little down so hopefully a good night sleep will make feel better in the morning." Dean sat on the toilet sipping his tea while Kat played in the tub. He could hear her change the spray nozzle settings on the hand held shower head.

You need good night sleep too daddy cuz you're sick too. I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Thank you sweetie but I'm ok. On the weekend you can, tonight's a school night alright?"

"Alright daddy

"Honey don't play with the nozzle. Are you ready to rinse your hair?"

"In a minute. Daddy I'm big enough now I don't need you or mommy to bath me anymore."

"Bathe honey and mommy and I know you and your brother are getting older to take showers and baths alone but we still want to make sure there are no accidents, because slippery tubs can cause accidents."

"Ok I'm ready for rinsing now." she said turning herself in the tub so her back was to him. He slid the glass door open and rinsed her hair and then gave her a towel to dry off. Dean helped towel dry her hair then he left her to get her pj's on. When she was ready he blew her hair dry.

"You smell pretty sweetie."

"Thank you, where's mommy?" she said picking out the hair in the brush.

"She doing her yoga exercises."

"I want to do yoga with her."

"Maybe one time you can join her." After her hair was dry she went to kiss her mom good night.

"Mommy I want to do yoga with you." She started to copy her mom's postion.

"You do? Well will have to buy you a kid size mat and you and I will do yoga. You ready for bed sweetie?"

"Yes." Kat leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Good night my baby I love you."

"I love you too mommy, good night." Dean stood in the doorway watching and loving how mother and daughter interacted. He could only imagine his wife at that age. Olivia never talked much about her childhood with him or anyone else for that matter. It was a dark past time but one thing was for certain, Olivia was meant to have children; he just wished he had met her sooner so he could have helped her to have as many as she wanted. He remembered how thrilled he was when she got pregnant then they found out they were expecting twins. He also reflected on all the fun he had making them with her.

When he finished the bedtime story he found Olivia lying in the middle of their bed with her right leg stretched straight up. He also heard her groans that accompanied the stretching. Her legs were beautiful and not one ounce of cellulite could be found. She worked hard at exercising and loved it. Her thighs and calves were smooth and sculpted to perfection according to Dean; a lot could be accredited to her extensive physical therapy routine early on. "Need any help?"

"As a matter of fact yes, hold my leg upright." He held her leg at her ankle while she reached behind her until her arms connected with the headboard. She gripped the top wincing in agony as she did.

"How long are you going to torture yourself honey?" he said scowling watching her and feeling her pain too.

"Few more." She gasped for breath. "Seconds. Ahhhhh." He let go of her ankle and her leg came down.

"Does it feel better?" he asked.

"Can't tell right now." she said sitting up and kneading her thigh and calf. He watched as her hands smoothed up and down applying a small amount of pressure.

"I can do that for you."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," he said climbing onto the bed and sitting with his legs stretched out pulling her in between his legs so that her calves rested on the tops of his thighs with her feet just past his hips. His fingers kneaded the soft flesh and he rolled his palms up and down her legs. She lay back with her arms up over her head vocalizing at how good it felt. He didn't mean for his eyes purposely to cop a look at her crotch that was covered by her compression shorts but that was all he had in front of him. He wished he felt better. When she signaled him that he could stop he fell back on the bed groaning. "I'll get you that Tylenol." She said moving his legs out of the way scooting across the bed

"Honey why do I have to have a cold? I don't want a cold." His forearm lay across his eyes shielding the light. She came back with the tablets and a glass of water. She noticed he was slightly hard and most likely got that way from massaging her sore muscles.

"Here this will hopefully help you." He sat up swallowing the pill and downing the water.

"You know my mom always had me lean over the sink with the hot water running and cover my head with a towel so the steam would open me up." She told him tugging on the bottom of his pant leg.

"She thought that soundly while she was drunk to care enough when you were sick?" She gave him a look before responding.

"She may have been an alcoholic Dean but there was a very small compassionate side to her that I only saw glimpses here and there."

"Sorry." He said feeling guilty. She shrugged it off and went in to the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth. He was sound asleep when she tried to turn down her side of the bed.

"Love, come on get into bed." She nudged him and he didn't budge but instead mumbled. She gave up after the third nudge and went in to the guest room to sleep. Dean woke up sometime in the middle of the night still fully dressed minus his tie. He looked at her side of the bed but no Olivia. He immediately thought she was angry over his remark about her mother. He stood up and his head felt heavy and fuzzy. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and went in search of her. Venus awoke, stretched and yawned in her oversized bed watching her master move about the room. The little light from the night light in their room wasn't much help as Dean stubbed his toe on the chair at the end of their dresser just before the door.

"Ow shit!" he said applying pressure with his other toe on his stubbed one. He didn't have to look any farther when he noticed Starr lying next to the guest bedroom door. He peeked in and saw her small frame wrapped up in the covers. He went back to bed still wondering was it over his remark?

When he didn't rise by his normal time the next morning she went in and checked on Ben. His forehead was warm to her touch and when she applied the back of her hand on his cheek, she got the same result. "Honey I'm taking Kat to school. Ben is staying home he's sick too and he's still asleep. I'm making an appointment for him and I'm making one for you too. I'll call Tracy and tell her you're not coming in. Be back in a bit and please keep an ear out for him if he wakes before I get back. She heard him moan as she closed the door halfway.

Dean was in with Ben changing him because he vomited again all over himself and his bed sheets when Olivia arrived back home. The earliest she could get Ben into the pediatrician was tomorrow afternoon and made Dean an appointment for this afternoon.

"Maybe we should take him to the er?" Dean asked.

"Dean you shouldn't be too close to him because I have a feeling it's a bad case of the flu and you need to be in bed, that's all I need is two with the flu."

"My throat hurts," he said rubbing the front of his throat, coughing and sneezing as he retreated to their room. Great, Olivia's expression read. She got Ben cleaned up and changed his sheets then put him back in bed. She contemplated taking him to the walk in clinic wanting to give him relief as soon as possible. She brought Dean some life saver candies she found in the kitchen drawer.

"These will help soothe your throat. You want some ice cream or milk shake?"

"Ice cream please."

"You have an appointment at 4:15 today with Gramby."

"Ok thanks." Two of her favorite men slept while she did her regular day to day activities. His sister-in-law called wondering if she wanted to get together for lunch this week.

"Would I? I'd love to but I have one sick child, no make that two sick children one disguised as my husband." They laughed over her comment.

"I know what is it with men when they get sick? They're such babies, mines the same way. Oh Liv I feel for you honey. Well you take care of the infirmary there and when the coast is clear will do lunch, my treat and my brother better make it up to you in a few weeks for mother's day.

"He's always been very thoughtful when it comes to rembering so I can't fault him for that." They chatted for a few minutes more before ending the call.

"Thanks Ang, love you. Talk to you later."

"Bye sweetie, love you too." Olivia started on making preparations for dinner. She texted Calvin and asked if he didn't mind picking up his sister from school and butter she needed for tonight's meal and for the cookies she planned to bake plus cough drops. She started on her homemade chicken and rice soup. Ben loved rice, well Ben loved most starches and carbs and usually had second helpings of them but never a second of his vegetables unless I was corn or potatoes. Dean swore he was going to be built Ford tough but Olivia worried that he would gain too much weight by not cutting down on his starches and carbs. Since moving to CA, she stopped buying a lot of pre made items. She had started a garden last fall and recently planted a lot of spring/summer fruits and vegetables. She really admired the Native Americans in their way of living off the land she told the family so when she made it a family project everyone got to plant their favorite fruit and vegetable conducive to the season. Dean stopped by the kitchen on his way out to his Dr.'s appointment.

"I'm going now Liv, I'll see you in a bit, Ben's watching tv in his room, love you. He sounded awful, nasally and his speech was very throaty. She looked up from her cook book at him.

"Ok." She flashed him a small smile. Drive careful. I'd take you myself if I had a sitter. I love you too." He hesitated for a moment before picking up his keys. "Liv, I'm sorry about the comment I made about your mom last night." She looked at him and nodded her head.

"It's just that you don't often talk about your mom in a positive light and what I know about your chil-" She cut him off.

"Dean its ok, I know your remark wasn't meant to be cruel intentionally. I wasn't as fortunate as you or many others to grow up in a two parent household with loving and traditional values so what she gave to me in small doses, Is all I have of those memories." She blinked in slow motion and drew back a small smile with her lips sealed. He closed his eyes and nodded to her between a smile and a frown then he slowly turned and left. Olivia went to check on Ben.

Hi love. How you doing baby?" She set the glass of water down on his night table.

"My tummy hurts and I'm hot." She felt his head.

"Still running a fever, here let's take your shirt off, you'll feel cooler."

"Better?" He shook his head vertically. She rolled the digital thermometer across his forehead. 101.4 It was starting to climb.

"Tomorrow you see Doctor Dr. Phillips."

"Daddy's sick too."

"I know he's gone to the doctor to get medicine so he can feel better."

"Are you taking care of daddy too?" She smiled warmly at her son and hugged him.

"Yes I'm taking care of daddy too and I'm making you both some soup but right now I need you to drink this water ok?" She handed him the glass and he took a big gulp. She smoothed his hair watching him drink. She heard the Calvin and Kat enter so she leaned over and kissed Ben on the top of his head.

"Be back soon, love you. She winked at him. He continued to sip his water and waved good bye.

"Thank you Calvin." She took the grocery bag from him and started to get out her ingredients for the cookies.

"Mommy are you making cookies?" Kat asked.

"Save me some," Calvin said as he took his snack downstairs.

"Yes I am and you forgot something." Kat looked puzzled at her mother and when she saw her mom touch her cheek the light bulb went on. She leaned over and kissed her mom. Kat helped bake the cookies and always as a tradition they both ate one with a glass of milk as soon as they came out of the oven all hot fresh and gooey.

After, she helped Calvin and Kat clean up the dinner dishes she decided to give Dean a call on his cell. It was almost six thirty and she thought he would have been home by now.

"Hi hon," he said.

"Hey love where are you? I'm getting worried its six thirty."

"I'm just leaving the drug store now. Traffic is bad and he was backed up with appointments so I got in at four thirty instead of four. Just a bad sinus infection so he gave me an antibiotic, I'll be home soon.

"Ok drive safe, love you."

"Love you too Liv." He finally arrived home forty five minutes later and undressed and got right in bed.

"You want me to bring you some soup? Chicken with egg noodles?"

"You made chicken noodle soup?" That was his favorite of all her soups she made.

"I made chicken noodle for you and rice for Ben." He shivered as he got under the covers. "Would you be terribly upset if I waited until tomorrow to eat something? I'm sorry I'm just not hungry."

"Sure, got you some cough drops." She put them beside his bed. His teeth chattered. "I thought you were mad at me last night because you didn't sleep with me but I guess it was better you didn't because I don't want make you sick."

"Too late for that love. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge. I'm going to sleep in the other room until your outta the woods. Stay home tomorrow too so that you'll be ok to go back Thursday." She ran the thermometer over his forehead. 99.8. "You have a low grade fever; I'll take it again in the a.m." She made sure his covers were nice and tight then kissed him on the top of his head and turned out the lamp. "I love you get good rest." He reached for her hand and she looked down at him. "I love you too, thank you." he said closing his eyes. She smiled then left him to sleep.

Ben had a bad case of the flu and stayed home the rest of the week. Dean was making a turn for the better after a few days and returned to work the end of the week. Olivia was fixing Kats hair when Dean came in with the car keys in hand.

"Is Ben ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you want to get the stuff we need for the dinner guests this week after his practice?" he asked standing in Kat's doorway with his arms pressed against the frame.

"Sure what are we having?"

"Um I was thinking about an appetizer, shrimp and scallops wrapped with bacon or lettuce wraps, teriyaki steak with some kind of vegetable rice and for dessert I have no clue."

"That sounds good, so what about mint ice cream with chocolate hazelnut cookies?" He nodded his approval at her suggestion.

"Wine of course, do we want to buy something new or use what we have?" he looked at her waiting her response.

"Buy something new, no wait we can order from the vineyard in Napa, shoot forget that it won't arrive in time." She said finishing up tying the ribbon in her daughter's hair.

"We'll buy it." She said getting up and scooting Kat out the door with the rest.

The foreign guests arrived and after having dinner with them and showing them to their hotel he too finally retired to his abode. Olivia waited up for him in the family room. The dogs always knew first when he was approaching before she did and she thought that was so profound. So when their ears perked up she knew he was close. It wasn't until she heard the garage door opening that he was home. Animals have such a keen awareness to everything. He entered the house and saw here watching tv curled up on the couch. He came around the back of the couch and she turned facing him lying on her back. He stood over her looking down at her, she reached for his hands and he surrendered them to her leaning down for an inverted kiss. His mouth lingered over top of hers as she hummed in his mouth. She stretched and yawned as he came around to sit next to her.

"Ahhhh it feels good to finally sit." He lifted her feet and draped them across his lap gently massaging her feet. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good, busy. The kids want a trampoline, they're too big now for the jungle gym out back and my last therapy appointment is this Friday," she said matter of fact and happily.

"That's great honey." He patted her feet. "Trampoline huh? I just fixed the slide." He laid his head back and rubbed his face.

"A trampoline." she said smiling at him. He looked at the beer bottle on the coffee table. "You drinking beer again?"

"Yeah, I like the Dutch beer you buy, the taste is smooth." He reached for it and winced almost wrapping his hands around the neck of it.

"Your back?" She watched him grab behind him.

"Yes, just sat too long and the meeting with the Chinese lasted three hours. He took a long swig of her beer and killed it. "I was going to tell you to kill it but now I don't have to ha-ha." She sat up and pushed him forward then positioned herself behind him.

"Give you a back rub?"

"Would you?" He removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. She began to work her fingers over his muscles that were knotted like pine wood. She ran one hand up to the base of his neck, kneading and softly pinching his skin while her other hand concentrated on the tight spots. He leaned more forward.

"Your nothing but knots." She said.

"Your hands are magic Liv, ohhh feels sooo good." She continued to massage his back. "Sleep on the heating pad tonight, it should help you."

"You ready for bed?"

"Yep," she said grunting, giving him a boost up off the couch. He led the way holding her hands from behind. "The heat feels good doesn't it?" she asked snuggled up under his arm. "Yeah it's starting to. He turned his neck to face her and she lifted up hers. They kissed sweetly then said good night.

Thursday evening-

The doorbell rang and Dean let the guests in. "So glad you could make it and the directions were ok?"

"Perfect except for LA traffic." The ensemble laughed at Mr. Cho's quip.

"Mr. Cho, Mr. Mingyu this is my lovely wife Olivia and this is our oldest son Calvin and these are our twins, Katherine who we call Kat and this is Ben." Olivia leaned down and whispered in the kids ears. Calvin needed no prompting as he moved forward and was hesitant at first whether to shake or bow and the gentlemen sensed this so they stuck out their hands then took a bow themselves and Calvin followed suit.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you, welcome to America."

"Thank you. And you must be star athlete of your family." He looked down at Ben. "Your father showed me video of you playing-" He looked at Dean.

"T-ball." Dean answered.

"Oh yes t-ball. Mr. Cho made a muscle. "Good work!" He offered his hand to Ben who shook it. "Wow that's strong grip you have young man."

"Do they play baseball in China?" Ben asked the men.

"Oh yes we play your sport of baseball but unfortunately my country men are not as good as yours."

"And might I add how beautiful you look this evening young lady." Mr. Cho bent down to meet Kat's gaze.

"Thank you,' she said as she curtseyed. The gentlemen laughed knowing she meant well and they were not southern men. It was a cute gesture though.

"Good evening it's nice to meet you both, welcome to our home," Olivia said taking a bow. The two guests returned the custom. "Please come in and may I fix you both a drink.

"I feel we already know you by way your husband talk of you. You are very beautiful woman Mrs. Porter."

"Olivia please and thank you." She threw her husband a quick smile and led the gentlemen in.

Dinner went over well and the kids charmed the pants off Mr. Cho and Mr. Mingyu.

"Thursday night we have you both come to embassy for traditional Chinese dinner?" Mr. Cho asked.

"We're looking forward to it thank you very much for the invitation." Dean said seeing his guests to the door with Olivia by his side. Once they were gone and the door locked and security alarm set they both leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

"It went well and I'm so glad Kat didn't say anything too embarrassing. I was just waiting for something about rice comment to come." They laughed.

"Well we've done a pretty damn good job raising respectful children wouldn't you agree?" she said eyeballing him sideways.

"Yes I would." He leaned over and planted a long full kiss on her lips. She was almost speechless when they parted.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this; I know how you prefer to have more notice."

"I enjoyed it and they really adore you. You seemed to have won them over with your ideas on securities. I'm so very proud of you and all you've done to get where you are today." He looked at her lovingly and was about to kiss her again when then they heard laughing and carrying going on in the other room.

"Time to crash the party going on in there," she said leading the way. All three kids were downstairs in the media room having a pillow fight when their parents stood in the doorway. The movie played on amidst the fun going on. It was dead silence as they thought they were in trouble when their eyes met the adult figures standing in the doorway. Olivia and Dean looked at one another.

"Want to show em how it's done?"

"Let's!" she said as they burst into the room grabbing as many kids as they could and rubbing their faces in the pillows. Calvin proved to be a little too strong for them to thwart off so they Dean whistled signaling the end of the pillow round.

"It's bed time it's almost ten o' clock." Dean said getting up but being hit again by Ben. His father's look of no more at his son was crystal clear.

"Mommy I rinsed my hair all by myself," Kat said.

"Good going baby!"

"Yeah I asked her to holler for me when she was ready but she did it all by herself." Calvin said.

"Thank you sweetheart for helping us out, we didn't think it was going to last this late." Olivia said cupping the back of his head stroking his hair. After the story it was lights out.

"They're really cool. Dad we should go over to China and visit them."

"We just might but first let's go to Italy."

They lay facing each other in bed. Her hands were entangled with his as he caressed them. "Remember when we would eat popcorn in bed and watch movies when we first dated?" he asked gazing at her.

"Yes and those good times seem ages ago." A hint of pain and sadness showed on her face and in her voice. "What you want eat popcorn in bed now?" He shook his head as he kissed her hands.

"Nah I don't think I could put another thing in my stomach. Dinner was delicious. You know honey maybe we cou-"

"Just because we work well and cook well in the kitchen don't go getting any bright ideas to sign us up to compete on a cooking show where we win the grand prize for best dish." They laughed hard on her comment.

"That's not what I was going to say," he said still laughing as he moved closer to her cupping her cheek with his hand. He leaned in and kissed her but she moved her head back slightly skeptical.

"What were you going to say then?"

"Kat likes to cook so why not take a mother and daughter cooking class if there's one offered. You had to teach yourself how to cook."

"That's not a bad idea." She turned slightly to him laying her hand on his chest. He stroked her hair that lay softly on the base of her neck. They lay for a while in silence until Dean kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek and Olivia turned her face to meet his lips. She turned completely onto her back as he rolled on top of her never breaking their kiss. Her legs opened letting him in. She felt his hardness pressed against her thigh. Her hands followed his head as he kissed below her neckline, his mouth dipping into the recess of her cleavage. She raised her arms and he slid it over her head. Neither one wore underwear so a quarter of the wardrobe was taken care of.

His left a trail of kisses all the way down to her hips. He threw the comforter off them as the heat between their bodies was more than they needed from an added source. His fingers probed her swollen opening and she shifted murmuring in pleasure. They way he'd relentlessly licked and sucked her pussy, making her come so more than once that by the time he entered her, her lower region was trembling and almost weak.

His tongue, so skillful on her body, thrusting in and out of her folds made her quake with fire. He removed his mouth from her vagina rising up to kiss her, his throbbing penis at the entrance of her hole. He slipped in quietly still engaged in kissing her. Dean's strokes were fast as he filled up her wet pussy with his long cock. Through clenched teeth he panted as he felt his ejaculation building. He withdrew himself and stood up pulling her over to the side of the bed putting her legs over his shoulder holding her above her kneecaps then reinserted himself. She felt one another orgasm coming on as he slid in and out of her.

"Come Dean, come with me baby!" she gasped grabbing at the sheets.

"Yeah, he gasped. I am." He was panting hard now. He pushed himself hard into her pelvis as his ejaculation squirted and swam up her birth canal. He leaned over her as she climaxed one last time closing her legs securing his manhood deep inside her sweet cavern. He puffed out a long breath of air as his head collapsed beside hers.

He was putting on his cuff links and she was fastening her twine drop diamond earrings into her earlobes.

"Can you zip me up please?"

"I'd rather be zipping you down, you look gorgeous Liv. I love red on you, very very sexy honey."

"Thank you so do you baby but hurry up or we're going to be late."

"Ok ok." The opened their bedroom door and walked down the hallway looking into the kids rooms. They must be downstairs she said to her husband.

"Kids we're going now." Dean called down to them. Within seconds all three plus Kara were running up the stairs challenging each other for stair position.

"Take it easy there," Dean told them.

"Wow you look like a million bucks mom." Calvin said wide eyed

"You look so beautiful Mrs. Porter."

"Thank you Kara." Kat moved to the front to get a better look at her mom.

"What am I a vagabond?" Dean said.

"You look good too dad," Calvin said.

"Mommy." She raised her arms and Olivia picked her up. She twirled her mother's diamond necklace with her fingers the shifted her focus to her earrings.

"Can I wear your jewelry?" Olivia pulled her head close and kissed her the tip of her nose. "No sweetie not these but I have other little colored ones you can try on." She kissed her again then put her down. She kissed the rest of the group and reminded Kat and Ben that Calvin and Kara were in charge.

It was late when they arrived back home. Thank goodness Kara didn't have early classes on Fridays. "Now that's the best Chinese food I ever had." Olivia said lowering the temperature with the ac.

"The rice dish I had with bits of ginger chicken, mushroom and zucchini with roasted sesame seed mixed in was my favorite." Dean said.

"I can't believe I ate marinated squid but it was good, not chewy?" Olivia asked. I have to learn how to make that singapore noodle dish minus the mushrooms though."

"You can give me the mushrooms then. Did you have any of that smoked monk fish?"

"I ate so much I don't even remember anymore what I ate." She patted her very full stomach.

"The car smells like dinner." he said laughing. I hope Calvin enjoys the leftovers."

"Chinese food is his favorite." She said.

"It's not what he's used to eating but oh well if he doesn't eat it I will."

"Get in line buddy boy, ladies first." She said giving him a playful look.

"Let's not forget to send them a thank you note for their wonderful hospitality and beautiful gift, and they were the guests here." They laughed and Olivia opened the box with the porcelain tea cups and brass tea spoon and looked the beautiful again. When they arrived home Calvin thanked them for the food and took Kara home.

Mother's day was this coming Sunday so Dean told Olivia he was going to pick up the kids form school on Friday and of course she inquired why and he was mum on the subject but she had a pretty good idea. They met Calvin at the mall and shopped for her.

Mother's day-

The Men including Dean's brother in-laws took their wives out for lunch at a Spago's. The kids gave Olivia a gift card, her favorite perfume and two Adidas shorts and top jogging outfits. After the families finished their lunch they took a drive up the coast to the cemetery in Santa Cruz where his mother's grave site was. Dean hadn't visited his mother's final resting place since the last time he and Olivia came out two years ago to look for housing. It would be the first time for Dean and Olivia's children to visit their grandmother's grave.

It was especially hard on Dean because his mother passed away in NY and his sister's had made frequent trips staying for weeks on end. His other sister from the Washington, D.C. area made weekend trips while their mother battled ovarian cancer. His brother was going through a very bitter divorce that he wasn't around his ill mother much so that left Dean to tend to her most all of the time during the last six months of her life. At the very end when she was moved to hospice his sister's from CA had just landed when she finally closed her eyes for good. They didn't get to say the final good bye and she died surrounded by his other sister Victoria from VA and his brother Robert also from NY. The family had her body flown back to her hometown of Santa Cruz, CA where she was laid to rest in eternal peace.

Kat stood on the other side of Olivia holding her mother's hand twirling a daisy between her fingers staring at the headstone. Olivia held her husband's hand tighter than usual and he felt the warmth from her firmer than normal hold. Dean held his son in his arms quietly reciting the twenty third psalm.

Ben touched his father's cheek with his index finger as if he were trying to stop the tear from falling he saw slowly trickle from underneath his father's sunglasses. Although he and Olivia had talked about the visit here today with the children, it was still somewhat confusing for them with the exception of Calvin. Family was everything to Dean and it made him sad that his mother and children would never come to know one another.

In a way Olivia felt the same as her two natural children. They were born without having grandparents on either of their parent's side. Olivia at least had a set from her mother's side but she did not know her maternal grandparents because when she asked as a child she remembered her mother telling her several different stories of their death so when she was old enough to inquire on her own she found that her grandfather had passed but her grandmother was alive in a nursing home in Connecticut but sadly she had an advanced stage of Alzheimer's and didn't remember anything or Olivia.

She wanted nothing to do with her paternal grandparents because she felt no connection or desire to want to know them. The following weekend Olivia was due to fly to NY for Elliot's daughter Maureen's wedding and the birth of Kathleen Stabler's baby.

Dean took Olivia to the airport after taking the kids to school. She told him she was fine with saying good bye outside at departures but he insisted they park so he could see her off at security. Who's she to argue with a handsome six foot three captor of her heart? He wheeled her luggage and she carried her toiletries bag and purse. He handed over her suitcase to her when they reached security.

"Have a safe flight and a wonderful week. I'm going to miss you baby."

"You're not upset that you're not going are you?" He looked sad but he really wasn't. He knew she needed the break and she was looking forward to the wedding and the arrival of Kathleen's baby and to see her former colleagues and close friends who were essentially her family for twelve years.

"No honey I'm not upset, you need this nice relaxing break. Say hi to Alex, Elliot and Simon and his family for me."

"I will, I love you much." Reaching for his hand the same time her lips touched his, their mouths opened and closed around each other. His free hand pressed into the small of her back while her other arm rested on his shoulder. Two slow pecks followed as their lips slowly disconnected.

"I love you very much too Liv. Call me when you land." He watched her go and waved one last time as she turned around and waved back before hopping on the shuttle to her gate.

A bomb scare at JFK prompted her plane to be delayed about two hours. They had circled the skies for about an hour then when cleared for landing they sat at the gate for another forty five minutes before deplaning.

"Liv thank god you called, I've been worried sick baby, what happened? I've been calling you but it just kept going to voice mail."

"Sorry love, well there was a bomb scare here so we circled for a bit then sat at our gate waiting for the all clear. I'm just now walking to meet up with Elliot."

"Thank God you're safe, I miss you already Liv."

"I miss you too sweetie." She waved to Elliot who rose to his feet seeing her come through the corridor. "Give the kids extra love for me and tell them I miss them. I'll call you all tonight, love you."

"We love you too hon."

He was seated drinking a cup of coffee when he spied her walking up the concourse from her gate with the phone to her ear. He rose and was all smiles; she smiled hearty right back greeting him with a long hug.

"You look fantastic Liv, thank God you're on the ground. It's been crazy here. I thought I was going to be late getting here with all the traffic congestion. It's good to see you."

"Yeah me too, they catch whoever?

"Nothing I've heard on my scanner yet."

"You look good too for someone about to be a grandfather and a father in law all in the span of one week."

He pointed to his head. "Not a gray hair yet," he said laughing.

"How many bottles of Grecian formula forty-four has Kathy used on you?" They leaned on each other and laughed then he helped her with her bags and they took off for the parking lot.

They pulled up to his residence and didn't even get to the front door when Eli came barreling through the front door with his basketball in hand almost running into his father and Olivia. "Whoa whoa whoa race horse, where you off to?" Elliot's arm formed a human barrier bringing Eli to a complete stop. "Where's your manners son? Say hello to Olivia."

"Hi Olivia dad says you're staying with us."

"I am does that get your approval?" she said smiling and ruffling his curly locks.

"Yeah, you can sleep in Lizzie's or Maureen's room cause they don't live here anymore. My older brother sometimes sleeps here but only when he's mad at his girlfriend. I'm going to play basketball now with the guys be home later, bye Olivia, bye dad." They watched him skip steps running to his pick-up basketball game.

"Where you playing at?"

"At Max's house on the corner, why?"

"Just makin sure you stay close. Be home for dinner and on time alright?" They watched him go.

"He's gotten so big and his curly hair where does that come from? The pictures of you your mom had when you a carrot did not sprout curly hair in those pics."

"Kathy told me his curls would show if I stop cutting his hair as if he was joining the force. I still can't believe my mom showed you them." Elliot looked at Olivia hard, smiling. He was so glad she was here. They laughed as they went inside. Kathleen came down the stairs when she heard the front door open. She was ready to pop and Kathy turned and got up from her sitting place on the couch.

"Olivia!" She wrapped her arms around her and Olivia reciprocated.

"Hi Kathleen, you're ready as ever huh?" she said touching the young girls swollen belly.

"God am I ever!"

When we found out her due date was two days before her sister was to get married we had to move the wedding up to this Saturday." Elliot said

"They're inducing me on Wednesday, you'll still be here won't you Olivia?" Kathleen asked.

"A wedding and a birth a week apart, can't say as if I've ever been involved in both. Yes I leave back for home day after you have your baby. Hi Kathy, it's good to see you and congratulations all the way around." The two hugged.

"Thank you Olivia, I'm so sorry you had such a long delay in finally arriving."

"All in the course of a day in a psycho's mind." Elliot said picking up her bags and carried them upstairs to her room.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour can I fix you drink?" Kathy asked retreating to the kitchen.

"A glass of wine would be great."

"Well do I get to meet this handsome fiancé of yours while I'm here?"

"He's trying to get leave to be here for the wedding. She looked at her watch. "He usually calls me about this time because of the time difference."

"Cutting it awfully close huh?"

"Yeah I suppose but he says he can get a military hop tonight if his leave is approved. He already has leave for next week to be here for the birth so I'm not sure they will advance early leave. See this why I hate the military." Elliot came bouncing down the stairs.

"Oh you'll have to tell Dean it's all his fault that he's got me hooked on grolsch," Elliot said motioning for her to sit.

"You have grolsch? Tell Kathy I'll take that instead." He smiled at her heading towards the kitchen. Kathleen sat and rubbed her belly. Elliot came back with two beers and handed her one.

"Liv you look….great. I just can't believe that six months ago you were…" He looked down at the floor then back to her then came over and sat opposite her in the chair. "Are you still in therapy?"

"No actually finished up a few weeks ago but I still continue some of my routine at home."

"That's great, just great." Kathy had rejoined them and the four sat and reminisced until it was time for dinner. As Olivia prepared for bed she heard a knocking at her door. She was in the process of calling home waiting for Dean to pick up on his end.

"Come in," she said covering the speaker with her hand. She heard his voice come on the line as Kathleen entered her room. She held up her finger to her then motioned for her to have a seat on the bed.

"Hi how are you? How are the kids?"

"Just fine, were all fine except we miss you."

"Miss you all too. It was hard saying good bye this morning to them. Have they finished their baths, what's Calvin doing, did you ask how he did on his last exam today?" Dean literally had to memorize the questions she asked when she rattled them off 1-10 like that.

"It's showers now for Ben and yes their both having a snack right now. Hold on I'll put them on." She heard the rustling on his end and asked what he was doing. He told her he was picking up after them from their nightly bathroom ritual.

"Dean you need to make them pick up the bathroom when they're done. They made the mess not you." She rolled her eyes at Kathleen listening to her husband continue the conversation.

"I know hon, I just wanted to get them settled and in bed."

"What did you have for dinner?"

"We ate out."

"Where?" A pause that was too long that she knew she would not like the answer to.

"Please don't tell me you took them to eat fast food?"

"It was a healthier choice of fast food if that scores me any points."

"You're at zero points now buster, where Dean?" Kathleen looked at Olivia with her brows arched intrigued by the conversation.

"Boston Market?" He said with hopes it met with her approval.

"We have all that food in the freezer why didn't you just thaw something out or make pasta and there are all those fresh veggies that I washed, peeled and cut up for you all in the bin?"

"Olivia we will eat in the rest of this week I promise but after the bombshell I received in the mail today I didn't feel like cooking ok." She could tell something happened by the change in his tone. She covered the speaker once more. "Can you give me five minutes then we'll talk." Kathleen nodded and left her room.

"Who are you talking to Liv?"

"That was Kathleen wanting to talk. So what is this bombshell you got in the mail today?" She asked worried. He paused again.

"Calvin is on academic probation from school."

"He's what?" How he told us he had all B's," she said figuring it out and very peeved. We're just gonna have to ask for the report card next time not take his word for it. I don't understand why he would do that. Have you talked to him?"

"No Liv not yet I had to get two kids fed and bathed and in bed so I haven't had much time to sit down with him yet. I wasn't planning on telling you because I didn't want to put a damper on your week there; I was going to wait until you got home." She could tell his nerves were soon fizzling out.

"No I'm glad you did because now I have some time to mull this over and it's not hitting me in the face as soon as I land next week. So he can't go back to school, for how long?"

"He can return the spring semester and honey I really believe it's all due to the girlfriend and working too much. He just isn't focusing on his studies. You remember how his grades suffered when he had his first girlfriend?"

"Yeah you have a good point." She heard the voices of Ben and Kat laughing in the background as he got closer to the kitchen.

"Mommy's on the phone." He gave the phone to Ben and Kat jumped out of her chair and came around and stood next to her brother with Dean's cell in between their faces.

"Hi mommy, mommy."

"Hi my babies, how are you?"

"Fine, mommy when are you coming home?" Kat asked.

"Next week love after the Kathleen has her baby."

"I miss you mommy, me too," Ben said.

"What are you eating for snack?"

"I'm having carrots with ranch dip. I'm eating crackers and cheese." Kat said.

"Well I love you both very much and kids please clean up the bathroom after you finish with your towels and toys in the tub. That's not daddy's job and you know better even when I'm not there ok?"

"Momma I take showers not baths anymore. Baths are for girls, showers are for men." Ben told her assertively. _Yeah I can tell your father told you that she said to herself._

"Sleep good and I love you both so much and I'll talk to you again tomorrow night." She made kissy noises into the phone and they sent them right back. "Ok put daddy back on the phone, night night.

"Yeah," he said taking his phone back.

"Ok well I'll call you tomorrow night about the same time, your time." He yawned into the phone. "You want to talk to Calvin?"

"I'll call him after I hang up with you." she said. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you more Liv."

"Impossible but ok good night sleep well, mañana."

"It's hard when you're not here Liv, good night, mañana."

"Night." She called Calvin and they spoke briefly.

"Today was my last exam so no school until the fall semester." Oh this was eating her alive. They never had a problem with him lying, why now? she thought.

"Ok well help out your dad a lot because he's sounds tired."

"Of course mom you don't have to remind me. All that you two have done for me, it's only fair I give back in return. We're actually going to get a chance to watch a Ranger's playoff game tonight." She couldn't tell if he was truly sincere or just snowing her. He always was appreciative of everything his parents did for him. After ending her call with her son, she got up and went and knocked on Kathleen's door.

"That was Jay, he's got leave, and he'll be here by morning."

"Oh I'm glad he'll make the wedding now and the birth." The two women chatted about how Kathleen's life has come almost full circle and her demons she battled and overcame with good parental support and medication that she obviously needed.

"Olivia how did you know that Dean was the right man for you? Where there any signs that told you he wasn't?" She pondered the question.

"He always put my happiness first, that was important to him. This may sound weird but in his arms, I knew I was safe and how he listened when we talked. We talked to each other not at each other. The little things that mean so much, he never forgot."

"With Jay, it's a bit different than what you just said. I mean like he's gone to the ends of the earth to try and make me not break up with him because he knows that I don't want to live overseas or be married to the military."

"How does he feel about that? You think he will end up resenting you in the long run for getting out of the service?"

"Sometimes I think that. He would prefer to stay in but now our child we're having changes so much. I know he loves me because he's chased me for so long. We went to h.s. but I never thought of him other than a good friend. We dated but only for a short time then after h.s. he went into the service and I went onto college. It wasn't until two years ago that we met up again and we've been dating ever since. He's changed since h.s. Liv, he's generous and caring."

"Maybe you need to look at it from his side. He's obviously made a career out of it, he's well established and you've been in your job for almost five years. I'm old fashioned and I think a child should be raised by both parents if you're in a committed relationship."

"So you're saying I should marry him and stop trying to talk him out of leaving the military?" Kathleen sounded flustered.

"No that's not what I'm saying; I'm saying is first you should try it before ultimately deciding to raise this child on your own."

"I don't get it Olivia, you've always said ever since I've known you that a single mother is capable of raising a child without a man."

"I did say that and I still to this day believe that but it doesn't mean that we have to settle for that. I've always wanted to meet someone, settle down and start a family and before I met Dean I was prepared to raise a child myself but I was rejected by several adoption agencies because of my work schedule. I looked into having intrauterine insemination but it was too costly. I never had a family except for Simon now and I didn't know what it was like to have family traditions growing up until I met Dean and he erased all those lonely years and afforded me so much happiness. Kathleen, you have so much to give this baby, just please think it through thoroughly."

"I will."

"Your mom has talked to you about all of this I'm sure?"

"She and dad say that I'm only thinking of myself when there are another person's feelings to consider too."

"There not far off."

""My mom is kind of hypocritical don't you think?"

"That was a long time ago and she was just out of h.s. or soon to be. This is different, your much older and a college graduate and able to fend for yourself if you have to. Your mom didn't have that luxury when your dad was in the service and about to become a father at the age of eighteen. I think she realizes what a mistake it was to ask your dad to leave the Marines."

"Olivia, I'm so glad your dreams came true for you. I see how you are with Calvin and the twins and your marriage is one to model after."

"Thank you," Olivia put her hand on Kathleen's knee and gave her a squeeze. "Dean and I have our ups and downs but we genuinely do love and respect each other."

"One would never know looking at you both in public. He's so into you, he's stuck on you." Olivia blushed as Dean entered her mind.

"Just don't break out in a Lionel Ritchie song ok?" They leaned on each other and laughed.

"That's what they mean when they say opposites attract. We didn't like each other when we first met."

"Really, that's hard to believe." Kathleen smiled looking surprised.

"Oh yeah, I thought he was smug and arrogant."

"DEAN?" Her eyes grew wide at the shock.

"Yes, at first he was all that but by the end of the case we were working on, I saw a warm and compassionate side to him that I was attracted to but he lived on the west coast and I was on the east coast."

"How did you meet again if you don't mind me asking?"

"He transferred out here."

"Ooooh love at first sight." Kathleen laughed leaning into her.

"For him not really for me. I mean my interest was definitely peaked and he just grew on me. Remember when I told you at my 50th that I wished I had followed my compass?"

"Uh-huh, what do you mean?"

"His job came between us. There wasn't time to get into a long meaningful relationship because he was only here on short breaks between cases and I should have been more understanding because I let him go and thank goodness he didn't meet someone else and settle down."

"You gambled and it paid off," she told Olivia.

"I would call it a foolish mistake and thank goodness God knew what he was doing by crossing our paths again." Olivia and Kathleen sat for a few seconds before Kathleen thanked her for the talk and said goodnight.

Maureen stopped by to see Olivia before meeting her bridal party for their hair, manicure and pedicure appointments. "Congratulations sweetie, gosh how long has it been?" Olivia said holding her hands.

"I don't remember but I'm so glad you could be here to share in our day." Maureen was thirty two year's young, very beautiful with striking features and heavily resembled her mother. She was very successful in her career as a stock broker on Wall Street and that's where she met her future husband. That night as the families joined together for the rehearsal dinner Olivia looked over at Elliot during the toasts and saw him become very emotional. This was his first born and he was so proud of her. Her husband to be was a great guy from a good strong Catholic family. Could a father ask any more for his daughter?" Olivia chatted with Bernie Stabler who sat next to her.

"Olivia when Elliot told me you had gotten married had twin babies and adopted a teenage boy I said, "Is she insane? But honey I couldn't be happier for you, better you than me dear hahha. Please don't be angry with Elliot but he did share with me the struggles you went through with trying to adopt. Believe it or not when I first met you I couldn't believe it either that you were still single as strikingly beautiful as you are."

"Thank you Bernie." The ladies held hands as they looked at one another. "Your granddaughter is absolutely beautiful." They both turned their attention to the table in front and smiled at Maureen.

She looked beautiful on her wedding day. As father and daughter made their way down the aisle all eyes were on Maureen. As the happy couple exchanged I do's cheers and applause rang out through the church amidst the clicks and flashes from camera's.

"Congratulations both of you, it was a beautiful wedding you gave her," Olivia said taking her seat after refreshing her drink.

"Kathy had to work a lot of over time to help pay for this," Elliot joked knocking back the rest of his beer.

"El," Kathy said touching his arm. I'm just glad he's got his part time job on top of his retirement pay. We weren't sure if he was ever going to work after retiring suddenly. He loves his coaching job and he gets to spend time with Eli during football and basketball seasons."

"You are the sports junkie. Remember the time you tried to teach me the rules of basketball when we had to watch the playoff game when we were supposed to be pulling an all-nighter?"

"We did make working those cases a little less grisly." He said.

"That we did," she said winking at him. "Kathleen's...is it fiancé, boyfriend or what is he to her?"

"He's asked her to marry him given her the ring but she hasn't accepted so I guess he's the fiancé friend." Elliot said laughing.

"Whatever he's seems very nice, I talked to him in the serving line."

"We've told her she's making a big mistake if she lets him go."

"I'm confident in the way you've raised her that she'll make a sound decision that benefits all parties involved." The newlyweds made their exit and the guests trickled out hours after.

Olivia and Elliot sat out on the porch sipping their beers looking back at their time on the force enjoying a cool spring evening in Queens NY.

"Dean told me the other day Calvin is on academic probation." Elliot was stunned to hear her declaration.

"Oh geez Liv that's awful. That's going to set him back a semester now." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and he's content on lying to us because he doesn't know we know. Since we've had him we've always stressed the truth is important and lying only sinks you deeper."

"The girlfriend huh?"

"That's the same thing Dean said."

"We're guys, when we get serious about a girl we lose all focus."

"That's no excuse." He took a long swig his beer looking at her through his peripheral vision. Kathy came out and told Elliot Eli was calling for him.

"Yeah I better call Dean it's almost nine there and I want to say good night to the kids."

"You're such a mom; it's so great to see you in this role."

"Thanks El." Olivia put her phone to her ear waiting on Dean to connect.

"He-lloo my love, how are you?" he said happy she called.

"I'm good sweetie how are you?"

"Not too bad how was the wedding?"

"Oh Dean she looked absolutely gorgeous, it was a beautiful ceremony."

"Not as good as you on your day."

"Oh you're biased but thank you. The kids still awake?"

"Should be I just finished saying goodnight to them."

She said her good nights and told her children she loved and missed them.

"They miss you a lot. We're using a calendar to mark each day to how many days you'll be home.

"They're so sweet I love and miss them so much. Darn, I wish I had seen his game today, that's great he got on base twice; he was so excited reliving the moment. We may have a potential major leaguer on our hands." She said.

"I hope so then he can take care of us in our golden years. The coach was surprised you weren't there today. He seemed disappointed that I was there instead, he even asked when you would be back."

"Don't be silly you men talk your sports stuff I can't relate to but I'm learning more because of you and Ben, I mean I'm there for all of his practices and we're all there for his games on weekends. Well anyways Elliot told me that he's hooked on grolsch."

"Good stuff even you've started putting the wine away." He twisted off the cap of his bottle then walked into the family room and sat down in the dark with the phone to his ear.

"I do like it but never going to put away the Syrah we had in Napa."

"I have to agree with you on that but wait till we get to Italy and drink the vino there."

"I can't wait, just another month and half away."

"Mmmm-hmmm." He swallowed long.

"When are you going to see Simon and Alex?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to dinner at Simon's and stay the night over and I'll see Alex on Monday and Elliot and I are going to have drinks with the guys from the squad then Kathleen will have her baby Wednesday and I'll be on a plane bound for home the next day."

"I wish it was Thursday already, I hate sleeping alone." He slouched on the couch taking another swig of his beer.

"I know I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?" He smoothed his jeans with his hand coming in close contact with his crotch.

"To be honest, I'm a bit horny myself." She said in a whisper afraid someone would hear her. She was certain these clapboard houses built post World War II were manufactured with the thinnest drywall.

"Just a bit? Why are you whispering?"

"Shut up! You're such a clown," she laughed then his hearty laughed followed hers. Her phone's battery beeped signaling her talk time was soon up. "Geez have we've been talking almost an hour?" She looked at the clock on her night table.

"I'm in no hurry to hang up are you?"

"No but my battery is telling me different."

"The battery to your favorite toy or the battery to your phone?" he said teasing her.

"I have no reason for batteries anymore since I met you?" She whispered back to him, barely audible to him.

"I can't hear you you're whispering." He said dipping his fingers into the waistband of his sweats.

"Ok I'm hanging up now, I love you, talk to you tomorrow night same time same bat channel." He laughed knowing she was feeling angst.

"I love you to Liv, good night. His laugh was cute and playful as he ended the call and put his phone on the table then slouching back on the couch draining his beer.

Next day Elliot dropped her at her brother's house. Simon came out with his kids as they pulled up.

"Sis, so good to see you." Simon gave her a good definition of what a bear hug means. She looked at Jordan and Amanda from over top of his shoulder.

"Hi you two, how are you?" Amanda came over and hugged Olivia at her waist. The young girl was eight years old and beautiful, and she looked just like Simon.

"Fine," Jordan said. "Aunt Olivia was there really a bomb on your plane?" Dad said there was." Olivia gave Simon a look of WHAT? Simon looked back at her, his eyes almost bugged out, eyebrows raised and shaking his head in a hurried horizontal fashion in his defense.

"No sweetheart there was a scare inside the airport but everything turned out ok, nothing to worry about."

"Jordan I said there was a bomb at the airport Aunt Olivia was landing at. You need to clean that wax out of your ears buddy. Come here let me help you get a head start." Simon playfully clutched his son's cheeks and shook his head side to side. Elliot said his good byes and they all went inside when they met Lucy at the door.

"Hi Liv!" Lucy and Olivia hugged like they were two best friends since high school.

"You're kids are just beautiful and Jordan grows another inch every time I see him."

"Seventeen and already stands at 6'2. Gets his height from his father. Mandy takes after us unfortunately."

"Hey no jumbo shrimp jokes," Simon piped up."

They went out to dinner and afterwards Simon, Lucy and Olivia sat outside talking.

"Do you Californians do this, sit out on the stoop and just shoot the breeze?" Simon asked?"

"Stoop, now there's a word I haven't heard in ages and no. The big thing out there is to have bbq's out back poolside." The three enjoyed the good laugh.

"With butlers and maids right?"

"I have a maid no butler and you've been watching too many reruns of the Fresh Prince of Bel Air."

"Do you miss it Liv, NY I mean, compared to your cozy bedroom community?"

"Yes and no. I don't miss the smell of rotten garbage or late night honking or the rickety rack noise of trains passing by shaking the wall in my apartment building like they used to but I do miss my family." She patted his leg and gave Lucy a wink.

"My friends too I miss and the rich culture that this city offers."

"You miss not being able to just go and visit your mom now?" Lucy asked her.

"Yes. Thank goodness for Teleflora and the invention of the airlines. I don't regret the move one bit. It was important to Dean and his career and I'm all for that."

"I would have done no less for Simon if he had been accepted to pharmaceutical school in TX." He reached over and rubbed his wife's hand smiling at her.

"That's my Lucy. I'm glad I stayed close by though, I mean with my dad being buried here and my mom is not doing so well of late so her condition made my decision that much easier."

"How is bad is she?" Olivia asked.

"She suffered a stroke two months ago, probably won't make it to the end of the year," he said sadly. Lightening flashed which caused them to retreat indoors.

Next day Simon and Olivia visited her mother's grave site. Olivia knelt and silently prayed. When she finished she stared at the headstone and a tear squirted from her eye.

I know it's been almost a year momma since I've visited but I want you to know that you're in my thoughts and prayers. The move to California has been a wonderful journey. Your grandkids are doing well. Ben is learning to play baseball and Katherine is coming into her own. Calvin is working hard helping to put himself through school; I know you would be proud of me for the values Dean and I have instilled in him. Dean is well and doing wonderful with his new job as director of CA's witness protection program. Momma there isn't a day that passes that I wish I could have back with you and for you to come to know and love your three grandchildren and your son-in-law. This sun is pretty warm shinning down on us, so I think that's your doing. You used to love to sit by the window in our apartment grading your papers as the sun shined through, so mom I'm going to go now, I love you and I miss you.

After that she stood and wiped at her eyes. Simon came up behind her and put his arm around his sister and together they walked back to the car. Alex called her as they were heading back to his house.

"Hey stranger, sorry I just got your text, been tied up in court all day but hey guess what? I'm finished now so when are you coming by?"

"I need to get my things together and then I'll catch a cab to your place." Simon looked sideways at her and he and Alex spoke at the same time.

"You'll do no such thing, I'll drive you over, and I'll come by and pick you up." Simon ended up driving Olivia over to Alex's place.

"Come out for Thanksgiving or Christmas." Olivia asked her brother before exiting his vehicle.

"Actually Lucy and I were talking just that seeing that we didn't get out last year then what happened to you in December."

"Good I'll plan on you coming. Thanks for everything and taking me over to the cemetery."

"Sure, it was having you for the little time we did. Say hi to Dean and give my nieces and nephews a big hug from me."

"I will." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he put his arm around her and pulled her close, their heads bumping.

"Ow." She said rubbing the side of her head.

"Yeah ow, you have a hard head. I love you Liv and please have a safe trip home."

"I will and I love you too Simon. Bye."

"Bye." She walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell to Alex's brownstone. The two old friends smiled as Alex opened her door to Olivia.

"Look at you, my god you look fantastic Olivia! Here let me help with those."

"I got them, it's just these two thanks though. You look wonderful yourself," Olivia said bussing cheeks with her best friend. "Alex I love your new place! It's adorable," she said as set her luggage down and looked around.

"Let me show to where you'll sleep and then I'll give you the grand tour."

"Lead the way." Olivia said.

"Sure I can't carry something for you?"

"Therapy has really defined these muscles so I got it thanks. Wow I love this stair case. Victorian era looks like?" she said following Alex up the winding stairs.

"I just love it and so much better than my freezing cold building I used to call my humble abode."

"Ok this is your room."

"Oh very nice." Olivia set her suitcase down and put her toiletries bag on the bed then sat on her bed. "Ahhhh feels good to sit."

"You're walking well, no limping?"

"If I've been on my feet for too long I get a little soreness in my leg other than that I feel great."

"You made such a miraculous recovery and I'm so glad." Alex came over and sat next to her on the bed putting her arm around her, squeezing her shoulder.

"Are you hungry, thirsty?"

"I could use some water thanks." She said.

"We'll let me finish showing you the rest of the upstairs then we'll get you a drink." They made their way downstairs and Alex's cell rang.

"That's probably Mark." Olivia continued to look around admiring her great taste in decor.

"He's running a bit late so he'll meet us at the restaurant." Before heading out they sat and caught up since last seeing each other five months ago for Olivia's 50th birthday. Olivia twirled her finger across the lip of her wine glass.

"So you and Mark have worked things out?"

"Yes, I think so."

"It's good?" Olivia asked.

"It's getting there." Alex said. They chatted until it was time to get ready to go. They arrived before Alex's boyfriend and ordered cocktails.

"So did Dean sulk that he had to stay behind?"

"No, why would you think that? He doesn't sulk."

"Oh come on Liv, I saw his face last Thanksgiving, he was hurt that you were going alone."

"I'll admit that he wished he and the kids could come but I wasn't just staying a weekend and it's too much school for the kids to miss out. Alex what is this all about?"

"It just seems, like you can't be away from him for more than twenty four hours or he pouts, don't get me wrong Olivia I like Dean, I think you two have a beautiful relationship, admiration, true love and mutual respect but you're a lot more independent than him."

"Alex are you jealous that I don't have to worry about my husband when he's goes out or what he's doing when he's at work or that I trust him so much I don't need to look through his phone or email?"

"Olivia! She stared at her friend from across the table embarrassed that she would make a remark like that, just then Mark entered the restaurant and Alex spied him and waved him over.

"Hi baby sorry I'm late, last minute changes with our client's case." Olivia gave Alex a look and Mark looked at both women.

"Mark this is my good friend Olivia." Olivia noticed how she put the emphasis on friend. Olivia this is Mark." He told her please stay seated as he came around the table and shook her hand.

"I've heard a lot about Olivia, and it's finally nice to put a face with the lovely friend my Alex talks so much about."

"It's nice to meet you Mark." He took a seat and Alex reached for his hand holding it causing him a challenge to open his napkin with one hand and drape it across his lap. The waiter came by and took his drink order.

"So what changes did you have to make to your client's case? Alex asked her boyfriend.

"Aw sweetie I don't want to talk shop. I just want to enjoy drinks and dinner with my girlfriend and her lovely best friend." He winked at Olivia. _God was he laying it on thick, worse than a pile of horse shit, Olivia thought_ as she let the warm red liquid salt the back of her throat and she smiled over the rim of her glass at Mark who was smiling at her then giving Alex a quick kiss. They three enjoyed a nice dinner then afterwards headed back to Alex's place.

The next morning Mark was gone when Olivia woke. Alex was in the kitchen having coffee in her robe reading the news and watching the counter top tv with the morning's news on.

"Morning, coffee's over there, hungry?"

"Thanks. I'll have a piece of toast so if you'll let me know where you keep your bread I'll make it myself."

"You're the guest, sit I'll make it." She got a slice from the bag and put it in the toaster. It was quiet between the two as Alex continued to read her paper and glance at the tv. Olivia couldn't stand the silence much longer.

"Alex, I'm sorry for making the remark I made last night about Mark, it was uncalled for." She put her mug down and folded the newspaper.

"Olivia, you weren't far off the mark last night. It's just that I want it to work out with him but there are still times that I do question myself why he was late night when I should give him the benefit of the doubt and wanting to go through his phone when he's asleep, check his email etc. You're fortunate that you don't have to deal with this shit. In a way you're right, I am jealous of your relationship with Dean. You guys are almost too perfect."

"Perfect we are not but we have an mutual understanding of what the whole marriage concept is about and you will to if it's not with Mark then it will be with someone else." Alex reached for Olivia's hand and they held hands smiling at one another when Olivia turned to the toaster when her toast popped up.

"I'll give you a lift to Elliot's."

"To Queens? It's way out of your way."

"Nonsense, I insist. What?" Alex looked at Olivia wondering from her expression.

"Well it's just that I called a cab before I came downstairs."

"Cancel it now!" Alex said smiling at her. Olivia went in the other room to get her phone. As they pulled up to Elliot's house Alex threw into park and shut off the engine. "I wish we had more time to visit."

"Me too Alex. We've certainly shared many a good time when we worked together and some not so good times with failed relationships but that's what makes special friends special. I truly wish you all the best with Mark."

"I know Liv, thanks." Elliot came out of his house while they hugged goodbye in the front seat of Alex's car. "Have a safe flight home, call me ok, let's not let months go by with only emails."

"You got it. I love you Alex."

"I love you too Liv. Say hi to the family for me and things will work out with Calvin. I came close to blowing off my freshman year as well with all the drinking law students do." Olivia smiled at her friend opening the back door to get her luggage but by the time she could reach in Elliot reached in for her.

"Congratulations grandpa Stabler." Alex smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks Alex. You'll have to stop by and see her when you get a chance."

"I will. See you all." Olivia and Elliot watched as Alex drove off.

"What?" Elliot said looking at Olivia looking at him with a grin.

"Grandpa Elliot, has a nice ring to it, now all that you need is a cardigan sweater with those little hard butter flavored candies."

"Hard candies, I can do, but I draw the line on wearing a cardigan sweater. I'm 52 Liv not 71," he said giving her a playful elbow.

They got Kathleen to the hospital the next day, registered her then waited for the nurse to wheel her back. Her fiancé was as nervous as a cat pacing the floor waiting. The door opened and the nurse called out, "Kathleen Stabler."

"Nervous?" Olivia asked Elliot as he, Kathy and her sat in the expectant family waiting room.

"Nah."

"Then why is your leg tapping the floor a hundred miles a minute?" he hadn't even noticed as he brought his knee to a still. After a few hours passed, the proud papa emerged and smiled wide. "She's here, Charlotte Lynn, 7lb 5 oz." Elliot was first to jump from his seat and congratulate Jay. Later that evening the family including Olivia got to visit the new mom. Kathleen was talking to her sister Maureen on the phone when her family came in. Hugs and kisses and congratulations went all around. Kathleen's daughter was sleeping peacefully on her chest when Olivia made her way up to Kathleen's side bed.

"She's beautiful, congratulations sweetie. And you too dad!" Olivia hugged Jay.

"I'm so glad you could make it for Maureen and me."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, you were just this high when I first met you and now look at you, momma!" Olivia ogled over the precious little baby. They laughed through tears of joy and Olivia bent down to hug her one more time careful of the newborn resting comfortably.

"Thank you for everything," Kathleen whispered. Her eyes shifted to her fiancé as Olivia broke away from the hug following her eyes to where Jay was standing busy sending out the news via texts.

"It was my pleasure sweetie," She gave Kathleen a wink of approval.

Olivia's plane landed on time at LAX and they all were there to greet her at baggage claim.

"Mommy!" The twins shouted when their father leaned down and pointed her out to them. They held tight to her waist on each side as she embraced them tight, lavishing them with kisses and back rubs.

"Hey baby you sure are a sight for sore eyes," Dean said kissing her lightly on the lips embracing her.

"It's good to be home, I missed you all." She traced the soft circular thin trail of hair from his upper lip to his chin. "I'm liking this on you; it looks good thinned out like that."

"Thanks," he said. "We missed you." Dean said taking her.

"Mommy I'm gonna get your bag for you," Ben said.

"Who did your hair missy Kat, it looks pretty?" Her mom asked.

"Daddy did it." She said not wanting to let go of her mommy's hand. Olivia smiled over at Dean who was standing with Ben prepared to assist him with her heavy suitcase.

"Glad you're home mom," Calvin said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How's everything going?"

"Good, busy." The guilt was killing him and he wondered if they knew, just waiting for his mother to arrive home?

She ran her fingers through his hair keeping a hold on his head that was buried between her cleavage. He took his time making love to her wanting to savor every second. It had been a few weeks since they were last intimate and by the looks of it they both yearned for one another passionately. Dean's cock was buried in his wife's warm opening. Olivia's legs and arms were spread eagle and his hands were meshed together with hers as he penetrated in and out of her slowly. He felt resistance that had been so nonexistent in the past but lately her vagina seemed to become less moist. She climaxed once while he slowly licked the inside of her thighs before his mouth settled and hungrily sucked her center of being. She struggled to gain another orgasm which naturally would have happen twice before while he devoured her womanhood. She shuddered in delight when he shoved his tongue in and out of her hole then in one fell swoop licked straight up her slightly wet folds gently pulling on her clitoris. She knew this was premenopausal symptoms she was experiencing these past few weeks but she wasn't ready to face it quite yet.

"Mmmm," he sighed as he moved his body up her smooth cut torso and kissed her breasts tenderly, his mouth moving slowly upwards to her neck then her face leaving a trail of sex smell. Olivia's body moved in sync with Dean's with each gentle thrust forward he made. His strong muscular body hovered above her, their faces centimeters apart. He loved the way her eyes sparkled even in the thinnest stream of light emitting from the night light inside their bathroom. This seductive battle of control between them would produce one winner one loser. She could feel his warm breath against her lips as her mouth brushed against his before landing on the tip of his nose as he turned his head slightly and her lips swept across his cheek. Their breaths were straining against each other.

"Mmmm," she said as she tucked her lips inside…fee-ls so good….your cock inside me." Her breath was short trying to finish her sentence. He felt her heels dig into his thighs as she shifted her hips underneath him.

He exhaled loudly, his breath hard on her face. "You're so beautiful, I love you." He couldn't take any it anymore and his lips came crashing down on top of hers as he gazed lovingly into her beautiful brown eyes. Their tongues intermingled as their kisses deepened. She closed her mouth around his tongue as he was pulling away and gently sucked him, and then she gave way to a few short pecks with her lips. Her hands rested on his shoulders as they gazed into each other's eyes. He kissed the tops of each of her shoulders and rolled off with her falling in step rolling on top of him straddling his groin. She was determined to force out another orgasm.

He pulled her down into some heavy kissing, smoothing her back and bottom with his large hands. When she rose up he sat up with her nesting his mouth on her firm plump breasts. She rubbed her vagina against his erection lying captive between her legs then spread her legs and reached in between taking his dick and guiding it in to her hole. Her secretions were not as abundant in the past few months. She knew it and wondered if he had. It was almost like she was over trying to have multiple orgasms.

Her hands rested on his hard stomach as her hips went vertical each time crashing hard on his thighs. He reached behind her and placed his hands under her ass helping her reach new heights. The slapping of their skin together as she rode Dean hard made her feel a mini climax was on the way. He could feel the rush of semen ready to burst form his testicles and after a while of her grinding on him he rolled her back over and stood at her opening holding her legs closed by her ankles slowly easing his long thick cock into her. She knew when he licked his fingers and rubbed her clit that he was trying to help the penetration along but never said anything to her about it. Her vulva glands produced very little for him to get some penetration.

Shortly thereafter he was pumping his manhood into her but not as fast and hard as they were accustomed to so he spread Olivia's legs wide still holding on to her ankles for a few minutes before placing each one over his shoulders. By now he was ready to release his swimmers into her canal. Olivia's perspiration was heavy collecting between and under her tits while Dean's was plastered on his forehead to his temples and droplets appeared across his expansive chest. He gritted his teeth as he thrust himself into her lying against her legs then as the second wave of his ejaculation approached he pulled back the lunged forward emptying his sac into her. He collapsed himself halfway onto her legs that were still upright against his weight, and then he parted them, lowering himself to give her a tender kiss on the lips then he laid his head into the side her hair. Her arms went around his back and her legs wrapped around his ass with her feet resting on the backs of his thighs.

She was usually the first one up but when he finished his shower Olivia was still under the covers when he came out grabbing his robe. He came around the bed and sat next to her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. She stirred.

"You ok Liv?"

"Yeah I guess its jet lag catching up to me. What time is it?"

"Almost seven thirty."

"The kids up yet?" She yawned.

"If they haven't come in here yet their still in bed. They were pretty jazzed having you home last night. I doubt either one went right to sleep. I'll go ch-" Before he could finish his sentence she was pulling back the covers and throwing on her shirt that was the first item of clothing in her pathway. She pulled on her jeans without any underwear. They heard the toilet flush in the hall bathroom so one of kids must be up. Ben was meeting them at his door all sleepy eyed looking and Kat was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi mommy," he said yawning. She picked him up and they pecked each other on the lips. "Good morning sweetheart and good morning to you too sleepy girl. You both slept late," she said bending down to meet her daughter's lips. I'll go get breakfast ready and you two get dressed."

"Ok." Ben said.

"Bet I can get dressed faster than you Ben." Kat said getting a head start.

"Bet you can't," he said running to his room.

"No racing to see whose first dressed," Dean said sternly. "You probably won't match your clothes anyways." Olivia went in her room to use the bathroom. She was fastening her jeans and pushing the flush button when he came into the bathroom. She smiled at him and went over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She was patting her face dry then reached for the tube of tooth paste. As she was squeezing it onto her brush when he came up behind her and put his hands on her hips kissing the back of her neck. His pelvic area was pressed into her backside as his hands smoothed up and down her arms.

"Last night was so great honey, it's been a while and you were amazing." She watched him in the mirror. She's felt the changes of womanhood starting to come on for about a year now and it felt like her hormones were expediting the process. Last night, she had awoken in the middle of the night, hot and full of sweat around the back of her neck, in between her cleavage and pubic hairs. The hot flashes and sweats were minimal here and there over the past year but last week and last night were the heaviest she's ever felt. Olivia enjoyed a healthy active sex life with her husband and was scared what this was going to do him. She made a mental note to call to her ob-gyn and talk about what to do since she was not a fan of hormone supplements based on some testimonials she read from other premenopausal woman.

She leaned back against him then eased out of his embrace. "It's not that, I just need to get breakfast going for them. Are you going in on time or do you have a few minutes after I get back from dropping them off?"

"Yeah sure I'll be here; well no I'll just ride with you." She touched his face and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

After breakfast Olivia helped shorten one of the straps on Kat's backpack that dangled unevenly on her shoulders.

"Daddy's coming too?" Kat said sounding very excited at the news.

"Yeah we need to do some shopping for our vacation." Olivia said.

"Yay we're going to Italy! We're going on the gonda boat just like you promised right?" Ben looked up at his father for confirmation. Olivia and Dean smiled and laughed at his attempt to say gondola.

"It's called a gondola son, remember the video we watched last week?"

"Oh yeah that's right now I remember." They got their back packs on and headed out.

"We're also going to see France and Germany too." Dean said shutting the door to the garage and locking it. They pulled up to the school and walked the kids in.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," Ben said walking into the classroom to catch up with his friend who was already there coloring at the table. He put his lunch away and went straight to his desk and took out his crayons heading over to the activity table with his friend. Kat was much slower taking her time taking out her yogurt cup to give to the teacher to refrigerate then putting her lunch bag in her cubby hole. Her friends had gathered as Olivia and Dean chatted with other parents. Olivia went over to Ben to say good bye but he was so engrossed in coloring and talking to his friend, she just bent over holding his shoulders and kissing him good bye on the cheek telling him she loved him. Olivia had to say it again before he even noticed his mom was behind him. He told his mom he loved her too but that didn't stop the wave of emotion roll over her because he would always stop what he was doing and hug and kiss her good bye. These changes were all too fast for her to get a grip on. Kat kissed both her mom and dad good bye. Dean mussed his son's hair as he said good bye.

"Bye daddy, bye mommy." He said concentrating on his coloring.

"Love you son, see you later." Dean said.

"Love you too."

"Tonight we need to talk to Calvin," he said as she concentrated on driving not replying back.

"Liv is something going on you want to talk about?"

"I'm going through the changes of life and I'm just not dealing right now." The emotion was getting the best of her and she started to tear up. "My own six year old son doesn't even look forward to saying good bye to me anymore." Dean thought it could be because he's a boy and at the age where he thinks it's embarrassing to publicly display affection.

"Uh-oh, I thought that was happening. Honey it's going to be ok." He reached for hand and squeezed tight. They didn't say another word until they got back home. She put her keys on the table and went in and plopped on the couch folding her legs underneath her holding one of the throw pillows to her chest.

"Are there supplements, medications you can take?"

"No I don't like the side effects I've read about them."

"Did you talk with you ob about this at your last appointment?"

"We briefly touched on it because I wasn't experiencing anything major at the time just shorter menstrual cycles and the hot flashes were so minimal. She wrote me a rx but I never filled it."

"Don't you think she would prescribe something that was safe?"

"I suppose so but say it doesn't work and I lose my sex drive and become depressed and bitchy, tell me you're still going to love me the same as when we met and married?"

"Olivia I don't believe what you're saying to me! These are your hormones talking not the Olivia I met and married and gave me three beautiful children and a life that has been nothing but full and happy even through the bad times." He looked at her, her tears trickling down her cheeks. He leaned over and pulled her into his arms.

"Come here, Liv, baby it's going to be fine. I made a vow to you and before God to love you until the day I die and God help me that is exactly what I'm going to do."

"You love sex…and if I can't ful-fill your needs se-xually you're going to lose interest in me." She sobbed onto his chest. His arms engulfed her as he stroked her hair and rubbing her back hushing her.

"Oh please tell me you didn't mean that? I love you Olivia and yes I enjoy having a wonderful fulfilling sex life with you but sex IS NOT," he took a breath and arched his brows, a small grin appeared across his lips, lucky she didn't catch that..

"The extent of our marriage." he said. "We're calling your doctor because I'm not allowing you to make crazy statements like that," he chuckled.

"Did you suspect?" she asked.

"Honestly I didn't recognize any signs until about a month or two ago, right after we got back from Napa is when I thought something might be wrong so I thought it was best to wait until you wanted to talk about it. What is the average age of premenopausal women?"

"It varies," she said sniffing. He reached for the box of tissue sitting on the coffee table handing her the box and she blew her nose.

"We'll get through it sweetie. I love you," he said kissing the side of her head.

"I love you too. I'll call today."

"Good. I can stay and work from home today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can go out to lunch down on the pier and watch the waves. You love the beach." She blew her nose again, wiped it and sniffed.

"Ok." She called her doctor and made an appointment next week.

Olivia returned home from getting the kids at school. Ben was the first one inside and tossed his book bag in the chair. His mother and sister stayed to chat up the new neighbors since they had three small girls and two were twins. Ben went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a juice box and just then Dean emerged from the den. "Hey buddy, where's your mother and sister?"

"They're outside talking to the new neighbors. There are three girls and no boys! Daddy why did you stay home, are you sick again?" he asked his father.

"No pal just decided to work from home today. How was school?"

"Good. I want the pretzels but I can't reach them."

"What do you say?"

"Pleeease." Dean reached on top of the freezer for the pretzel bin and took out enough for him and Ben.

"Are you coming to my practice today?"

"Yes I am," he said shoving the no salted twisted figure eight looking snacks in his mouth.

"Hey Ben is your coach married or divorced?"

"I dunno. I think he's divorced because Brandon's mom is never at the practices or the games." Dean stuffed more pretzels in his mouth watching his son suck the middle out of juice box down to an hour glass shape. He scuffed his hair then got up to go outside and meet the new neighbors.

"Hi," Olivia said as Dean approached. "This is my husband Dean, this is Patricia Kowalski and her husband Brian and these are their three beautiful girls, Hannah, Ashley and Brianna. Where's Ben?" Dean extended his hand to the couple.

"He's eating his snack."

"It's nice to meet you Dean," Brian said. "Your wife tells me you're the director of California's wpa."

"Yes I am."

"That's great a lot of families depend on agencies like yours in a time of need."

"Yeah but please just no more natural disaters." He said. The neighbor looked at him puzzled then it sunk in.

"Oh yeah having to temporarily rehouse all those families was most likely a nightmare." Brian said.

"We just got the last two families into new places just yesterday."

"Mine is a little less hectic, just bought the BMW dealership on Hollywood and Vine, my worries are whether or not we can get the special order in on time for our customers." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Well we'll let you get back to getting settled. It was nice to meet you all and welcome, again." Olivia said putting her hands on Kat's shoulders then turning away walking down the sidewalk to their home.

"Who's your lawn service? It's very nicely manicured and I just love your flower bed arrangement." The wife asked.

"Our eighteen year old, I'll have him come over if you're interested. The plants are my wife's, she has the green thumb in the family."

"It was very nice meeting you all." Dean said putting his hand up then backing up, turning and following Olivia and Kat down the sidewalk.

"They're very nice and three girls, great huh Kat?"

"Mommy maybe we can invite them over so I can play with Ashley and Brianna, Hannah's to young she's still wears diapers."

"I think we'll do just that miss Kat."

"Poor guy," Dean said from behind.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just feel for him having to raise three teenage girls." Olivia rolled her eyes and swatted him in the gut.

"Ow." Calvin arrived from school just as they were loading the kids into the car. "Hey son you want to go with us?"

"Sorry they called me into work so I just stopped by to get my name tag and apron. I'll see you all later."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. How long are you working till?" Dean asked.

"We close at ten and I'll be home by 11/ 11:15."

"Your mother and I need to talk to you so we'll wait up for you." He looked surprised and worried at the same time. At first he wondered if it was about allowing him one beer a day while on vacation in Europe then his mind went back and forth what it could be they wanted to talk about. The guilt started to eat at him all the way into work.

At Ben's practice Dean caught the coach on more than one occasion looking Olivia's way. Olivia never knew he was looking at her because her focus was on her son. He did seem overly happy she was back from her one week absence when the family arrived. After practice the mothers got together and planned an end of the season party. Ben was going on to play summer baseball since he fulfilled his requirements with t-ball and could hit a pitched ball with ease and his t-ball coach would be his summer league coach. "I'm going to play baseball!" He slapped hands with his father who scooped him up.

"Ben how would you like to see a major league game?"

"That would be cool dad, who are we going to see the Angels or Dodgers?" His son calling him dad took him by surprise. Ben put his hat on Dean's head then turned it backwards. Dean corrected the hat telling Ben that hats are meant to be worn forward not backwards. "I want to ride on your shoulders."

"Well you know pal my heart and soul lies with the Yankees." Dean said stopping to take off his son's cap and put his son atop his shoulders.

"But they're all the way back in N.Y. dad we live in California now." The second reference to dad echoed in his father's ears. The four walked back to the car and Dean looked over at Olivia.

"I'm dad now." he said in a low voice looking surprised with the corners of his mouth curling upwards.

"I heard," Olivia said flatly looking at the ground. He removed one of his hands from holding Ben's legs and gave her a light squeeze on the back of her neck. She mustered a weak smile back.

"Dad, Angels or Dodgers?"

"I like the Angels. I'll get tickets."

"Mommy are you gonna go?" Olivia perked right up knowing her baby was still a kindergartner, still a six year old not a first grader to be or a seven year old in eight months. Her babies were growing up way too fast for her and she knew it was coming. Even Kat already had a crush on one of her classmates who was moving away after the school year finished so she has been making a book for him to remember the class and her.

"Sure we'll have a family day out."

"I don't want to go to a boring baseball game." Kat said pouting.

"Then stay home then." Ben said. She stuck her tongue out at her brother. Olivia stopped and turned Kat to face her still holding her hand.

"Oh no no no, we don't do that young lady. I don't want to see that tongue out like that ever again unless you're catching snowflakes, clear?"

"Yes." She said somewhat begrudgingly.

"Apologize to your brother."

"Sorry Ben."

"It's ok sissy if you don't like baseball just me and dad will go and maybe Calvin." Her mother said before returning to walking in step with her again.

He was loading the dishwasher when she came into the kitchen from putting the children to bed. She placed her hand on his back stilling him while she reached for a tea bag. She got a cup down and turned on the tea kettle then sat at the table waiting for the water to boil. He could see the blankness in her eyes.

"He's growing up Liv, they're both growing up and pretty soon they both will be calling us mom and dad."

"I know it's just all at once, Calvin flunking school, lying." She held her face in her hands that were being supported by her elbows on the table. Her hands now completely covered her face. He pulled up a chair and rubbed her back. He could hear her sobs getting louder and louder.

"What did your doctor say when you called?" She took her hands away and wiped at her eyes sniffing.

"I see her on Friday." Dean was glad he didn't push the coach issue on the ride home even though he had a gut feeling that Ben's coach had a crush on Olivia. Who wouldn't right? She was 50 and half years young but looked much younger. She was fit, had gorgeous skin and a smile that even Stevie wonder would appreciate. He had found out through on the ride home that the coach was divorced and she inquired as to why he asked about his marital status? Dean covered and said he thought he might be gay since he never saw his son's mother at any practices or games. Olivia scowled and said everything is gay today with everybody. Just because there's no female presence at practices or games and no evidence of a wedding ring hardly qualifies the man as gay she retorted sternly at him. He side stepped this conversation and instead steered the conversation on her upcoming doctor's appointment.

"That's good. She'll be able to help you feel better." Olivia looked at him.

"Maybe...maybe not." she said flatly. He grew up with three teenage sisters and understood what pms was all about so he would tread delicately. If he could survive her pregnancy with her hormonal pendulum in overdrive then he could survive this.

"Dr. Dugan highly recommended her so she must be good."

"Would you like me make an appointment for you?" she said sarcastically. He decided not to reply because he wasn't in a mood to swap insults. He reached back in his mind for his higher power. They sat for a few more minutes until the whistle blew on the kettle and she rose to pour the steaming water into her cup. "You want a cup?" She asked him.

"Uh sure, is it that orange spice you made for me when I was sick?"

"No it's chamomile."

"Sure I'll try it," he said folding his hands waiting for her return with two cups. "What's that, peppermint?" he asked looking at the colored swirl sticks in her hand.

"Yes," she said with a slight condescending tone of you don't know what peppermint looks like?

"I like a hint of mint with my tea plus peppermint is known to increase levels of serotonin and dopamine. I did a lot of reading on the internet today after we got back from lunch about natural remedies with menopause. Did you know that Native American women who are approaching the end of their child rearing days cook with a lot of herbs like mint, ginger, wild yam and cohosh also known as the giver of joy?"

"No I had no idea. Serotonin and dopamine huh?" he said twirling the stick between his fingers then he stuck it in his mouth, sucked on it then withdrew it and stuck it in his cup stirring his tea then taking a sip. "Mmmm minty, not bad." He smiled when he elicited a tiny smile from her.

"I'm a bitch at times I know it, I'm sorry." He gave her a long look.

"Ever wonder why they call it menopause?" he asked.

"No enlighten me," she said staring at her cup as the vapors from her tea rose in front of her.

"Women need a break from men so they take a pause until its all over." he grinned humorously at her. There was nothing else left for her to do but to shake her head horizontally and stare in disbelief at his slapstick absurd attempt at humor but couldn't resist the feeling of laughter that was about to spill from her lungs.

"What?" he said laughing with her.

"Ever since I've known you, you could always make me laugh no matter how corny you are at times and that was CORNY." He wagged his eyebrows at her then placed his hand over hers. They sat sipping their tea making small talk occasionally glancing at their watches, noting that there was another hour and half until their son came home. Dean was finished with his tea so he pushed back his chair, got up and put his cup in the sink.

"I'm gonna go watch the ten o' clock news." And as he started to pass by her she reached for his hand. He stood; she sat holding his hand staring straight ahead and then she gently tugged at him looking up, her neck erect and full. He leaned over and planted a tender kiss on her lips then swallowed her mouth into his, their tongues caressing one another. "I love you…so much." He said inches apart from her mouth and staring into her eyes.

"And I love you too…very much." He pecked her on her forehead and walked into the family room. The eleven o' clock news followed when the weather segment started Calvin was putting his key in the front door. He nudged her feet and Olivia sat up from lying down. She was almost lulled off into a sleep and probably would have been by the end of the meteorologist's report. Calvin kicked off his shoes as soon as he came through the front door. He had a lump in his throat the size of a softball. The two of them sitting and waiting for him like predators after road kill.

"Hi," he said coming over to where his parents sat.

"Sit down son." He moved slowly and then he saw the perforated envelope and knew it all along. He sat on the sofa opposite them.

"Can I say something first?" he asked them. Olivia turned to Dean then back to him nodding.

"I guess you better," his mother said seriously.

"I'm sorry I should have told you I flunked out this semester."

"Calvin why didn't you tell us?" his mother asked.

"Because you would have told me that I'm doing too much but I'm not I have a handle on things now." They both looked at him in shock.

"A handle on things, really how is that?" Olivia asked.

"Once these bills are paid off and they almost are I can relax a little bit and not have to work as much, and then go back to school next January."

"If your father hadn't intercepted the mail would you have continued to lie to us?"

"No I wouldn't of; the guilt has been killing me. I never wanted to lie and disappoint you."

"You're working so damn much that you totally blew off school this semester. You know you could have come to us and we would have loaned you the money without any interest. Calvin do you realize the interest you are paying back to the bank and the jamoke who is charging you interest on the tires you bought from him?" Olivia said.

"I know, I know I've already heard this lecture from you both before how I didn't need the rims or the radio but I wanted them and I haven't set back anyone but myself."

"What? You haven't a clue do you?" his voice evident of anger with how flippant his sons attitude was about all of this. He moved closer to where Calvin was sitting. "We paid for your education last semester and you chose to throw it out the window!" he said, his eyes as black as coal and wide a saucers. He pointed at Calvin, "Your mom and I have been talking and we decided that you're paying half of your spring tuition next year.

Calvin stood up almost eye to eye with Dean. "Are you serious? I don't have that kind of money. This semester cost almost a thousand dollars! Well then I'm not going to Europe and lose a week's pay!" Olivia could see and sense the anger about to boil over with Dean and Calvin. She stood up and put her hands between the two who were becoming too close for her comfort plus the twins were asleep and she did not want them awakened and both dogs had their ears perked up listening and looking attentively.

"Both of you right now calm down and sit back down." Calvin took his position on the sofa and Dean sat down followed by Olivia next to him on the opposite couch.

"You're ticket has been paid for so you are going. We know how much your schooling cost, we paid the bill. Look Calvin, you know we don't tolerate lying and we of all people know about what it's like to be a teenager with responsibilities. Your dad and I paid our own way after high school and he had a little help from his parents but it taught us how to become independent and that's all we want from you. We want to offer you a deal?"

"What deal?" he asked.

"Your dad and I will pay off the balance on the credit card and pay off the guy you owe for the rims and you can pay us back with no interest." Olivia said hopeful.

"And I still have to come up with half for next year's tuition?"

"I'm afraid so." She said.

"Can I sleep on it?" Dean laughed and turned his back on him in disgust. He couldn't believe his ears what was coming out of his son's mouth.

"Why?" Dean asked getting flustered. Calvin was silent and Dean knew why. Calvin was still lying to them.

"How much do you owe on the credit card?" He was silent for too long and Dean's temples started to pulse.

"It's maxed." Olivia and Dean shot one another an angry glare.

"You told us it was almost paid off, another lie!" She said angrily. She looked down at the floor saddened her son would chose to bold face lie to her.

"Oh my god! Calvin how?" Dean was exasperated and Olivia put her hand on his knee stilling him fearing he might do something he would regret. Calvin flinched hearing Dean's anger. Sure his father got mad at minor things but his madness blew over within minutes. His eyes were starting to pool up with water threatening to spill.

"What in the hell did you max it out on?" she asked looking right into his eyes.

"Well for starters what he wears on his feet and those $300.00 NBA jerseys and let me guess Kara factors in here somewhere." Dean said, his eyes growing impatient.

"I have to have shoes and clothes so why do you care what I buy? I didn't ask you for the money!" Dean stared at him from where he sat then started to get up. Olivia stood up to intercept him.

"Excuse me young man? You watch your tone with your father and be careful of the attitude." His mother looked directly at him.

"Why do I care? Because you wasted $975.00 of our money and you have no sense of cost or how to stretch a dollar! Fine Mr. High Roller then you two can dine here complete with candle light and privacy and it won't cost you a thing!" Dean's eyes were dark and as round as half dollar coins.

"Ok that's enough, both of you need to take it down an octave. I have two kids asleep and I don't want them awakened. Dean, come on now, you were his age once and how hard was it to have a few bucks in your pocket to impress someone special?" Olivia looked at him pleadingly. Dean got up and turned with his back to them, hands in his pants pockets then turned around to face them.

"We worked it off from our parents when we borrowed money and you know Scarcelli's on Wilshire? Well when I was your age maybe a lil younger, the neighborhood kids would bring a date for dinner and say they came up short for the bill. Mr. Scarcelli the owner at the time would let us work it off or sometimes give us a meal for free and it was up to us to make good for the free gift and that is what familia is all about Calvin." Somewhere in his speech Dean's voice had taken on an Italian accent and the hand movements with all four fingers resting against his thumb. "I'm sorry son but your generation just expects and there's no responsibility and yours is the generation of the future?" No one spoke for a few minutes allowing the temperature in the room to cool down. Dean went and sat back on the couch.

"Son I know what it's like to date and not have a wad of cash in your pocket to impress the girl your with and I know what it's like to want nice wheels, I'm a guy too and my dream car was a 78 Vette with the spoiler on the back. In 1978 it was Corvette's twenty fifth anniversary and only a selected few had the two tone silver metallic paint with the corvette emblem on the hood. I knew I would never be able to afford that. I remember me and a couple of neighborhood buds of mine going down to Fontana and watch them race. In 1981 my sophomore year in college I had mustered up enough money bussing tables and working for my uncle's business to buy a used 1970 vette, the last year of the big block 454 engine and with the help of my grandfather I had my dream car, well close enough for less than five thousand."

Olivia ran numbers in her head.

"Calvin you're in the hole for $1,920.00 so if you agree to this deal for two years then you will owe us $80.00 a month and any extra money you earn feel free to pay us more to reduce your debt faster. We'll let it slide on your half of the tuition for next semester ok?" Olivia said eyeing him. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and that's all Olivia needed to see. Her son didn't have a happy childhood growing up with junkies for parents and a father who by the way was absent from his life for a good portion. He had money so he saw opportunities to have things he never got. He was right that he never asked for a dime to pay for his things but still Olivia didn't like being lied to.

"Calvin you may be eighteen years old and an adult in the eyes of the law but you know how your father and I feel about lying and since you chose not make an adult decision you're grounded for a week. You can go to work but you're coming home straight after and Kara is not allowed here nor are you going to see her for the duration of your punishment. No television and since you're finished with school for the summer no computer. Are we clear?"

"Two weeks Olivia. Let it sink it good hard to him."

"Two weeks?" Calvin looked exasperated.

"Yes," his father said seriously. Calvin looked over at his mother.

"Sorry, I agree." His mother told him. Calvin got up saying good night making his way downstairs.

"Is that all?" his father asked looking directly at him. He pondered that for a moment then turned around.

"I'm sorry for lying, I really am."

"Good. Listen Calvin," he walked over to him and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Promise your mother and me that you will conscientiously tell the truth. It makes a better man out of you."

"I will." He said looking dejected.

"Get some sleep Calvin, it's late." She said kissing him on his forehead. "Good night, I love you."

"Good night." He said and then he was gone just like that into the basement.

As Olivia turned down their bed she looked across at her husband who was taking off his shirt with one hand and removing a pillow with the other so she could turn down the covers. "Where did we go wrong Dean?"

"We didn't, he's an adult and he felt like he made an adult decision but he didn't.

"You know what scares the hell out of me is that we'll go through the same thing with Kat and Ben." She ran her hand through her hair then climbed in on her side.

"Honey, we get to shape the twins lives, we didn't get that chance with Calvin and unfortunately his behavioral patterns were already formed by the time we got him and we have a head start with the twins." He tossed his shirt onto the chair and started to take off his jeans. "I think we just jumped the highest hurdle with him tonight." He was down to only his briefs and a t-shirt and turned to head into the bathroom.

"Were we too hard on punishing him for two weeks?"

"Absolutely not, the punishment fit the crime." He turned on the water and brushed his teeth. She was lying on her side with her head propped up by her elbow waiting for him. He climbed in and got his glasses and book and turned to his marked page. She sighed and fidgeted one to many times for him not to notice. He looked down at her.

"Stop worrying Liv, we did the right thing."

"I just feel for him and I know why he did it."

"Did what? Lied?"

"No, lying was wrong it's just I know what it's like to go without because your parents or parent don't have the money and your needs and wants are ignored for a crack fix or a bottle of booze."

"Your life was not like his Liv, Vivian's mother before she became ill showed him what is was like to be loved. It's unfortunate it was short lived though. Point is, is that he was irresponsible with his academics and with his money, well ours."

"No but close enough. My mother would not buy me anything named brand. A lot of my clothes came from second hand stores or hammy downs from her friends. When I was thirteen I started babysitting but my mother found my earnings and stole it to buy booze. I wanted a pair of Jordache jeans I had saved for a month. Kids at school teased me about wearing high water pants or that my shoes came from the five and ten so all I'm saying is that this kid didn't have much growing up so when he had money he wanted the things that appeal most to him."

"Liv he got plenty of nice things for his birthdays and Christmas's too so don't tell me he hasn't gone without!"

"Never mind you're missing my point."

"What are you saying we should alter his punishment? Let Kara only come here, but he doesn't go there and they watch tv in the family room or play games or cards?"

"Play games or cards? Their eighteen Dean, kids at that age don't play games or cards unless it involves a shot glass and taking their clothes off."

"Yeah ok I get it." He said. She turned out her lamp and pulled the covers up around her neck and turned to the wall. He watched her.

"I'm not the bad guy here Liv." He said solemly.

"I didn't say you were. Good night." He adjusted his glasses and opened his book. He gave up reading not long after he started and shut his light off turning over with his back to her.

Dean was squeezing orange juice into the juicer when Calvin came into the kitchen.

"Morning son, want some?"

"Yeah."

"Your mom left you some breakfast in the microwave." He fetched his food and sat down. They heard the garage doors opening and her car pulling in. The dogs went and waited by the door for her to come through.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes," he said tying his tie.

"Did you get a lot of hot girls with your vette?" Dean looked shocked at first but nostalgia quickly took over. He finished downing his juice and smiled heading out of the kitchen.

"Did I get a lot of girl's? Well let me put it to you…" His hand was on the door knob then Olivia entered the house right then. He looked back at his son.

"Ahhh that's not important but it did make a lot of guys envious." He said kissing his wife good bye." She had a strange look on her face watching him disappear through the door then looking over at Calvin.

"Thanks for saving breakfast mom."

"Welcome," she said kissing the top of his head then going over to fix another cup of herbal tea. She sat down beside him.

"Mom I'm really sorry for disappointing you both. I just got scared. I promise I'll never lie or hurt you both like that again." Her eyes watered listening to her grown up son.

"Never like that again or never again?" she joked with him. "Calvin some of that disappointment just went away with words like that."

Friday Olivia's doctor's appointment-

"Olivia Porter." the nurse called out. Olivia got up and followed her back. The nurse took her weight and then led her into the room, took her blood pressure, gave her the gown and told her she could have a seat on the table and that the Dr. would be in soon to see her. About fifteen minutes later she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello I'm Dr. Lucierre, how are you today?" her doctor asked shaking Olivia's hand.

"I'm fine thanks, except I don't like the menopause phase of being a woman."

"Ahhhh yes the menopause thing, we all hate when we get there." Dr. Lucierre read from her notes that were faxed from Olivia's ob-gyn in NY. "You had a tubular ligation back in 2013 and you are no longer using birth control correct?"

"That's correct." The mention of having her tubes tied brought back painful memories of having a miscarriage a year after the twins were born. She and Dean were trying to add to their family but it was not part of the Lords plan so they thoroughly discussed it and thought it best at the time that she would have the surgery.

"When was the date of your last mammogram Olivia?...Olivia?"

"Sorry, uh last year, April 20th I think." The doctor put her hands through her gown and did the breast exam on Olivia.

"Breasts feel normal. I will write you a prescription for a mammogram. Can you lie back for me and put your feet in the stirrups?" Olivia did and the cool air against her bare skin when she opened her legs gave her a shiver. "So you want my opinion on natural remedies for treating premenopausal symptoms?" the doctor said slowly inserting the speculum.

"I feel they're safer than over the counter or prescribed medications. I've done a lot of reading about herbal teas and foods rich in serotonin and dopamine that boost energy and lessen hot flashes."

"Oh sure sure, those can be good as well. When was your last menstrual cycle Olivia?

"Three weeks ago."

"Tell me how often do you experience the hot flashes? Like every day or every other day?"

"About twice a week." Olivia winced silently at the cold instrument probing her vagina.

"And still do you with drinking the herbal teas and eating the foods?"

"This week they haven't been too bad, maybe lasted less rather than a few minutes then what I first experienced."

"When did the hot flashes start?"

"Last year maybe year and half ago, very light like twice a month or so."

"How are your periods?"

"Normal, heavy first day and half then the normal flow the rest of the week."

"Bleeding the whole week?"

"Yes."

"Are you and your husband still sexually active?" Olivia wanted to laugh out loud at the question because if it were left up to Dean they would have sex every night.

"Yes we're still active." She was smiling but the doctor did not notice because of her vantage point between Olivia's legs. The doctor stood up.

"Ok you can get dressed and please leave your sample up front." She handed Olivia a small cup to urinate in.

"How is intercourse, any discomfort, or vaginal dryness?"

"Sex is fine, no, no discomfort but I don't climax as much as I used to."

"How many climaxes during intercourse?" Olivia was somewhat embarrassed having to answer.

"Now or then?"

"As far back as you remember." The Dr. said.

"Multiple." She said low. The doctor eyed her. "And now?" she stared at Olivia over her glasses.

"One." Olivia told her. The doctor kept writing.

"No depression? Crying uncontrollably?"

"No I don't think I'm depressed but I have been crying at some things that are emotional to me."

"Like what?"

"My kids are getting bigger not needing me as much as they used to. My six year old son just recently stopped kissing me good bye that was always automatic when I dropped him off at school. I mean he still calls me mommy but I have to initiate the kiss and just the other day he started calling his father dad not daddy."

"I see. Children sprout their independence at all different ages but I can assure you Olivia your son will always need you even when he is independent of you.

"Yes I know, I didn't expect it quite so soon."

"Well Olivia I would like to start you on some estrogen and progesterone, it's completely safe and I agree that you should continue with your herbal intake. The hot flashes will reduce faster than the teas and foods you have been eating and drinking. Also the estrogen pills will help with mood swings. I can't tell you that diet and exercise are so important but looking at you, you do it well. Call me in two weeks and let me know how the medication is going alright."

"Ok."

"You were under very good care with Dr. Dugan. She and I go way back to pre-med."

"I'm glad she recommended you. Thank you it was very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," her doctor told her shaking her hand giving her a wink. Olivia finished dressing then went into the bathroom filling up the cup with a sample and dropping it off at the front counter.

Memorial Day weekend was fast approaching. They were planning on going to Dean's sister's house with the rest of his family.

"So are you guys excited for your vacation next month," his sister Angela asked the twins.

"Yeah and we're going on a boat…" Ben searched his mind for the right pronunciation of the word. "Gondola boat ride."

"That should be fun. I went on one when I was about your age," she told him.

"And we get to eat lots of pasta too!" he added

"What is he excited for more, the gondola ride or the pasta?" His aunt asked his mother.

"Both," Olivia said. "He's my pasta boy!" She pulled him close and kissed the top of his head.

"Kat what about Italy are you excited about?" Her other aunt asked.

"Mommy says we're going to buy new earrings and bracelets."

"She's my girly girl," Olivia said popping a black olive stuffed with pimento cheese into her mouth reaching for her daughter's hand.

"She's been awfully quiet since you all arrived, is she ok?" Angela asked. Olivia looked at her watch.

"If you two want to swim go on and get changed cause we have a lil while before we eat." Olivia told the Ben and Kat. She got their suits out of the bag and gave them each theirs and off they went to change. Olivia watched and waited until she was out of earshot.

"Yeah she's ok, just a lil sad. There's a boy in her class that is moving the day after school lets out, in a few weeks as a matter of fact and she's got a lil crush going on."

"Oh how adorable," the two sister-in-laws said.

"Sorry Calvin couldn't join us today," Angela said getting the food ready for her husband to take out to the grill.

"He just started his second job at the Vets so he's sorry he can't make it either." Olivia said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Well will send food home with you for him." Her sister-in-law told her. Ben was finished first and came out with his towel that was two sizes too big for him, dragging it across the floor.

"Oh Ben let me see your suit. It's cute, I love those colors on you. Alright I'm going to get changed. Have your dad watch you until I get out there ok."

"Ok." Kat was coming out of the hall bathroom when her mom was coming down the hall way with her suit in hand.

"You going swimming too mommy?"

"Yes love, I'll be out in just a minute. Your dad is out there so go ahead."

"No mommy I'm going to wait for you." Olivia smiled. Dean and Ben were in the pool when Olivia and Kat appeared. Dean whistled his approval to his wife's one piece purple bathing suit that showed every detail of her curves. Olivia did a toe dance step taking in her husband's attention. Kat copied her mom's moves and tossed her towel as well onto the chaise lounge and they both made their way into the shallow end.

The men were in the middle of a water volleyball game with the kids sitting atop their father's shoulders; of course Ben's cousin had the advantage in height. Olivia and Kat joined in on the game until the soft but very soaked volleyball hit Kat and she didn't want to play. Dean suggested to Ben that he sit on his mom's shoulders to give his a rest.

"Ben don't cover my eyes or mommy won't be able to see the ball coming," Olivia said to her son. He giggled. Dean found Kat in the blow up pirate boat and he threatened to tip it over until she yelled in shrill of being submerged. Instead he offered to let her sit on his back while he swam around the boat pretending to be on the lookout for sharks.

"We win, we win!" Ben exclaimed. Mother and son high fived and Olivia dipped down so he could fall backwards from his perch. She scooped him up and glided him by his arms and legs through the water. He cried for more when she stopped but she stopped only out of fear he was getting dizzy but he would never confess that. Kat wanted her dad to do the same for her and she and Ben would try and grab at one another as they circled each other.

Olivia was putting the food that was fixed for Calvin in the cooler they brought.

"Is that enough, we have plenty of leftovers?"

"Oh this is plenty Ang thanks." Olivia went to round up her crew to hit the road for home.

"Kat where's your brother?"

"I don't know, I think he's in Matt's room." She said sitting at the table finishing her cupcake. Olivia opened the French doors leading to the patio and called for her husband.

"Honey you about ready to go? Ben's not out here is he?"

"Yeah I'm ready. No the last I saw of him he was with Matt playing video games." Ben had made his way into the family room area followed by his cousin and aunt who rounded them up.

"Time to go sweetie." Olivia said.

"Mommy can I spend the night?" Olivia looked stuck like she was put on the spot.

"Not tonight honey, maybe next time ok. Tomorrow we're setting up the trampoline." His little face broke out into a smile.

"Sorry Matt can't spend the night but you can come over and jump on our trampoline if you want." His cousin told him maybe he will another time. They lived forty five minutes from Dean's sisters so get-togethers were not planned every weekend. They loaded up the car and said their good byes until next time. "I don't want Ben to fall asleep because it will be so hard getting him to bed when we get home." She said to Dean as he shut the cargo door.

"Why don't you sit back between them and pop in a movie until you notice one of them nodding off then do what you need to do to keep em awake." He told her. All the swimming and the sun had Ben yawning but he stayed awake the entire ride home; it was Kat who began to yawn a few miles down the road. Olivia took her headphones off and started to sing to her.

"She comes down from Yellow Mountain, on a dark flat land she rides. On a pony she named Wildfire with the whirlwind by her side….on a cold Nebraska night."

Kat began to join in with her mother and even Dean lip synched glancing in the mirror at them.

"Oh they say she died one winter, when there came a killing frost and the pony she named Wildfire busted down his stall, in a blizzard he was lost. She ran calling Wildfire, she ran calling Wildfire, she ran calling Wildddd-fiiiiirrre." The song had similarities to a story that Olivia told Kat once before but in the story the pony's name isn't Wildfire, Olivia introduced the song to Kat and that had become one of their favorites to sing in the car or whenever she read the pony story.

"Mommy can I get a pony?" Olivia let out a small laugh and pulled her daughter close to her chest.

"Sweetheart we don't have the room in our back yard for a pony but I tell you what, we can take you to ride horses, how would you like that?"

"Yay," she leaned against Olivia and squeezed her mother's arm for dear life. Olivia and Dean had wondered what made her fascination with horses. Ben was oblivious as to the conversation that had just taken place.

"Daddy are you going to ride horses too?"

"I sure will sweetie, rode them all the time when I was your age, sounds like a lot of fun." Olivia gave Dean a wink as he spied her via the rearview mirror.

Dean finished rinsing out the cooler and putting the things away in the refrigerator then walked the dogs. When he came back in Olivia was making a cup of tea. "I called for you and you didn't answer."

"Sorry hon I took them out wasn't thinking."

"Want a cup?"

"No, no thanks I'm good. Hey Calvin got two new movies in the mail. We never got the chance to see this one when it was in the theatres."

"What one?"

"If Only."

"Oh yeah with what's his name?"

"Precisely why we need to watch it so you know who what's his name is." Dean said chuckling at her.

"Hmmm can we put the arm rest up so we have a love seat?" she asked eyebrows raised. He stepped closer to her.

"I like the way you think." He said planting a sweet kiss on her lips. "You pop the popcorn and I'll go set up downstairs." Olivia came down with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water. Dean had the arm rest up making it comfy and cozy for two.

"Wanna make out? There's no one behind us to report us or usher's to kick us out." He said inches from her face. She continued to pop a few kernels into her mouth smiling flirtatiously not looking at him pretending she didn't hear him as the movie started.

"No I want to watch the movie," she said with a laugh threatening to leave her lips. He smiled but looked dejected behind that smile. She reached for the remote that was in his lap and hit pause putting the popcorn aside then turning herself over and almost throwing herself in his lap. She kissed him slow, her tongue sliding over his trading places.

His hands slid down her back then he totally engulfed her with his long arms pulling her onto his lap. They made out like two teenagers working up for the first time. Olivia was feeling aroused as well as Dean.

When they parted she laid her hand on his chest playing with his silky chest hairs that laid perfectly at the opening of his polo shirt. The bulge in his shorts told her he wanted her and had been wanting her. She scraped the side of her knee over his impressive erection, it caused him to stir. Her hand slinked down inside the waistband finding her treasure. She massaged and stroked him causing him to groan loudly into her ear.

Olivia brought her hand to his face and traced his goatee with her fingers slowly bringing her lips to his again. He loved the way she kissed, so seductively it turned him on instantly. Her breath smelled and tasted sweet and usually the way her body absorbed her perfume, drove his senses nuts but she smelled of chlorine and left over sunscreen mixed with her own scent still stimulated his senses. Olivia felt the squishiness between her legs as the excitement continued to build in her chest and groin area. The estrogen pills she had been taking were helping a lot.

He pulled away concentrating his mouth on her neck. His cock was throbbing at the hand job she was giving him through his boxer briefs. His hands roamed her back and he slipped one hand underneath her shirt and started to unhook her bra. He needed a second hand for assistance. She stopped kissing him with force and started to push his shorts off his hips. He let his arms flop over the sides and inched down yielding her more room to take his clothes off. Olivia stood between his legs yanking his shorts and briefs in one solid pull. He sprung loose and his dick stood almost perfectly vertical except for the angled curve it took. She hovered over his body that was still covered with a shirt. Her lips locked against his as she fondled his shaft, their kiss deepened.

She cooed into his mouth as Olivia felt Dean's fingertips creep up under her shorts squeezing her ass. Olivia stood up and removed her shirt slowly allowing Dean to take in her nicely sculpted stomach. Her perky breasts jutted out begging his mouth to take them in and that's exactly what he did. Olivia's arms wrapped around his head as he kneaded the firm tan flesh. His mouth surrounded her aureole, sucking her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. He maneuvered his mouth from left to right and after a few minutes of sucking and kissing them he undid her shorts. He slid out of the seat and she moved to the center of the chair. Since her shorts were halfway off they fell off the rest of the way.

Her legs were only partially opened and he placed his hands under her knees and slid her forward so her ass was hanging off the chair parting her legs even wider. He looked at his watch.

"We have a lil more than two hours." He told her.

""You've never needed more than a half hour stud." They both chuckled and watched her wiggle out of her panties. He helped when they reached her ankles. Off came his shirt and they both were in their full glory. He knelt between her legs smoothing her thighs with both hands as his mouth was close to its target. Dean kissed each of her thighs and then ran his tongue up one moving over to her center. He lifted her legs and draped each one over the edges of the arm chair leaving her swollen opening "out in the open." Her clitoris was pink and puffy and he tickled it with his index finger before pushing his finger into her wetness. Olivia's hands gripped the leather as the sensations ripped through her core almost causing convulsions.

Dean ran his tongue over her clit and gently pulled on her folds with his teeth. He repeated the moves over and over and inserted another finger and licking her all together. He felt her tense up as her thigh muscles began to spasm along with her abdomen muscles. She tilted her head back in ecstasy "Oh God!" she pronunciated as she inhaled and exhaled heavily through her nose clamping down on her lips that were tucked inside her mouth.

"Yes!" she said through gritted teeth. "I'm coming." She let go of her legs reaching her climax. His face stayed buried between her legs continuing to lick her. She closed her legs against his head signaling him her sensitivity is at its peak. He withdrew his mouth that was glistened with her sweet vaginal juice. He licked his lips and wiped the rest with his hand fondling himself with his other hand. Dean lifted her calves high in the air coming parallel with her shoulders. He scooted closer to her port of entry and eased his swollen member in nice and slow. Her legs came down to rest on his shoulders as he started thrusting in and out of her jockeying his hips faster and faster. She released herself on him.

He was still working up a sweat towards his climax. She could feel it with each thrust of his penis deep inside her. She gently pushed against his chest with her hands and he pulled out allowing her guide him to the chair and her to straddle him. After getting settled in the down position he reached between their groin areas and guided his cock into her hole. Slowly she brought her folds down over his rod until it was completely stuffed into her.

Olivia rose and fell slowly on his cock slowly bringing herself to a bouncing motion, their skin slapping as it came in contact. Her tits jiggled and he was content just laying back watching them bounce and her ride him hard. He smiled wide and wagged his eyebrows at her at the satisfaction she was making him feel. She leaned forward resting her hands on his abs. He rose up and cupped her elbows with his hands. His ejaculation was soon as he gripped her arm a lil harder.

"Yeah baby that's it ride it like that," he said breathlessly. He let go of her arms and placed his hands on her hips easily moving her off him leaving his cock imbedded into her vagina. He was now back on top and a few more hard pushes and he was spilling himself into her. "Fuck!" he said that was close enough to a shout. Olivia's eyes grew wide at his declaration and she smirked thinking she he must have had that pent up in him for a few months. Poor guy she thought. He never complains just goes with the flow concerning their sex life.

No doubt did she enjoy him and their sexual routine over the years and how he always knew how to please and satisfy her to no end. She was ever so grateful to the little white pill she now calls her best friend. Calvin bounded down the stairs just as the credits were rolling. "What movie did you guys watch?"

"If Only," his mother said still emotional from the movie. She sounded stuffed up wiping at her nose from just blowing it.

"Mom did you make an apple pie?"

"No why?"

"It smells like apple pie." He said turning his head in the direction of the candle warmer plugged into the wall that Olivia had just plugged minutes before Calvin arrived home. Olivia and Dean gave each other a look.

"You don't mind that we watched it do you?" Dean asked helping Olivia to her feet.

"Oh no not at all, was it good? By the looks of mom it ends sadly."

"Yeah it was good. We're going up; see you in the a.m. pal." Olivia kissed him goodnight and Dean tapped him on the arm.

*Author's side note- That was excellent time management don't you think?"

One sunny afternoon after her yoga lesson Olivia decided to go out and jump on the trampoline, she had watched the kids jump and fall, laugh and scream and it looked like a lot of fun so she had to try it. Once she got into it she really liked it, feeling the air sweep under her hair as it lifted from her head. The dogs laid lazily in the yard keeping guard of her so to speak. She spied Sabrina, Kat's cat in the sunroom window walking back and forth along thewindow sill watching Olivia from a distance. She jumped and fell until she tired then lay sprawled across the fabric. She heard the dogs get up and bark until they noticed who it was coming outside.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I got the alert today on my blackberry that I was supposed to take my car in for an oil change and tire rotation two days ago. I put the wrong date in so when I get there they can't take me so I made an appointment for tomorrow and with Carl still on vacation things are quiet around the office so I decided to come home. I called you and the house too but no answer."

"My phone's inside sorry. Thought I'd come out here and see what all the happy commotion is about when you all are out here."

"And what did you discover?"

"That it's fun. Come on jump with me?"

"Not as comfortable with work clothes on," he said loosening his tie.

"Chicken, brach, brach, brach brach." She goaded him.

"Oh now that's a challenge I won't pass up." He said with a laugh kicking off his shoes, tossing his tie aside, pulling his belt free of the loops and rolling up his sleeves. He stepped up the ladder and bounced himself into the middle. He quickly lost his balance and fell back then sprung up. Olivia laughed hard causing her to lose her balance and she tasted rubber canvas as well. Dean jumped close by her causing her roll left to right. She laughed so hard trying to tell him to stop that she snorted as she laughed. He was laughing so hard it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. He flopped down beside her almost rolling onto her. They continued to laugh trying to catch their breaths. The sun was bright and full as they basked in the warmth.

"That was fun," she said rolling off him and lying sprawled out with her arms above her head.

"Yeah it was, now we know why the kids hate coming in." Her t-shirt rose exposing her abdomen just above her navel. Dean moved closer laying his hand on Olivia's stomach. He propped himself up on his elbow leaning in to kiss her cheek then her eyebrow then softly landing on her supple lips kissing her lightly. Their lips almost disconnected before he opened his mouth fully over hers touching tongues with her. She slid her tongue into his mouth first finding his and playing around with it. When they pulled apart he gazed into her eyes telling her he wanted her right now.

"I wish we didn't have nosy neighbors," she said. He pulled back having his mood killed by having neighbors.

"How do we know they're home?"

"I saw her getting the paper after I got back from my yoga class."

"Hmmm, we should invest in this huge curtain and put it up over there." He pointed to the open view of their new neighbors. Good thing those tress hide any line of vision from the Turley's." He traced her bottom lip with his finger.

"I gotta pick up the kids in half hour." Her soft cocoa eyes flickered in the sunlight at him expressing sorrow as well.

"Go with me to pick them up then we'll go out to dinner on the pier." He traced his finger across her stomach making her ticklish. She stilled his hand. He lay back lacing his hands drumming on his stomach.

"Ok, I could go for some fish and chips." They lay soaking up the sun for a few minutes until he helped her up and they exited the trampoline. He was pouring himself a glass of lemonade when her phone rang that was sitting on the counter. He looked around but she must have still been in the bathroom. It was Brian Henderson Ben's coach.

"Hello," Dean said into the speaker. A pause from the other end.

"Mm may I speak to Mrs. Porter please?"

"She's unavailable at the moment this is her husband can I help you coach Henderson?"

"Oh hi Dean how are you?"

"Fine thanks and you?"

"Busy as a one armed paper hanger. Getting ready for the summer league to start so I wanted to let Olivia know the uniform order is in so have her give me a call when she gets a chance thanks."

"Hold on just a second she's coming now."

"Coach Henderson for you." he said handing her the cell phone. When she was done with the call he stood drinking his lemonade looking at her with his brows slightly raised.

"What?" she said. His expression was all too clear.

"Oh no Dean you are not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything Olivia."

"So wipe that look of your face. Seriously Dean you think I'm having an affair?"

"No," he said sitting his glass in the sink. "I just have him listed as coach in my contacts." She went into her contacts and changed his info then showed Dean by almost shoving the phone in his face.

"Happy now!"

"Liv I just don't like this guy who's newly separated and sniffing around you."

"Sniffing around? He's not a dog Dean he's your son's coach! I don't believe you, you're jealous. Why on earth would you be jealous? Have I ever given you any indication I'm interested in him?"

"No." he said retreating.

"I'm one of the team mothers who handle ordering and planning." He stood there with "foot in mouth" disease. He tucked his lips in nodding at her. He looked at his watch.

"I'm gonna go change then I'll be ready."

"I don't believe you're for real sometimes." She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out. "Hurry up ok." She was mad at his actions but part of her felt appreciated that her husband loved her deeply and the slightest attention from another man threatened him but he never had anything to worry about she thought to herself while waiting in the car. It was silent between them until she got to the end of their road preparing to turn left. She reached for his hand caressing it.

"I wish you wouldn't have thoughts like that. I love you and only you and there is nothing in this world nor anyone for that matter that would have me compromise everything I've ever wanted from life."

"You're right Liv, I'm sorry. I love you too and I don't know why my jealousy reared its ugly head." He tilted his head back against the head rest and exhaled loudly.

Olivia and Dean both stood outside the car as a staff member escorted car riders to their proper destinations.

"Hi daddy," Kat said running into his arms and Dean scooped her up planting a kiss on her cheek. "Hi sweetie, how was school? Next week you both are all finished with kindergarten. Hey pal, how are you?" Dean said mussing his son's hair as he headed straight to the rear passenger door.

"It was good." She said as he put her down.

"I'm fine how how are you dad?"

"I'm good son, how was school?"

"Awesome, we played kickball in p.e. class today and I got a home run." Dean high fived his son.

"Daddy I need help with drawing my picture for Travis and you draw really good."

"I'd love to help you with your drawing sweetie."

That's Kat's boyfriend," her brother chided her.

"No he's not! Ben you're stupid!"

"Hey hey we don't use words like that. Kat you know better now apologize." Olivia told her.

"He said Travis is my boyfriend and he's not mommy." She began to cry and buried herself onto Olivia's hip and she rubbed her back trying to soothe her tears. She eyed Dean and jerked her head to the back seat in Ben's direction. Dean went around to his side and opened the door kneeling down.

"Hey Ben, go easy on your sister ok. It's hard when a good friend moves away. Someday you might experience what she's going through so no more teasing ok?" Dean whispered in his son's ear before he backed out and stood up.

"Ok." When her tears were dried and she was buckled in her brother reached across the seat and touched her arm. "Sorry sissy." Kat looked over at him and he smiled at her.

"Would you both like to go down and have dinner on the pier?"

"Yeah I want shrimp!" Ben said

"I want to get some shells and put them on my picture for Travis," Kat said.

"Maybe will see some grunions as the sun goes down," Dean said

"Cool, yeah let's see grunions!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ew I don't like them. Mommy you stay with me while daddy and Ben go see the sand crabs."

"Aww Kat you liked them when I showed you them last year after we moved here." Dean said pleading to his daughter to change her mind.

"I know daddy but I don't wanna see them, their yucky."

"My gosh where has the time gone? Next week is the end of school and in two weeks we go to Europe." She said fixing her pillows behind her then snuggling up to her husband.

"I know first graders huh?" He grumbled at his Yankees' losing a game they should have won against a weaker team.

"I'm telling you, people underestimate the underdog." she said rubbing her foot along his.

"Liv one thing you need to learn when you're married to a Yankees' fan is that you never root for the underdog." They laughed and he kissed her nose. He turned off the tv and just then they heard a knock at their door.

"Come in," Dean said. Calvin only poked his head in knowing it was late and they were most likely in bed.

"Sorry to bother you but is all that fish my dinner that's in the frig?"

"Yeah have it all. Sorry they were all out of the sweet mango tartar sauce so I just put regular in the box."

"Yeah that's stuff is kickin, did you see any grunions?"

"Ben and I did, your sister didn't want to go near em."

"What? She was the one that ran around trying to catch them last year."

"I know but she wasn't having any of it tonight."

"Well good night thanks again for bringing dinner and dad, sorry about your Yankees'." Calvin backed out chuckling listening to his father tell him to get out while he still knows what's good for him.

"Ben's an Angel's fan, Calvin's a hockey fan and basketball fan but least he's a Ranger's fan, Kat doesn't like sports so that leaves you. Am I the only Yankees' fan in this house?" he said getting up to lock their door. He crawled back into bed.

"Good night hon, I love you." he said puckering up.

"I love you too." She met his lips with her own pucker and as he was breaking the kiss she reeled him back in and clamped her mouth down on his.

"Mmmm," he said after a few seconds of deep kissing then slowly pulling away. "Liv are you feeling amorous?"

"Seafood really is an aphrodisiac as they say," she said wiggling her brows at him. Before he had a chance to respond she was sliding her body over his feeling his erection against her stomach. Dean took Olivia's face in his large hands and kissed her open mouthed with a lot of tongue. They both were fully aroused by the time they parted from heavy kissing. Olivia sat up straddling him pulling off her top. He lay back admiring how perfect her tits were. She tossed her head to the side leaning down onto his chest. His mouth was immediately drawn to erect nipples as he gently tugged and flicked his tongue over them like a snake does to locate its prey.

She gyrated her crotch over his groin as he spread his legs farther apart. She pulled him by the chin away from her breasts and kissed him fully on the mouth. He ran his hands up and down her back then sliding down to the crack of her ass where he playfully squeezed both her cheeks. She rolled off him and he reached under the sheet pulling off his boxers. She smiled wide at how the sheet protruded north supported by his erect cock underneath. He pulled her leg apart and inserted two of his fingers while looking intently at her then leaning over and licking her chin up to her mouth. It didn't take long for her to cream all over his fingers as he massaged her g-spot.

He withdrew his fingers and licked them seductively as she watched him. He crawled in between her legs the tip of his penis was jutting at her door. Their kisses were frantic and he got the message as she kneaded his ass flesh a lil too hard. He began pushing his hard member into her wet tunnel slowly at first and then adding more force, going deeper with each thrust. Her fingernails raked his back. His thrusts were so hard at one point Olivia found herself being inched upwards, her head centimeters from the headboard. Thank goodness for pillows to soften the blow. Dean was fucking her with as much intensity as he could muster up and she felt this. Like silently telling her that no other man could satisfy her like he could. A bit "cocky" would you say? Lol.

She put her hands to his shoulders pushing him back. He never withdrew from her as she rolled on top locking hands with his. She moved forwards and backwards on his dick with urgency. "Hold my ass," she told him. He put his hands under her ass as she balanced herself on the balls of her feet slamming her pussy down hard on his cock. She repeated her moves over and over until she felt herself coming. She was definitely making a statement he thought smiling up at her.

"I'm," he breathed loudly. "Almost there, wait baby!" he begged sounding winded. Her hair bounced in unison with her pelvic thrusts. She let go of his hands and moaned loudly in ecstasy. He quickly put his hand to her lips as he met her thrusts with his own. She tightened herself around his manhood as she showered his member with her nectar. He was seconds behind her, grabbing her hips shoving his hips into her. She hummed as she felt the last of his semen spurt into her. She landed beside him with his arms wrapping tightly around her kissing her temple.

The last day of school arrived for the twins. Kat was upset at her friend moving away. The class had a small goodbye party for their classmate before the kindergartners had their mini graduation. Dean was behind the camcorder as usual and whistled through his teeth beaming brightly when they called Benjamin Porter followed by his sister Katherine who needed a little prodding walking across the stage because she was still feeling the effects with her classmate leaving. Olivia shed tears watching her babies move on to first grade.

After everyone said their good byes Dean carried Kat who was still sobbing over his shoulder. To onlookers it would look like she had just been scolded by her parents but that was not the case. Ben walked alongside his mom and grabbed her hand.

"Mom Kat will be ok, dad says she's a tough cookie like you." Her heart just melted on the sidewalk. She squeezed his hand as they walked to their car. Olivia took her daughter from her father's arms and put her in the back buckling her in.

"Kat sweetie it's going to be alright baby. I know your heart is really sad right now but a little later after your heart starts to feel better you will make friends with new first graders in the fall." She leaned in and kissed her daughter on her forehead lingering for a few seconds. The four of them went out for a celebratory lunch.

They were leaving for Europe in the morning. Olivia did the last minute check list of everything they would need. Dean brought up the last of the items that had been laundered.

"Liv we're only going to be gone nine days, we've been over everything. I'm not forgetting anything and neither are you. The tickets and passports are in this drawer." He took them out and showed her.

"You left the key for Kara?"

"Yes."

"You got extra dog and cat food?" He nodded yes.

"The garage door opener, you didn't give her that."

"Hon she doesn't need it she will come through the front door and if she needs to get into the garage she knows how to." Olivia felt a little embarrassed now. Trips are supposed to be fun not stressful leading up to them she thought. He came over to her side and took the clothes from her hand that she was getting ready to place in their suitcase. She looked into his eyes flustered. He took her by the hands and sat down with her on the edge of the bed.

"Relax baby. The kids clothes are all packed, bathing suits, underwear, shorts, shirts socks shoes you name it it's in there and their clothes they're wearing tomorrow are all laid out with thanks to you. You do it so well honey, so take a breather." She managed a small smile at him and he leaned into kiss her then brought her to his chest wrapping his arms around her.

When it was finally time to shut the lights off, set the alarm and crawl into bed she was grateful to feel a pillow under her head. As she lay there she thought,one thing was missing. "Love?" she said to his back.

"Yeah baby."

"There is one thing we're forgetting."

"What now Liv?" he groaned.

"The adjoining room in our hotel in Italy where the kids are sleeping doesn't have a door." Their sex life was just getting its grove back and had been VERY good for the last month. He rolled over and met her gaze. "We did forget that."

They laughed together as he rolled on top of her kissing her softly. They engaged in a lot of foreplay with him whispering in her ear.

"Yes," she said kissing him lightly on the lips. He moved off her and she backed up against him felling his stiffness against the small of her back. His one hand lay halfway under the pillow and her neck and his other lay across her stomach softly smoothing her skin. He moved his hand up to her hair away from her neck and gently kissed it. She caressed his forearm and soon he moved his hand underneath her thigh lifting, easing himself enough access to her slit. He probed at her opening with one finger than two bringing her to climax before pushing in his cock.

She gripped the hair on his arms causing him to squint and grit his teeth until she let go and squeezed his other hand with hers as her vagina felt on fire with new life. He pulled himself out of her and moved in between her legs guiding himself into her wet pussy. She hummed and cooed as he stroked her swollen passage. About fifteen minutes later he was ready to unload. "I'm coming Liv, Christ!"

"Dean!" she was startled, him using the Lord's name in vain like that.

"Sorry but when you do that thing, yeah." He was panting. "Like you're doing now with your muscles makes me feels so good. He continued to pump his hips and a few seconds later….

"Shittttttt, ohhhh my God!" He collapsed his head on top of her breasts breathing heavily.

The alarm went off exactly at 6:15 a.m. Dean showered first while Olivia got the kids up. He made Olivia a cup of tea and a cup of coffee for himself. Calvin made his way upstairs and asked for a cup too. Dean was surprised that Calvin who always had turned his nose up at the brew wanted some.

"I smelled it all the way downstairs and it smells good, kinda like the stuff Kara's mom makes."

"Hazelnut?" Dean asked sipping his cup.

"Yeah maybe it tastes like it." Father and son drank their coffees making small talk. Calvin was already texting while sitting at the table with his father.

"Please tell me you are going to see the sights in Europe and not be on your phone 24/7? Your mother will have a conniption fit."

"I will don't worry dad." Ben came into the kitchen and wanted something to eat.

"Mommy says we're going to grab something at the airport because she doesn't want to dirty any dishes so she cut up fruit to eat before we leave." The kids ate apple slices and strawberries and drank orange juice. Dean took the dogs out and by 8:00 Olivia appeared looking fresh as ever. She and Dean did the last minute checks then Calvin and Dean loaded the car with the luggage and then they were on their way.

"Wow first class I've never ridden in first class, this is so cool," Calvin said feeling the skin of the leather arm rests. The family flew business when they moved last year from NY and with Dean's new job and hefty salary it afforded them the luxury of flying first class.

The twins got their in-flight wings as Olivia helped buckle them in. They wanted to watch their dvd players but Dean explained that they had to wait till they were at cruising altitude before they were allowed. As soon as the fasten seat belt sign was off Dean got down the back pack with their players, a few story books and the Bose head phones for he and Olivia. Calvin had his ear buds in and was busy listening to his music and didn't notice the stewardess coming by with choices of soda, water or juice until Dean nudged him. He whispered to his father who whispered back.

"Voglio un prega di coca." His pronunciation wasn't quite right but she understood and gave him his cup of soda along with the rest of the can.

"Qui siete giovane grazie per imparare l'italiano è una lingua bellissima e per voi signore?"

"Si prega di acqua minerale, grazie." Dean said. Olivia took water as well as Ben and Kat.

"What did she say to me?" Calvin asked Dean.

"She said thank you for learning Italian, it's a beautiful language."

"Are you going to help us speak Italian?

"I wanted to teach you, Kat and Ben the basics but the three of you seemed uninterested."

"I know how to say thank you, hello and good bye but how do you say good morning, afternoon evening?"

"Buongiorno is morning, buon pomeriggio is afternoon and buonaser is good evening." Olivia injected from her seat. "Il mio Italiano è poco," she said gesturing with a small opening between her index and thumb fingers. Calvin practiced mouthing the phrases.

"What about when we get to France and Germany?" he asked.

"I speak a fair amount of French and you mom too but neither one of us speak German so were all on our own." Midway through the flight Ben fell asleep in a crooked position against the window. Olivia moved him and laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair. Kat soon followed and Olivia's lap was filled. Seventeen hours later the stewardess told the passengers to prepare for landing in Rome. It was ten thirty in the morning Rome time and four thirty a.m. pacific standard time. Dean and Olivia knew they were going to be dealing with grumpy kids while visiting with his family in Milan their first day in Europe.

"Buon giorno saremo di atterraggio a Roma a breve. La temperatura attuale di Roma è di 76 gradi e sole. Si prega di controllare i monitor per raccogliere i bagagli e come sempre vi ringrazio per volare Alitalia. Godetevi il vostro soggiorno in Italia."

English translation

"Good morning, we will be landing in Rome shortly. The current temperature in Rome is 76 degrees and sunny. Please check the monitors for baggage claim and as always thank you for flying AlItalia airlines and please enjoy your stay in Italy."

The family collected their luggage and caught a taxi to meet Dean's family in the village in Latina, Italy where they resided. The extent of his Italian roots from his father's side consisted of and handful of cousins, two great aunts and one great uncle; his other great uncle had passed away shortly after making the trip to America for Dean and Olivia's wedding back in 2011. His mother's side all lived in Chicago and Florida. Dean last saw his family from Italy at his 50th birthday in December 2016.

"Oh they weren't kidding about these narrow streets," Olivia said nervously from the back seat as the taxi driver navigated his way on the expressway and onto the narrow city streets. Olivia flinched as a cab came right up the side of them and she thought the other driver just drove away with their side mirror attached to his door. Dean explained that it was just the "rules of the road" so to speak, that drivers tap each other's bumpers in passing and to them it's no big deal because they don't do any damage and it's just a way of life here in the fast lane.

Ben was starving by the time they arrived. His aunt waved from the doorway seeing their car pull up the dirt road.

"Look they have chickens in their yard." Ben said with his face plastered against the window.

"And goats too!" Kat added

"Yeah that might be our dinner," Calvin joked with his siblings.

"Uh-uh. Daddy is your family gonna kill the chickens?" Ben said close to being upset.

"No don't let them kill the chickens and goats they're so cute," Kat bellowed.

"No son and my family is your family too and no they are not going to kill any chickens or goats." Dean wondered if Ben not feeling sure of something makes him resort to calling his father daddy and when he's on solid ground he is referred to as dad? He and Olivia gave each other a look of wonderment.

"Mommy?"

"Calvin please," Olivia said looking back at him with large eyes.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Why do they have chickens and goats? Do they live on a farm?"

"They don't live on a farm baby but I'm guessing that they get eggs from their chickens and milk from their goats."

"See Calvin I told you they are not!" Ben said as the car came to a stop in the driveway.

"Deangelo ciao, come stai ragazzo mio? Così alto e bello come il tuo papà. Oh mio sguardo benevolo a quei bambini e una così grande. Bello oh e Olivia si guarda incantevole mia cara. Grazie a Dio siete ancora amongus mio figlio prezioso. Il Signore l'amore nella tua anima. Come è stato il volo? Vieni a venire a tutti voi deve essere affamati. Cucino per tutto il giorno per voi." She said.

English translation-

Hello Deangelo, how are you my boy? So tall and handsome as your pa-pa." She said kissing each of his cheeks then squeezing his forearms. Oh my gracious look at those babies and one so grown up." She patted her flour stained apron and brought her hands over mouth in joy at seeing them again since the Dean's 50th birthday party two years ago. She put her hands together and made a sign of the cross over her chest looking at Olivia since her accident last December.

Beautiful so beautiful oh my sweet Olivia you are a stunning beauty my dear. The good Lord have lot of love in his heart for you to wait on you and not take you away too soon. How was the flight? Come come you all must be hungry. I cook all day for you." She hugged Olivia and they exchanged kisses then hugged and kissed each of the kids. Dean interpreted for his family the greeting made by his aunt.

"E 'bello vederti zia Gina. I miei figli stanno crescendo, mio figlio è quasi più alto di me. Zia Gina si prega di non dire ai bambini se abbiamo chicken that sono venuti forma il cortile. Sono abbastanza sconvolto per mangiare un animale che pensano sia una famiglia animale domestico in modo da risparmiare un sacco stomaco vuoto, cappiece?" Dean said.

English translation

"It's good to see you Aunt Gina. My kids are growing up, my son is almost taller than me." Dean put his hand over Calvin's head to emphasize he was only an inch or two shorter than Dean.

"Kids, can you say Buongiorno?" He looked at his watch. "Ahh well then say buon pomeriggio." They did their best and by this time the rest of the family came out to greet them. Hugs and kisses were plenty. Dean put his arm around his much smaller aunt and whispered in her ear walking into the house.

"Aunt Gina please don't tell the kids if we have chicken hat they came from the yard. They're pretty upset to eat an animal they think is a family pet so to save a lot empty stomachs, cappiece?" She nodded and patted his stomach

They sat down to a nice meal of veal scallopini, meatballs, garlic chicken baked with artichokes fresh sliced lemon and capers, homemade breads and an olive, roasted red peppers, mozzarella and tomato salad. Aunt Gina told the kids she bought the meats from the local market just like their mom does at home with a wink at Dean. The desserts were heavenly and she made some cookies knowing how picky kids can be with grown up foods plus some gelato in the freezer.

"There's goes my diet. This is, no wait," she said thinking of the Italian words to describe the wonderful taste, licking her lips, savoring it. "Honey help me out here," Olivia said taking another bite. He leaned over and said it into her ear.

"Così delizioso, è un angolo di paradise," Olivia said the cake and gelato were so delicious as she took another bite. Calvin tried the cake as well and loved it but Ben and Kat stuck to the gelato and cookies. After stomachs were full the family moved to the parlor where the adults conversed over vino left over from dinner. Dean's cousin who spoke good English asked his uncle to show the kids the goats and chickens. He took notice how restless they were becoming by hanging on their parents and most likely very tired since it was almost eleven o'clock at night their time. They took Ben and Kat out back and showed them how they milk the goats then the twins got a turn. Dean's uncle knew a little English and the cousin served as interpreter as the twins bombarded the uncle with questions. They enjoyed collecting eggs and milking the goats. They wanted to know if they could drink it but he said no it needed to be homogenized first to separate the fat.

"Mommy, daddy we got milk from the billy goats." Kat said remembering the story from kindergarten about the Three Billy Goats gruff.

"Honey only female goats produce milk not males but that's great. Just like our milk at home we get from female cows and before you can drink it you have to..." She paused hoping that Dean's uncle Gabriel explained about pasteurization.

"Passchurization!" Ben said.

"Close." his dad said. "Pas-tur-ization." Ben echoed his father's pronunciation.

"We don't pasteurize our milk, we hominigize it and it's completely safe," Dean's cousin added.

"Oh sure it is. Kat and Ben learned about pasteurization and hominization last year on a field trip to a local farm." Olivia looked at her watch and Dean knew too that it was late and they needed to get their little rascals in bed. He withdrew his phone from his pocket and called the taxi service. The big one would probably stay up a little while longer texting since Olivia told him no texting while visiting family lol.

"Zia Gina zio Gabe molti gratzie per il pasto e la vostra meravigliosa ospitalità. Si sente come a casa già." He kissed and hugged them good bye.

English translation-

"Aunt Gina uncle Gabe many thanks for the wonderful meal and your warm hospitality. Feels like home already."

"Moltu gratzie for everything and for showing the kids the animals. Lo hanno amato." Olivia told Dean's uncle.

"Si si!" his aunt said. His uncle Gabriel thought before he spoke his English.

"They are…soa smart, pick upa on-ley the gooda eggs and," he made hand gestures of placing imaginary eggs into his hands and milking the goats.

"Si grazie, and yes they're pretty smart for their age and sometimes they know it all too well," Olivia said laughing pulling them close to her hip with her hands securely around each of their shoulders. Dean did the interpreting where fillers were needed.

"She said her good byes and then the children's turns were next.

"Gratzie," Calvin said kissing them bye. After asking his father he turned and said, "Bello vederti di nuovor, he added. Good to see you again

Uncle Gabriel picked up Ben first, he kissed his uncle on each cheek. "Ha-ha, heea already-a learn thee-uh Italian way." Laughter was shared by all. Kat was a little more reserved than her twin in the "outgoing" department. "Bellissimo fiorellino. Sei versione piccola di tua madre," Uncle Gabe picked up Kat kissing her good bye on her cheeks.

English translation- Beautiful little flower. You are small version of your mother.

The families took a few photos together outside his aunt and uncle's cottage as Dean and Olivia and the kids prepared to leave as their taxi pulled up.

"Deanngelo quale giorno pensate al Vaticano forse Gabriele e vi posso entrare per il pranzo?"

English translation

"Deangelo what day are you all going to the Vatican? Maybe your uncle Gabriel and I can join you."

"Non sei sicuro di zia Gina ma ti chiama e ti faccio sapere. Ciao ti vogliamo bene."

English translation

"Not sure Aunt Gina but we will call you. Bye now we love you."

"Ok ciao ti vogliamo bene troppo."

English translation-We love you too ciao

Kat and Ben were asleep by the time they reached their hotel so their parents carried each of them in while the bell boy brought up their stuff. It was nearing midnight when they arrived. Dean got a bottle of water out of the mini refrigerator and turned on the tv. Calvin joined him and complained that there were no subtitles so they watched a soccer match that did not need any translation. Olivia took a shower.

She came out in her pajamas still working the gel through her hair hands. She reached for Dean's water bottle and took a swallow.

"That food was so delicious but it made me so thirsty." She said getting her own bottle of water from the mini frig. She took a long gulp.

"I know she cooks with a lot of garlic and salt." Dean said.

"I know so don't breathe on me anymore until you brush your teeth." She laughed at him finishing up with a yawn.

"I'll just have to kiss you then," he said getting up but she was backing away.

"Dad you have dragon breath do as she says." Calvin laughed hard.

"Excuse me Mr. melt the taxi cab windows. You practically burned the rubber off the tires with that monster one you let go!" Dean teased.

"I said excuse me and I warned you it was coming, seriously it came out of nowhere," he said chuckling. "Man that food was not only good it was great! And the driver laughed!" he said.

"You know the kids will be up about two or three a.m. Italy time?" Olivia said.

"Ughhh don't remind me," Dean said. "I'll get my shower as soon as I get back and you need to get ready for bed as well sport." Calvin grumbled and then he had another text downloading.

When Olivia woke to use the bathroom she found a forty three inch figure sleeping between her rand Dean. She thought at least with the kid's room adjoining theirs, Kat would sleep in her room but it looks like she hasn't broken the comforts of home yet Olivia thought. She looked at the clock as she quietly crawled out of bed. Twelve thirty two a.m. Italy time, six thirty two a.m. pacific standard time. Her head felt fuzzy as she returned to bed. Kat stirred as her mommy got back into bed.

"Momm-my," she said as she stretched her mouth wide open.

"Shhh hi baby, go back to sleep I'm right here." Olivia pressed her lips against her daughter's forehead then rolled over herself falling back to sleep.

"I have to pee-," another yawn. "Pee mommy."

"Ok sweetie go ahead, the bathrooms right there."

"Mommy go with me I'm scared."

"Come on," Olivia said. Ben was the first one up in the morning and it was four fifteen a.m. As usual on the weekends at home if he or his sister were to wake up before their parents they were to be quiet and they could play with a toy, read a book or watch television until Dean or Olivia stirred, that was the house rule. He went into his back pack and got his dvd player and searched his bag for a dvd and put one in attaching his headphones. His kindergarten teacher had told his parents that he was very mature for his age. A characteristic trait passed down from his mother. He giggled at a scene in the movie and looked over at Calvin who he thought he had awakened with his laughter. Calvin had his ear buds plugged deep into the canals of his ears so Ben was safe from waking up a sleeping giant.

Kat had gotten up from her parents bed and went into her room after lying awake for a while. "What are you watching Ben?" she whispered. They were instructed by their mother before going to bed if they happen to wake before anyone else they had to follow the house rules that were in place at home.

"Kung Foo Panda III."

"Can I watch too?"

"Yeah but I only have one plug for my head phones." He whispered back. She cupped her tiny hand to the side of her mouth.

"Well you can turn it up but keep it low so we don't wake up Calvin," she said pointing at him.

"I have a better idea, let's go watch it out there," he said pointing to the living room.

"Ok." She said as they retreated to the living room. When their parents finally awoke they found them sitting on the couch watching the movie on his dvd player. It was 5:45 a.m.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." Kat said smiling.

"Good morning how long have you two been out here?" Olivia said pushing a hand through her hair and yawning.

"Good morning mom, um I dunno a little while I guess," Ben said still engrossed in the movie.

"Don't know sweetie. Dunno is not a word," Olivia said. He repeated the correct pronunciation.

"Thank you,' she said.

"Good mooorniiing Kids," Dean said. Yawning as well.

"Good morning dad, no wait buongiorno!"

"Hey that's good son, I'm proud of you." Dean said.

"What are you watching?" Olivia said coming to sit down beside him.

"KFP III."

"Sorry don't know what KFP III means," she said slightly annoyed at his laziness.

"Kung Foo Panda part three." Her eyebrows arched, Olivia nodded her head, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Mom look watch this jump," Ben said catching her hand pulling her back down on the couch. She laughed and put her arm around him pulling him to her. He rested his head against the side of her breast as they continued to watch the movie.

"Anyone hungry?" She asked.

"Yes!" Came answers from Dean, Kat and Ben.

"Want to order room service?" she asked looking at Dean.

"Fine by me." They ordered room service and by the time it came Dean was going in to wake up Calvin. He was grumpy because he stayed up late texting his girlfriend in his room out of his parent's line of sight.

"Come on son breakfast is here and it's going to get cold."

After breakfast they dressed and decided their plans for the day. First stop would be the National Archeological Museum in Naples and since the water park/amusement park Magic World was also in Naples they would kill two birds with one stone. Dean wanted a family photo in front of the hotel so he asked a passerby to do the favor. As they were loading onto the elevator Olivia noticed Calvin was lagging behind. When she turned back she noticed he was watching a pretty young girl who apparently was checking into the hotel with her family. She looked about his age and she was very beautiful.

"Calvin come on catch up, they're waiting for us." He turned in his mother's direction and hurried but turning back to get one last look at the young senorita standing at the counter.

"Aw man that espresso is coming back up on me, whoa that stuff is strong," Calvin said from the back seat of the taxi.

"Just make sure the windows stay intact and the rubber on the tires son," Dean chided him. "I've looked forward to a real double espresso and that was some good coffee." Dean said.

"My cinnamon dulce latte was so good I'm going to have another with dinner tonight." Olivia said looking at the map. Dean plugged in the directions into the gps as Olivia read them to him.

"I like the bacon, it was different then we eat at home and the bread too with the chocolate peanut butter," Ben said. Olivia smiled at his reference to the nutella spread as chocolate peanut butter.

"It was good huh? I'll have to check for nutella at our market at home." Olivia turned and smiled at him. Good sweetie, I'm proud of you for trying new things. That's our carb boy," she said leaning towards Dean. He turned and smiled at her nodding.

"Dad look at that," Calvin swatted his father on his arm. "That's a real mummy seriously?"

"Yes everything in this museum is real, they're artifacts son." his father told him.

"I know it just didn't look real that's all." Calvin said mesmerized by the wrapped figure in the sealed case.

"Daddy they really played with marbles back then?" Ben asked

"No son those are gems, they just look like marbles."

"What are gems?" he asked. Olivia showed him her mother's necklace she wears religiously around her neck of each of the children's birthstones.

"They're precious stones just like yours, Kat's and Calvin's."

"They look like marbles." He said.

"Gems come in all different shapes and sizes." His mother told him. They went on to the next exhibit area, the excavations of Pompeii and Herculaneum, two of the towns that were destroyed by the eruption of Vesuvius, in the year 79 A.D.

"Wow these paintings are so endowed," Dean said.

"It's priceless the way the way these artifacts have been preserved. I mean I'm not much of a history buff but these paintings and the statues tell the story right before our very eyes." Olivia said reading an scripture on a painting.

"Mommy why are these people all naked?" Kat asked. She and her brother had already been talked to about not snickering when they saw all the nudity in the paintings and statues.

"Well sweetheart back then a culture of people believed in being one with nature. To them it was beautiful to be nude or to wear as little as possible."

"Are we going to see naked people?" she asked her mother.

"No honey, all this what we're seeing happened a very long time ago. The cities were rebuilt and lives changed so people wear a lot more clothing today than back then."

After about forty five minutes into the museum, Ben and Kat were getting bored and restless and Calvin too but his attention span held out a little longer than his siblings. Dean told them they were going to Magic World water park but he wanted to see one more exhibit then they would go.

"Anyone need the bathroom before we leave?" Olivia asked. No one move forward. "I'm going then." The rest waited for her outside the restroom.

"Dad, can we go into the gift shop?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah we can do that." Olivia finished the bathroom and then they stopped at the gift shop before leaving. Dean bought two books, The Pursuit of Italy: A History of a Land, Its Regions, and Their Peoples and The Borgias, The Life of Lucrezia Borgia bestselling biography of the original crime family. Calvin got a dvd chronicling the destruction of the two cities Pompeii and Herculaneum. Olivia and Kat didn't want anything; Ben got an Italian version comic book of Gladiators. Olivia threw in some Baci candy when they were checking out.

Magic World was already crowded by the time they arrived. Since the men were already wearing their swim suits they just discarded their shirts and changed into flips flops and water shoes while Olivia and Kat went into the restroom to change. Heavy amounts of sunscreen were applied to all since the temperature already was peaking at 25 degrees celsius.

"Listen, we stay together, capice?" Dean said. "After we finish with the water park we can go over to the rides."

Nods and yes were heard by all three.

"I'm hungry," Ben said.

"Sweetie there's an apple or a banana in your backpack. I thought we could eat lunch after we swim a little." Olivia said unzipping his back pack. She asked if anyone else wanted fruit she took from the breakfast tray this morning. They hit the lazy river first and Calvin was whistled for abandoning his tube and swimming underneath.

"See same rules apply at home," Dean said teasing him for getting caught. Olivia snuck up behind Ben and tickled his feet that were dangling under his tube. It was funny to see him turn his head and wonder who was tickling him but when he caught her he laughed beyond control as he pushed his arms as fast as he could to escape her.

"Mommy stop!" he said tiring after paddling furiously. She and Dean caught up with each other holding hands lazily cruising down the river in their separate tubes with Kat right behind them hanging onto her mom's tube. After they finished the lazy river they ventured over to the slides. As soon as Kat saw the gigantic slide with rushing water she wanted no part of that. Olivia had a hard time convincing Ben to ride with his brother because he wanted his own tube.

"I am tall enough mom!"

"Honey if you're not tall enough than you ride with Calvin understand?" his mother told him. Calvin and Ben went up and Olivia reminded Calvin to make sure to keep Ben close.

She watched them climb the stairs to the top before turning away to secure a few chaise lounges. Dean took Kat under the spewing mushroom. Olivia put down their things watching her husband and daughter frolic in Mushroom Falls. Her daughter was opposite her brothers when it came to thrill rides and rides of height whereas her sons had no fear and just jumped right in challenging themselves every time to new depths.

When she could see them no more on the stairs she got the camera and waited for them to come racing down the water slide. The two tone blue, white and yellow swim shorts told her it was Ben and Calvin with his red trunks were sitting together in the raft. They came shooting down the slide as soon as the lifeguard gave the ok. She snapped away as they got closer to the end of the ride. It was over in a matter of seconds and Ben fell out plunging under the water as did his brother. When he surfaced his nostrils and lungs were full of water and he coughed and cried trying to minimize the pain and shock. Olivia rushed over to them as Calvin was bringing his brother out of the pool. Olivia knelt down putting one hand on his stomach and the other on his back.

"It's alright baby you got water up your nose that's all." She pressed his head close to her chest. When Dean saw Olivia run to Ben he gathered Kat and the two made their way to the slide. She picked him up kissing his head and rubbing his back. He wrapped his arms around her neck, his sobs coming to a close.

"Water up the nose?" Dean asked rubbing Ben's back looking at his wife.

"Yeah and the initial shock of being dumped over." she said pressing her head against her sons.

"That was so awesome!" Calvin said.

"Did he go by himself?" Dean looked Calvin. Calvin shook his head no. Olivia took him over to the chairs and put a towel on him.

"He was gonna go but he chickened out at the last minute when he saw how deep the drop was." Calvin said. Olivia took him over to their area and put a towel around him cradling him.

"You ok Pal?"

"Yeah." He said with a long inhale through his nose.

"I'm going to go back up that was fre-"… awesome!" he said back stepping looking at his mom then turning around running back to the attraction.

"Daddy let's go back under the mushroom and I want to walk on the lily pads too." Kat pleaded taking her dad by the hand.

"Ok ok," he said following her. Olivia sat and rocked with Ben on her lap taking in the joy that her baby is not all that grown up and still needs momma's tender loving care. They sat for a while before she asked if he was ok to still want to go in the water.

"Yes but I don't want the water to pull me under like that again."

"I won't let it," she said kissing the side of his head. He took his time getting off her lap. They went over and joined Kat and Dean. Ben lasted about five minutes.

"This area is for babies." He said.

"Daddy go on the slide with me."

"Well we can later right now we're going to get some lunch."

"At the entrance it said they have a fireworks show at 9:00 are we going to stay and watch the fireworks tonight?" Calvin asked. Dean paid for the lunches and spotted Olivia and the kids at a table.

"We'll talk to your mom and the others and see what they want to do ok?"

"Sure," he said and as he walked to the table he spotted the girl from the hotel this morning. She was definitely hot he thought to himself. He stared too long that attracted his parent's attention.

"What is so interesting?" his father asked. Olivia spied her first and knew.

"Our son is admiring European beauty." Olivia said. After lunch they gave their stomachs a rest before heading to the to the amusement rides. They stopped to see a juggling act and the twins wanted to get their face painted by clowns. Ben was a tiger and Kat was cat. Ben wasn't tall enough for some of the roller coasters on the adult side so that didn't sit well with him. Dean rode a few with Calvin while Olivia took the Kat and Ben to Aladdin's World and waited for Dean and Calvin to show up.

"Mommy I want to ride the elephant ride." Kat said.

"Come on Ben it will be fun." Ben was still stewing about not being tall enough for the big coasters. After that they went on to the mini Cooper race track. Calvin and Dean showed up as they were exiting the ride. Ben wanted to go on the kid coaster but to Olivia it looked too big to be part of Alddin's World. Kat was afraid of the mini coaster so Olivia took Ben while Dean stood and watched with Kat. Calvin at the last minute decided to be a kid again. Dean captured them as they came down the semi steep hill with Ben and Olivia in the front car and Calvin right behind them. The picture of the three of them was priceless. Calvin had his rock on sign, Ben's mouth and eyes were wide open and Olivia's smile was worth a million dollars as they hammed it up for the camera. The children wanted to cool off in the water park again so the family traipsed back across the park and jumped into the giant wave pool.

"Dad look at me," Ben shouted over the loud music that was playing. He was bobbing up and down. Calvin went into the deep end where all the action was. Ben wanted to go to but his parents said he needed to practice swimming a little more.

"Daddy you can take me out there, please?"

"Alright but I'm not letting you go into the big wave by yourself." Dean didn't go as far as Calvin but enough to make Ben laugh hard pulling on Dean's head and hair trying to stay afloat in his dad's arms. The water park side was closing at 7:30 p.m. so the family dried off and headed back over to the amusement rides. Calvin rode the ones by himself as Dean and Ben waited and then the ones Ben could, the three rode together, often switching partners. Olivia and Kat chose more delicate rides like the tea cup ride and the swings and frog train that took them around the park meeting up with the guys afterwards.

"Dad will go on the torre mega drop with me?" Dean looked up and said, "Not a chance son, you're on your own for that one." They waited for Calvin to finish amidst all the screams as the ride plummeted then jerked back up then dangled the riders before dropping them all the way down. Calvin wanted to go one more time so Olivia, Dean and the twins rode the merry go round waiting for him, watching as they heard the screams, hoots and giggles from the passengers and raised hands as they ascended to the tops of the tracks.

"Kat touch my hand," Ben said as his horse went down and his sisters went up. The siblings giggled trying to connect hands. Olivia snapped pictures as she and Dean sat behind them. They sat down to a nice evening meal in an air conditioned restaurant before exiting the park. The twins were cranky and could hardly finish their supper as their eyes flickered and they started to nod off in between bites of pasta. It was one a.m. on their internal body clocks even though the evening was just beginning for most Italians at seven p.m.

Calvin was disappointed they couldn't stay for the fireworks. Ben was fighting sleep and wanted to stay to see the fireworks too. Olivia carried a sleeping Kat to the car and Dean ended up carrying Ben on his shoulders who fell asleep on the way back to the hotel.

"The shower felt good but I'm so exhausted," Dean said as he stepped out of the shower.

"I am too," she said rubbing in her face cream. When she propped her leg on the counter to apply the moisturizer he took a long look from the doorway before exiting to their bed. He loved the way her skin felt to his hands and she had such beautiful skin. He wondered if he could last nine days without loving her intimately.

"Ahhh bed, never felt so good." She said sprawled out on her side.

"The kids had fun today." He said lying there with his eyes closed.

"Yeah they did and I think the highlight of the day was getting their faces painted and Ben certainly found his limits today with that water slide."

"Scared him pretty bad." Dean said. Olivia nodded and yawned. "sometimes he feels he's older than he really is. He'll never be too grown up Liv to seek the comforts of his mother's arms." He turned and lay on his side facing her. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good night honey, I love you." he said leaning in and kissing her. Olivia brought her lips to his and softly kissed him back lingering on his mouth. She was feeling amorous too but since there was only an archway and tiny little foyer that separated their room from the kids, sex was out.

"I love you too honey, night."

The next day the family set out for the Bioparco Zoo in Roma. Since the zoo was a little farther and they would rather save a few bucks here and there they but an all-day subway ticket with help of a very nice hotel employee who instructed them in English which trains to ride for on and off service. It was almost ten a.m. when they had finished showering and dressing. Everyone slept quite longer than normal as the body clocks were slowly adjusting to a different time zone. They stopped at a nearby café on the way to the subway station. Olivia was developing a fondness for the nutella spread as she ordered it again with her croissant. She saw on the menu they had cinnamon dulce cappuccino. She loves the ones she gets back home from their local coffee shop.

"Oh this is simply heaven and so much better than what I get back home!" she said sipping her coffee and licking her lips. The kids weren't too impressed with the menu as they were looking for bacon, eggs, pancakes or French toast. Ben and Kat settled for fruit and yogurt and Calvin had a croissant with a poached egg that he actually liked.

"Italians don't eat breakfast like we do," Dean explained. "And they rarely eat scrambled eggs, it's either poached or boiled with breads and cheeses and pastries. Their big meal is dinner and they eat late. We'll eat breakfast from now on at the hotel since they have what you guys are used to eating. Soon as we get to the zoo we'll get a snack. They should have something you like."

They got a map when they arrived and set out to see the animal exhibits. They walked through the elephant house and got to see a mother nurse her young she had just given birth to two days ago.

"Awww it's so cute," Kat said as she peered through the glass at the baby suckling from its mother. They moved on to the big cat exhibits consisting of lions, tigers and cheetahs. Kat moved back behind her mother as the mother lioness came close to the enclosed glass where bystanders stood to view them. The lioness kept a careful eye on the zoo visitors as her cubs walked alongside her and when the daddy lion tried to mount her she roared loud and tried to fend him off. The onlookers moved back and the small kids clung to their parents.

Kat chose not to enter the reptile house so she and Olivia went into the bird exhibit and when they met up with the guys her brothers teased her with their hands cupped together supposedly hiding the nonexistent insect. She freaked and they laughed succeeding in traumatizing their sister.

"Ok that's enough LITTLE boys," Olivia said shielding her behind her leg. "Some boys choose to stay little boys and not want to mature into grown men up sweetie." Dean put his finger to his lips at the boys and came up behind Olivia as they walked to the monkey house and told her to hold on because she had a spider on the back of her neck. Her hands came to the base of neck slapping at her skin.

"Get it off! Is it off?" she said frantically. Other tourists looked on thinking she really did have an insect on her neck.

"Honey there's no spider I was just having some fun," Dean said reaching for her and trying to hug her but she would have none of him.

"I guess even fathers just refuse to grow up too Kat." She playfully swatted him when he caught up to her and she wouldn't take his hand when he went for hers. There was a hands on activity for children in the monkey house and a skit put on by the staff. Dean had to act as the interpreter for his kids because the session was spoken only in Italian. After lunch Kat and Ben had their faces painted as their favorite animals. Ben chose a monkey and looked so cute and his sister chose a lioness for her love of cats. The panda exhibit was the last stop of their day at the zoo but unfortunately one was inside and the female was eating behind the bamboo tree and the view was obstructed.

At the end of their day they stopped at the gift shop and bought souvenirs, the kids got t-shirts, a stuffed lion for Kat, knitted winter tiger cap for Ben and Calvin bought Kara a hoodie and a stuffed panda bear from the Bioparco Zoo.

On the way back to their hotel the kids saw a familiar site from back home, McDonald's. Olivia was not a fan of fast food and Dean knew that right away.

"McDonald's! Can we get some real American food?" Calvin asked. Dean had spotted a Hard Rock Café as they were exiting the metro station.

"We're in Italy where the food is fresh and delicious and you want American food?" he asked stymied.

"Yes!" Calvin and Kat answered. Ben was content on more pasta or pizza.

"Ok we can try there, I'm sure they'll have familiar foods from home." They got to their hotel, and left the souvenir bags and backpack and rested up for a bit before heading out for dinner. There was a wait time of twenty minutes. The food was good and familiar with also a little Italian flare. The steak, hamburgers, fries and pasta made for happy kids. They strolled the streets of Rome during the night enjoying the summer breeze and music from the sidewalk cafés. They stopped for gelato and coffees before calling it a night. Dean bought a slice of Italy's version of cheesecake and had Olivia take a bite.

"Oh NOW that's divine," she said, her eyes closed allowing her mouth to swirl the sweet ricotta treat around then slide it down her throat. "Give me that fork," she said slicing off another piece. With his elbow on the table and his chin resting in his palm, he smiled sweetly at his wife enjoying herself and the dessert that was supposed to be shared.

"You're forgiven for that stunt at the zoo today," she said winking at him and pushing the remaining few bites to him. On day three of their vacation they boarded a train for Venice, Italy. They had to get up early since it was a four and half hour ride from Rome to Venice. They ate breakfast on the train complete with mini Panini sandwiches, waffles, pastries, coffees, juices, fruits and cheeses. After arriving in Venice they caught a cab to horse ranch secluded in the foothills of Bolzano. When Kat saw the horses she squealed.

"Horses! Are we going to ride horses?" she looked at her mother.

"Yes we are baby." She said smiling down at her daughter.

"I want the black one," Ben said. "He looks fast."

"I want the white one mommy," she said. Olivia whispered in her ear that she needs to thank her daddy for setting this up. Dean and Olivia had decided that each child would get to do something special they wanted to do on vacation. When asked, Calvin said he wanted to go to a water park and amusement park, Ben said he wanted to ride down the river in a gondola boat and Kat wanted to ride horses. Olivia and Dean were going to take her riding back home but decided to wait until they go to Italy, that way Kat would have something special to do as well as her brothers.

The guide took them on a trail with Dean and Kat riding together because the farmer didn't have any ponies and she wasn't first of all, old enough to reach the stirrups and not strong enough to restrain the horse in case it had a mind of its own. Ben rode with Olivia. They went all through the mountains, trekked through streams and finally came to the end about two hours later.

"Daddy did you get a picture of me with my horse?"

"Yes I did sweetie. Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes," she said giddy. "Thank you daddy, I love you." She hugged his thigh looking up at him and he reached down and picked her up kissing her on the cheek. She clung tight to her daddy. Dean finished paying the man but he only took half of his money. Since Calvin's horse didn't want to cooperate halfway through the ride the man felt bad charging him a full two hours. He told Dean and Olivia there was complimentary wine in the main house as well as cookies and juice for the children. Olivia was feeling what Dean had said about being in Italy. When you're here you really are famiglia.

Calvin ruined his chances to have an alcoholic beverage of choice since the debacle with school and maxing out his credit card. It didn't seem to bother him when his parents informed him of their decision. It was early afternoon when they headed back to into town for lunch. Olivia and Kat went shopping and her mother bought her two pair of really darling earrings that she had to wear one pair right then. Dean called his aunts best friend to let her know what time they would be arriving at her house. The woman has been friends with Dean's aunt Gina since childhood and when she learned that Dean and his family were visiting her friend insisted the family stay overnight. She was a widow and would truly love the company. That evening Ben got his surprise when they sailed down the Grand Canal in their own private gondola.

"Come ogni signore?"

How many sir?

"Cinque." Dean said. The operator looked for a single rider but did not see one in line and the line was growing longer by the minute so he waved them on.

"We get our own boat?" Ben asked wide eyed and excited to sail.

"Why not, then we can take our time," his father said.

"How much extra did it cost?" Olivia whispered to him.

"Nothing, the minimum is six for a group at regular price and there's no single rider so he just said come on."

"Well that was nice of him, be sure to tip him at the end."

"Of course." Dean said. They began their sail down the canal. The evening was perfect with the breeze off the Adriatic Sea since the daytime temperature hit a high of 30 degrees celcius. The gondolier who spoke fairly decent English asked if anyone spoke Italian. Dean told him he was the only one in the family who spoke it fluently and had family here.

"Bene con tutti i mezzi signore sedersi e godersi la città più romantica d'Italia con il tuo bella sposa." Dean translated for Olivia what the gondolier said and she put her hand on Dean's knee.

English translation- "By all means sir then you just sit back and relax and enjoy Italy's most romantic city by sea with your beautiful bride." He winked at Olivia and smiled.

He started off the tour down the canal by telling family that in 2009, there were 270,098 people residing in Venice's comune (the population estimate of 272,000 inhabitants includes the population of the whole Comune of Venezia; around 60,000 in the historic city of Venice; 176,000 in Terraferma (the Mainland), mostly in the large frazioni of Mestre and Marghera; 31,000 live on other islands in the lagoon). Dean took video and pictures of this picturesque city. The operator started to sing in Italian and Dean turned and looked at Olivia who smiled in return but was clueless as to what he was singing. Dean put his arm around his wife and kissed the side of her head.

"The name isa derived froma ancient Veneti people whoo-a inhabited region bya tena century B.C. Two-a thirds of ceety historically waz-a capital of Venetian Republic. Venice hava many names "La Dominante", "Serenissima", "Queen ofa the Adriatic", "Ceety of Water", "Ceety of Masks", "Ceety of Bridges", "The Floating Ceety", and "Ceety of Canals" the gondolier said in his Italian English accent.

"Ceety stretcha across one-a hundred small islands ina wet Venetian Lagoon alonga Adriatic Sea ina northaeast Italy. Saltwater lagoon stretcha along shore betweena mouths of Po (south) and Piave (north) Rivers."

"Republica ofa Venice waza major maritime power during Middle Ages anda Renaissance, anda staging area fora Crusades anda Battle ofa Lepanto, also very importantay, center ofa commerce, especially silk, grain anda spice trade. Art ina thirtateenth century up tooa end of-a seventeenth ceentury. Thisa made-a Venice wealthy ceety through-a-out most history. Ita also known fora several importantay artistic movements, especially Renaissance period. Venice hasa played importantay role ina history ofa symphonic and operatic music, and isa birthplace of Antonio Vivaldi."

The operator told them they were coming to the bridge and to close their eyes and make a wish. Olivia felt Dean's hand on her chin turning her face to him and his other rested on her hip. When it was completely dark for those few seconds his lips came softly down upon hers. She tasted the warm sweetness of his breath as his tongue intermingled with hers. When the sunlight was becoming apparent against their eyelids they broke apart pecking each other sweetly. The kids were in amazement at how it went completely dark to half lit in a matter of seconds. He asked them if they made a wish. They all shook their heads. "Bravo!" he told them.

The twins started to tire fast on the ride back. "Dad can we go again that was fun?" Ben said resting on Dean's shoulder.

"Sorry pal it's late and we have to go meet an old friend of my Aunt Gina's, she has a wonderful dinner made for us plus you wouldn't make it as tired as you are. It was seven o'clock when they docked. They arrived at his aunt's friend's house about a half hour later. Olivia and Dean carried the kids in who were half asleep. She had made this wonderful dinner of smoked fish, clams, chicken breasts wrapped in prosciutto, lasagna, meatballs, olives stuffed with cheeses, fresh mozzarella with olive oil and tomatoes and Italian style green beans.

"Oh my goodness this looks delicious but who's going to eat all this?" Olivia asked. Kat and Ben barely ate so Olivia excused herself from the table to put two very tired children to bed. She decided they could bathe in the morning; she was a little too exhausted herself to run baths for them so they brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas. Greska showed Olivia where the children could sleep. She had a small two bedroom house with an alcove that served as a sewing room with a pull out sofa. She cleaned off the sofa from her sewing tools and together they made up the bed.

Kat was afraid and didn't want Olivia to leave but she assured her daughter that she and her daddy would be right next door and Ben was going to sleep next to her. Olivia ended up lying with Kat and Ben until Kat finally fell asleep. Ben fell asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow and before Olivia finished the story. According to Olivia's watch it was two thirty in the morning California time. The dinner dishes were cleaned and the food put away when Olivia rejoined them. Dean and Calvin were drying dishes and Greska was telling them where to put them. Olivia came up behind Calvin and kissed the back of his head. "I'm proud of you," she whispered in his ear.

"She packed a lot of food for us to take back to the hotel," Dean told Olivia.

"The meatballs were delicious and I haven't had lasagna that good since," Calvin said.

"Hey bite your tongue. I made a whole pan of it last month and you ate the hell out of it," his father chided him.

"Oh yeah," I forgot. He said. Dean finished his coffee and they made small chit chat with Greska before retiring for the evening. Calvin was the lucky recipient of the living room couch.

"She's wonderful Dean, but I feel so sorry for her here all alone. No wonder she sews, just to keep herself busy. I saw some of the dresses she made and they're absolutely gorgeous."

"She is sweet. She wants to make us a huge breakfast tomorrow, well later today," he said pulling his shirt off over his head. "And she's going to make homemade apricot and strawberry tarts and biscotti."

"I hope you told her that she doesn't have to go to the trouble, she looks like she has a hard enough time getting around?" Olivia retrieved her night clothes from the suitcase. "God love her, I wish I have the energy when I'm her age and where are you putting all this food you and Calvin ate tonight?" He scratched and rubbed his protruding belly. She laughed and went in to brush her teeth. There was only one bathroom in the house so he waited for her to finish. He saw a dim light as he lay in bed. He got up when he realized where it was coming from.

"Hey you going to bed anytime soon?" he whispered to his son. "Hurry up and end that conversation and get some rest we have another big day ahead of us."

"Ok I will, night dad."

"Night son, love you."

"Love you too." Olivia made her way out to kiss him goodnight and gave him the same spiel as his father did five minutes ago.

He had to pull the door hard for it to close. Her house was built pre-World War two. When Dean got into bed the mattress made a terrible creek.

"Is the mattress pre-World War two as well?" Olivia joked. They kissed one another good night and shifted their bodies settling into one position with littlest noise possible. His hand was draped across her side dangling in front of her stomach; she was pressed up against him. A few minutes passed and Olivia asked…

"Dean what was that song the gondolier serenaded us tonight?" When he didn't answer right away she nudged his stomach. He was starting to doze off feeling the effects of the food coma he was lapsing into.

"Huh?"

"You ate too much for dinner and your suffering from food coma. I said what was the name of the song he serenaded us with tonight? Did you have to pay extra for that?"

"Nope and it was Perry Como's And I Love You So." He began to sing the song in English softly in her ear /kuEOBtxDJkM and she recognized the tune now. Halfway through his serenade she turned her head to him and brought her hand up around the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Olivia." he said softly against her mouth. "I know of a way I can work off these calories I ate tonight." He brought his mouth over hers and his body leaned onto hers as she rolled completely over accepting his large frame on top of hers. The bed creaked and groaned.

"Shhh, not here they'll know," she said gently sliding out from under him. He tossed the pillows on the floor and she grabbed the blanket from the bed. He got up painstakingly quiet as he could from his side. Olivia was already lying on the floor. Dean's six foot three frame landed gently on top of her. There's was an electric charge coming from both their pelvic areas as Dean caressed her face with the soft moonlight streaming through the opaque colored window dressing. They had to hurry but both wanted to savor the moment as they are not on the go lovers, more like rush hour, slow, long and compact. His cock is throbbing to be buried deep into his wife's opening. Olivia is uttering happy little feminine moans as the tangy, natural perfume of her womanhood is filling Dean's nostrils and her nectar is pooling around his lips and chin.

He starts to lick his way into her wet pulsating tunnel, the feeling is glorious to him like thrusting his tongue into a ripe, salty peach and letting the juice flood his mouth. Soon Dean inserts two fingers into her and is instantly massaging her magic spot. "Oh God, oh God I'm close - Oh keep doing that." Olivia's words dissolve into a series of crescendoing yelps as she hits her peak. His cock is honing in on the wet entrance between her spreading thighs. Dean's hovering over her, flicking a hardened nipple with his tongue and tugging it with his teeth hard enough to produce a little moan. Her taut, bare thighs are closed against his waist. The head of his manhood is brushing between, nuzzling against her slippery folds. She is pushing her heels into his sides.

Dean rolled his hips and thrust the whole length of his cock inside her. Olivia expels a gasp of air as his body eases into hers. After a few minutes of slow and gentle penetrations, he sets about fucking her with hard, deep thrusts, loving the way each the impact jars her slender form.

He starts to build up a steady, pumping rhythm. "Yes, oh damn yes..." she moans, and she holds on to his arms, as he continues to shaft her tight, sucking tunnel. The head of his dick spearing deep inside her, while his balls slap, slap, slap against her ass. Olivia begins to let out a sharp gasp with each penetrating thrust and her nails dig into the flesh of his arms. He pumps her until he can feel his ejaculation soon to spew into her.

"Nnnnn yeah," he says, his teeth clenched. "Oh God that's so good, mmmm…mmmm oh yeah," he said as the last drop of his semen traveled up inside her warm cavern. They gazed at each other and kissed lingerly before he rolled off her. They lay side by side on the floor.

"I'm glad we didn't have to wait nine days but I'm feeling a little guilty in someone else's house that I haven't seen since I was eight years old." he says.

"Well after all this is the city of love and you don't think she may suspect?" She eyed him and they shared a good laughed. "She admired my rings while we made up the kids bed earlier and she said beautiful symbol of love and the rest of what she said I just nodded my head and smiled."

"Bel simbolo d'amore si condivide. Vedo la passione nei tuoi occhi anche quando entrambi sono a parte."

English translation- Beautiful symbol of love you share. There is passion in both eyes even when you're apart.

Greska was up early rolling dough making the tarts and biscotti. Olivia awoke to the smell of something brewing that tingled her senses. She saw the Kat had crawled into bed with them sometime this morning. She lay in bed briefly trying to wake herself up. Shortly thereafter she used the bathroom and put on her robe going into the kitchen to assist Greska.

Buongiorno signora, avete dormito bene? Ho una bella colazione per voi e la vostra famiglia. Si prega Olivia da soli aiutano a caffè o, se volete faccio espresso."

English translation- Good morning signora, did you sleep well? I have a nice breakfast for you and your family. Please Olivia help yourself to coffee or if you like I make espresso."

"Grazie," Olivia said and she helped herself to a cup. One by one the rest of her family arose. They ate and showered and were off to see St. Mark's Cathedral and San Rocco art museum of music. It was too hot for Greska to do all that walking and her ankles swell with the summer heat so she told them to take her car plus they wouldn't have been able to take their luggage because the church also has a strict policy on oversized purses and back packs. They would pick up their things on the way back to Greska's and say goodbye.

"Man it's hot and too hot for these pants," Calvin protested. Dean put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry son the Basilica has strict rules about no skin showing on shoulders or legs and no open toed shoes. We can change as soon as were done."

The twins thought much of the mass occupation of pigeons in the square.

"Good thing they didn't see the movie The Birds," Calvin teased.

"And don't get any bright ideas," Dean said to him grinning. Ben and Kat wanted to feed the pigeons who took a liking to Kat and followed her around which elicited plenty of giggles. Olivia couldn't resist getting a video of that moment and taking pictures.

"Sweetie the sign says that it is forbidden to feed the pigeons."

"Why daddy?" she asked.

"Because the birds don't eat what humans eat and think of the huge mess it would create if the birds ate all day from people."

"And they already poop enough as it is, see." Calvin said pointing the dried brownish gray and white fecal matter dried on the stones. Olivia and Dean opted not to do the guided tour because there was no translator and they didn't think the kids would last an hour so they had ten minutes to enter the Basilica elbow to elbow with other visitors. Dean told the kids and Olivia too although she read a lot online before they left California about the story behind St. Mark's.

"Why did they steal his bones and bring them here. The police didn't catch him?" Ben asked looking up at his father.

"Because the Venetian people wanted to let the world know that the city of Venice was important and their leader St. Mark is buried underneath the church. They didn't have a police force back then son, they had soldiers who fought and killed the enemy to protect their beloved city."

"Wow, these mosaics are just beyond words," Olivia said stopping literally to look up at the ceiling. They finished the walk in the ten minutes as visitors who choose not to pay for a guided tour are allowed and the Basilica's over seers make sure due to high volume of visitors that ten minutes is all you get. You want more then you pay more.

"Hey there's the treasury and altarpiece we can see for a price and I would really like to see the gold and gems so if it's not too expensive can we?" Olivia asked reading from the pamphlet.

"Oh sure I'd like to see them too, Dean said.

"You all want to see real gold?" Dean asked

"YEAH," Calvin said.

"Like the gold that the pirates have?" Ben asked.

"Let's go see." He said.

"Wow! That's real pirate's gold," Ben exclaimed. Olivia and Dean got a chuckle out of their son's vivid imagination into the world of piracy.

"Mommy look those are the same color as my earrings!"

"Yes it is sweetie and that's your birthstone." Olivia told her. After seeing the Rocco Museum of music stomachs were beginning to growl so they made their way back to the parking area and headed back to Greska's. She had made another elaborate spread and packed ham slices, a jar of olives, Marinated grape tomatoes in olive oil and spices, fresh loaf of bread, cookies for the children and leftover tarts and biscotti for the adults. She went to the market and bought dry ice since she told them she sometimes loses her electricity when they have terrible electrical storms and has to use the ice to keep her food fresh because sometimes takes a week for a repair man to come out.

"Grazie mille per la vostra ospitalità calorosa e affettuosa." Dean said kissing his aunt's friend good bye after she dropped them off at the train station.

English translation- Thanks so much for your warm hospitality.

"Siete così benvenuti Deanangelo. La tua famiglia è bellissima. Hanno un tempo di esplorare il nostro meraviglioso countryland." She kissed and hugged Olivia and the kids.

English translation- You're so very welcome Deanangelo. Your family is very beautiful. Have a wonderful time exploring our countryland.

"Grazie Greska è stato meraviglioso conoscerti," Olivia said holding the woman's hands then hugging her one last time. She put her hand to Olivia's face.

English translation- Thank you so much Greska, it was wonderful meeting you, take care."

"DeAngelo non avrebbe potuto fare di meglio per farvi sua moglie. Quindi sei prezioso come una signora e di madre."

English translation-

Deangelo could have not done any better than to make you his wife. So precious you are as a woman and mother.

Arriving back in Rome the kids wanted to go swimming in the hotel pool, a good way to relax after a long day. After the refreshing dip they went out to a lovely restaurant that the hotel desk clerk suggested since Calvin and Kat and even Ben said no more pasta. They wanted seafood; shrimp and crab were high on the list.

Day five they met up with Dean's Aunt Gina and Uncle Gabriel and toured Vatican city but before they did they were met with some resistance from Calvin, Ben and Kat.

"Can't we stay in the hotel, we won't leave, we'll just watch tv and read and swim while you all do your sightseeing?" Calvin suggested.

"You're kidding us right? Uh, NO you three are going. This is a family vacation and we do things together capisce? Now you two amico's and you amica go get dressed pronto!" Dean said grinning. Calvin grumbled about how tired he was of walking so much and his siblings followed suit.

"Hey you know what you three, your dad and I are trying to balance out the activities so that you're not bored to tears with looking at art and history for five straight days so this afternoon when we come back we're going spend it at the beach then go the street carnival this evening. This is a first for me to see all this wonderful and beautiful art so come on ok?" The three just sat on the couch still clad in their pajamas. "You heard your father, now go get dressed all three of you," Olivia said clapping her hands after them pinching their behinds as they giggled trying to get away from her.

"Are we going to see the Pope?" Calvin asked.

"No he is on a world tour, he's in Germany right now right Dean?" Olivia asked her husband.

"Are we going to see him there then?"

"Unfortunately not, his visits are brief." Dean said taking pictures. They headed inside and took the elevator to the roof top where they viewed the Basilica from above. They stopped in the gift shop and bought more souvenirs. They lunched in the cafe with Dean's aunt and uncle before saying good bye. They would not see them again because they were leaving for Paris, France in the morning then from Paris they were catching a short flight to Berlin, Germany then leaving from Berlin to Los Angeles on the ninth day of their European vacation.

Olivia and the kids were fastly becoming addicted to the gelato and if it's one thing she learned from Dean, its produzione propria, "made on site." They stood in line waiting their turn inside the café. Olivia had tried the chocolate almond, cinnamon dulce de leche and a lemon raspberry swirl from other places so the café worker was all too happy to make a chocolate mint with crushed pistachios for her. The kids stuck to plain chocolate and strawberry flavors. His aunt and uncle were sad to see the family leave as they walked out of the café.

"I bambini amano il gelato e Olivia troppo!" his aunt said watching with joy as the kids and Olivia enjoyed the summer treat. "Era così bello avere voi e la vostra famiglia qui. Torna presto a trovarci, siamo troppo vecchi per viaggiare più e noi ti amiamo DeAngelo e la vostra famiglia in modo molto." his aunt said as she gently squeezed his cheeks.

English translation-

The children love gelato and Olivia too! It was so nice having you and your family here. Please come back soon, we are too old to travel anymore and we just love you and your family so very much.

The beach was crowded by the time they arrived at three in the afternoon. Olivia and Dean played with the Kat and Ben in the water while Calvin spied the girl from the hotel on the beach with her family.

"Mommy I have to pee-pee," Ben said as she held him by his waist dipping him backwards into the water. Kat was clinging to her father's back with her hands covering his eyes. Dean peered through Kat's thin little fingers at Olivia over hearing that his son needed to relieve himself.

"It is salt water and the marine life-"

"Don't say it, I'm taking him to the bathroom," she said trying not to laugh and giving him a sideways look of that's so like a man to do. It did make sense but she didn't want her children thinking it was okay to do that there because then they would think it's ok to do it in someone's pool thinking the chlorine will wash away the bacteria in ones urine. As they passed Calvin siting on his towel…

"Sweetheart it isn't cheating if you just talk to the young lady."

"I know mom but I'm so Casper and she's so Pocahontas." Olivia smiled and chuckled at his comparison then she and Ben headed to the public restrooms.

"Who is Casper and Pocahontas?"

"Casper is a fictional cartoon ghost and Pocahontas was a famous Native American woman." They kept walking until Ben stepped on an oversized pebble.

"Ow," he said kneeling into the sand grabbing his foot. A little blood showed where the rock nicked the bottom of his foot. Olivia picked him up and carried him the rest of the way. She washed his foot off at the water fountain and found a life guard who gave her an antiseptic wipe and a band aid. He went in and used the bathroom then came out tiptoeing.

"Will you carry me back please?" She didn't hesitate and let him climb onto her back. Calvin made his way into the water by the time they got back. Ben leaned forward and kissed his mother on the cheek as she went to put him down.

"I love you mommy." She smiled and stroked his hair.

"I love you too baby." He ran straight into the water falling into Dean. They all shouted for Olivia to get back in the water. She liked standing back watching her family frolic in the Mediterranean Sea so she grabbed for the camera.

That evening they went to the carnival. Italian children danced in the streets dressed in costumes with masks throwing confetti. There were marionettes with their puppets and doll makers making and selling their wares. Food vendors doled out various meats on sticks, fried ravioli, roasted vegetables on skewers, fruits dipped in chocolate, hot roasted nuts, popcorn and the beer and vino flowed freely. People strolled or danced to the music by accordion players dressed in red pants and green and white striped shirts. Cups and cones of gelato were being consumed in mass quantities.

People of all walks of life, young, old, babies in their mother's arms, came to celebrate in the streets of Roma. A girl dressed in costume came up to Calvin who was standing beside his father and offered her his hand. He was hesitant to take it but his father prodded him and he followed her into the opening. She started to dance and he just stood there moving his hips slow looking around nervously. The girl took his hand and lifted it up and twirled herself around it. When he finally did loosen up he was cutting up a rug or cobble stone that is.

Kat and Ben had balloons made in shapes of a cat and an elephant. Ben couldn't make up his mind of he wanted a dog or a tiger so the balloonist made him an elephant. Dean and Ben ventured over and bought meatballs on sticks while Olivia and Kat ate gelato in a cone which Kat should have had opted for a cup because hers was melting faster than she could eat it.

"So who's the girl?" Olivia asked

"I don't know I couldn't see her behind the mask." When it was time to head back to the hotel Calvin heard someone yell for him. He turned around and the girl took off her mask. It was her from the hotel and today at the beach. He suddenly became excited.

"Ciao, tu parli italiano? Calvin looked at her then Dean leaned close to his ear.

"Sorry, no," he said shaking his head.

"Oh that iz ok, I speaka leetle English too." Calvin stayed behind while his family went on into the hotel. Olivia was a little worried but Dean assured her that he's almost nineteen and standing at six foot with the build he has, he could easily take care of himself.

"What if her m-o is just to lure him into a dark alley and her friends rob him? He stands out like a sore thumb tourist."

"Olivia, you may be physically retired from the NYPD but not mentally. He'll be ok I told him not to carry his wallet or his cell phone when we came down to the carnival."

"See you have the same reservations as I do," she said worried.

"Easy relax honey. I know tourists are a target for pick pocketing so I'll go back down and check on him." She nodded wide eyed at her husband. He got as far as the lobby when he saw them sitting in lounge sipping complimentary coffees.

The next morning the family got ready to head to Paris, France.

"Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir à Paris, France. Température extérieure est de vingt quatre agréable celcius degrés afin de boire beaucoup d'eau pour rester hydraté. Comme toujours vous remercier pour AirEuropa vol et s'il vous plaît revenir et de voler avec nous à nouveau."

English translation- Ladies and gentleman it is my pleasure to welcome you to Paris, France. Temperature outside is a pleasant twenty four degree celcius so please drink plenty of water to stay hydrated. As always thank you for flying AirEuropa and please come back and fly with us again.

"We're in Paris already?" Calvin said surprised at how fast the flight was.

"Yes we are," his mother said excited. "This was so much better than taking the train honey, good call. Kat and Ben would have never survived a fourteen hour ride and the airfare was so cheap too, way less expensive than the train would of cost, why is that?" They waited for the aisle to clear so they could retrieve their items from overhead storage.

"Ever since the introduction of high speed trains since the early seventies such as the Eurostar and TGV plus others," the aisle cleared so Dean got up and opened the compartment. "More and more people opt to train hop countries than fly and I can't say that flying is as romantic as taking a train across Europe but I have a great travel agent who looks out for my best interest." He said winking at her pulling the backpacks down.

"WE have a great travel agent," she said reminding him.

"Sorry hon, WE have a great agent." They exited the plane, picked up their luggage from the carousel and caught a taxi to their hotel. It was almost one p.m. when they checked in.

"Bonjour Madame, Monsieur."

English translation- Hello madam, sir

"Bonjour, Bonjour." Dean and Olivia greeted the desk clerk.

"Calvin need your id. I always tell you all why it's important to learn more than one language right?"

"Yeah," said Calvin.

"Are you going to speak France daddy?" Kat asked.

"French, speak French and no your mom is." Olivia was busy getting her id out and Dean handed his to her. She had the kid's cards with hers and handed them to the hotel employee.

"Nous avons une réservation sous le nom de Porter, Dean." She said in perfect French.

English translation- We have a reservation under the name Porter, Dean

"Merci madam," The desk clerked checked all the id's looking at each family member.

"Est-ce le temps de la première famille à Paris?" He asked Olivia.

English translation- Is this the family's first time in Paris?

"Mon mari est un voyageur aguerri et c'est la deuxième fois pour moi et le premier pour les enfants." Olivia told the man.

English translation- My husband is a seasoned traveler and this is the second time for me and the first for the children.

"Oh merveilleux, bien profiter de votre séjour tant de choses à voir dans le faire dans notre belle ville qui ne dort jamais, comme ils disent au sujet de votre Etat de New York City." He smiled at the family and put the key cards in their jacket and passed them to Olivia.

English translation- Oh wonderful, well enjoy your stay so many things to see in do in our lovely city that never sleeps like they say about your New York City.

"Oh excusez-moi, j'ai presque oublié de vous dire que nous avons pâtissier complimentray et le café dans le hall principal toute la journée alors s'il vous plaît vous aider et il ya un cellier accommodation en forme les ascenseurs au cas où vous besoin de quelque chose tout de suite. Passez une bonne journée."

English translation- Oh excuse me, I almost forgot to tell you that we have complimentary pasties and coffee in the main lobby all day so please help yourselves and there is a convenience pantry across from the elevators in case you need something right away. Have a good day.

"Merci beaucoup et oui avec une collation de minuit adolescente sont un must," Olivia turned around and flashed Calvin a sly smile. Dean laughed.

"What did she say dad?" he asked.

"She said you eat constantly and room service has its limits." Olivia smirked at Dean followed by a roll of her eyes then a small giggle.

"She did not, seriously what did she say?" Calvin ribbed him.

"He told your mom they have a pantry open all night because you're a teenager and teenagers eat so if you have any midnight cravings it's there."

"Cool," Calvin added.

"Je comprends, madame, j'ai trois ados moi-même." He smiled at her

English translation- I understand madam, I have three teenagers myself.

"Vous n'avez certainement pas l'air assez vieux pour avoir trois fils adolescents. Merci Mr. Moreau. Bonn Journe." Olivia said turning away from the counter, giving Dean his key card and away the family went to their room.

English translation- You certainly don't look old enough to have three teenage sons. Thank you Mr. Moreau. Have a nice day.

"Merci madame vous aussi." He said waving good bye to the twins who were waving back smiling.

English translation- Thank you madam, you too.

On the plane ride to France Kat shocked her parents but nonetheless they were delighted that she wanted to learn to speak French. Olivia gave her a mini lesson in greeting and saying goodbye for starters. They deposited their luggage and freshened up in their rooms before heading out.

"Cool beans, I can see the Eiffel Tower from my room!" Calvin exclaimed. Olivia came in as he was opening the doors to the balcony. "Oh my God this is the coolest hotel and the view is awesome! Is that the Seine River?"

"Yes, your dad has good taste, he married me after all." Olivia took in the view but not before giving her son a sideways smirk. He smiled back at her.

"This is nice and wait till we get back tonight then you'll see it at night with all the beautiful lights across the city. It's really beautiful." Olivia said from behind her son.

"Mommy pick me up so I can see far too," Kat said tugging on her mother's shirt.

"Sweetheart, don't stand on the chair, I'm afraid you'll fall." Olivia said to Ben.

"But I can't see far either." She gave Kat to Calvin and she took Ben in her arms. Dean came in to the children's room.

"You should see the view your mother and I have I our room." They all crossed the hotel to the other side.

"What's that structure?" Calvin asked. That's the Champs-Elysées." Olivia added.

"Tomorrow morning, you, me coffee and pastry on our balcony?" Dean said to Olivia with his hand on her shoulder. Olivia softly murmured leaning back against his cheek. Ben turned and smiled at the sweet affection his parents exhibited.

"Us too daddy," Kat said looking back at him in her older brother's arms. After the balcony viewing was done the family headed out to see the sights of Paris. First stop was having lunch at an outdoor Paris café then the Louvre Museum.

"When are we going to see Disney World?" Ben asked the minute they stepped out of the hotel.

"Euro Disney Ben and we told you that all day tomorrow is yours, Kat's and Calvin's. The museum closes at six so we want to see a little bit of it. We won't stay long because we also want to see the Eiffel Tower and some other famous landmarks while we're in Paris ok pal?"

"I just get tired of seeing all the museums." He said.

"Honey we'll catch up with you just give us a few minutes ok."

"Come on you two." Olivia said to Calvin and Kat.

"Is Ben in trouble mommy?" Kat asked her.

"No but daddy and I want to see some grown up things too. This is our family vacation and we didn't pay all this money to come over to go to water parks and amusement parks for nine days. We have that in our own back yard."

"We don't have any water park or amusement park in our back yard mommy, you're silly."

"It's a figure of speech Kat. What she meant is that we can go to Disney Land any time because it's only a few minutes from where we live." Calvin chimed in.

"Thank you for that, brilliantly said." She smiled and patted his arm.

"Ok buddy." Dean said to his son.

"Yes."

"You tell me yes but I want to make sure that we are on the same page. What did we just talk about?" His father looked at him directly.

"Our vacation is for all of us not just me Calvin and Kat."

"Great, thank you son now let's go catch up with them." Dean said.

They stopped at a café and sat outside braving the warmer than normal climate.

"Bon après-midi, parlez français?

English translation- Good afternoon, do you speak French?

"Oui," Olivia said.

"Je suis Luc et il me fera plaisir de vous servir aujourd'hui." He handed the table ala carte menus and winked at Kat.

English translation-

I am Luc and it will be my pleasure to serve you today.

"Merci." Olivia said. The lunch order was placed and the food arrived twenty minutes later.

"Bon appétit," the waiter said.

It was good the café was kid friendly because a few of the restaurants they ate at in Italy did not serve child size portions nor did they have many things that suited Kat except for the pizza pasta and seafood, which were not the cooked the same as at home for her taste buds and all the other items including the enormous and delicious spreads that Dean's aunt and her friend Greska put on got a thumbs down from Kat except for the meatballs and lasagna she was used to eating at home. Of course all the desserts she consumed earned an upright position from her thumb.

"I'm stuffed," Olivia said patting her stomach. "This wine is so good," she said draining her flute.

"Me too," Calvin said.

"How was it?" Dean asked them. "You never had a Monte Cristo like that huh?" his father asked.

"Well the one I got with you back in NY is nothing compared to what I just ate here. Man it was good!" he said. Dean grinned at his son and Olivia relished in her sons contentment. The waiter returned.

"Les desserts?" he asked.

"Oui, mais pas de place. La nourriture était délicieuse." Olivia said putting her hand on her stomach. The server smiled.

English translation- Yes but I have no room left in my stomach. The food was delicious.

"You want to share one?" Dean asked his wife.

"Depends on what you're ordering," she said.

"Can I get ice cream since you can't get gelato here?" Calvin asked.

"Me too," Ben said

"Me too," Kat said.

"Gelato is ice cream but the ice cream your used to is different here than what we had in Italy and home. It's sorbet and has real pieces of fruit mixed in and you're not going to get your standard chocolate vanilla or strawberry and you may not like it." Dean said.

"What else do they have?" Calvin asked

"Ala carte s'il vous plait," Dean said.

English translation- Menu please.

Olivia and Dean ended up sharing a vanilla crème brûlée and Calvin ordered the crème puffs with warm chocolate sauce. Kat and Ben tried Calvin's dessert and Ben ended up liking it and Kat only liked the chocolate sauce. Nothing appealed to them from the list of desserts. The waiter suggested to Olivia and Dean that Berthillion's would have what the kids may like and to go early because the evening rush of Parisian's are at fault for running out of the delicious summer treat and not to miss the street vendors with hot fresh crepes later tonight. They thanked him and paid their bill and were off to the museum.

They took a family photo in front of the pyramid before entering the museum.

"Bonjour Bienvenue au musée du Louvre. Trois adultes deux enfants qui seront de € 59 sil vous plait," Dean gave the gentleman his credit card under the window and waited for his receipt then took the tickets and receipt.

English translation- Hello and welcome to Museum Louvre. Three adults and two children that will be fifty nine euros please

"Merci." Dean said.

"Merci beaucoup," Kat said in her best attempt at speaking French then curtseying to the gentleman. Dean and Olivia smiled at their daughter. No matter how many times they tell her that curtseying is a southern tradition with woman but how do you tell a child who is too cute at her attempt with being friendly?

"Quelle fille chérie doux. At-elle parler français?" the gentleman asked.

English translation-

What a darling little girl. Does she speak French?

"Je vous remercie. Non, mais elle désire apprendre," Olivia said with her hands on Kats shoulders smiling down at her who returned her mother's gaze with her neck bent backwards, her smile was radiant and her soft baby brown eyes twinkling up at Olivia.

English translation- Thank you, no but she wishes to learn.

"C'est si bon." The man said giving Kat a thumbs up. "Profitez de votre visite."

English translation-

That is great. Enjoy your visit.

First stop was the Forbidden City where they viewed emperors from China and France.

"What's an emperor?" Ben asked.

"Men who ruled their countries a long long time ago like a King and Queen does and you know how we have a president that leads our country." Dean told him.

"I remember studying about Napoléon in high school," Calvin said looking at the paintings of the famous French Emperor who lead his country during the French Revolution and is generally regarded as one of the greatest military commanders of all time. Dean interpreted the inscription on the painting.

"Dad, my history teacher in school said that Napoléon was a tyrant because of how he treated his troops during the wars and that he turned against his people when the allies considered him a threat to helping spread peace throughout Europe. Isn't that why he was exiled?"

"Well son, I can tell you from all my visits here as kid and from what I was taught in school and in college, is that the French people loved him, not just because he was a war hero but also because he was a great First Consul and Emperor. He brought about the end of religious unrest, revolutionary plots and unfair taxation. He also let most of the exiles, all but 100, came back to France. He led a very frugal life compared to those led by the kings of France before him and he gave much back to France because of his love for his country land. Most importantly Calvin what he gave not just to France but to the world, is his belief in talent over birth right. If Napoleon is not a hero, few if any, can be called one."

"If he was a hero then a hero doesn't execute his own army who is fighting for you." he said in defense of his father's answer.

"Pal you're going to have two sides to a story so best instinct is to follow your gut on how you feel after reading testimonials and talking to true historians, then you will know." The moved on to the exhibits of famous Chinese Emperors. Ben and Kat seemed fascinated by the French language and by the children who spoke it fluently back to their parents. Their eyes and ears were glued to the French museum goers.

""It's not polite to stare," Olivia said to them. She continued to read the scriptures.

"A lot of blood shed during the Yuan dynasty era. Seems like China would have been better off following the foundation that Ming dynasty set in place during their ruling." Olivia said.

"Oh agree and why they didn't assassinate Chin Xing long before that is beyond me. Hey Calvin, you may or may not have studied about him but that is tyranny if you ever want to know what an evil dictator is." Dean said showing him the painting of the fallen leader during a takeover by the Ming family dynasty.

"Wow he massacred over 25,000 people." Calvin said after Olivia interpreted the scripture enclosed in glass below his picture.

"Very possibly he slaughtered more than that." She said.

"Did that evil leader invent Chinese food?" Ben asked. Calvin snickered at his brother's comment who laughed back at Calvin. Olivia and Dean just glanced at one another.

"Are you being silly or serious," Dean said with a strong eye towards his son.

"I'm being serious," Ben said.

"No son the food they eat in China is very different than what we eat at home. Just like I told you that pasta did not originate from Italy and it's still debatable whether or not the Chinese first laid claim to it or the Vulcan Frair who says he was the first to make long stringy pasta. Some food's that we consider Chinese food most likely originated from other parts of the world."

"Where?" Calvin asked.

"I'm not a history buff when it comes to the culture and history of China. I still have a lot to learn. Google it and see what it says." Dean said.

"Says that the Chines were probably the first to introduce rice pads but a malaria breakout from mosquitos laying their eggs in the marsh lands scared farmers not to plant rice so explorers who came to America in the early 1500's planted rice in the southern warmer climates and rice became a southern staple on dinner tables since."

"Well there you go everyone has a hand in culinary sharing." Olivia said.

Next exhibits were Alexander the Great, Neptune, Apollo and the Village of Fête. The twins were bored as brother and sister giggled and tried to hide from one another behind huge pottery vases that housed indoor plants along the exhibit. Olivia took quick action to avoid further embarrassment. They saw her look as she got closer and knew their game of cat and mouse had come to an end.

"Both of you front and center." She said towering over the plant looking at Kat. Ben came from behind his vase and stood beside her while his sister emerged from her hiding post.

"Can I ask you two a question?"

"Yes mommy what do you want do you want to ask us?" Ben nodded along with his sibling. She knelt down in front of them and spoke softly but firm.

"Take a look around. Do you see any other children running around misbehaving?" They took a good look.

"No." Kat said. Ben shook his head.

"Is she your spokesperson now or has the cat got your tongue as well?" Olivia asked Ben.

"Uh-uh my tongue is in my mouth mom, see." He opened his mouth to show proof.

"When you're being spoken too I'd would like for you to verbally answer none of this ok? Ben your father already talked to you once now do I need to talk to you because if I do, the three of us are staying at the hotel tomorrow while your dad and brother go to Disney."

"No mommy I'm sorry I'll listen, I promise." His eyes started to well up with tears as he tried to fall into her arms. She held him back with her hands on his hips.

"You don't see any other kids big or small running around playing games do you?"

"No," he said, his wet eyes darting about the museum.

"No they're just walking with their mommy's and daddy's." his sister said very sullen.

"That's right and you both need to respect this museum and the people in it and the history here. You did a great job at the other museums so thank you. There's only a little more to left to see so I want both of you to learn about all this because you'll have a head start when you study this in school later on. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Ben said.

"Yes mommy." Dean and Calvin waited for the three at the end of the hall then they went into the last exhibit that they were going to look at.

"Should have caught that little episode on video and showed it to his kindergarten teacher who gave him such high remarks on his maturity." Dean joked with Olivia. Ben stuck close by his mother and Kat occupied her other side. It was almost five o' clock when they exited the museum so they strolled taking their time over to the Eiffel tower.

"Dad can we take a boat ride?"

"I'm not sure if you need reservations, we can ask though." Dean said.

"Excusez-moi monsieur, avez-vous besoin reservations?"

English translations-

Excuse me sir do you need reservations?

"Non, le bateau sera de retour dans vingt minutes. Vous avez cinq monsieur?"

English translation-

No and the boat will return in twenty minutes. Five in your family?

"Oui," Dean told the man.

(Yes)

"Douze dollars s'il vous plait."

English translation-

Twelve dollars please. Dean paid with the last of the exchanged euros he had.

"You have any cash on you?" he mouthed to Olivia.

"€ 175 euros." She mouthed back.

"I'm out of cash except for € 3 left so looks like dinner's on you." he voiced. They exchanged smiles. The boat returned and they went aboard.

"That's the monument we saw from the hotel," Olivia said.

"Are we going to walk over there to get a closer look?" Calvin asked.

"Sure and we can get a crêpe on the street," Dean said.

"Yum, they're so good. It's been a while since the last time I was here." Olivia said.

"Is that what tastes like a pancake dad?" Ben looked at his father.

"It's a very thin pancake son and it's so delicious. Liv we shoulda made some at home so they could taste em."

"True but they're not the same as you get in Paris." She said.

"Hey I want a picture of you all, so get close." Calvin ushered them.

"You too," his mother added.

"Excusez-moi, cela vous dérangerait de prendre une photo?" Olivia asked.

English translation-

Excuse me would you mind taking a picture?

"Oh bien sûr il me fera plaisir." The woman said sitting with her companion.

English translation-

Oh of course, it would be my pleasure.

She took one with Dean's camera and one with Calvin's cell phone. He immediately sent it to Kara. She texted him back in a matter of minutes saying how jealous she was that they were in Paris without her lol and how romantic the boat ride looks with the city landmarks in the background.

"There's Notre Dame Cathedral." Dean said pointing. When they docked they headed for the Eiffel Tower.

"Dad I want to go up the tower, please?" Ben said patting his father at his waist.

"We are pal, we are." Dean and Olivia took pleasure in the kid's excitement and a photo op was a must standing in front of the enormous structure.

"Mommy I don't want to go to the top, I'm scared." Kat said.

"Don't worry baby we won't. You and I can go to the first level. The guys can go to the top."

"Hon have you been to the top?"

"Yeah, you go up with Calvin and Ben."

"I've been up many times so let me stay with Kat."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He said. They paid the admission and up, up they went.

"This monument stays open 24/7?" Calvin asked.

"Yep." Olivia said.

"We're so high mom!" Ben said full of excitement.

"Boys look over there. That's the Louvre Museum we were at." Calvin took as many pictures as his memory card in his phone allowed.

"I'm so glad you and dad upgraded me to international service. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Daddy where are they I want to go to the ground now?"

"They should be coming down any minute sweetie."

"Daddy you and me can go down and wait for them down there ok?"

"Ok let's go." He said. When they met up with Dean and Kat Olivia knew right away with the way Kat was laying her head on her dad's shoulder that she was scared of how high she was even on the first level.

"Let me guess she stayed in your arms the whole time?" Olivia asked.

"No actually we walked around to the other side but it was all up here after that." Dean said patting his chest.

"Let's walk over to the Arc de Triomphe," Dean suggested.

"This monument honors those who fought and died for France in the French Revolutionary and the Napoleonic Wars. The names of all the French victories and generals are inscribed on its inner and outer surfaces and beneath its vault lay the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier from World War I." Olivia told her children.

"Like the one they have in Arlington Cemetery in Virginia?" Calvin asked.

"Yes from World War One all the way up to the Vietnam War." Dean said. They walked next to the Avenue des Champs-Élysées and smelled the crêpes.

"The best place to get one is the boulevard of Montparnasse." Olivia and Dean said in unison almost word for word.

"Oh my God smell the food, I'm starving," Calvin said.

"This is Paris the culinary capital of the world so have whatever your palate tells you." Dean said.

"I want a gyro. The ones we get on campus are ok." Calvin said.

""French fries, I want French fries mom," Ben said.

"I do too," his sister said.

"Want to split a sandwich with me because I'm still a little full from lunch and I need to definitely save room for a crêpe?" she asked her husband.

"Sure, roast beef with the real aujois?"

"Yes, no onions though." She said.

"Oh I'm so going to pay for all this good food I've eaten," Olivia said patting her hips.

"Bébé vous regardez et vous sentez si grand pour moi et un peu plus tard je vais comment vous juste combien." Dean softly said in her ear kissing her cheek. Olivia blushed and cocked her head to the side of his shoulder. The food vendor smiled at looking at the children counting three and wondering if tonight they would add to their brood.

English translation-

Baby you look and feel great to me and later I'll show you just how much. We're on vacation so live it up!

"I want a hot dog with ketchup too," Ben said looking at the rotisserie of dogs cooking on the spit.

"Sweetheart you want a sandwich?" Olivia asked her daughter.

"Do they have peanut butter and jelly?" she asked.

"No baby they don't but they have ham and cheese." Her mom told her.

After a day of sightseeing in one of the world's most beautiful cities, and filling their stomachs with European cuisine and sweet decadent treats the family was ready to call it a night and head back to their hotel completely satisfied.

Their love making was a bit on the urgent side, Olivia had noticed there was no tender caressing like usual from him.

He waited for her, he watched her run her hands through her hair spreading the gel all throughout then she bent over working it through some more. When she erected herself she saw him watching. He always told her that was a turn on, it looked sexy to him, the way she moved. Her hair was getting long, by now it was just at the tips of her shoulders. Her highlights she had done just before they left for vacation were beautiful, the caramel streaks so evenly distributed. He loved the way his wife smelled, always so soft and pretty. She switched off the bathroom light and slid into bed into her husband's waiting arms.

He kissed her somewhat aggressively pulling her on top of him. Dean's mouth assaulted her breasts, his teeth scrapping hard over her soon to be swollen nipples.

"The door is it locked?" she asked. Dean pulled his mouth from her tit and looked past her breast at the door. He forgot to.

"Shit," he said. Olivia moved off him. When he crawled back in bed she wanted to slow things down. He wasn't following her lead. He took her face in his hands his mouth crashing against her lips roughly. His hands slipped under Olivia's bottom bringing her down hard on his erect cock. He thrust his hips up and down, fast and hard, their skin to skin contact making loud cupping noises. She held his hands steady attempting to slow the pace down but he rolled her off him and swiftly positioned himself between her legs. She couldn't deny that she was turned on by his urgency and it finally dawned on her where the rush was coming from. She was moist so his dick found her wet opening and he pumped his manhood into her with long quick strokes. She came first, moaning against his skin, digging her nails into his arms and arching her pussy to meet his thrust. The sweat collected on his face dripping onto her stomach. Several minutes later…

"Ohhhhhh shittttttttttttt Liv," he said biting his bottom lip hard. He growled as he felt his load shoot from his sac straight through to the tip of his penis and into her womb. He shoved his pelvis against hers, jerking himself to the last drop of semen spurting from his dick then lowering himself onto her gently.

Olivia awoke in the middle of the night to find Dean sitting out on the balcony. She removed her daughter's head carefully from her shoulder as to not wake her she then grabbed her robe and joined her husband out on the balcony.

"Love what's wrong?" He turned her way.

"Nothing really I just had a dream that's all, couldn't go back to sleep. Sorry didn't mean to wake you. What time is it?"

"Four fifteen. It was about your dad wasn't it?" He was quiet. She came up and laid her hand on is shoulder taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah."

"I noticed how quiet you were on the walk back and earlier in bed. He rubbed the hairs on his chin that were beginning to fill out his goatee.

"I'm sorry I was just so keyed up."

"Its fine, it was good." She said. He smiled wanly at her.

"It's just that I saw that ambulance pass by us walking back and I knew it was going to the hospital and the whole ordeal with my dad dying here and the family fighting over as to where his ashes were to be dispensed, it was a nightmare and I guess I went to bed with the images of him taking his last breath in a bed less than a mile down the road. It was never the same between my mother and his family. Momma wouldn't allow them to come see us so we had to see our grandparents without her knowledge and she was so hurt when I or any my siblings would fly to Italy to see the extended family. It's so wrong to carry a grudge for so long Liv."

"I know baby," she rubbed his arm leaning closer to him. It hurt your Italy family very bad that they couldn't see you kids for a long time. Dean, that was your mother's husband and your dad's wishes were to be scattered over the Atlantic Ocean so his family really didn't have a right to dictate to your mother or cause the hurt they did."

"I know it was just all the years that went by with the bad blood between our families. Momma did not like New York but I think the city started to grow on her and she hated to leave California when dad was transferred there but NY was his birthplace and he wanted his remains scattered over Coney Island. I remember him talking about that place growing up so when we arrived in NY that was the first place he took us. I remember so vividly…Zoltar, the coin operated magician. I wanted him to grant me my wish and take me back to California."

"Well I'm glad you already had a taste of NY City when we met because you may not have wanted the transfer after Oregon."

"Wrong, I would have traveled the ends of the Earth to be with you." He turned and planted a kiss on her lips that went beyond just their lips meeting.

"I love you and I love this vacation and we need to come back more often because there's so much more to see," Olivia said touching the underside of his chin with her fingertips.

"C'est une promesse mon amour ma vie." He said just inches from her lips.

English translation- That's a promise my love, my life.

"Votre très sexy quand vous parlez français mon amour." She said coming forward to plant a tender kiss on his lips.

English translation- You're very sexy when you speak French my love.

He stood up from his chair and put his hands on the arms of her chair leaning into her inches from her face. "I love you too now let's get inside because in a few short hours we'll need the double espresso to keep up with the kids at Disney."

They climbed into their bed mindful of their six year old daughter who was still sleeping soundly where her mother left her.

"Ooooh my feet hurt from all the walking today," she said rubbing her feet together under the covers. Dean gathered her feet with his as he draped his free arm over her stomach lacing his fingers with hers. Olivia murmured snuggling up to Dean stroking Kat's arm. They took a long look at their daughter who was cozily snuggled into her mother's bosom. Dean whispered, "Notice how she and Ben stuck like glue ever since the museum?"

"Yes, I think that she wants to stick close by her brother so they can lean on each other, make sure the other's ok. I don't know, it's just an intuition I get from reading all the articles I have on twin behavior."

"I did notice too how they didn't stray far from you the rest of the evening." He said.

"My bark is worse than yours," she chuckled.

The park opened at ten sharp and they were there almost at the front of the line. When they were through the gates Dean pulled them aside. Ben was thrilled that he could ride the big coasters having passed the height test at the front gate and proudly wore his green colored band.

"Listen, we have to exit the park no later than 6:30 so we can go back to the hotel and get our luggage and catch a taxi to the airport because we have a 9:30 flight to Germany. It's a big day so let's enjoy our last day in Paris, what say you?"

"Let's go!" Calvin said.

"Yeah let's go," Ben said.

"Photographie?" the park employee asked as the family started their trek through Euro Disney. They happily posed for it.

"Excuzie moi, parlez-vous français?" said the attendant.

English translation- You speak French?

"Oui," said Olivia.

"Ah très bon. Vous pouvez prendre votre photo après horloge à deux o sur le stand de photo de droite, là-bas. Voici votre billet, ne pas perdre une journée ici, à Disneyland Paris."

English translation-

Very good. You may pick your photo up after two o' clock at the photo stand right over there, the park employee pointed. Here's your ticket, don't lose it and enjoy your day here at Disneyland Paris.

"Dad, can I go off for a little while and that way you can stay with mom, Ben and Kat, just for a for an hour or two?" Olivia looked at Dean who looked back at her, both were thinking.

"I want the big rides too, see I can." Ben said sticking his wrist out with his color band.

"Cinderella! Mommy look, I want a picture with her, come on mommy!" Kat said pulling Olivia by the hand.

"Hold on sweetheart. I guess it would be ok for a little bit," Olivia said. "Keep in touch with your dad's phone ok? Ben after we meet up with Calvin you, dad and he can go ride the thrill rides but for now the four of us are stick together ok?" He seemed a little glum with the news but accepted it anyways.

"Sure, thanks bye." And Calvin was gone just like that. Kat shook Cinderella's hand and took a picture with her.

"I love you Cinderella," Kat said waving good bye to the character before walking on with her family. Olivia and Dean and the twins went on to Discoveryland and rode the attractions there. After the foursome rode Dumbo the Flying Elephant Ben saw a ride that excited him.

"Dad let's go on the Cars ride." Ben said racing ahead.

"I thought you said you wanted to do the Buzz Lightyear laser?" his dad asked.

"Oh yeah let's go there." Ben said. "Come on sissy I'll zap you first with my laser." The two held hands as they got in line.

"Mommy daddy, aren't you coming too?" she looked back at them standing at the entrance.

"Daddy and I are too tall so we're going to wait with the rest of the parents. You go ahead will be right here when you finish." When the twins exited Ben was giddy with delight and Kat was quiet.

"Well how was it?" Dean asked

"I zapped her a million times!"

"Laser guns are for boys," Kat said bluntly.

"Come on sissy let's ride the magic carpets!" He grabbed her hand and off they went.

"Wait up you two," Olivia said. Olivia and Dean were all smiles as they watched the twins laugh and scream on the giant octopus ride.

"Look honey, he's her protector when the ride goes hard left and he's holding on to her so she doesn't slide across the seat." Dean said looking at them on the screen as he videoed them.

"We've done a good job so far." She said continuing to watch her children scream and giggle, having the time of their lives.

"That we have," Dean said laying his hand on her shoulder giving her a light squeeze never taking his eyes off his son and daughter squealing in delight.

They met up with Calvin later but no one was really hungry at that time for lunch.

Authors inserted comment- Give kid's access to a theme park and food becomes foreign to them until it's time to go home then they want every sweet concoction known to man lol!

"Dad you have to see the stunt show, they totally messed up a corvette!" Calvin said.

"Ugghh I don't know if I want to see that," Dean said in disgust.

"Indiana Jones Temple of Doom ride is pretty wild too." Calvin said.

"Come on dad I want to see the corvette get smashed and ride the Pirates of Caribbean ride too," Ben said.

"What?" Dean said picking up Ben and turning him upside down. "You're not my son, what have they done with the real Ben Porter?" Ben giggled at his dad's antics.

"Dad let me up!" he said trying to pull his shirt down over his exposed belly. His siblings and mother watched with smiles and laughter.

"Take it back about the one and only car that puts the competition to shame and I'll let you go." He said jokingly with his son.

"Ok ok corvette is awesome!" Dean up righted his son.

"Here you take my phone and I'll call and see how far you two have gotten with the rest of the park here." Dean said handing his phone to Olivia. He planted a kiss on her lips before he, Calvin and Ben left.

"Love you, see you two soon. Bye sweetie," he said kissing Kat on the top of her head.

"Love you too." Olivia said to her husband.

"Mommy what are we going to do in Germany when we get there?"

"We're going to see a place where two cities were divided because the people who lived in the east and the people who lived in the west didn't like each other but many years ago the wall was torn down and east German's and west German's are all friends now and then after that we're going to tour a chocolate factory and see how some of the world's best chocolate is made."

"Yum I love chocolate," Kat said leaning on her mother holding her hand as they rode the Mad Hatter's teacup ride in Alice's Wonderland.

"Me too baby, me too."

"Whoa that was so cool can we go again dad?" Ben came off the ride wet as a drown rat. Dean looked at his watch running a hand through his dampened hair. His shoes squished with water as they walked on. Calvin wrung himself out like a wet dog would do after being wet.

"It's 2:30 we should check in with your mom and sister."

"Please just one more time," he begged.

"Calvin call your mom please." Dean stretched his neck to try and see the line to get back on the ride.

"Hey mom where are you and Kat?"

"We're riding the horse drawn street car through park, where are you all?"

"We just finished Big Thunder Mountain. Are you guys almost finished with the train ride?"

"Soon about ten more minutes I think."

"She said they're almost finished with the train ride."

"Let me talk to her," Dean said reaching for his phone.

"Honey meets us at the entrance to Adventureland because we should be done with the ride then we'll eat ok?"

"Sounds good, alright see you later bye." She said.

"Bye."

"You guys are all wet. Look at you." Olivia said running her hands through Ben's half wet half damp hair. She felt to see how wet his clothes were. She was afraid of him catching cold.

"It was awesome mom!" his voice dripping with excitement.

"So we'll go eat then will do the last attraction together before we leave ok?" Dean said looking to Calvin then Ben. Both brothers looked at one another and decided to go with the flow. Rain Forrest Café was the choice to eat at. It was a first time for all and the kids loved the replicas of the stuffed animals on display throughout the restaurant. The jungle sounds and the mist of rain showers elicited oooh's and wow's from the table. After dinner they took the Disney studio train and saw how Disney Pixar films are made.

"Oh man fire, look!" Ben said. Kat who sat between her mother and father hid her face in Olivia's stomach as the fire and water scared her.

"Watch out here it comes," shouted Calvin as a gush of water came very close to the train spraying the unlucky riders sitting close to the prompts. It was approaching six p.m. when the ride ended.

"Alright we can hit the gift shop if you want since we have roughly a half hour so what say you?" Dean asked his family.

"Dad you forgot to pick up the picture from this morning." Calvin reminded him.

"Oh I did didn't I," he said palming his forehead. "Ok I'll go get it and meet you guys in the gift shop. You have the credit card hon?"

"Yes, come on kids." When Dean met up with them they were ready to make their purchases.

"Oh that looks nice, I like it." Olivia said looking at the family photo when they entered the park from earlier.

"Let me see, let me see," said Kat.

"I got this one for you son to put on your key chain."

"Thanks dad." Calvin said looking through the tiny port hole.

As their plane ascended to the skies of France Calvin looked from his seat out the window.

"There's the fireworks at Disney," he said. Ben leaned over Calvin to get a good look.

"Kat!" he said turning to her in the aisle across from him but she was fast asleep on her mother's lap. Olivia had carried her onto the plane and asked the stewardess for a blanket. Kat had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit her mother's lap with the blanket wrapped around her and the comfort stroke of her mother's hand through her hair.

"Must be the movement that still lulls her to sleep still." Dean said.

"She's missing the fireworks," her twin said.

"It's ok she's seen them before," Dean said stretching himself to get a glimpse but he saw nothing because the plane was gaining altitude.

"Remember every time we took her out even to the grocery store, she was fast asleep by the time we arrived home?" Olivia said to her husband. She reached into her purse and began to unwrap a decadent treat.

"What are you eating?" he asked.

"Chocolates from the gift shop, want one?" She placed a few of the gourmet sinful sweets in his palm.

"Six and half years ago, it's hard to believe how time flies." He said popping a chocolate into his mouth and letting the sugary confection melt in his mouth as he watched his daughter sleep so peacefully in the protection of her mother's arms.

They arrived in Berlin with thirty minutes left in the day. Ben was asleep and Calvin had just dozed off during the captain's announcement of their decent into Berlin and as the plane touched down his eyes popped open. They collected their things from the overhead compartment and Dean picked up a sleeping Ben while Olivia gently scooped up Kat.

Day 8 Berlin, Germany-

Breakfast at Schönes Cafe was the first order of business before they started their day out for sightseeing in Berlin and Cologne.

"The travel agent recommended this place and from the looks of the menu it will serve those two well," Dean said looking at Ben and Kat who were pretty fussy eaters when it came to outside their comfort food zone, although Ben did try more of the European cuisine than his sister. The waitress came by with pastries and placed them in the middle of the table and then proceeded to take their orders and yes she spoke a little English. Olivia was first and she pointed to the muselii cereal which is oatmeal in America.

"Warm milk on the side and a bowl of fruit please." She said. The waitress stared a bit too long and Olivia figured she didn't understand.

"Can I see your phone, you go ahead and order." Olivia said to her husband. Dean pointed to the weisswurst sausage plate and yes to coffee. Olivia went to google translator and when Dean was finished ordering she showed the waitress the German text displayed.

"Ja, I understand. English practice more," she said smiling at Olivia. Calvin wanted the knockwurst sausage breakfast but no potatoes, pancakes instead. Olivia was taping as fast as she could into Dean's phone.

"Ja amerikanische Pfannkuchen and kaffee?"

English translation- You want American style pancakes and coffee

Calvin looked at the waitress then to his mother.

"Ja Kaffee," Olivia said in her best German. "Yes coffee."

"That's it when I get back home I'm learning another language." Calvin said.

"That's great pal!" Dean said.

"Which one?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure, I like Italian but I really thought French sounded romantic."

"It a very romantic language, good I hope you do." His father said winking at him. Olivia finished ordering for the twins and everyone's order was complete. Breakfast was delicious and their stomachs were fulfilled. They caught the tour bus across the street and rode it to the site of the now defunct Berlin wall. Dean finished filming the area where part of the wall once stood and the surroundings.

"This is the where part of the wall was a long long time ago and down there is a check point called check point Charlie and guards with guns stood watch so east German people couldn't leave," Dean said. "Let's talk a walk down there," he said.

"We read about this too in history class," Calvin said.

"See how important history is," Olivia added.

"What happened to the wall dad? And why did the German people want to leave?" Ben asked.

"The wall was taken down years later because of political changes in power because many German people wanted to live in peace with each other not separate and fighting all the time. Over there is the eastern side and they believed that the western side which we're standing on still had Nazi's living there and didn't want the same kind of life that the westerners wanted." Dean explained.

"Nazi's what's that?" Ben looked confused.

"Calvin would you like to explain since you studied about this?" his father asked.

"The Nazi's were part of Adolf Hitler's army in World War two and he was a bad man because he killed many innocent people."

"Why didn't he go to jail for killing people?" Kat asked.

"We, our country the United States went to war with Germany and other countries helped us too like England and France so we could help capture Hitler and free the Jewish people who Hitler enslaved, he made them work all the time even if they were sick and he only allowed them to eat very little at first then he wouldn't allow them to eat at all so many became very sick and died. He separated families so they couldn't be together. Jewish children died too so that's what dad means by Nazi's, they were mean nasty soldiers who did what their leader Adolf Hitler told them to do."

"Did we capture Hitler and help the Jews?" Ben asked.

"Hitler ended up killing himself before we got the chance to kill him and or capture him and we freed a lot of Jewish people but so many died before we could help them. There's a museum in Washington, D.C. that has the whole story of the Jewish people and it's called the Holocaust Museum."

"Your mom and I went there years ago." Dean interjected.

"Really? People say it's sad." Calvin looked at his parents.

"It is but extremely educational. We had just started dating and we went to D.C. for a co-worker's wedding and we saw a few of the museums and the Holocaust was one of them. It's sad but it's history and I for one am grateful that the museum was built because there's so much that your history books do not tell you." Dean said.

"When we go back east to see the family we should go see it and the other museums too?" Calvin said.

"Sounds like a great idea, a vacation next year to D.C. and will take you to see Baltimore, MD and will go the beaches." Olivia chimed in.

"Yeah the beach, I want to go the beach, I miss home," Kat said.

"Me too, I want to see grunions!" Ben piped in. Olivia and Dean just laughed.

"I want to see Sophie too, I miss my kitty cat," Kat said.

"Well tomorrow you get your wish, we'll be back home." Olivia said. They went on to see check point Charlie then walked back to catch the tour bus that took them to the Chocolate factory in Cologne, Germany.

"Look it's a chocolate fountain!" Ben said attempting to run up to it.

"Son don't run in here ok." Dean said holding back his arm. They picked up their head phones since the tour was spoken in German but translated via headphones.

"At the turn of the century, chocolate was still a treat for well-to-do people enjoyed only on special occasions. At that time, Germany was ahead of all cocoa-consuming countries with 19,242 tonnes of processed cocoa beans. At this time, 380 grams of cocoa beans were consumed per person annually. 80 years later, this figure had risen to 2.5 kilograms. This corresponds to about 6.5 kilograms of chocolate in its finished state. In the year 2007, each person in Germany ate 9.32 kg of chocolate: 6th place in the world. The Irish eat the most chocolate per year, with each person in Ireland consuming 11.85 kg per year; they are followed by the Swiss, English, Belgians and Norwegians. Dean looked at Olivia who in turn looked at Calvin as they listened to the translation of how much chocolate is consumed worldwide.

The price of the product also shifted accordingly: In 1912, a bar of the sought -after treat cost as much as 20 bread rolls, and 1.80 DM was paid for a 100 gram bar in the 1950s. After the war, the price was set by the state. With the lifting of this price fixing in 1964, sales not only increased, but the price dropped dramatically as well: For a time, a bar was offered for 60 to 70 German Pfennigs."

Olivia mouthed "wow" to Dean while listening to the translator's voice in her ear. After the tour they sampled various chocolates.

"I like this one this best," Dean said. Olivia wiped the raspberry filling from his chin that oozed out from his bite.

"I think this one's my favorite," Olivia said licking her lips. "Well to be honest their all my favorites." She added giggling.

"Which one's did you all like best?" she asked her children.

"I like the polar bear one the best." Ben was referring to the chocolate bar in the shape of Klut the famous polar bear who sadly died in captivity at the Berlin Zoo at the young age of four. He is revealed as an icon all over Germany.

"Daddy will you open this one please, Kat asked struggling to get the tightly foiled wrapper opened.

"Caramel for me, oh my god Kara would love these," Calvin said.

"Oh we're getting some to go to bring back home so pick out what you want to give her." Olivia said with a smile.

Later that evening after walking around Berlin and a late dinner, the family went back and relaxed in their hotel. The twins wanted to swim but were told no because there was no time to dry their suits since they we catching their plane home at 8:30 the next morning.

Day nine-

"Did everyone enjoy their vacation?" Dean asked sitting down in his seat.

"Yes, thank you so much for all of this," Calvin said.

"Thank you daddy, I loved the horseback riding the best!" Kat said squeezing his arm and trying to stretch to kiss his cheek, he leaned over and helped her out. Ben turned from his view looking out the window at the ground crew loading the luggage onto the plane to look at his mom and smile.

"I liked everything except for the museums. He unfastened his seat belt and scooted close over to the vacant seat between them touching her cheeks with both his hands. She scrunched up her nose then made a pair of fish lips at him complete with kissing noises. He giggled at her.

"I love you mom," he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and she pulled him into a hug.

"Daddy too," she whispered in his ear. He would have gotten out of his seat to tell his father thank you but the passengers loading trying to find their way to the business section prevented him from crossing the aisle to where his father sat. As soon as one gentleman moved out of the way Ben leaned across his mother's body.

"Thank you dad, I love you."

"I love you too pal and your welcome." Dean winked at him and Ben winked back scrunching up the whole left side of his face in his attempt at winking.

Several hours later over the Atlantic Ocean.

"Good morning I'm your captain John Tugglemen, I want to welcome you all to the United States. We hope you had a pleasant flight so far as we are now entering US airspace passing over the Nova Scotia Islands. I will come back on when we are approximately a few minutes out from Chicago and from there we will be on time for arrival at the gate at LAX approximately 1:30 p.m. Your flight attendents will be around shortly with beverages and meal orders."

No one stirred in the first class cabin. Olivia had her seat back with Ben laying half way on her, both fast asleep as were Dean, Kat and Calvin. Kat was the first to awake when she heard the clanging of the meal cart entering the aisle.

"Daddy wake up the food is here," she said tapping him on his arm. Dean stirred and took off his headphones. He was bleary eyed. He yawned and rubbed his face then looked over at Olivia and Ben who were still sacked out.

"Aren't you gonna wake them up," she whispered to him.

"No sweetie passengers in first class can have food and drink anytime, she's taking the cart back to the people behind us." he told her. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"No maybe later." She told him falling against his arm. Olivia and Ben awoke about the same time an hour later. Kat was looking at a book and Dean had his headphones back on. Calvin was looking out the window stretching.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked groggily.

"I'm not sure I just woke up. Do we get food?"

"Between you and your brother I don't know whose worse," she said laughing.

"Hey we're men we love to eat." Calvin told her smiling. Kat was moving around in her seat which woke up Dean.

"Good morning," Olivia said to Dean. Ben sat up yawning. The captain came over the radio again announcing that they were passing over Chicago and they would be landing on time at the gate in Los Angeles at 1:30 p.m.

"Yay," Kat said.

They arrived safely and picked up their vehicle from lot B. The animals were happy to see their return and so was Kara seeing Calvin.

"I missed you so much," he said pulling her into a hug and kissing her lightly on her lips.

"I missed you too," she said hugging him tightly. After they got settled in it wasn't until two a.m when the twins went to bed. It was going to take a few days to get them back to their normal schedule. Calvin went back to work the next day at his two jobs. Dean was glad he took the full two weeks' vacation time so he could help Olivia with laundry and taking care of the kids and Ben's baseball schedule. Jet lag certainly set in with all the flying they did in nine days amount of time.

The next morning Dean awoke and found her side of the bed empty. He found her sitting out back on the patio sipping a cup of tea, the dogs loyally lying at her side.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked pulling up a chair.

"I woke up at three and I couldn't fall back to sleep," she said.

"That would have made it nine a.m there so that's about normal." He said.

"The kids still asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?" she asked

"Six thirty," he told her.

"They didn't go to bed until I think close to eleven when I checked in on them they were still reading at 10:30."

"Love, I had such a great time, I loved it and I love your family and Greska was so sweet. I wish she was able to travel because I would love to have her here for a visit." Olivia said patting his hand that rested on her armchair.

"I'm so glad you all had a great time. My family adores you and the kids too, I mean who wouldn't." he said. Calvin opened one of the French doors to the patio.

"I'm leaving for work now; I'll be home late tonight."

"Ok son be careful, love you." Dean said.

"Bye." He shut the door.

"Am I imagining something or is something not right with him?" Olivia said.

"He was not himslef last night after dropping off Kara. I'll talk to him later."

"We'll talk to him," she corrected him. He nodded at her.

**Author's note- What do you think could be bothering Calvin? Hmmm I wonder? Stay tuned for more**

A few days had passed since the family arrived back home from Europe. He stood in front of the mirror with the manicuring scissors in hand and mustache comb trying his best to trim his goatee that had grown in pretty full. When he had finished the end result was that it was too thin in some areas and to full in others. Olivia put the basket down and took out the towels and sheets and walked past him to the linen closet and proceeded to put the laundered linens away. He was still standing in front of the mirror clipping away when she pulled the pocket door closed.

"Messed it up huh?" she said.

"Yeah I'm just going to shave it off."

"I told you to wait for me and I would have trimmed it for you." she told him inspecting the damage.

"It's not that bad, sit." She said pointing at the toilet seat. She snipped a little here and snipped a little there.

"Do you believe Calvin when he says nothing's wrong?" she asked him. "He's stayed over at Kara's these past two nights. You think anything happened with the girl he met in Italy?"

"No, I think he was smitten with her the few days that we were there plus he's probably feeling guilty because he thought what he had was feelings for another girl but I guess he'll tell us when he's ready, we shouldn't push him Liv."

"I just wish I knew what was bothering him. I've never seen him so withdrawn." She said putting the tools on the sink and getting his razor out. He looked at her nervously thinking she was giving up and was going to shave it off.

"Relax, I just need to thin your chin out." He closed his eyes as she ran the razor up, down, left and right. "Ok, you like?" she stood back from him as he stood up looking at her manicuring job. He smoothed the freshly thinned cut hairs on his face.

"I think I'll just let you trim it from now on honey, it looks great."

"No thanks it's to small an area to work with so let your barber do it. You're lucky yours grows in nice and even and the hair is soft. I'm not really a fan of facial hair especially when it grows uneven and looks wolly bully. I like the soft tickle of yours," she said pinching his ass as she walked out. He looked at her smirking.

"I'll take Ben with me tomorrow after work and get haircuts." He said rolling over and laying his head on her stomach. "Will you rub my neck; it feels like I have a crick right here?"

"When are you going to heed my advice and use a pillow when you lay on the couch? Lying like that is why you have the crick in your neck stubbornness!" she said massaging the base of his neck.

"Oh that feels so good. You have magic fingers baby." The house phone rang and she leaned over to answer it.

"No no, no interuptions," Dean said groaning.

"Hi sweetie what's up?"

"Hey mom can you ask dad if he can go help Kara? She has a flat and there's no answer at her house and her mom's cell is off and her father hasn't called her back. She's over on Ridge Road in front of the CVS."

"Sure I'll tell him and tell Kara your dad's on his way sweetie. Kara's over on Ridge Road at the CVS with a flat, she's tried calling home and the cells but no answer."

"Alright I'm on my way." He got up and threw his jeans on and grabbed his shirt from earlier out of the hamper.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, are you ok?"

"Yeah just worried about her that's all."

"Ok dad's on his way. Hang in there baby."

"Alright, bye." he said.

"Dean, call me when you get there."

"Will do, love you."

"Love you." she said. When Dean arrived Kara came out form inside the store.

"Thank you Mr. Porter for coming, I must have run over something. I've tried calling my parents and I don't understand why they're not calling me back." Actually she did know why.

"Are they home?" Dean said getting out the jack form his car after discovering she didn't have one in the trunk of her car.

"I think so they would have told me if they had plans and if they are home why aren't they answering their cells?" She looked quite upset.

He took out her spare the size of a donut and watched her face that just seemed so full of sadness. He jacked up the car, got his flashlight from the glove box and proceeded to change her flat tire.

"I don't see a nail or anything else that could have punctured it. You'll need to get it patched and or plugged." Moments later with his dirty, "Ok that should do it. Do your parents have AAA?"

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"It's a good idea they get you that, you're a young girl and you travel the roads after dark." He studied her for a few seconds. "Kara are you alright, is there something wrong?"

"No," she said barely audible.

"You sure Kara? Calvin's been moping around the house these past few days, are you two ok?"

"I gotta go Mr. Porter thank you again for coming by to help me out I really appreciate it." She got into her car and let the window down. "Please tell Calvin to go straight home after work. I don't want him to be moping around, he should be with his family I'll be fine."

The window went up but before it was all the way up Dean told her he was going to follow her home to make sure she arrived safely. He had her in his sights until she blew through a red light forcing him to stop for his own safety and those around him. She picked up on the second ring.

"Everything ok?" she asked her husband.

"No," he said upset. "I was following her until she ran a red light. Liv something is going on with the two of them so I'm going to wait outside his job and we're going to have a talk."

"What do you think could be wrong?"

"I don't know but a sneaking suspicion tells me she's pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah and I think her parents know and she can't go home for some reason that's why she didn't want me following her."

"Oh my God. No offense Dean but I hope your intuition skills are way off tonight."

"Me to honey, I'll call you on my way home."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Calvin was surprised to see his father outside the store but he had a gut feeling the cat was out of the bag.

"Ok call me later, I love you." he said into the phone. "Hey dad." Long pause. "I know why you're here."

"Hi son, get in please we need to talk." Moments of silence lingered before Calvin confessed. Calvin wondered if Kara told his father before he had the chance.

"You didn't use protection? We talked about this Calvin and what could be the end result if you didn't."

"We do use protection and it was only one time when we didn't." he said exasperated.

"Unfortunately one time is all it takes," Dean said staring blankly.

"Would you like for me and your mother to talk to her parents?"

"No that's just going to make it worse."

"What is she going to do?"

"I don't know she can't go home they won't let her come back." Dean was waiting for Calvin's next question so they sat in silence for several seconds.

"Could she live with us?" Dean knew it was coming. He studied the darkness as he stared out the window.

"And where would she sleep?"

"In the guest bedroom! Oh my God you thought I was thinking in my room with me! Jeez dad, give me a little more credit that's due."

"I'm sorry son it's just popped into my head, I'm sorry." Dean waited a few seconds before turning over the engine.

"Your mom is waiting for us so come on I'll follow you." Calvin took his time climbing out of the car. As he got out he turned and looked at his father.

"Thanks for helping Kara."

"We're family we do for each other." He forced a small smile from his mouth and shut the door then got into his car and drove home. She picked up on the third ring.

"So you were wrong or right?" Olivia asked him.

"You may want to put on a pot of coffee Liv."

Porter household Sunday, 10:45 p.m. Olivia and calvin sat feet apart on the sofa and Dean stood against the fireplace leaning on the mantle.

"When did she miscarry?" Olivia asked him, her face covered with deep concern.

"The day we got back." He told his mother.

"You never knew she was pregnant. Oh my God that's almost a week ago, and her parents kicked her out when they found out? Why didn't she tell you she was pregnant Calvin?"

"I don't know! She was scared I guess and she probably would have gotten around to it. Her mom found the home test then told her to move out. What a nice loving Catholic family, real mature of them to do that to their own flesh and blood!"

"Calvin, has Kara been to see a doctor yet?" She was soft spoken as her hand landed on his shoulder.

"No her parents won't let the family doctor look at her and she has no insurance and can't afford the doctor visit so when she told me the night we got back I told her we would go to the walk in clinic because I got paid today and I'm off tomorrow at the both jobs."

"Calvin they don't do d and c's at those walk in clinics and I don't know of any pregnancy clinics around here. Do you?" she looked back at her husband.

"No I don't have any idea if they even exist." He said.

"What's a d and c?" Calvin asked.

"Dilation and curettage. It's a surgical procedure performed after a first trimester miscarriage. Dilation means to open up the cervix; curettage means to remove the contents of the uterus. Does she even know the risks about contracting an infection after miscarriage if she's not seen in a timely manner? How far along was she or does she even know?" Olivia tried not to become too exasperated but these young girls take sex so lightly. She saw it all when she was a detective. Dean just looked over at his wife because when she gets going with a flurry of questions like this often times the recipient loses track of what question was asked and in what order.

"She says she missed her period in June so I don't know mom!"

"Ok I'll call my ob-gyn and see if we can get her in on an emergency visit and if she can't we'll need to go the emergency room. She really shouldn't have waited this long."

"She can't afford it and now her parents probably won't pay for her schooling either. They suck! Her friend Brittany offered to take her but I'm sure she would be ok if you went but mom, please don't lecture her like you would if you were still a detective?"

"Calvin that's disrespectful to your mom apologize now!" Dean said sternly. Calvin looked at him his eyes getting fuller and darker by the second.

"I'm sorry." Olivia nodded.

"Calvin teenagers today think that sex is just a natural part of their daily routine. Many do not know what becoming a teen mom entails. Because she's Catholic her family beliefs are not in favor of birth control."

"Calvin, why don't you tell you r mom what you asked me?" Calvin looked at Olivia then back to Dean.

"Kara has been staying with her best friend but Brittany's mom said she needs to go back home and make it right with her parents."

"And you want her to move in here?" Olivia asked him.

"I thought maybe Ben could move downstairs and Kara could take his room and when you have guests sleep over I'll give up my room and we'll pay you whatever we can for rent." His parents just stared, Dean especially with the long face hearing first of Calvin's suggestion.

"Calvin I don't know. Can we try to smooth it over with her parents first?"

"I suppose so but they won't even take her calls. You're worried we'll have sex under your roof aren't you?"

"You know how I feel about that and you have two very young and impressionable siblings who we're trying to shield the best we can without being overly protective." The three of them sat in silence.

"Calvin if you and Kara are going to continue to be sexually active then she needs to go on birth control." Olivia said firmly.

"I know and she wants to but you need a prescription from a doctor and there's no way her parents are going to okay that idea."

"Well she's eighteen so to be nineteen and she should be seen by an ob-gyn. I'll call my doctor and try get her an appointment for a Pap smear check-up. It's time for her to do that and I'll pay."

"You would do that for her?"

"Yes because I want you both to learn that "spontaneous sex" is eighteen years of responsibility and sometimes more. I'm curious, what would you have done if she had the baby?" she asked her son.

"Yeah I'd like to know the answer to that too!" Dean who had been relatively quiet letting Olivia handle the lead on this one, chimed in from his position. Olivia put her arm out to the side as to calm him down.

"You mean you both want to know if I would quit school so I could work full time because you think I'm a failure!" He slouched against the back of the couch covering his face with his hands.

"No Calvin we don't think that of you but your life would change drastically. We're here to help not push you away." Olivia said. Dean looked at his watch and it was well past eleven o'clock.

"Let's all sleep on it. Tomorrow is another day." Olivia reached out for her son and kissed him good night on the top of his head.

"We love you Calvin; we only want you to understand the ramifications of becoming a parent when it's clear neither one of you are ready."

"I know. Good night, love you too."

"Good night son," Dean said.

"Night." he said as he slumped off to the basement.

"We sounded like hypocrites earlier."

"Olivia we were well into our thirties the first time we slept together and once without protection and we were both well established at the time in our careers and if we had become parents back then both of us could have easily afforded to raise the child and not thrown everything away."

"But we don't know he would have quit school that was an unfair assumption earlier."

"Liv I just don't want him to lose sight of being a responsible young adult. He's come such a long way and with the upbringing he had before we got him. You don't know how grateful I am that he didn't get involved in drugs and mixed up with the wrong crowd and to be honest I'm not ready to be a grandfather just yet.

"I know, I'm not ready to be called gramma or nana. I think this episode really scared him. I'm thankful for you for being that male role model he needed growing up. A female raising a teenage boy is pretty challenging. You see why now I don't have much respect for the Catholic faith."

"Not all Catholics are the same Liv, there are some relaxed families, mine being one. Before my mom passed away my sister Victoria went through ivf treatments because she wanted a baby and she was afraid her time was passing by and I remember my mom telling her baby Jesus was created through an immaculate conception so if a baby is made through medical science how could God shun her?"

"I love your mother," she said grinning. "I just wish I would have had the chance to have met her and I wish it would have been successful for Victoria to have become a mother, she great with kids and it just breaks my heart that she doesn't have a child or children."

"She would have loved you Liv, I know. I hope so too that Victoria has a chance at motherhood. She turned her face towards his and kissed him good night.

Calvin opened the front door to let Kara in. It was obvious she was nervous and feeling very awkward in front of Olivia.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Porter."

"Hi Kara, would you like something to drink?" Olivia asked her.

"No thank you."

"Ok well let me grab my purse and we'll be on the way." She disappeared down the hall.

"It'll be ok," Calvin put his arm around his girlfriend.

Kara got an appointment after hours at Olivia's obstetrician's office. There was no infection and the doctor wrote her a prescription for birth control.

"Kara would you come back to the house and have dinner with us? Dean and I want to talk to you both about your living arrangements."

"Ok but Mrs. Porter…"

"Olivia please, call me Olivia."

"Alright thank you I'd like that but I don't want to just crash in so I'm going to move in with my best friends grandmother."

"What?" Calvin asked shocked.

"It's just temporary Calvin. I can live there and in exchange for rent I can run her errands and keep the apartment tidy. I'm going to take a semester off in the spring because my parents already paid for the fall so I'll work full time and save up enough to go back next fall."

"I can't believe you didn't talk to me about this. Mom how far is Bakersfield from us?"

"I'm not sure I'll have to ask your dad, maybe an hour."

"It's an hour and a half," Kara said.

"When are we going to see each other?" he said flustered.

"I'll be here through the week for school and work and on your day off we can spend time."

"You'll be working or in school!" he sounded a bit teed off at her decision that he wasn't a part of.

"Calvin will work it out; it's just for a semester until my parents cool off."

"Mom tell her it will be easier for her to just move in with us."

"Calvin I'll do no such thing. You need to respect her decision. Kara, you'll always have a room to stay the night over when you do decide you're staying." Olivia said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Por- Olivia I mean." The young girl smiled at her.

That night at dinner Dean and Olivia presented Kara with a one year membership with AAA road service and a new tire so she could save her only spare tire she had.

"Thank you both so much!" she said gleefully.

"We didn't want you breaking down half way to Bakersfield and Calvin is on our policy so we thought it best to give you roadside protection as well." Dean told her. "Your other three tires are in great shape so tomorrow after work you and Calvin can go up to the garage and Scotty will put it on and balance it for you."

July was over and it was now August and in one week Calvin would be turning nineteen. Olivia and Dean tried many times to invite Kara's parents over for dinner but they refused saying that Kara violated her faith and they were ashamed of her. Olivia tried in vain to help them understand they were making a terrible mistake by shutting out their daughter.

When he finished showering and dressing he made his way upstairs to grab something to eat on the go. He found a white envelope on the counter with his name. Inside was a birthday card from his parents with cash and a beautiful birthday message.

Dearest Calvin, my goodness where has the time gone? It was eight years ago that you came to live with us and every day since then it has been a sheer joy to call you our son. We're very proud of you and the accomplishments you've made and continue to do so. Happy 19th birthday sweetheart we love you so much

Mom and dad.

Later that night they went out to dinner to celebrate his birthday. He chose his favorite restaurant that had a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean and since it was such a lovely night outside they choose patio seating. Dean's sister and her family joined them.

"I want to go see the grunions, Ben said.

"They don't come until the tide goes out and that will be awhile pal." His father told him."

"Then can we go on the pier and ride some rides, please." Ben was almost on his knees begging.

"We going to back to the house to have cake and ice cream and sing happy birthday to your brother. Will come back on Saturday and stay to see the grunions and go on the pier how's that sound?"

"We can't dad I have my baseball game then I'm sleeping over at Justin's for his birthday party Saturday."

"Oh that's right," Dean said. "Ok will come next weekend pal ok?"

"Ok." He said not trying to hide his disappointment.

"Well then can I have Kat stay with me and you can pick her up Sunday?" his sister asked.

"Sure. Kat how would you like to stay with Aunt Angela?"

"Yeah I want to stay the night with you Aunt Angela." Kat said excited.

"We can go pick some apples then make a scrumptious apple dessert and how would you like to see the doll museum?"

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

"And I'm staying with Kara because I took off work this Sunday." Calvin added.

"You take off Saturday too?" Olivia asked.

"No working at the Vets then after my second job I'm heading her way." They paid the bill and made their way out of the restaurant.

"Hey Dean." His sister called for him. He walked over to where her car was.

"I was thinking. How would Kara like if I invited her to come live with us. I have two extra rooms and it would cut down on her commute to work and school and seeing Calvin. Matthew is going back to school in a few weeks so it's just me, Robert and Nicky and I would love the female companionship?"

"Sounds great to me Ang, run it by her when we get back to the house."

Kara was happy at the offer from Calvin's aunt and happily accepted making Calvin thrilled to high heaven.

Ben's team won his game easily 4 to 0. The opposing team lined up to do the congratulatory handshake. After that Ben made his way to his family.

"Great job BP! That was two great solid hits you got today." His father told him slapping him a high five then his mother's turn and Olivia always ended her celebration of her son's playing with a motherly hug.

"Yeah but I struck out once." He looked down and swirled the dirt with his cleats. Coach says he wants me to try pitching."

"Really, I thought you love the first base position."

"I do but coach says that we should try all the positions."

"Would have been nice to have been consulted," Dean said looking the coach's way.

"Oh come on, this might be good for him to try players at different positions, Lord knows they need a better center fielder, even with glasses he still can't see the ball." Olivia looked around hoping the young boy's parents weren't close by. They said good bye to Kat as she went off with her aunt and took Ben home to get changed for his birthday party sleep over.

"Olivia wait up," the coach said coming over. "Hey Dean."

"Hey."

"Olivia the other mothers just told me they want to plan and end of the year party at Magic Mountain would you be willing to that?"

"Magic Mountain! Yes," Ben said emphatically. Olivia looked at her son's jubilation.

"I guess that means yes huh," Coach Anderson said smiling at Ben pulling his cap down over his eyes.

"I guess so even though he's been twice already." Olivia replied.

"Can't ever have enough fun as a kid right Dean?" the coach said.

"Right," he said. But isn't Six Flags a bit extravagant for an end of year party? Whatever happened to getting pizza and soda?" Olivia and the coach kind of both gave him a look of don't rain on their great season they had they're just six year olds. Dean saw the looks.

"I wanna go to Magic Mountain dad!"

"We gotta go come on honey, Ben. Good game coach see you at practice."

"Uh one more thing, team photos are next week, did you get my email?"

"Yes but you already told me that last week in the grocery store." The coach had a forgettable moment wash over him."

"That's right, sorry just have so much on my mind with my daughter's tournament coming up." Olivia nodded and smiled then turned away.

"Bye now," Olivia said.

"Bye and I'll email/call you if there are any changes."

"And the other mothers as well," Dean said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Dad I want to go to Six Flags, I don't want pizza and soda, besides you don't allow us to drink soda anyways." He tugged at his father's shirt sleeve.

"Stop it! Ben the team is going to Six Flags ok." Dean said stopping and looking down at his son with that tone. Ben looked like a ghost. Olivia looked over at her husband who was clearly agitated from the coach's to close for comfort with Olivia not his son bugging him about Magic Mountain.

"Olivia went in with Ben to get his overnight bag together while Dean took the dogs out.

"Why is daddy mad at me mom?"

"He's not mad sweetheart, he just thinks differently about celebrations than us. Your team really worked hard this summer and you only lost two games so far and your team is in first place."

"Bye mom bye dad." Justin and his mom came out to greet them as Ben made his way up the driveway.

"Hey pal hold on a sec." Ben turned around and looked at his father who crouched down to look him square in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. You guys had a great season and there's no better way than to celebrate then at Magic Mountain."

"Thanks dad." Dean pulled him in by his hips and hugged his son tight.

"I love you Ben."

"I know I love you too dad, I gotta go they're waiting for me."

"Have fun buddy."

"Ben, here's Justin's present that you're forgetting," Olivia said handing him the box displayed with Spiderman wrapping.

"Thanks mom."

"We'll pick you up tomorrow ok. I love you have a good time."

"I will mom, love you too." Olivia waved at Justin's mom and him.

"What's a good time to pick him up tomorrow?" she said as the mother made her way down her driveway to greet them. Ben and his friend were already to the door.

"We're going to fix a nice breakfast for the boys so any time after eleven is fine."

"Ok that sounds great." Olivia said. The two women chatted as Dean played with their dog that came romping out of the house.

"We'll see you tomorrow, thanks again for bringing Ben by." Another car pulled up with a birthday guest.

"We should be thanking you," Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Kat must be gone too," the mother added. "Hmm can't remember the last time Joe and I had a night alone," she said waving good bye and laughing as Olivia and Dean climbed into their car.

"You really don't like Ben's coach. Was it really necessary to be snippy like that?"

"Snippy? You make me sound as though I live in Beverley Hills."

"You know what I mean Dean." He grabbed her hand and held it in his rubbing his thumb tenderly on the side of hers.

"Let's just say that I'm looking forward to Ben's new coach next spring."

"You're so terrible," she said giving him an evil but playful look.

"You think my jealousy's cute though huh?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head at his comment.

"You are so full of yourself at times." she said with a smirk that turned into laughter watching him mouth I love you to her while she was talking.

"Its 4:00 what do you want to do since we have the whole night to ourselves?"

"Do we have enough time to see a sunset on Catalina Island?"

"No I don't think so it'll take two hours to get there then the boat ride over. Well call them and ask if they can take us without a reservation," he said taping the screen switching over to the internet application on the in dash system in Olivia's car. She typed in Catalina Island adventures and three places that had one day trips came up. She selected the first one, pushed the talk button and waited for the other end to connect. A man's voice came through the speakers.

"Hi, just curious if there's any availability on your boat tonight over to the island?"

"Sorry mam, we're all sold out but you can try the other shuttle company. This is our high season right now so I do encourage you to make reservations for next time."

"Alright well thank you. Have a good evening."

"You to mam and call us again." Olivia looked somewhat disappointed because she hasn't seen Catalina Island nor experienced a sunset that so many southern Californians talk about. Dean silently plotted because they do have an anniversary coming up in two months.

"Honey we can go to Corona del Mar Beach and make our very own private fire in the stone pits provided and watch the sunset, whatdya say?" He wagged his brows at her.

"What about dinner I'm hungry?"

"We'll pick up something and eat by candle light right on the beach."

A small chuckle escaped her. "Drive." She told him.

"Is there still a blanket in the back?" asked his wife. She thought for a moment.

"Yes I think so unless you took it out because remember we brought chairs and the blanket to the beach last month."

"Ahhh yes that's right, good we're all set." He leaned into her and smiled.

They arrived and scouted out the area as to where to get something to eat. They decided on fish tacos. Ever since Dean introduced her to those she loved them except for the fact she preferred hers grilled not fried and the shared an order of sweet potato fries. They had enough time to eat so they sat out on the deck and ate watching the surfers, boats in the harbor getting ready to set sail for the sunset and people out for a lovely evening stroll on the boardwalk.

Their spot was secluded and perfect to listen to the ocean and watch as the sun made its final decent below the horizon. Dean finished putting the last of the logs into the pit then sat back and got cozy with his wife waiting for the sun to go down. With shoes off, Olivia sat between Dean's legs as he secured his hands with hers around her waist. There was music playing from the boardwalk behind them, the smell of wood burning from other beach goers with the same plan and a few people walking past as the couple nestled in for the sunset.

"This is pure heaven." Olivia said as she leaned back against Dean's chest.

"It is peaceful and beautiful." he said.

"I can't remember the last time we were kid free, it's been a while."

"Our trip to Napa was the last time." He said stroking her arms. The soft calm of the ocean waves were rolling onto shore as the tide went out.

"This so perfect Dean, good idea." He nuzzled into her hair resting his hands on the tops of her knee caps, slowly sliding his hands down her smoothed soft skin. His lips soon found their way to her neck as he pushed her hair off to the side.

"Mmmm," she said as she tilted her head more to the side giving his lips full access to her sweet skin.

"I love you, my love my life," he whispered in her ear. She slowly turned her head and met his gaze and soon their lips came together softly. He probed the inner recess of her mouth with his tongue as she reciprocated.

"I love you too," she said pressing her face into the side of his cheek. "I could fall asleep, it's so relaxing here. You're so lucky to have grown up on the water. The serenity of the ocean would wash away life's problems.

"But they would still be there when you walked away from paradise's cove."

"Thanks for killing my mood dear."

"I know what you mean honey, I used to go down to the beach and just sit for hours thinking until my mom or my father would show up worried because I wasn't home right after school." They swayed gently with Olivia snug in his embrace for quite a while until Dean let go his release of his wife and took to starting the fire.

"They always knew where to find you huh?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to be captain of a ship and just set sail, destination unknown."

"I'm glad you didn't because you would have met some maiden of the sea and married her instead and had little mermaids and merman's."

"I know what Olivia's favorite Disney movie is now." he said chiding her as he resumed his position on the blanket with her.

"It's an adorable movie and you know what I'm going to get that on dvd for Kat. I want her to grow up having a lot of the same things I had."

"She has the most important gift of all." He said.

"What's that?" she said turning in his arms to face him.

"Your heart of gold." Olivia blinked and smiled, obvious taken aback with his comment and leaned closer to him but he pulled back slowly. Dean shifted himself and gently pushed Olivia down as they lay face to face on the blanket. She was feeling very aroused at this point as well as he.

"Sha la la, la la, don't be shy, go ahead and kiss thee girl." Dean sang the lyric looking into her eyes just centimeters from her lips. Olivia raised her brows and looked wide eyed at him.

"Ok so I have nieces who watched that until the vhs tape wore out." He winked and smiled at her.

She rendered her mouth fully to his as they engaged in a deep french kiss. Olivia let out a small giggle as their lips parted. He looked at her with a bit of skepticism.

"I can see that Uncle Walt controlled your childhood imagination too." She smiled large with her mouth closed. His lips came over top of hers once more before they decided to sit up and watch the sun slowly come down. After wards they snuffed the fire out and walked back hand in hand to the car and made their way home.

"Think the dogs have their legs crossed?" she said amusingly.

"I let them out at 3:30 and it's almost ten so they'll be ready to go out again." He said.

"Ahhh I can sleep in the nude tonight and not have to worry," Dean said tossing his boxers aside and taking off his shirt. Olivia looked at her husband appreciatively from the bathroom as she finished rinsing with mouthwash. She switched off the light and stripped down to her birthday suit as well.

"Mmmm I like this," he said snuggling close with her. Olivia gently played with his cock as they lay side by side. It got deliciously rocky-hard rather quickly. Amazing creature, the penis is. That super hardness was a happy surprise because he was already aroused earlier. Her tongue just instantly started to trace over his neck and face as Dean began to hover over her then planted tender wet kisses on her lips. His hands smoothed down her long lean torso. He kissed and sucked on her breasts as his fingers dipped inside her. She pushed her hips to him and groaned as she felt the heat and wetness swirl inside her as his index finger gave the "come here" command against the walls of her vagina. He brought her to her climax within minutes.

He scooted down the bed as she convulsed against his finger still probing her clitoral gland. Dean's hands went under her bottom as his tongue started playing with the ultra-soft area just between the clit and the erotic cock garage. His fingers darted in and out of her wet hole blowing softly while he licked her. It was as if he was applying air conditioning to her already heated core as the hot and cold fronts clashed between her legs.

She moaned and groaned in ecstasy at his skillful mouth and its assault on her womanhood. Dean nibbled and sucked hard at times taking the pinky sweet flesh of her clitoris between his teeth. He licked fast and furious right below her clit making her climax again. Olivia clenched her fists with the sheets balled up tightly inside.

"Oooooh," she moaned loudly as she let out a long pent up breath of air. "God that feels so goooood!" She sucked in a deep breath as the last of her rippling orgasm left her body trembling. He continued to lick the hood of her clitoris until her legs tightened against his head signaling him to stop until the sensitivity subsided in her vagina. He sat up stroking his hardened rod getting ready to enter her. Olivia thought his penis was like a telescope with the pee slit poking out from his fist zeroing in on its target. She watched with awaiting eyes as her husband fondled himself.

Dean entered her gently as if his telescope was one length outside her, but grew longer and wider as he went deeper inside her. She reached up and placed her hands around his neck and shoulders as he pumped himself into her dark cavern. Several minutes later he turned her ninety degrees and put her legs over his shoulders continuing to slide in and out of her. When he felt he was close to ejaculating he pulled his cock out and climbed into bed lying behind her lifting her leg giving him just enough access to her wet center and pushed himself in. She reached behind her and gripped his arm that held her thigh in place and intertwined her hand with his that lay under her neck as the angle his cock took rubbed her in all the right places.

He let out a heavy sigh of relief as he thrust his pelvis into her draining his dick to the last drop of semen. He pulled her back onto his chest, his arms encircling her.

"I love you so much baby," he said breathing heavy. She reached her arm up and caressed his cheek.

"I love you too honey." Olivia felt like she had the best sleep in a long time. She awoke to the smell of breakfast. She was just putting on her robe when he came into the bedroom with a tray of food that consisted of a Belgian waffle, a cocktail of fruit in a dessert bowl, scrambled eggs and a coffee for him and her favorite cinnamon dolce latte with soy milk.

"What is all this and when did you go out and get coffees?" she said smelling the aroma of his culinary skills.

"It's breakfast in bed now get back in bed so we don't have to have a carpet picnic."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Everything, you're the greatest wife any man could ever dream of, the best mother any child could want. I'm just very happy in my life."

"Awww." She leaned over the tray between them carefully, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"I'm happy you're happy and sweetie I've told you before that you wiped away years of loneliness and brought me years of happiness."

"Yes I know you have but you've also had more relationships than me so your heart has experienced love…deep love in some of those relationships right?"

"One, and that was when I was seventeen and he was twenty one. The rest were in early development stages than didn't go beyond three months." She studied his face. "Dean is something wrong? He shook his head.

"Why can't I just make my wife breakfast in bed without anything having to be wrong." He said watching her spear a strawberry with a kiwi attached.

"Is this about her and what happened with the baby?" she asked. He let out a deep sigh.

"I didn't think I would ever love someone as deep as I loved her but you changed all that. Honestly, I thought I was going to be a bachelor the rest of my life because I sized up all my relationships to her."

"You sized me up to her?"

"No, you were different right off the bat because we didn't like each other at first, so I guess it just goes to show that opposites do attract." He tapped her nose with his finger. "All I ever wanted was to get married and have a family and when she took that away from me it just crushed me."

"Abortion is never easy Dean and what she did was terrible to you and your unborn child. She was selfish." she said looking at him seriously. "I'm so happy you got another chance to become a husband and a father because you are so good at both."

"Thanks. I'm glad I did too. You and I both gave each other the gift of love." He said taking a bite of the waffle. Olivia leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

"Your kisses are sweet enough even without syrup." She smiled at him taking her own bite.

Labor Day was here and the first day of school was tomorrow and Kat and Ben were now first graders.

"Ben you want homemade apple sauce or an apple in your lunch for tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"Homemade apple sauce please with lots of apple chunks," he said. She packed his bag and handed it to him and he stuck it in the refrigerator.

"Kat sweetie what about you?"

"Homemade apple sauce mommy, please." She continued to color in her picture book.

"Alright you two it's time to get cleaned up and ready for bed, first day of school tomorrow," their mother directed them.

School was off to a great start and October was fast approaching.

"Hey dad can we please decorate creepy this year, last year was so lam-…tame." Calvin said.

"I'll give you the right corner of the house but nothing too gory got it?" Dean said jokingly.

Two weeks later the men decorated while Olivia and Kat baked fall goodies.

"Mmmm what smells so good," Dean asked coming into the kitchen heading straight for the sink to wash his hands.

"Pumpkin bread and sugar cookies," Olivia said checking on her bread in the oven.

"Mom, sissy come see our decorations outside, it's so cool!"

"Alright honey as soon as the pumpkin bread is done I'll go out."

"Mommy I want to be a fairy princess for Halloween this year." Kat said showing her the picture in the catalogue.

"That's pretty sweetie, we'll get that.

"Calvin you ready?" Dean asked.

"Ready for what? Olivia asked.

"He and I are going to mow the grass and fertilize."

"Dinner should be ready by the time you finish."

"Great, love you," he said pecking her on the cheek as he headed out.

"Love you too." She said watching him go then looking back to the catalogue with Kat.

"Dean your sister on line two and Olivia on line one." His secretary told him over the intercom.

"Can you put my sister on hold and I'll take line one, thanks."

"Hey baby what's up?"

"A package came today for you from Italy you want me to open it?"

"NO, no no please don't that was supposed to come to my office. Ah! International mail system sucks." Olivia laughed into the phone knowing now what was in the box belonged to her. Their anniversary was this weekend after all.

"Ok I won't open it I'll leave it for you."

"And don't try shaking it Liv ok?" he laughed.

"Bye, love you."

"I love you to hon, see you later." What could it be she wondered? He took the call from his sister as soon as disconnected the call from Olivia.

"Thank you Michelle, we so appreciate it. She's always wanted to go."

"Enjoy your anniversary big brother of mine. Give the kids a big hug and a kiss from me and tell them I'll see them this weekend."

"Will do, bye bye."

Olivia was so excited to finally be going to Catalina Island. It was their seven year anniversary and she remembered last year she was sick with the chicken pox. The ride over to the island took less than an hour.

"It's gorgeous. I've lived here over a year and a half and how did this beautiful island keep me away?" Dean smiled at his wife and took their bag and draped his arm around her shoulder as they checked in at their hotel. The view from their balcony was breathtaking.

"You're such the romantic," she said looking out over the ocean. He came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him. "You spoil me rotten you know that?"

"I do my best you're so easy to love Liv."

"I was going to suggest that we go to dinner and a show close to home now I feel guilty." He squeezed his hold on her kissing her cheek and smelling the fresh scent of her hair.

"My grandmother once told my sisters when they started dating that a man should always love a woman a little more than she loves him."

"When I was in NY last spring Kathleen and I stayed up talking and I had to tell her that we don't have a perfect marriage but it's very close to it. She said that you were stuck on me, like the way you look at me when I enter and exit a room and the sweet way you speak about me in front of others." I joked and told her she better not break out in a Lionel Ritchie song.

"I am stuck on you Olivia Benson Porter, ever since the day you got on that plane after we closed our case. I knew then the way you kissed me that I could learn to trust a woman again with my heart." She pulled her arms free of his hold and turned around looking deep into his eyes. The eyed one another until she pulled him into a deep kiss. The jazz music below their room crooned in the air.

"Feel like a stroll before our dinner cruise?" she asked.

"Lead the way my love." Dean and Olivia joined other couples on the makeshift dance floor as they danced to the band's tunes.

They dined on succulent seafood and wine on the upper deck of the boat. He took out a royal blue velvet box and slid it to her as she passed him her gift. Her eyes danced at the box in front of her.

"You first," he said smiling at her. She slowly lifted the case open.

"Ohhhhh," she cried as she put her hand to her lips. It's beautiful, how did you kno-" Kat she thought.

"Is it the right one?" he asked nervously.

"Yes." She said with moist eyes. She put it on and stretched her arm outwards. He took her arm and kissed it then kissed the top of her hand.

"A little birdie told me but she wasn't quite sure she had the colors right. All she could tell me was that mommy loved this bracelet and the man wanted her to buy it and the man let her wear it for a long time before mommy decided she couldn't afford it."

"A little birdie named Kat huh? She doesn't miss a darn thing."

The day Olivia and Kat went shopping in Italy she spied a beautiful bangle bracelet that was made of brushed pewter and the colors, mocha brown, brick red, amber yellow and burn orange just struck her fancy that she had such a hard time deciding on whether or not to buy it for herself. The price tag was the deciding factor in the end.

"Lucky the shop keeper remembered you and Kat; he said she charmed the pants off him. I had to go to three different stores."

"I love it and I love you." She leaned across their tiny table and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Your turn now," she said as he opened the lovely decorated box. Inside were personalized sterling silver cuff links and an Italian leather wallet.

"It was time to let go of that wallet, you've had it since I met you," she said smiling bright.

"I loved that wallet but I love this one more. Mmmm the smell of leather," he said taking a whiff then setting it down. "These are great honey." he said looking at his cuff links.

"Look inside the wallet love." Dean opened his wallet and a huge smile broke across his face.

"Oh my God Rangers tickets and center ice too!"

"Sorry you have to wait until next year to see them; February was the only other month they come to town to play since they were just here to play the Ducks so now you and the boys can have a good time."

"I love my NY Rangers hockey team and I Love You, thank you so much." He leaned across and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

Afterwards they danced some more under the setting sun. Back on land they took a leisurely walk on the beach before heading back to their hotel.

They stood beside their bed, the moonlight streaming through as Dean caressed the silky skin on her arms. He kissed the tops of her shoulders as he moved the material to the side. Her hands slowly slid from around his neck to his chest. Dean lifted his mouth from her shoulders and kissed her fully on the mouth, his hands slipping fast to her backside. Olivia reached around and unzipped her dress but not without help from him first. When her dress was half way unzipped, she went for his tie and he to the buttons. Once their clothes were discarded he guided her gently onto the bed. Their kisses were slow and erotic, teasing each other. His cock was groaning to find its way home as it lay pressed against her stomach. Her vagina ached for him to be inside her.

"I can't wait any longer Dean." She cooed into his ear. He smiled down at her and without any further ado he was inside her. His strokes were slow and gentle as he fixated his mouth onto hers and then soon her breasts. She nudged him as they traded positions. She straddled him sitting on the balls of her feet, feeling the tip of his enormous cock slowly disappear into her swollen passage. She was determined to climax a second time. She rode him gentle, she rode him hard at times, her boobs bouncing in his face as she controlled his cock like a kid manipulates a joy stick on a video game.

He took her by the arms and placed her gently down beside him as he slipped inside her. He made love to her switching his gears from cruise control to high speed pounding. He was close to spilling himself inside her. She closed her eyes and dug her nails into his back as she felt the first drop of his warm semen filling up her womb. Olivia arched her hips to meet his last push. They collapsed into each other's arms. The next morning after breakfast they caught the shuttle boat to the mainland and headed home.

Ben was Captain Jack Sparrow and Kat was a fairy princess for Halloween. Olivia and Kara stayed back to pass out candy as Dean took the kids through the neighborhood and Calvin dressed as zombie greeting all the kids as they came up the walkway to their front door.

It was two weeks before Thanksgiving and Olivia was already stressing what to get Dean for his birthday that was right around the corner. First things first, get things settled for their trip to New Jersey to her brother Simon's house for the holiday then stress again over birthday gifts for her husband. The family was leaving the Tuesday before the holiday to avoid the mad rush on Wednesday, Thanksgiving eve.

"Love what do you want for your birthday?" Olivia asked as they cleaned up the dinner dishes.

"I don't want anything honey, I have everything I could ever want."

"Oh come on, there has to be something you've wanted but never told a sole." She said just short of whining.

"Ok let me think about it." He stood with a plate in hand and a drying towel in the other and thought carefully. "Nothing, see I thought and thought and thought and came up with nothing."

"Nothing is not a gift," she said almost sounding desperate. He put down the towel noticing the change in demeanor on her face as she closed the dish washer a little roughly. He came up behind her and put his hands on the tops of her shoulders giving them a light massage then kissing her cheek.

"Liv I'm serious, you and the kids are all I ever wanted. Whatever you get I will love, just know that."

"I do but I just wish there was something like some secret gift that you've always wanted."

"You, I want you." he said pulling her into a backwards hug nuzzling her neck.

"You have that 365 days out of the year, keep thinking big boy." He let out a deep sigh against the side of her face.

"And here I thought I was going to get lucky tonight."

"Two nights in a row huh? Your pushing your luck there "Stud." she said wiggling free of his embrace. She took a pen and paper out and began writing down her shopping list for the dessert and side dish she was making for dinner next week. "Oh please Dean, you are not right." She said laughing at him standing there with his chest puffed out, his thumbs tucked inside his waistband and his fingers gripping firmly around his belt.

"I asked Simon if they had a Wegman's near him and they do. I love that store, I wish they were out here." She said as she began to write. He smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen chewing his apple smirking at her. She shook her head smiling at his corniness then an idea hit her. Aha! She would enlist Calvin's help on this.

"Well that's out of the question because a totally restored one cost thousands of dollars and your father wouldn't appreciate it as much knowing we drained the bank accounts buying one."

"No mom seriously if we can get one under ten thousand dad WILL appreciate it and I'll scan the junk yards for a body with a decent engine and I'll ask Scotty at the garage if he knows anybody that has one already restored for a decent price. What is your price your willing to spend on the corvette?"

"I have no idea Calvin you know more about his corvette hobby than I do. You really think the junk yards would have them and what color would he like?"

"His first one was silver but he told me he wanted a black 78 t-top and he doesn't like red on a car, he told me that when we shopped for my car. It's worth a try mom and we have Scotty as the family trusted mechanic. Dad told me that his first car was a 70 vette although he wanted a 78, that's his favorite model."

"We could make it a combined birthday and Christmas gift couldn't we?"

"Yeah sure, wow dad sure is one lucky guy to have a wife like you."

"He's so thoughtful Calvin all throughout the year and his family has always come first and I just want him to know that for all he does he's appreciated. You know he was so adamant about me not selling my mustang and here all this time we've known each other he's never once mentioned to me having a corvette hobby."

"Oh he knows mom with or without a corvette but I think it's awesome and he's going to love it when he sees it, oh and don't take this the wrong way but muscle cars to men are like a scared relationship."

"Well we haven't got one yet." She said tapping the pencil against her head.

Olivia enlisted more than just Calvin's help on this project; she involved his sister's on both coasts, his brother and her brother. Olivia even contemplating on asking Ben's former coach since he drove a late model Porsche but thought against it because if Dean knew he had a hand in helping Olivia he wouldn't like it nor have as much appreciation for his dream car.

After scouring the internet for 78 corvettes for the past week she was coming up empty. All the ones that fit the price range were sold and some owners never called her or emailed her back so she didn't know if they were still for sale or not, then almost to the point of giving up a hopeless search, she found one in Michigan that was perfect, the color, the year, very low mileage etc…exactly what Dean was looking for. The owner was asking $10,500 or best offer and the car had one owner and 36,000 miles. They still had the money from the sale of her car and since Dean got the promotion and a hefty salary hike, the kids colleges were well taken care of so they just put that money in an individual retirement account for a rainy day and it's been accruing interest for the past six years. Olivia's pension from the NYPD was just a supplemental income that afforded them small trips and extra stuff.

Scotty, their mechanic told her to offer him $9,000 and see what he does. His car had been for sale for almost six months so Scotty seemed curious why it hadn't been snatched up by some collector already. She called the gentleman in Michigan and told him her brother was coming out to look at the car this weekend. Scotty called Olivia later that afternoon and said he had found one in Fresno for $6,500 with 81,000 miles and it needed a little work nothing that he and Dean couldn't handle some weekends and it was a silver t-top and if it's one thing Scotty knew it was cars and Dean was pretty savvy as well. He and Olivia drove up to Fresno that Friday to check it out and hopefully write the check and bring Dean's birthday present home.

"It looks good Olivia, engine's never been tampered with but it needs some parts and a good scrub, new set of tires because these are sure enough weather worn. Owner died and left it to his son who's definitely not a car enthusiast as you can see." They looked over at the gentleman who was dressed sharp as a tack with probably five hundred dollar shoes on his feet not to mention the business suit and talking furiously with lots of hand gestures and if you missed it by blinking, he sported the newest technology in Bluetooth ear pieces.

"His company is sending him overseas and he doesn't want the hassle of having to ship it there or leave it here for a family member to take care of it." Scotty told Olivia.

"So you think it's a good deal?"

"Yes mam."

"Why don't we wait and see what Simon says when he calls me this weekend? I don't want buyer's remorse."

Simon called Olivia and told her the car looked great and from what he could tell it drove smooth. The man had all the maintenance work on the car, another point that Olivia thought was too good to pass up. She knew her brother wasn't a certified mechanic but something about this corvette was too good to pass up. The man counter offered and said he would sell for $9,500. Olivia went back to Scotty with this news and she asked Simon to find out why this car is still for sale after six months if it's such a great car. Long story short the gentleman had two corvettes he was selling and the paper made a misprint. The other car he had was the one that was still for sale, this black one was just listed and Olivia was the second caller.

After talking extensively with the gentleman from Michigan, Olivia had reserves of buying something blind. She thanked the gentleman and went forward with the car in Fresno. The deal was almost done with the car in Fresno but just then her cell rang and she excused herself to take the call. It was the gentleman from Michigan. He had told her that he had just sold his house yesterday and now he and his wife could retire to Arizona sooner than planned. They had no children to leave the car to and his wife did not want a fast supped up muscle car that she was definitely too old to be trying to climb out of so and he knew from talking with Olivia, she was genuine and very generous to be doing such a special thing for her husband's birthday so he said he would have it towed out to California if Olivia agreed to pay full price.

She asked the man to hold on and she ran it by Scotty. He told Olivia it sounded like a good deal but they needed to test drive the car before anything was final. The man had no problem with that. If the car didn't pan out when it reached Olivia, the man could always try and sell it in Arizona.

They thanked the gentleman in Fresno for his time and told him they were not interested after all. The gentleman didn't look too happy and didn't even say good bye to them, the nerve of him lol! It was a three hour ride back to Santa Monica. Olivia texted Calvin with the good news.

"Oh I just hope this car form Michigan doesn't turn out to be a joke," Olivia said.

"It doesn't sound like it Olivia. You'll find that older guys who are vette collectors know what their product is about and how shoppable it is and besides what your counter offer would have been covers his cost in with the towing and his plane ticket back to snow country so it's a wash."

"That's good to know. Scotty I'm so relieved you could come with me and I so appreciate all your help in this. I had a 66 mustang that I sold so Dean and I would have a head start on the kid's college funds."

"Sweet a 66, I bet you had a time letting it go huh?"

Actually it was Dean who didn't want me to sell it."

"Do you regret it?"

"No not really, I mean I missed it at first because I had a lot of fun driving it but it was a time in my life where I was single so I thought why the hell not have something fun to drive but now my life is so full that I don't even miss it anymore." That's also more miles when you tow it right?" she said changing the subject and Scotty detected there was a little regret in selling it.

"I told him and he already knew he was going to disengage the transmission so no extra miles on Dean's car, he'll be doin that all by himself." They laughed good about that.

"What about keeping it covered in case he hits bad weather driving through the mid-west?"

"It'll be covered, like I said sounds like the man is real decent and really took good care of the car and gave me the name of the place where Dean can get original parts because those boys are from GM country."

"My son's text," she said reading it aloud. Omg, that's so awesome mom, dad is going to shit, I mean he's going to be so excited. Can't wait to see it, can I test drive it too? They chatted and laughed for most of the ride back. Scotty was nice guy she thought to give up part of his day to help her out with Dean's birthday gift. Olivia had only met him once when she followed Dean to the garage so she could drop off her car to be serviced and today she got to know more about the guy who Dean hails as the best mechanic this side of the Mississippi .

"Where's mom why isn't she picking us up?" Ben asked nervously thinking back to when their father picked them up only to find out their mother had been shot almost a year ago.

"She had to run an errand but she'll be home in time for dinner." Calvin said reassuring both of them. She walked in and got busy preparing dinner right away. Over dinner Dean had wondered why his wife was in such a good mood. Calvin knew.

"How was your day?" he said cutting a piece of chicken and spooning more teriyaki sauce onto his meat. Her glass of water was at her lips as she took a gulp then set it down.

"It was great, yours?"

"Trying to get this project off the ground and all the red tape is making for very slow progress. You're in a chipper mood, care to share hon?"

No special reason just everything went right today," she said winking at him.

"Except your errands that's why you didn't pick us up right mommy?" Olivia felt that someone had just turned out the lights and her mind was scrambling fast to cover so her husband wouldn't suspect. Thank you my adorable and loving daughter who doesn't miss a thing

Dean looked at Calvin who was shoveling the food in as fast as his utensils would allow. He looked from Olivia to Calvin then his mouth drooped and he shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. Their planning something he thought. Olivia gave Calvin a wink when Dean wasn't looking.

The kids went to school and got picked up at noon. Olivia, Calvin and Kara took the animals to the Vets to be boarded and Sabrina was not a happy camper. "Good thing Kat isn't here to hear her cat growl and cry," Calvin said. Olivia nodded emphatically.

"I don't even want to imagine that scenario and trying to get to the airport by four o'clock with an upset six and half year old." She said. "Your arm ok, she got you good huh?"

"It's fine. Why couldn't we have gotten a cat that was declawed?"

They landed on time at Newark Liberty International Airport on time at 7:45 p.m. Simon was at security watching for them to come through the gate and down the long corridor. When they were in view he waved.

"I see Uncle Simon!" Ben said loudly.

"Hey buddy how are ya?" Simon said scooping him up.

"I'm fine, where's everybody?"

"They're all at home waiting for us, our car is only big enough to carry you guys and that's it."

"Hey sis how are you, how was the flight?" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugging her tight.

"Good but long. Wow how fast I forget how cold it gets in NY this time of the year."

"Ok rub it in with your balmy LA weather but Christmas isn't Christmas without snow and people running around in shorts and t-shirts," he said joking with his sister. "And there is a small possibility we will have snow the day after," Simon told the group.

"Yeah snow I want snow and lots of it," Ben said cheery.

"Careful what you wish for son we have to get back home we have two dogs and a cat that are not used to being boarded." Dean told him.

"How much snow?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Right now if it does materialize it's going to be well north and west of the suburbs." Simon said.

"Dean my man how goes it?" he said shaking hands that evolved into a man hug.

"Doing well, good to see you man." Dean said swatting his brother-in-law on the back.

"And who might this pretty lil girl be?" Kat smiled.

"You know who I am Uncle Simon." He picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Amanda has her room already for you two to sleep in," he told her.

"Last but not least my favorite nephew, come here man." They exchanged manly hugs.

"Hi Kara it's good to see you again and I'm so glad you could join us for Thanksgiving." They hugged and after greetings were done they piled into Simon's van with very little room left for all the luggage and away they went.

"Simon are you sure you have the room for all of us because we don't mind getting a hotel?" Olivia said to her brother.

"Don't be silly Olivia and yes we have plenty of room. My father in-law loaned us his old army cot and we have an inflatable air mattress so Calvin and Ben your bunking with Jordan in the basement and we finally finished the downstairs and Jordan's old room is now our guest room where you and Dean will sleep and Kara if you don't mind Lucy will fix up the living room sofa for you."

"That will be fine Mr. Marsden, thank you." Kara said.

"From the time you're hear, please call me Simon and my wife is Lucy ok?" he said chuckling. I feel so old when people call me Mr. Marsden."

"Well aren't you eligible to start collecting your social security next year?" Dean said teasing him. Simon just made a face and went through the motions of silently laughing at his brother-in-law.

Hello we're home," Simon bellowed from the doorway. Lucy and the kids came out to greet everyone. "Lady get back, Jordy can you go put her up please?" Jordan took their dog by the collar and led her away.

"Anyone for a cup of coffee? Liv I have tea and also I found organic singles at the market for you and I made that coffee cake recipe you gave me and it is just down right delicious."

"Oh that it is," Simon agreed patting his stomach.

"Thank you Lucy." She said smiling at her thoughtful sister in-law.

"I'll have a cup," Dean said.

"Me too." Olivia said. They sat around talking while Amanda, Kat and Ben did their own thing and Calvin and Jordan watched the hockey game with minute by minute updates per Dean's request of his beloved Rangers lol!

Wednesday morning Lucy and Simon were already up and had breakfast all fixed by the time everyone arose.

"Smells wonderful Olivia said coming into the kitchen and turning on the kettle for tea. One by one they sauntered in.

"We can eat out on the sun porch, its a little more roomier out there," Simon said carrying a few dishes of food.

"This is wonderful when did you have this built?" Olivia asked smearing jam on her toast.

"Last spring my dad did this for us." Lucy said. He and Simon finished the basement as well." She added.

"Simon told us, this is beautiful." Olivia said. "You can feel the sun through the glass." Olivia said rubbing her arm.

After breakfast they cleaned up and Simon asked Dean for his help in splitting some firewood out back. Lucy and Olivia were going to tackle the grocery store so she could get her ingredients to make her side dish and dessert.

"Ben you didn't shower last night so you're going to shower this morning now let's get moving." Olivia told him. He grumbled putting down the controller to the video game he was engrossed in playing with his cousin Jordan and his brother.

"Make sure Kat gets hers too," she said to Dean.

Lucy was delighted that Olivia found Dean's dream car. "Simon was telling me, oh he's going to be just beside himself when he sees it Liv. "When will it be here?" she asked.

"I hope so Lucy. They're leaving Michigan Saturday so the car should be here on the 1st of December barring no inclement weather or unfortunate accidents," Olivia said knocking on the door panel in the car even though it wasn't wood. When they returned home they got to cooking and baking.

"Liv Kara is so sweet and they're so cute together. He waits on her I think that's so sweet. You guys did such a fantastic job raising him given his home life before you adopted him."

"He turned out all right," she said looking back at him in the living room as he and Kara and the rest of the gang all watched a movie that interested all parties. Olivia shared with her sister in-law what happened with the pregnancy scare.

"Wow that must have rocked yours and Dean's world?" Olivia's eyes grew wide as she nodded in agreement.

"To say the least. I feel so bad for her that her parents are totally shutting her out. It's not like this happened when she was fifteen, she's nineteen and a good head on her shoulders. She's going to be a great school teacher in a few years."

"Is that what she wants to be?" Lucy asked.

"Kindergarten, yeah." Olivia told her. Jordan entered the kitchen and started rummaging through the refrigerator.

"What are you doing, can't you see were cooking Jordy?"

"Mom I'm hungry and so are they." Olivia and Lucy looked at Calvin and Kara standing in the doorway.

"I made tuna so take the bowl and the bread and you guys can make a sandwich and eat out on the sun porch ok, we need the room in here."

"Can I have ham instead?" Jordan said towering over his mother at fifteen years old with the refrigerator door separating them.

"Fine take the fixings and go," she said playfully pushing him out of the kitchen. He grabbed the bag of potato chips as his mother was pushing from behind. Olivia went into the living room to make an announcement.

"If anyone is hungry come get it now because the kitchen is off limits until we get the pies baked and some of the dishes prepped for tomorrow, hear me?"

"Yes mam," Simon said getting up with Dean too. After everyone ate lunch Jordan, Calvin and Kara wanted to go to the mall so Dean and Simon took them. The girls stayed behind and played with Amanda's Barbie dolls.

Thanksgiving Day- The aromas of Thanksgiving filled the house as the fire roared in the fireplace. It was blustery and cold outside and the crackling fire made the house feel warm and cozy. The pies were done, the sweet potato casserole, the green bean casserole were all finished just warming up in the oven. Lucy had gotten up early to prep the twenty pound bird for roasting and Olivia had joined her in the kitchen shortly after that to lend a hand.

"Jeez it's cold man, I don't ever remember it being this cold this time of year." Dean said with his hands tucked down in his pants pocket.

"Should have brought a heavier coat than that wind breaker you got on man," Simon told his brother-in law taking a big sniff to keep the runny mucus inside his nostrils.

"You ever had a fried turkey before?" Dean asked.

"No can't say that I have, why is it good?" He secured the wedge into the wood then after a few good whacks a section of the wood to careened off the stump. I've heard a lot of people prefer them to the traditional bird." Simon looked at Dean and his red cheeks and handed him the ax.

"Your blood will circulate now. Dude this isn't California this time of year, did you even check the weather before you left?" he said laughing.

"It's delicious, next year you guys come out and will have one; I promise you'll love it," he said splitting the log in two with one good whack. Simon looked amazed at Dean's strength.

"Well Lucy makes a great stuffed turkey."

"I know I woke up smelling everything, from the bacon to the coffee to today's dinner." Dean said. They gathered the pieces along with kindling and went inside.

"Hey Luce what time is your dad and sister getting here?" Simon asked his wife.

"I told them dinner was at four o'clock so probably 3:59, you know how punctual dad is," she said laughing.

"Need any help hon?" Dean asked a she entered the kitchen. Simon went into the refrigerator and handed Dean a beer.

"Here this will warm you up California boy. Olivia your husband's a wimp."

"I told him he'll need something heavier. You sure you don't want to go plunge in to that blazing fire you all made?" she said teasing her husband.

"No this will definitely warm me up." He said grabbing her as she started to walk by him and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Olivia was startled at first but played right along knowing she enjoyed it just as much as he did. Simon and Lucy stood together jaws dropped and eyes wide as Frisbees at how Not Shy they were.

"Would you mind-" Olivia said swallowing had trying to catch her breath after that kiss. "Peeling these potatoes for me?" she handed him a colander full of potatoes and a peeler then slid the trash can over to him at the table.

"That's why we stopped at two kids because I didn't want to be dubbed "nonu mom," she said laughing. Lucy thought for a minute.

"Ahhh, woman who has nine babies," Lucy said nodding her head.

"Honey did you remember to chill the wine?" Lucy asked her husband.

"Yeah it's in the garage in the cooler." Simon elbowed Dean as he took a swig of his beer. "You stud you." Olivia excused herself and went and retrieved her phone from her purse.

"Happy Thanksgiving El."

"Same to you Liv, how's everything?"

"Just fine, getting all the food ready to be consumed in less than time it took to prepare it." They shared a laugh and chatted for a few minutes more.

"Please tell everyone I said hello and have a safe trip back."

"I will and you do the same for us."

"Love you Liv."

"Love you to El."

Lucy's father, sister and the sister's family arrived right on time.

"Hello Gretchen, it's nice to meet you," Olivia stuck her hand out shaking the woman's hand. She had one sleepy three year old in her arms as her father was taking off the coat of the twin sister.

"Lucy told me you have twins, I do too a boy and a girl somewhere around here. Where are the kids honey?" she asked to Dean.

"Be right back," he said excusing himself.

"They're both just so gorgeous. Stella right and she is Sophia?" Gretchen nodded. "Hi girls, you're both so beautiful and I love your outfits. You want meet my two twins?" Olivia asked. "My two were premies too." She added. Olivia did the introductions of her clan.

"I was born first and my brother was born after me."

"Kat why do you have to say that to everyone we meet?"

"She likes to make her entrance," Dean said taking a bite of a sweet pickle then turning around to spear a cube of cheese and black olive with a toothpick.

"They're precious," Gretchen said.

"Thank you and this is our eldest Calvin.

"Hi nice to meet you, your very tall and handsome."

"Thank you," he said.

"And this is Kara, Calvin's girlfriend." Olivia said. Gretchen's husband was coming through the door with a tote bag and what looked like a toy bag with various items in it.

"This my husband Todd, Todd this is Simon's sister Olivia and her husband Dean and their three well make that two kids, twins Kat and Ben." Calvin had disappeared by the time Todd walked in.

"Hi nice to meet everyone," he said. "This needs to be chilled. They're calling for a fast moving clipper to pass through tonight after midnight. You all are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes how many inches did they say? Olivia looked worried.

"Mountainous areas can get five to ten and suburbs north and west three to five."

"The changed the forecast?" Simon inquired.

"Yeah heard on the radio coming over." Todd said.

"We'll still be able to get out honey." Dean reassured her. After introductions were complete dinner was served. The buffet consisted of turkey, a small ham, mashed potatoes, corn, rolls, vegetable tray, relish tray, two casseroles sweet potato and green bean and stuffing. They had pumpkin pie, apple pie and Olivia made her special dessert, pumpkin cheesecake that her family craved every fall from her. Stomachs were bloated as the men retired to watch the last half of the second NFL game on. Non-sports lovers retired to the sun porch to chit chat.

It did snow overnight about two inches enough to blanket the ground with fresh white snow. Ben was up super early as he couldn't contain himself any longer, he just had to see the snow. Lady gruffed and growled at the bedroom door hearing Ben come up the stairs. He kneeled on the couch pulling back the drapes to get a peek at the new fallen snow.

"Wow!" he said in delight. Simon opened the door and the dog rushed out straight for the scent of Ben. She barked and wagged her tail at the site of him on the couch.

"It's ok Lady, I have two dogs at my house, and I love dogs. Come here girl." He held out her hand and she slowly sniffed her way over carefully keeping her tail in an upright position. She let Ben pet her head then the tail went down and she jumped up on the couch with him licking him.

"lady bad girl, you know better than get on the couch. She won't hurt you Ben she just has to let everyone know who house this is." Simon said witnessing the interaction between his dog and nephew. "Lady come, let's go outside girl."

"Uncle Simon did you see the snow?"

"It snowed huh?" Simon opened the door to let the dog out and saw for himself. "Come here Ben look at her, she loves the snow." Ben giggled at Lady romping around eating the snow. After breakfast the family showered and got ready to go.

"I want go out and make a snow man before we leave, please mom?"

"Honey we bring the right clothes to play in the snow and you'll get all wet and not right after you just had a shower, you'll get sick. I'm sorry sweetie." He pouted but he got over it real fast as his parents do not tolerate pouting.

"But Aunt Lucy has a dryer she can dry our clothes before we go," Kat said to bolster her brother's request. She got the look from her mother and father.

"Aunt Lucy has enough to do today so we're not going to add to her list so get your coats on it's time to go." Olivia said giving her a little push to get moving.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon Liv."

"It's been nice couple of days; I really enjoyed being back here. Thank you so much Lucy, the visit was wonderful and I loved meeting your sister and the twins are just adorable." Olivia hugged her and her niece and nephew as everyone said their good byes. Simon dropped the family off at departures and said good bye.

The man from Michigan arrived and called Olivia as soon as he arrived at Scotty's garage.

"I'm so glad the weather was cooperative for your drive. Great I'll be right there." Olivia said putting her phone into her back pocket. When she pulled up she was amazed at the sight of it. It did resemble a mako shark with its sleek body style and a huge wrap around boat like bubble rear window. It sparkled like it had just come off the show room floor. The tires looked brand new even though they were not. Olivia had to admit the car looked sexy from grill to bumper. The nose seemed to almost be plowing into the ground and the pop-up headlights made her think of a spy car to keep it looking sleek. Mr. Vass had certainly taken care of his vehicle over the years. Scotty took Olivia for a test drive.

"My god this car is fast." She said a little loud because they had the top open so he could listen and feel the engine. He closed the top to see if he could hear or feel any interior rattling. If there was any damage to the undercarriage he would be able to tell right away. This particular corvette was never road raced which is what he was distinctly listening and feeling for.

"Yeah, it's got some great torque; these babies can smoke some asphalt in a matter of seconds!"

"I'll take tour word for it just not today," she said laughing as the wind swept through her hair and she constantly had to push away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. When they got back Scotty lifted the hood and did a little checking then he closed the hood and told Olivia it was a decent car that was well looked after. Olivia took a few pictures and sent them to Calvin. Her phone chimed with Calvin's text.

Oh my god mom that car is smoking hot! Dad is one lucky dude lol! Think he'll let me drive it? Olivia replied back.

Is the Pope Chinese? lol love mom

She went to the bank with Mr. Vass and his wife and presented them with a $9,500 cashier's check. The account had accrued interest over the years from the $10,000 she deposited from the sale of her car so after withdrawing the funds she needed to cover the check that left $911.00 in their joint (ira) individual retirement account. Mr. Vass informed Olivia that the insurance would be canceled on Monday. They shook hands and before the couple left for their hotel and Olivia suggested a great restaurant on the pier since that was attraction they wanted to see before flying back to Michigan.

Tuesday December 4th and it was Dean's birthday. Olivia had dotted all the i's and crossed all her t's in getting his corvette road ready to drive tonight. If he chose to have vanity plates he could do so after his temporary tags expired. The kids made him breakfast in bed with the twins doing most of the cooking under their mother's supervision. They made him a stack of pancakes with a happy face with cream and bananas. He felt this tiny breath of air on his face and when he opened his eyes Kat's sweet face was right in his.

"Happy birthday daddy!" she giggled at him. He was still sleepy eyed when Ben came up beside the bed and gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday dad, we have a surprise for you." Dean sat up as Olivia stood with the breakfast tray with his homemade feast.

"Thank you both," he said sitting up in bed yawning and stretching loving their creation with his pancakes. The warmth from the cakes had melted his happy face into a sad face.

"Daddy you have to wake up it's your birthday!" Kat said scooting closer to him.

"I'm awake let's eat!" he said reaching for his fork. He looked around at all three.

"Where's your food?"

"We already ate now it's your turn," Ben said.

"Mommy can we give daddy his presents now?"

"No sweetie we'll wait for Calvin and Kara tonight when we take daddy out for dinner ok."

"Ok but daddy you have to open mine first." Kat told him.

"Alright I will open yours first." She leaned over hugging him, kissing him on his cheek. They sat and watched him devour almost all of his breakfast before it was time to go to school. Dean dressed and showered by the time Olivia arrived back.

"That was a nice surprise baby thank you so much," he said leaning in for a kiss. She softly murmured against his lips hanging onto the kiss a few seconds more.

"The best surprise is yet to come," she said with a huge smile. He finished fixing his tie in front of the mirror in the foyer.

"I'll see you later," he said bending over picking up his briefcase and leaning in for one more kiss except this one was a lot longer with a lot of lip positioning and tongue.

"I could go in late," he said gazing at her grinning.

"No plenty of time for that tonight, now scoot," she said lightly slapping his bottom with both her hands.

"I'm finally getting sex tonight and it's my birthday," he said teasing her and hurrying through the door before she swatted him a good one. Truth of the matter was, Olivia had been so stressed out over finding the right car for the right price and to have it here in time for Christmas so she could give it to him as a combined birthday/Christmas present and she had really stressed herself out. The last time they had sex was a week before they flew to NJ for Thanksgiving. Dean had tried to reach out to her but Olivia only gave into foreplay not really intending to rebuff his advances but more that her mind and body where other places.

Totoraku Japenese Steak House, West Hollywood, CA.

Reservations were strongly recommended here so they were seated precisely at 5:30 p.m. They had only eaten there once before when Dean's sister Victoria from Virginia was in town on a medical convention last summer. The twins especially got a kick out of the show the Teppanyaki chefs put on. Ben could never seem to catch the shrimp the chef tossed to him on the spatula so he begged for more. The grill master teased him saying his mouth was small for a big boy his age and thought all kids have big mouths that why they can't keep secret. The chef told him to come back when he was seven then his mouth would be bigger and maybe he catch shrimp and learn to keep secret Calvin read the text from Scotty and mouthed to his mother that Scotty finished parking the car in the driveway when Dean was helping Ben cut up his steak.

They turned the corner onto their street and Dean looked surprised at the automobile covered in a tarp. "What's that? Looks like a car underneath there, who's car is that?" he said concentrating hard on the vehicle parked in his driveway.

"Scotty found Kara a better car so he said she could test drive it before she bought it." Calvin said hoping his answer was believable to his father. Dean was still stymied. Not even the twins were told because Olivia was afraid it would slip out. Kat and Ben were curious too what was under the tarp.

"Ooo-kay well why did he have to cover it up? Kara the car you have now is fine, I didn't you were shopping for a new car." Dean knew she was on a shoe string budget so his mind was working overtime as Feds minds are trained to do. Is Olivia helping her? She would have told me not kept that a secret. Is my sister helping her? This was really bothering him.

"Uh my parents are going to take it back so I have to buy another one." She said rather nervously. They pulled into the driveway and everyone's eyes were on the vehicle covered up.

"Dad help me take it off," Calvin said lifting the front of the tarp. Dean stood in back of the car and it started to sink in. The shape the tarp took with the rolls and dips told him that was a corvette underneath there at it certainly wasn't Kara's. He looked at Olivia as he pulled off the tarp just enough to see the gas cap that had the all too familiar checkered flags criss crossed.

"Oh my god Liv what did you do?" he pulled more and then it was completely off. He stood there with his hands on the top of his head just absolutely stunned as he looked at the shiny black 1978 Chevrolet Corvette that he was now the proud owner of. On the window was a plain white piece of card board with happy birthday Dean, I love you. Tears came to his eyes as Olivia and Calvin both had watery eyes as well.

"A race car cool!" Ben said walking up to the driver's door peering in.

Dean dropped his hands to his hips as he inspected the car saying over and over oh my god. He turned his attention to his wife who stood there tears streaming through her wide smile with the tips of her fingers together against her lips in the shape of the letter A. Dean came up to her and took her face in his hands kissing her with heated passion. Kat looked at Ben with huge eyes covering her mouth giggling who in turn looked at Calvin who looped his arm around his girlfriend. All four of them smiled at the public display of affection going on.

Much later that evening alone in the privacy of their bedroom, tea lights were flickering about the room and soft romantic music was playing low on the music channel. Olivia clasped her hands with his as she sat on his lap, her legs circled around him. Dean let go of her hands and ran his fingers through her hair as Olivia watched him. He brought his hands to her cheeks, cupping them bringing her face slowly to meet his hungry mouth. Their mouths moved in sync, opening and closing, tongues poking in and out. They parted for a few seconds to gaze at each other before Dean pulled her gently by the back of her head into another deep kiss. His eager throbbing cock was dead center at her expectant opening. They continued kissing and caressing each other for some time until Olivia moved away from his lap and easily pushed him down so he was lying flat on his back.

She sat up on her knees reaching in between taking his enlarged penis and guiding it inch by inch into her sweet cavern. He buried his head into her bosom nibbling and sucking on her very erect nipples. Olivia's arms were wrapped tightly around Dean's neck as she slithered up and down on his erection. She was ripe and ready for all his manhood to engulf her. Two weeks without sex had her vagina emulating a vacuum.

He felt her legs grip his thighs as she climaxed. He continued his thrusts riding out the last wave of her orgasm with her. He gently rolled her off him and knelt between her legs. He rubbed her clit with his fingers enjoying the juiciness left behind; he then stuck his fingers in his mouth savoring her sweet nectar. Olivia lay back smiling at him marveling in his pleasure. He reinserted his fingers and when his fingers hit her magic spot she let out a loud moan and arched her back and hips sliding upwards on the bed. He watched happily as she writhed under the command of his hand. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as it felt so good it left her body trembling in delight.

Dean straightened himself into a push-up position hovering over Olivia, his cock at her door step. He lowered his mouth onto hers slowly kissing her and then in one fell swoop he entered her with force then slowly withdrew as if he was teasing her asking her to beg for it. The suction force of her walls captured the penial prisoner and sucked him back in. He fucked her hard and good making up for the last two weeks his cock was without a warm nest to embed itself in. she thoroughly enjoyed his manhandling of her.

His grunts were becoming more and more as his breathing got heavier.

"Let go inside of me," Olivia said softly against his cheek. He kissed her once more before pulling himself out and turning her to the edge of the bed and pulling her legs up holding them together by her ankles. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her slit then diving in "head" first. He moved in and out slowly for a while as a small pool of sweat beaded on his chest. The sweat from his head made his hair plaster against his forehead. He opened her legs like scissors as he lowered himself with his hands on each side of her hips. He slammed into her over and over until his balls reached their boiling point.

"I'm coming," he said with a grunt. He sucked in a deep breath then rammed his load into her canal. "Ti amo così tanto il mio amore la mia vita." He said kissing her tenderly then moving onto the bed with her lowering his head onto her stomach as she played with his hair. English translation- I love you so much my love my life.

He awoke early before anyone was up and let the dogs out then went and sat in his car that was parked in the garage next to Olivia's. He turned the engine over and listened to it again as it thundered. That sound could only be music to a diehard corvette addict. He smoothed his hands over the leather steering wheel then the seats then he gripped the gear shift. Last night when he sat it in it getting a second feel he had forgot to turn on the radio; it had an eight track player.

_Do I even have any eight tracks left? He thought with a grin._ Olivia was up when he came back in.

"Good morning, you sleep good?" she asked turning on the Keurig machine.

"I slept like a baby, you?"

"Slept well, so how's it look in the day time?"

"It looks great baby." Dean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She locked her hands around his back as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said smiling brightly. "Are you happy?"

"Am I ever! How did you know?"

"I knew there just had to be a gift that you've always wanted and knowing who you are, you would never buy yourself one. You always put others needs ahead of your own and last year with what happened your birthday and Christmas,"

"Shhh honey don't go there please. You're with us not up there." He held her tight.

"I felt it was time you got back what you give so generously all through the year plus Calvin was a big help." She said against his chest. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, grinned and leaned forward for a kiss. Her lips were so soft and supple and fit just perfectly over top of his. They pecked softly as they parted after their long warm kiss. He got two coffee mugs down from the cupboard and picked out a flavored coffee for him and an organic one for her. They sat and drank their coffees in the sun room, watching the sun as it was set in the sky giving the other half of the world its day light hours. It was six forty five a.m. and three weeks until Christmas. After finishing coffee Olivia went in to wake up the kids. When she walked into Kat's room and noticed Ben asleep on the floor.

"Mommy my throat hurts really bad," she said teary eyed.

"Oh sweetie," she said coming to sit on her bed. "Why is Ben asleep on your floor?" He started to wake with hearing his mother's voice. "Open up and let mommy see." Kat's throat was as red as a tomato and Olivia could see pockets of puss in the back of her throat. She felt warm to the touch so Olivia went to get the thermometer. She called for Dean as she retrieved the thermometer from the twin's bathroom. This was the fourth sore throat this year and the second in two months. Maybe it was time for her tonsils to come out she thought.

"Mom Kat was crying last night so I came in to see what was wrong and she said her throat was hurting." Olivia pulled him into a hug. Dean entered Kat's room.

"Why didn't one of you come wake me and daddy up?"

"I tried but you didn't answer when I knocked." Olivia looked at Dean who was expressionless.

"Sometimes we sleep really soundly so next time if anything happens to either of you I want you to knock very loud ok. Thank you sweet heart for looking out for your sister, I know she appreciated it." His mother told him kissing him on his forehead.

"Is Kat going to the doctors?"

"Yes baby now go and get dressed so you can eat breakfast then I'll take you to school." Dean walked closer to Kat's bed.

"That can't ever happen again!" she told him upset with herself and him. He nodded steadfast in agreement.

"I'm calling the doctor and leaving a message, hopefully I can get her in otherwise I'll take her to the emergency room her throat is red and raw. You know I told the doctor the last time this happened that maybe it was time to take the tonsils but he wants to wait until she's eight!" Olivia was in a small panic over not being able to comfort her daughter needs last night.

"It's going to be ok sweetie mommy and daddy are here." He said stroking her cheek. "Liv do we have any more of the life savers or hard candies?"

"Kitchen drawer if we do." He brought back an open roll of life savers and gave her a red one, her favorite.

"101, I'm taking her to the emergency room."

"I'll go with you."

"No take Ben to school then stop over." He had accidentally forgotten about his son.

"Right." Now he was in a slight panic as well.

Turned out that Kat did in fact need her tonsils removed so said the emergency room doctor. She looked so innocent and small lying there in the big hospital bed. She looked like the incredible shrinking kid.

"Daddy," she said barely audible when Dean entered her room. Olivia was in the chair beside her bed.

"They're going to remove them. Doctor here said they should have been out months ago. I'm switching pediatricians."

"Olivia that's pretty drastic considering he's the top pediatrician in all of California. You know doctor's always have a difference of opinions."

"Then he should act more like the top pediatrician if he really is." When she was direct like this he knew better than to try and change her mind.

"Daddy you're wearing your my birthday present I gave you," Kat said.

"I love THIS shirt and my tie that you gave me sweetie but try not to talk ok honey, just rest your throat because when you finish getting your tonsils out you get to eat lots of ice cream." She smiled at her parents then asked if the surgery will hurt. They explained that she will be asleep the whole time and won't feel a thing.

"Daddy will you play the butterfly song for me on your phone before I go to surgery?" That was their song they chose after hearing it on the radio coming home from the hospital after visiting with Olivia last year. Kat swayed her head side to side closing her eyes while her daddy stroked her hair and held her hand as she sang along with Bob Carlyle's Butterfly Kisses.

Kat's surgery went fine and her regular pediatrician showed up. "Liv let's just hear him out ok." Dean put a calming hand on her arm as she watched him converse with the nurse at the nurse's station.

"Hi Mr. Mrs. Porter." He said shaking their hands. I just finished talking with the surgeon who performed the surgery and yeah if you had brought her in I would have recommended also that we remove them so I'm glad you came here and it looks like a good operation so I'm just going to go check on our little patient."

"Well she's probably sleeping," Olivia said bluntly as she and Dean followed behind him.

"Hi Kat do you mind if I look at your throat?" She was still woozy from the anesthesia wearing off. She opened wide and he took a look. "Looks good, now I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs." Kat watched him as her doctor looked at his watch.

"Your heart and lungs sound great Kat." He opened his book and told her to pick out a sticker. She picked a white kitty cat. He pulled a stamper from his pocket and asked her if she wanted a pink or red heart. She wanted pink of course. The doctor told them he wanted to see Kat in his office in a week.

"Are we going to go see the lights at the beach again?" Kat asked her mom on the way to school one morning.

"We could do that tonight after dinner, how would you like that?" Olivia felt a pang of hurt jolt right through the middle of her chest because she couldn't join them last year when Dean took them. When he told Olivia after they moved to Santa Monica that they have a light display at the beach annually she was excited. Christmas was her favorite holiday. She loved the lights, just the whole ambience of it. They had taken the kids every year to Rockefeller Center to see the tree lighting ceremony when they lived in New York.

"Yay, the lights, I like the lights."

"I wonder what new characters they'll have this year? You two have any idea?" Olivia asked them.

"Frosty, I love Frosty!" Kat said.

"They have Frosty every year sissy."

"Ben what's your favorite?" Olivia asked.

"I really don't have a favorite I like em all." He told her.

"It was two weeks until Christmas and the outside of the house was finished with the decorations. Olivia concentrated on fixing up the interior while the men and Kat worked on the exterior. Next day they went and picked out a tree. It was a toss-up between the fully dark green bristled spruce and the lighter bristled fir and Kat who was a natural at being a care taker wanted her very own Charlie Brown tree. Olivia's concern was what if Sabrina wanted to climb the tree since a cat's natural instinct is to climb. The tree lot employee gave them a tip. A spray water bottle so when the cat goes near the tree, swooosh! and once is all it will take to teach the cat not to climb up or try to knock off the ornaments. Cats do not like water.

A few days before Christmas Olivia brought home a gingerbread house kit. She wanted to start a tradition with the kids making gingerbread houses since she had been making them solo since they were little and now they were old enough and their attention span was longer to entice them with candy confections for a hour or so.

"Look at my house sissy."

"Look at mine."

"Houses don't have pink roofs Kat."

"Uh-huh mine does." She had used almost the entire bowl of pink frosting on her roof and it was laid on pretty thick. Dean arrived home to Christmas carols playing on the tv and the house smelling of holiday baked goods. He was surprised at the happy mess they were making.

"No daddy don't eat my house!" Kat shouted. Dean was teasing her that he was the Grinch and he went around eating little gingerbread houses that children slaved over making, then he moved over to Ben's and told him he was the big bad cold wind from the North Pole and he loved to blow all the little children's gingerbread houses down in one big breath. Ben stuffed a square of gingerbread cracker into his mouth and told him to eat that instead. Olivia, Kat and Ben roared in laughter at the crumbs falling from his mouth as he ate his cracker faking a pout.

"He needs a gum drop to cheer him up don't you think?" Olivia asked popping one into her mouth.

"No he needs a kiss from you mom," Ben said giggling with his sister.

"Now that will really bring me to life," Dean said wagging his eyebrows at Olivia.

Friday, December 24th. The family including Kara went to evening mass after dinner. Every year since they were babies Olivia and Dean read Twas the Night Before Christmas to them and Calvin. The pizza shop closed at eight o'clock and the boss told his workers to go home at six and be with their families, he would close up and each would be paid their full hours. Calvin was able to met up with his family at church then later the family listened the traditional Christmas Eve story told by Dean.

"Daddy I love that story," Kat said sitting beside him.

"Me too especially when St. Nicholas flies up to the roof with his sleigh full of toys." Ben said.

"Calvin you have the coolest parents," Kara whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek.

The last minute wrapping was done and he found her sitting next to the tree in the dark with blinking lights synchronized to the music box under the tree. She had her traditional cup of cocoa. He came and sat down beside her and she scooted closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. She offered him her cup and he took a sip handing it back to her.

"I'll go make you a cup. She started to get up when he stopped her.

"No don't move," he said bringing her back so she lay against his chest, encircling her with his arms tightly around her, her hands interlocking with his.

"It's so perfect, this house, Christmas with all of you in our home." She said quietly.

"That it is…that it is." He said kissing the side of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too Olivia."

The End


End file.
